Shine: The 71st Hunger Games, Sequel to Heat, (SYOT)
by JStar14H
Summary: Every Hunger Games, one can survive. Only one. This year, they will all have to shine like Suns or burn out like failed stars. Sequel to Heat, my first story. This takes place one year later, and the rules have changed again. Closed SYOT! Please read though, this promises to be a fun year!
1. Chapter 1

**Shine: The 71st Hunger Games**

**Chapter 1**

**The day before Reaping Day… **

_District 1_

Diamond Knowles sends her sword swinging through a bag, then drops it and beats another one to within an inch of its life. Her friend from the Academy, Charlotte, walks into the room and almost gets hit in the face with a punching bag.

"Whoa!" Charlotte says. "Diamond!"

"I'm training!" She says and punches the bag again. Charlotte catches the bag.

"Diamond! Why are you training so hard?" Charlotte asks.

"You. Know. Why." Diamond says. "He. Was." Now she punctuates every word with an attack on the bag. "Supposed. To. Come. Back. To. Me. And." She stops punching the bag, and relaxes, going around the bag to talk to her friend. "I may not be able to kill that coward Athena, but I can kill everyone else. And I can win. For him."

"Right..." Charlotte says.

_District 7_

Juniper Aysitera punches the bag, again and again. Over and over. Her fists start to hurt, but she's used to it by now. Her little sister, Willow, now fourteen, walks into the room.

"Juniper, why are you still training?" She asks.

"Because I'm going to volunteer tomorrow," Juniper says.

"But you know I don't want you too. Marlo doesn't want you to. Cyder wouldn't have wanted you to," Willow says.

"Look, Willow. I probably won't. But, if somebody gets Reaped, somebody who can't survive, like that girl from nine last year, I'll volunteer. And I'll survive," Juniper says.

"Okay. Promise me that unless it's a twelve-year-old, you won't volunteer," Willow says.

"Sure," Juniper says. "I love you." She hugs her sister and then holds her at arm's length. "Promise _me _that you'll ask out Cedar tomorrow."

"No," Willow says, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, come on! Why not? You've been there for him since Cyder died, comforting him," Juniper says. "You know he feels the same way about you. You're just too _chicken_ to ask him."

"No, I'm not!" Willow protests.

"You're a big chicken! Chicken, chicken, chicken..."

_The Capitol_

_Peter Mallard –36- -Capitol Resident- -Head Gamemaker- POV_

"Sir?" I ask the President.

"I'm thinking, Mr. Mallard. Give me a second," I stand, respectfully, with my hands behind my back as he thinks. "Here's what I'm going to do. We'll do a forest, just like this says. But, I want to do a version of what we did last year."

"The year the Games only lasted three days?" I ask, surprised.

"Unless I've forgotten a whole year, then yes, Mallard. Except that I want us to let them die of dehydration or starvation, or wandering into the den of a wolf. I don't want you to put flowers for them to sniff and die though. And put the Arena back to its normal size. I want a nice long Games, but I still want people to fight. All of the fights last year were quality entertainment."

"Yes, Sir. Of course, Sir."

**Reaping Day**

**District Eleven **

_Athena Feere –18- -D11V- POV_

I walk onto the stage. I remember when I was here, only a year ago. It feels like such a long time ago, now. But here I am again. And even though I'm safe, a year early, I still feel scared. Scared for whoever will get picked. Who I'll have to train. But, I'll do my best to bring them home. I stand politely by as Maris pulls the slip of paper out of the bowl.

"The Female Tribute from District Eleven is…"

**A/N: Okay! Welcome to my second Hunger Games SYOT, Shine. This story takes place in the same universe as Heat, a year later. So, obviously, some original characters will make appearances. For those of you who just came from there, yes, I know I just copied the last half of the epilogue, but it also happens to be the intro for this, okay? Anyway, the Tribute form is below, and on my profile. A few notes:**

**Just like my last story, I'll do a Reaping as soon as I get a pair.**

**If you submitted to Heat, please do submit again! Pretty please? **

**This is, once again, a character-driven story. If you want to see how I write characters, check out sections of my previous story. I will do my best to make them feel alive. Until they die, you know. **

**The reason this is called Shine will be revealed at a later date… **

**Tribute Form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**District:**

**Appearance (basic stuff like hair color, eye color, hair length, and style):**

**Detailed Appearance (optional) (stuff like scars, height, weight, etc.):**

**Personality ****(Please, be detailed. A list is fine, but a list of interesting traits, ie. funny, witty, charming, mysterious, not: bubbly, kind, good at making friends. Paragraphs are great too.):**

**Backstory:**

**Friends:**

**Family:**

**Boyfriend/Girlfriend/Person they have a crush on:**

**Reaped/Volunteered:**

**If Reaped, reaction:**

**If Volunteered, why?**

**Physical strengths:**

**Mental strengths:**

**Physical weaknesses:**

**Mental Weaknesses:**

**Open to Allies:**

**Open to In-game romance:**

**Chariot Outfit (Optional, but it'll suck if I do it. Check out the Chariot Rides chapter from Heat to see what horrors you will get): **

**Bloodbath (will say if we have too many, Y/N): **

**Note: Some of this form is borrowed from others because I liked the questions. I hope nobody minds. :) I think the unique parts mostly come from InfintyBook.**


	2. How this Hunger Games is Different

**Shine**

**Chapter 2**

**How _this _Hunger Games is different**

**Reaping Day**

_Peter Mallard –36- -Capitol Resident- -Head Gamemaker- POV  
_

I run into the President's office, out of breath.

"Sir! Did you see this? There's another card this year!" The President sighs, and sits back in his chair. He looks… _bored. _

"Yes, Mr. Mallard. I did see that. I have already read it, and will be making the announcement soon, right before the Reapings start. Is there a problem?" He asks, his voice suggesting that if there was a problem, perhaps it was because of _me. _

"Uh..." I stumble. I had promised myself that I would be more confident this year, darn it! "No, Sir. Of course not. I just… would have liked my team to be informed earlier. Making the new trackers will take some time."

"You have a week," the President says. "I am confident you can get it done in that time. Is my confidence misplaced?"

"No, Sir," I say, knowing full well the implications of what he is asking.

_President Snow POV  
_

I stand on the podium, and take a deep breath before beginning my speech. I wonder what the people will think. Then I remember that the people who matter will love this, and anyone who doesn't won't say so, lest they face… consequences.

"Citizens of Panem," I say to the camera. "Today, I have a special announcement. As you are all aware, today is the Reaping Day for the wonderful seventy-first Hunger Games. As you all gather in your town squares, I would like to present you with one piece of information about this next Games. You all know that every so often, our wise predecessors introduced a change in the rules of the Games, what we today call a twist. This changes were meant to keep the Games interesting and entertaining, while providing a reminder to the Districts of their betrayal and what it has cost. This year, the twist is this:." I start to read from the card in front of me. "_To remind the Districts of the bravery of the Capitol soldiers in putting down the horrendous rebellion, every Tribute will be required to preform an extraordinary act (whether of bravery, caring, daring, love, compassion, wit, or intelligence), within the first 48 hours in the Arena. If they do not, their tracker will cause them bursts of pain every half hour for twenty-four hours, as well as other… unpleasant side effects," _I decided to cut out the specifics. There should be some surprises in every Games, after all. I continue. "_After twenty-four hours, if they have still not committed an extraordinary act, they will be killed by their tracker… in one way or another," _I pause before reading the last sentence. "_In this way, the Tributes will be forced to show their true colors and shine like stars, or risk death." _I pause again, the card now finished. "Thank you, citizens of Panem, for your attention. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor and Happy Hunger Games!" I make a motion with my hand under the podium and the tech gives me a signal that the camera is off. I let out a sigh and walk back to my office. I'm getting too old for this. At least this should be fun.

**A/N: Okay, so that's why it's called Shine! I hope you all enjoyed this twist, and please, keep submitting your Tributes! I have three so far, and have it on good authority that I should have four soon! That still leaves twenty! I look forward to seeing your Tributes! Here is the current list:**

D1M: Open

D1F: Diamond Knowles, 18, by Tyquavis (Previous character connection)

D2M: Open

D2F: Open

D3M: Open

D3F: Open

D4M: Open

D4F: Open

D5M: Emery Colt, 17, by Hawkmaid

D5F: Open

D6M: Reserved

D6F: Open

D7M: Open

D7F: Vallory Stensland, 16, by Hawkmaid

D8M: Open

D8F: Open

D9M: Open

D9F: Open

D10M: Open

D10F: Open

D11M: Open

D11F: Open

D12M: Open

D12F: Open

Rules: Be creative! You may submit up to two Tributes. If you reserve a spot, please submit a Tribute within 48 hours of the reservation, or the spot will go up for grabs again. If you don't think you can do that, tell me when you make your reservation, and I'll give you an extension. If something comes up, that's fine, just tell me, and I'll give you an extension. Have fun! Also, if you are one of the authors listed on a character that says "(previous character connection)", please fill out a form for that character. I'll do it myself if you don't, but I would love it if you would! Also, if you're on the mobile app and PM me your Tribute, please leave a review saying that you've PM'd them to me, as I don't check the app very much. Thanks!


	3. District Five Reapings

**Shine**

**Chapter 3**

**District 5 Reapings**

_Serena Holden –16- -D5- POV_

I look into the mirror as I zip up my black dress. The Reaping is today. I look at myself in the mirror. I have small bags under my brown eyes, and my chocolate-brown hair is tied back in a ponytail like it usually is. I don't know why I bother looking nice. Nobody cares anyway, it's not like anyone is going to think better of me because I wore a nice dress. I'm tempted to throw the dress back on the bed and grab a t-shirt and pants, but I don't have the time. I sigh, and walk out into the living room where I know my parents are waiting.

"Ready to go, Serena?" My mother, Marianne, asks.

"I guess," I say, and we walk out the door towards the Reaping.

_Emery Colt –17- -D5- POV_

"Emery! Emery!"

"What?" I ask, putting a pillow over my head. I don't want to get up, it's not early enough yet.

"It's Reaping Day!" Luka, my best friend, shouts back. _Crap. _

"Do you have a suit I could borrow?" I ask, quickly getting out of bed. Last night was not a night to sleep at his house, as if I was at home, I would have my clothes. And my mother wouldn't have let me sleep in.

"Yeah," he says. "I thought you would want one since you didn't get up earlier," he pops in the door, holding a suit. "Here you go. Be quick, we have like five minutes."

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I ask.

"Two reasons: One, you need your beauty sleep," he smiles at his own joke, "two, I tried to wake you up, but you stayed asleep. What would you have me do, throw you out of bed?"

"Okay, okay," I say. "Now leave, I need to change."

"Okay," he says, and pokes back out through the door. I quickly put on the offered suit and run a hand through my hair, in a mostly futile attempt to tame the curls. It'll be alright, it always looks like that. I walk out the door to see Luka and his family standing there.

"Let's go," he says, and we head out the door.

_Serena Holden –16- -D5- POV_

I arrive at the Reaping. I have no friends here, or anywhere else in the District. I'm here later than I should be, but I didn't want to have to endure the whispers. Nevertheless, I hear them, from all around me.

"There she is – that girl, what was her name?"

"Who, the rapists brother?"

"Yeah, her."

"I don't know. Does it matter?"

"I guess not." And those were the nice ones. I see people pointing fingers at me, and I as I try to walk inconspicuously to the Female, Sixteen section. The crowd parts around me, eventually forming into a small circle when I reach the edge of my section. Nobody wants to even touch me. That's their problem, I guess. What? Do they think that I knew what my brother did? That I supported it? That I endorsed it? I was the one who turned him in, for goodness's sake! But, all they see is the monster's sister, nothing else. Not me, not Serena, just Dermot's sister. Fine. Let them see that. I still remember the execution. I still remember the photos they showed me of Lysette. Do people think that I still loved him? After what he did? I didn't shed a tear at his execution. Maybe that's why people think I'm like him. If only they had seen what had happened when the Peacekeepers showed me pictures of her body… Then they would know that I'm not like him. They would know that I would never do those things. Or, would I?

"District Five! Everybody to their places!" Our escort, Jupiter, says from onstage. I hear a few conversations quickly end, to be replaced by silence, as everyone waits for Jupiter to start the Reaping. "Ladies first!" Jupiter says, and reaches into the glass bowl, pulling out a single piece of paper and unfolding it ever so slowly, ever too slowly. I wonder what poor girl will be picked. I don't really care, I just want to go home. And sleep. Or maybe I'll work, if Dad is working today. "The Female Tribute from District Five is… Serena Holden!" Jupiter says, cheerily. No. It can't be me. I feel the circle close around me, and hands push me up to the stage. Nice. Now you can touch me, now that you're sending me to my death. Then I hear the whispers.

"She's finally getting what she deserves..."

"… that little b- I hope she gets tortured…"

Hearing those whispers make me start walking towards the stage by myself. If they want me to die, screw them. I'll live, just for spite. I walk up to the stage almost confidently by the end, and shake hands with Jupiter.

_Emery Colt –17- -D5- POV_

I don't bother looking around for my family. I'm sure Ella's here, somewhere, but I'll talk to her after the Reaping. Maybe I shouldn't be so mean. Maybe I should try to say something – I'm distracted from my thoughts about my family by a tap on the shoulder from Luka.

"Hey," he points to the left, to where a girl is talking with her friends. Not just a girl, Mia. Her caramel hair is down, and I see her brown eyes light up as she smiles. Her smile lights up her whole face, and shows off her cute dimples. "You gonna talk to her?"

"No," I say. "You know I'm terrified."  
"You could get Reaped today," he says. "You could die, and never see her again."

"Thanks for that," I say, "but I doubt that will happen. What are the odds?"  
"You never know," he says.

"Fine," I say. "If I get Reaped, _you _can tell her how I feel. It won't matter then anyway." I'm not going to get Reaped, so there shouldn't be a problem with me making that promise. "We should get going, the Reaping is about to start."

"Okay, okay," he says. "I still think you should tell her. She doesn't have a boyfriend, but who knows how long that will be the case. Somebody might snatch her up soon."

"I know, I know," I say. "I'll think about it."

"Right..." he says. I notice a group of people in a circle around one girl.

"Hey, why is everybody refusing to touch that one girl?" I ask.

"You don't know?" Luka asks. "She's the brother of that monster kid a while back. Everybody's afraid she'll end up like him."

"Oh," I say. "Why are they afraid of that?"

"Like brother, like sister, I guess," he says.

"That doesn't make sense," I say. "She could be perfectly wonderful."

"I guess," he says.

"What's her name?" I ask.

"I don't know," he says. " 'S' something, I think."

"Okay," I say. I wonder if I should try to talk to her after the Reaping. She seems like she needs a friend, and it's not like I'm the most popular person in the District anyway.

"District Five! Everybody to their places!" Jupiter says. I and Luka were already in out places, so we wait for the last conversations to die out.

"Ladies first!" Jupiter says. She reaches into the bowl and pulls out a piece of paper. She unfolds it and reads it. "The Female Tribute from District Five is… Serena Holden!" I don't know that name. At least it wasn't Mia. I don't know what I would do if it was. Or if it was Ella. She may be spoiled sometimes, but she's still my sister and I love her. I shouldn't think about that. It didn't happen. Now as long as it's not Luka or Cole, we're good. I really do hope it's not anyone I know. I see the girl who walks onstage. It's the girl I was asking Luka about earlier. Bad luck, I guess. I'll try to talk to her on the train. We're both outcasts, we might get along.

"And the Male Tribute from District Five is…" Jupiter reaches into the bowl, taking forever to unfold the slip of paper. "… Emery Colt!" Well, crap. I guess it wasn't anyone I know. As I walk toward the stage, I'm nervous. Scared that I might not come home. That I might not come home to… to what? What's here for me? I reach the stage, and turn around. I see a sad face, her brown eyes uncharacteristically devoid of light in the crowd. That's what's here for me. Mia. Mia and Luka. My best friend, and, well, and Mia. I shake hands with Jupiter. I'll come home. For them. Then I look at the girl onstage next to me. But what about her, or the twenty-two others?

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the first 'real' one! Thank you to Hawkmaid and Andii99 for our amazing Tributes featured in this chapter! Apparently District Five doesn't have the nicest people, two social outcasts were Reaped. Anyway, please tell me what you thought of this chapter and of our Tributes! Also, please keep submitting your Tributes! Counting reservations, we currently have six Tributes! I only need eighteen more before the Games can start! May the odds be ever in your favor!**

**Tribute list: **

D1M: Open

D1F: Diamond Knowles, 18, by Tyquavis (Previous character connection)

D2M: Ares Moretti, 18, by Andii99

D2F: Open

D3M: Open

D3F: Open

D4M: Open

D4F: Thia Zollis, 15, by JustAPersonReading

D5M: Emery Colt, 17, by Hawkmaid

D5F: Serena Holden, 16, by Andii99

D6M: Reserved

D6F: Open

D7M: Open

D7F: Vallory Stensland, 16, by Hawkmaid

D8M: Open

D8F: Open

D9M: Open

D9F: Open

D10M: Open

D10F: Open

D11M: Open

D11F: Open

D12M: Open

D12F: Open


	4. A Piece of Gamemaker history

**Shine**

**Chapter 4**

**Mr. and Ms. Presley**

**A/N: This chapter doesn't have anything to do with our current Tributes, but it does have to do with two Gamemakers who will be important later on. Also, this is to say: I need Tributes! I currently have 7, but only one pair, and I can't do a Reaping without a pair! So, please, submit some of your wonderful Tributes! I look forward to seeing them!  
**

**Also, some background. Kai Presley was a Tribute from last year's Games. He died protecting the woman he loved. He believed both of his parents to have been killed when he was young. **

_Lauren Presley –40- -Capitol Resident- -Gamemaker- POV_

I and my husband's meeting with the head Gamemaker went well. As well as it ever does, that is. He wants us to design a special kind of mutt this year. Of course, one specifically for the District Four Tributes. They're never going to let us forget this. I guess that this is still technically a punishment. That night, I lay in bed with my husband, and tap out a message to him.

"... - .- .- .-. . -.- - ..- ··-··" _How are you?_

"..-. .. -. . ·-·-·- -.- - ..- ··-··" _Fine. You?_

".. .- .. ... ... .- . -.. .. -.. -. ·-· - ... .- ...- . - - -.. . ... .. -. -. - ... - ... . - ... .. -. -. ... ·-·-·-" _I wish we didn't have to design those things. _I pause. ".- -. -.. .. .- .. ... ... -.- .- .. .- .- ... ... - .. .-.. .-.. .- .-.. .. ...- . ·-·-·-" _And I wish Kai was still alive. _

"_\- . - - - ·-·-·-" Me too. _

I really wish that this wasn't the only way we could communicate, taps on each other in bed. Morse Code, good thing we knew it, and it didn't seem suspicious to brush up on a few of the letters we forgot. They're always watching, that's why we can't communicate any other way. Every word we say and expression we have has to be adamantly pro-Capitol or… or they'll torture on of us, and make the other one watch. I still can't believe that things are this way… I was… what, twenty-three? I was twenty-three when it happened. Kai was two. I and my husband were younger then, and stupider. And it nearly got Kai killed. Heck, maybe it did, I don't know. The butterfly effect and all. It was stupid.

**Seventeen Years Ago… **

**Outside a Research Lab in District Four**

**Heavily Secured **

"A-" The Peacekeeper's scream is cut off my husband, Liam's, hand around his mouth.

"Shh now," Liam says. "It's time to go sleepy. For a long long time."

I grab the sidearm I carry, and shoot the Peacekeeper in the head. He slumps to the ground. "Just through those doors, and then we'll have it," I say. "The documents that prove that District 13 isn't gone."

"I know," he says. "Can you believe it?"

"I really can't," a voice says from behind me. Suddenly, lights flood the corridor. "Put your hands up, turn around slowly, Ms. Presley, and drop the gun." I comply with the orders, feeling a sinking in my stomach as I turn to face the Head Peacekeeper, and drop my weapon. It clatters to the floor. The Head Peacekeeper has two guards behind him, both in full armor, with their rifles pointed at me. He himself is wearing no armor, and has only a sidearm. It's pointed directly at my chest though. A glance behind me shows three guards behind my husband, all with rifles. No way out of this.

"So, what now?" I ask. "You shoot us and leave us here as a sign not to rebel?"

"Oh, no," he says, with a smile on his face. "I have special orders from the Capitol for you two. Since you've been such troublemakers. Yes, we know what you've been up to, we just haven't been able to catch you yet. Or, we could have, but the Capitol wanted to see just how devious you two would get. Apparently, they would like you to become Gamemakers, instead of being executed."

"I'll take the execution, thanks," I spit on the floor in front of him.

"I'm sorry, it's non-negotiable," he says. I dive for the floor, and barely get my hand around the grip of the gun before I feel a round hit me in the back.

I'm surprised when I wake up in the back of a car, next to the town square. The doors are locked. I look up front, only to see someone sitting next to me. It's the Head Peacekeeper. My husband is in the passenger seat, and there is another Peacekeeper in the drivers seat.

"How am I alive?" I ask.

"Stun rounds," the Head Peacekeeper says. "A nice new invention from the Capitol. I hope you enjoyed your experience. Now, before you depart for the Capitol, there's a show for you to watch," he points to the town square. "As you guessed, somebody needs to be executed for your crimes. So, you will be. To everyone in your District, at least. We've had these two in holding for a while, it's about time they finally got what they deserved." As he speaks, two Peacekeepers come out, dragging a man and a woman in ragged clothes, with dirt and grime on their faces. They look close enough to me and my husband, the same body type, height, and hair color, that if somebody wasn't paying attention (which they won't be), they could easily be mistaken for us. I turn my head away, I don't need to see what comes next. But the Peacekeeper grabs my head in his rough hand, and turns it back to the square. "Watch," he says. I see my husband being given the same treatment from the Peacekeeper in the front seat. We're forced to watch as the couple are brutally whipped, and then eventually shot in the back of the head. After their bodies fall forward, the Head Peacekeeper motions to the driver. "Get us going," he says.

After a long car and train ride, separated from my husband, we finally arrive at the Capitol. We're dragged into President Snow's office, and made to kneel before him in handcuffs. I spit on his perfectly shined shoes.

"Hello, Ms. Presley, Mr. Presley," President Snow says.

"Screw you," I say. A Peacekeeper steps forward, but Snow puts a hand out to stop him.

"There is no need for that," Snow says. "Or for hostility, Ms. Presley. You should know, your son is still alive. You should also know, that, as part of your punishment, you will watch him grow up. Without you. If he survives, that is. I fully expect him to starve. You'll have to watch that, too."

"And what exactly is our punishment?" Liam asks.

"Ah," Snow says. "You wish me to tell you your punishment? Very well. You have done everything in your power to destroy the Capitol, to assault the hand that feeds you. You have tried to stop Reapings since you were teenagers, you have repeatedly broken into Capitol property in your District, and your most recent quest is to 'prove'," he puts air quotes around the word, "that District 13 still exists. To do what, start another silly rebellion? Whatever the case," he waves his hand to dismiss the question, "you have been quite a problem for the hard-working Peacekeepers in your District," he pauses, most likely for dramatic effect. "Since your early efforts were focused on disrupting the Hunger Games, and since those remain the ultimate symbol of what happens when the Districts folly, you will become Gamemakers here in the Capitol. You will design mutts, under supervision of a Senior Gamemaker. You will control these mutts in the Arena, forcing them to rip apart children. You will be assigned to attack the Tributes from District Four, and to make mutts that do well against them. And, you will watch your son grow up. Or, more likely, die from starvation. Whichever the case, you will watch. You will be provided an apartment here in the Capitol, within walking distance of the Games Control Center. Be aware however, that your apartment is constantly being monitored. Any attempt to destroy property, kill Capitol citizens or yourselves, or preform any other crime will be responded to immediately with maximum non-lethal force. Any questions?" All I can do is stare in shock at him. He smiles. "Very well. I look forward to working with you," he pauses. "Oh, and one more thing. If you mention to anyone, anyone at all, where you are from, you will be confined and… incentivized not to do that again, and the person you told will be tortured in front of you, before they are executed. Guards, take them away," he says, motioning to the Peacekeepers behind us. They grab us roughly and take us out of the office.

The next few years were hard, but eventually we got used to it. Then it got hard again. We figured out the Morse Code communication system pretty quickly, within a few nights. After all, we had nothing else to do, certainly not sleeping. We watched Kai grow up. We were so happy when he defied the President's expectations and didn't starve. We were happy when he fell in love. It always hurt not being able to be there with him, but we got to see him grow up. We were sad, and angry, when his girlfriend got Reaped. Poor Galia. We were sad, watching him despair. We were especially sad when he volunteered for the Games. We were happy when he found love again with that Brooke girl. We were sad when he died, although we knew it was what either of us would have done for each other. We were said that Brooke didn't make it out, but you know, we had never met her. Very rude of her, not to introduce herself to her boyfriend's parents. We were happy that the Gamemakers were banned from killing anyone that year. I'm sure that the President must have hated that he missed out on such a golden opportunity to torture us. And now? Now we're wondering why we're here. We have no friends, Kai is dead. And we're contemplating doing something about it.

**A/N: What are our conniving Gamemakers up to? Will they succeed? Will they fail? Will I forget to ever bring them up again? (No). :) Anyway, thanks for continuing to read, and please, continue to submit your Tributes! I only need 17 more! They've all been wonderful so far, so I encourage you to submit your Tribute now! I'll probably start working on the District Five Justice Building scenes soon, so stay tuned!**

**Tribute List:**

D1M: Open

D1F: Diamond Knowles, 18, by Tyquavis (Previous character connection)

D2M: Ares Moretti, 18, by Andii99

D2F: Open

D3M: Open

D3F: Open

D4M: Open

D4F: Thia Zollis, 15, by JustAPersonReading

D5M: Emery Colt, 17, by Hawkmaid

D5F: Serena Holden, 16, by Andii99

D6M: Andrew Spayler, 15, by AspiringSteampunk0909

D6F: Open

D7M: Open

D7F: Vallory Stensland, 16, by Hawkmaid

D8M: Open

D8F: Open

D9M: Open

D9F: Open

D10M: Open

D10F: Open

D11M: Open

D11F: Open

D12M: Open

D12F: Open


	5. District Six Reapings

**Shine**

**Chapter 4**

**District Six Reapings**

_Harper Satin –16- -D6- POV_

I zip my blue dress and look in the mirror. My dress matches my headband. I smile softly as I think about Hailey. She looked so pretty in her dress the day of the Reaping. And I thought that she had such good odds. She almost made it. Almost. Almost. If only that girl from District One, that Juliet, didn't get her. If only she had seen her coming. If only… there's no use in what ifs. If she was alive, she'd be eighteen now. She'd be almost safe. As it is, I only have two years. I've been training for the past two years, since I was fourteen. Since she died. Just in case. Just in case. I look at my brown eyes in the mirror. I smile again and walk out of the room.

_Andrew Spayler –15- -D6- POV _

I put on my normal overalls and look in the mirror. I run a still-greasy hand through my brown hair to push it back. I look at my blue eyes in the mirror, then turn away. No point in dressing up for the Reaping, I still have to work today. It's not like I'll get Reaped anyway. I grab my leg brace and put it on before I start walking to the Reaping.

_Harper Satin –16- -D6- POV_

I reach the Reaping and look around for Jainee. I find her and walk over to her.

"Hey, Jainee!" I say, trying to sound happier than I am.

"Hi, Harper," she says. "How are you doing?"

"A little scared," I say. "But at least I know I'll be prepared if the worst happens. What about you?"

"Don't say that too loudly," Jainee whispers to me, looking around furtively. "But I'm okay. I think I'm prepared, if… if it happens. But let's hope it doesn't, huh?"

"Let's hope so," I say. "Besides, what are the odds it could happen to both of our siblings and then us?"

"Low," she says.

"Right," I say. "Just don't suddenly get compassionate, and we should be fine."  
"You know not to volunteer for me, right?" Jainee asks. "Because I won't volunteer for you, and I wouldn't want you to die if I was Reaped."

"Of course, Jainee," I say. "And you know the same."

"Yup," she says. "I should get going. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor!" She shouts as she walks off toward the Female, 15, section.

"District Six! Everybody get ready! The Reaping is about to start!" The District Six escort, Chocolate, says from the stage. I wait in my place, and think of the Reaping two years ago…

_The Reaping when they said "The Female Tribute from District Six is… Hailey Satin!" I think of hearing those words. I think of what I wish I had said. I think I hear those words again. In my head, I shout, _"I volunteer as Tribute!"

Except that, I realize as I come back to the reality of people clearing a path for me, with surprised looks on their faces, that I didn't say it in my head.

_Crap. _

I start to breath quick, short breaths, as I walk up on stage. I realize that I'm hyperventilating. I wish I had a bag to breath into, but I don't. I also wish that I could calm down, but I can't. I reach the stage and shake hands with Chocolate before I crumble to the floor, the last thing I see being the stage coming up to hit my face.

_Andrew Spayler –16- -D6- POV_

I reach the Reaping and wave to a few of my colleagues. They wave back. We're all friendly, although I wouldn't say any of them are my friends. As I walk to my section I wonder what would happen if my sister had lived long enough to be Reaped. I would be nervous out of my mind. She still wouldn't be old enough to be Reaped now, she would still have three years. I would never have been able to volunteer so that I could protect her, only be able to worry about her. Still, I would have loved to be able to worry about her. My thoughts are broken as I hear words that we don't normally hear here in District Six.

"I volunteer as Tribute!" A girl shouts. She walks up to the stage, seeming nervous and scared. When she gets on stage, she faints. That's not good. I wonder why though. She did volunteer, and the name they called wasn't someone related to her. Maybe a friend? I don't know, I'll hear about it in the interview, I guess.

"The Male Tribute from District Six is… Andrew Spayler!"

_Well, crap. _I start to walk slowly to the stage, although no slower than I normally walk. I can't walk fast ever since my leg was broken my an unfortunate collision of my leg and a coal car. I can walk okay with my brace, but without it, I limp pretty badly. I wonder if they'll let me keep it. I hope so. I walk up onto stage, and shake hands with Chocolate.

"The Tributes from District Six are Harper Satin and Andrew Spayler!"

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back after a few really busy days! Sorry about the absence, but I'm back, so except more frequent updates and Reapings again! Anyway, thanks to Primione394 and AspiringSteampunk0909 for our wonderful Tributes! What did you think of Andrew and Harper? Who are you rooting for so far? See you all soon, and please keep submitting your Tributes! I currently have 11 out of 24, just under half, so I need thirteen more! Please keep submitting them! More Reapings coming soon!**

**Tribute list: **

D1M: Open

D1F: Diamond Knowles, 18, by Tyquavis (Previous character connection)

D2M: Ares Moretti, 18, by Andii99

D2F: Giselle Serpentine, 16, by Red Roses1000

D3M: Open

D3F: Open

D4M: Open

D4F: Thia Zollis, 15, by JustAPersonReading

D5M: Emery Colt, 17, by Hawkmaid

D5F: Serena Holden, 16, by Andii99

D6M: Andrew Spayler, 15, by AspiringSteampunk0909

D6F: Harper Satin, 16, by Primione394

D7M: Aster Ochs, 17, by Red Roses1000

D7F: Vallory Stensland, 16, by Hawkmaid

D8M: Open

D8F: Rhylee Kaski, 16, by Primione394

D9M: Open

D9F: Open

D10M: Open

D10F: Open

D11M: Open

D11F: Open

D12M: Open

D12F: Open


	6. District Seven Reapings

**Shine **

**Chapter 6**

**District 7 Reapings**

**A/N: Are we ready to… meet the Tributes from District Seven? Special thanks to Hawkmaid and Red Roses1000 for these wonderful Tributes! Let's. Get. This. Par-tay. Started!**

_Vallory 'Val' Stensland –16- -D7- POV_

I look into the mirror as I zip up my dark brown dress. My amber eyes make contact with themselves, and I see how my brown curls frame my face. I walk out into the living room to see if the rest of the family is ready. I see Tyson standing in his suit waiting, and I hear my mom and dad getting ready from behind the master bedroom door. I ny otice two people who are missing. I walk over to Meena's door and knock on it.

"Are you almost ready, Meena?" I ask.

"We're almost ready. I just need to find the right dress for Whisper," Meena replies. Oh, right. I forgot that Whisper was staying with us tonight. Sometimes Whisper stays with us, sometimes she stays with Mara. Whisper is an orphan I and Mara found and took in. She barely talks, and when she does, she doesn't do it very well, hence the name. Whisper and Mara are both eleven, they aren't old enough to be Reaped this year, and I'm thankful for that.

"Okay," I say. "Be quick though, we need to get going."

"Okay," Meena replies. Then, a few seconds later, "Found it!" Thirty seconds later, Meena and Whisper both emerge, in identical white dresses. "We're ready," she says. "Where are mom and dad?"

"I'm sure they'll be her-" I'm cut off by the door opening.

"Everybody ready to go?" My mom asks. She still looks so thin. Too thing.

"I am," Tyson says. Tyson is my older brother, and he looks just like me father.

"I'm good, and I think these two are too," I say, gesturing to the girls. They nod assent.

"Okay then," my dad says, in his ever-jolly voice, "let's head out."

_Aster Ochs –17- -D7- POV_

I button my suit jacket and look at my brown eyes in the mirror. Today is one of the few days I wear a suit. Most of the time I dress in my flannel and jeans. Regardless of what I wear, I still have the same pair of ratty old sneakers. Oh well. I should cut my hair soon, my blond curls are getting a little long. Maybe I'll do it tomorrow. Maybe not. We'll see. I walk out into the living room, where my parents, Grace and Jamie, are waiting.

"Ready to go?" My mom asks.

"Yup," I say.

"Then let's go," my dad says.

_Juniper Aysitera –18- -D7- POV_

I zip up my blue dress, and put my hair back in a ponytail. No buns for me today, I might volunteer anyway. I know that my family doesn't want me to, but if a twelve-year-old gets Reaped… My brown eyes look at their reflection in the mirror. I smile. If I do this, it'll be for Cyder. And that's why I'll win. I walk out into the living room where Willow and Marlo are waiting.

"Ready, guys?" I ask.

"Yup," Willow says. "Just waiting on mom and dad."

"Okay," I say.

"And Juniper?" She asks.

"Yeah?" I respond.

"Promise me you won't," Willow says.

"I promise that I won't, unless it's you or another twelve-year-old," I say.

"Okay," she says.

"Ready to go?" My mom asks as she emerges from her bedroom wearing her fanciest dress.

"Yup!" I say.

_Vallory 'Val' Stensland –16- -D7- POV_

I leave my parents, Meena, and Whisper at the edge of the Reaping and walk towards my section. I spot Mara on the way there and wave at her. She comes over. She has brown eyes, like mine, except more slanted, and short brown hair. And lots of freckles. I mean _lots _of freckles.

"How's Whisper doing?" Mara asks.

"She's doing fine," I say. "She's over there," I point to where Meena and Whisper are standing. "How are you?"

"Hoping I don't get Reaped. You?" She asks.  
"Always," I respond.

"How is District Seven?" Roz Grammer asks from onstage. I and Mara turn to face the stage.

"Good," everyone shouts weakly. Every. Single. Year. They need to do something different for once.

"Come on District Seven, make some noise!" Roz shouts.

"We're great! District Seven is the best!" The crowd shouts back at Roz.

"Let's get this Reaping started!" Roz shouts. "Ladies first! The Female Tribute from District Seven is…" she reaches into the bowl and pulls out a piece of paper. I'm happy that Meena and Whisper aren't old enough to be Reaped. Mara and I have an agreement never to volunteer for the other, it wouldn't help anybody. "Kelly Clark!"

_Juniper Aysitera –18- -D7- POV_

Kelly Clark. I know that name. She's one of the richer kids, just turned twelve. She and Willow used to be friends.

"I-" I start to say, but am cut off by a much stronger, louder voice from behind me.

"I volunteer as Tribute!"

_Vallory 'Val' Stensland –16- -D7- POV_

Kelly Clark. She's just twelve. I look around for her, and see her, terrified, starting to walk to the stage. I can't let this poor little girl get tortured. I just can't. And I can win. It'll be alright, and I can use the money to help my family. I know I can win.

"I volunteer as Tribute!" I shout. I walk, in an attempt at confidence, up to the stage.

"And what is your name?" Roz asks, evidently surprised.

"Vallory Stensland," I tell her confidently.

"The Female Tribute from District Seven is Vallory Stensland!"

_Juniper Aysitera –18- -D7R- POV_

"The Female Tribute from District Seven is Vallory Stensland!" Roz shouts from onstage. Well, I guess that's it. I'm done. I will never be in the Hunger Games. But maybe, just maybe, that's alright. I do need to go visit that girl, Vallory, though. I need to talk to her, make sure that _she _wins.

_Aster Ochs –17- -D7- POV_

I arrive at the Reaping and leave my parents at its edge. I see my two best friends, Blake and Jacob, coming over to me.

"Hi, man," Blake says.

"Hi, guys," I say. "What's up?"  
"We went to this reaallly cool party last night, dude. Why weren't you there?" Jacob asks. He has a slur in his voice, he's clearly still hungover from that 'reaally cool party'. I wasn't there because I don't really like the parties. I was at home, writing a poem about a girl I saw on the street yesterday. Of course, they can't know that.

"You know my parents wouldn't approve if they knew I was at a party, and today is Reaping day. I can't be hungover," I say. That's all true. Of course, I never actually drink, and I really just didn't want to go, but my parents give me an excuse.

"Of course, man, I get it," Blake says. "You missed out though. I scored with this really hot chick, E-" I wave my hands to cut him off.

"I don't need to hear it, Blake," I say. "Please."

"Fine," he huffs at me. "But she had a sister, Laurel, I think." I just shake my head at him.

"I should probably get going to my section," I say. "I'll see you guys later?"

"Yeah!" Blake says. Normally I would stay and talk longer, but I just don't feel like putting on that act today. Not right now. I walk to my section. I see that a small girl is Reaped, but then another girl volunteers. I thought I heard two people volunteer, but only one finished her sentence. Interesting.

"And on to the boys! The Male Tribute for District Seven is…" Roz unfolds her piece of paper. "Aster Ochs!" I'm stunned. My vision narrows to a tunnel as I walk to the stage. I realize that I need to project confidence. I try, and fail. I start walking to the stage. By the time I get to the stage, I'm smiling, but I think it's obvious that I'm faking. I shake hands with Roz and take my place next to the girl, Vallory, I think.

"The Tributes from District Seven are Vallory Stensland and Aster Ochs!"

**A/N: Another one bites the dust… We have three Reapings out of twelve down, and y'all are submitting Tributes faster than I can write, which is great, keep it up! Also, for future reference, Sponsoring will work exactly the same as my last story, unless anyone has a better idea. Please, keep submitting your Tributes, District Seven is the lowest number District we have filled, so please submit some more! Also, don't everyone submit Bloodbaths now, but just a reminder: if everyone says no, someone will be disappointed. Anyway, here's the Tribute list and please submit some more! **

**Tribute list: **

D1M: Lustero Aldor, 17, by Yugi-Smallymcsmall

D1F: Diamond Knowles, 18, by Tyquavis (Previous character connection)

D2M: Ares Moretti, 18, by Andii99

D2F: Giselle Serpentine, 16, by Red Roses1000

D3M: Open

D3F: Open

D4M: Open

D4F: Thia Zollis, 15, by JustAPersonReading

D5M: Emery Colt, 17, by Hawkmaid

D5F: Serena Holden, 16, by Andii99

D6M: Andrew Spayler, 15, by AspiringSteampunk0909

D6F: Harper Satin, 16, by Primione394

D7M: Aster Ochs, 17, by Red Roses1000

D7F: Vallory Stensland, 16, by Hawkmaid

D8M: Open

D8F: Rhylee Kaski, 16, by Primione394

D9M: Open

D9F: Open

D10M: Open

D10F: Open

D11M: Open

D11F: Open

D12M: Open

D12F: Open


	7. District Two Reapings

**Shine**

**Chapter 7**

**District 2 Reapings **

_Giselle Serpentine –16- -D2- POV_

I pull my hair back in a ponytail and look at myself in the mirror. My hazel eyes look at themselves, and I notice my brown hair looks nice. I'm dressed in a t-shirt and pants, because, a) I hate dresses, and b), I'm planning to volunteer today, so I don't want to wear anything fancy. I walk out into the living room where my parents are waiting for me.

"No dress today, honey?" My mom asks.

"You know I don't like dresses. And you know I'm volunteering today," I say.

"Right," my mom says. I can sense the disappointment in her voice, but then she hides it. It's alright, I'll finally make her proud when I win the Games. "I'm looking forward to seeing you win." My older brother, Jeremy, walks out of his room.

"Ready to volunteer, sis?" He asks me. I and he have always been really close, and he's sad that he missed out on the opportunity to volunteer. It's a long story and sort of a sad one for him, but essentially, he got really sick right before the Games he was supposed to volunteer for, when he was 18, began. You can't win the Games if you're sick, so he didn't volunteer. Now his time has passed. My younger brothers, Luke and Elio, are planning to volunteer when they're seventeen so as not to risk the same thing that happened to Jeremy happening to them. I'm volunteering now, because, well I've always wanted to win, and I've seen a sixteen-year-old win before. Another sixteen-year-old girl from District Two, actually. I felt so bad for that girl Lily last year… I was rooting for her, but… whatever. It doesn't matter. I'll win. I know I will.

"Yes, I am," I tell him. As I saw that, my younger brothers walk out of their shared room.

"Ready to go?" My dad asks.

"Yup," I say.

"We're good," Luke says, and Elio nods.

"Me three," Jeremy says.

"Then let's go," my dad says, and we leave for the Reaping.

_Ares Moretti –18- -D2- POV_

I pull my leather jacket on over my white t-shirt and stare at myself in the mirror. My tawny hazel eyes meet each other, and I smile. I look good, and I know it. Today is the day I become a Victor. Actually, it'll be a few days longer, but it's pretty much a forgone conclusion. I'm going to win, and I know it. I walk out into the living room. My dad is there, in his uniform, without his helmet or rifle. So is my sister, Kiana, wearing her suit with the _Peacekeeper Liaison _badge on it.

"Ready to go, son?" My father asks.

"Yup," I say.

"And you're going to volunteer?" He asks.

"You know I have to, dad," I say.

"Okay," he says, then he walks over to me and hugs me. "Goodbye then. I love you, and I hope you come back."

"Thanks, dad. I know I will. Love you too," I say. Then Kiana comes over and hugs me.

"I love you, Ares," she says, then kisses me on the cheek. "Good luck, little bro."

"Thanks, Kiana," I say, and return her kiss. "We should be leaving though."

"You're right," my dad says, "let's go."

_Giselle Serpentine –16- -D2- POV_

I arrive at the Reaping, leaving my older brother and parents at the edge. My younger brothers run off to their places, confident they won't get picked. After all, they already know who's volunteering. I met him, at the session at BlueClaw.

**One week ago…**

**BlueClaw Academy, District 2**

"At ease," the headmaster of the Academy says. I relax my stance, placing my hands behind my back and my legs apart. "You have probably guessed why you're here by now-"

Ares interrupts him, something I would never dare to do, "We're here because you want us to be the ones to volunteer. Sir."

"Yes, Mr. Moretti," the headmaster says. "You and Miss Serpentine have been chosen by this Academy's board of directors," he means the board composed of previous Victors, "to volunteer for the Games. You should both be honored that you have been chosen. Especially you, Miss Serpentine. We were aware it was your wish to volunteer at sixteen and decided that you were ready."

"Thank you, Sir," I say.

"Thank you," Ares says, "but isn't _she_," he motions to me, "a bit… _short? _And young?"

"_Miss Serpentine,_" the headmaster says, "is just as highly trained as you are. And perhaps more disciplined. Do you have any questions?"

"No, Sir," we say simultaneously.

"Dismissed," he says. We snap to attention and salute him. The headmaster lazily returns our salute, apparently already bored. We walk out of the room. As soon as the door closes, Ares takes a swing at me. I dodge the attack I had felt was coming, and swing under him to punch him in the crotch. He grabs my fist and twirls me around him. I manage to break free of his grip at just the right time and jump on his back, my hands forming a chokehold around his throat, and pushing him forward towards a wall. He holds up his hands, coughing, and I jump off, smiling. He turns around.

"Maybe you're not as bad as I thought," he says, with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you. You neither," I say, and offer my hand. "Giselle."

"Ares," he says and shakes it. "I would say don't betray me, but I'll kill you first."

"Aw, thanks. Me too."

**Back to the present… **

"Giselle!" One of my best friends, Michael, shouts to me from across the crowd. He waves to me, and I walk over to him.

"Hi Michael, Adrien," I say. Michael is standing, waiting for me, with his twin brother, and my other best friend, Adrien.

"Hi guys," I say. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were going to volunteer," Michael says.

"You know it," I say. "So, remind me, which one of you is going to volunteer first?" Adrien points to Michael, who does a little dance. Adrien punches him in the gut.

"Why did I agree to this?" Adrien asks.

"Because, _little bro_, you're five minutes younger than me," Michael says.

"Hmmph," Adrien says.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to it. I would say good luck, but you won't need it," I say.

"Thanks!" They shout in unison. "Good luck to you, Giselle!"

"Okay, it's that time of year again!" Caity Crane shouts from onstage. "Time for District Two Reapings! As always, Ladies first! The Female Tribute from District Two is…"

"I volunteer as Tribute!" I shout. I stride up to the stage confidently.

"And what is your name?" Caity asks.

"Giselle Serpentine," I say.

"The Female Tribute from District Two is Giselle Serpentine!"

_Ares Moretti –18- -D2- POV_

I leave my sister and father at the edge of the Reaping. Or rather, my sister is at the edge, coordinating the perimeter of Peacekeepers, and my father is trying to convince the others to listen to her, even though she normally handles the security for the whole District, that she does know what she's doing, and she does have the authority to tell them where to go, and honestly she won't stop until they do what they're told, so it would be a whole lot easier if they just got to it. I smile at the usual drama and quietly slip away. I'm walking to my section when a voice from behind me stops me.

"Hey, d-, how are you?" I turn around to see Selene standing behind me. She has dark brown hair and eyes.

"Hey, little b-, what's up?" She slaps me.  
"Apparently being insulted, not that it's not true, what about you?" Selene asks. I punch her lightly on the chest.

"Being insulted myself, looking forward to being a Victor," I say.

"I see," Selene says. "So, you're going through with it?"

"Of course," I say. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I thought you might want to stay with me," she says, with a wink.

"And why would I want to stay and get insulted, when I could be winning the greatest Game in history?" I ask.

"Because," she says, "I offer more… _services_ than just high-quality insults. Also, I'm planning this pretty big heist in a couple of days, one day only sort of thing. I thought you might like to join."

"Sorry," I say. "I'll have to get in on the next one."

"That's assuming you get back," she says.

"Why wouldn't I?" I ask.

"Because somebody better, faster, stronger, hotter than you could win. You know, somebody more deserving. Maybe that little one who's your District partner will stab you in the back. I'd like to see that," she says. I start to come up with a reply when Caity starts the Reaping.

"See you never, loser!" Selene shouts as she walks away. I watch her for a few seconds, and then turn away, heading to my section. I see Giselle volunteer as Tribute, as excepted. I would say she would be easy to kill because of her age, but our little fight in the corridor proved to me that that is not necessarily true. I'll have to kill her in her sleep.

Caity starts to read the slip for the Male Tribute. "The Male Tribute from District Two is..."

"I volunteer as Tribute!" I walk up to stage with Caity confidently and shake her hand.

"And what is your name?"

"Ares Moretti."

"The Male Tribute from District Two is Ares Moretti!"

"The Tributes from District Two are Giselle Serpentine and Ares Moretti!"

**A/N: Wooh, that was a long one. So, what did you guys all think? Special thanks for our wonderful Tributes goes to Andii99 and Red Roses1000. So far, who do you think will win? Who is your favorite, especially of this pair? See you all soon, and please keep submitting your Tributes! I currently have 14 out of 24, so I only need ten more! Tribute list:**

D1M: Lustero Aldor, 17, by Yugi-Smallymcsmall

D1F: Diamond Knowles, 18, by Tyquavis (Previous character connection)

D2M: Ares Moretti, 18, by Andii99

D2F: Giselle Serpentine, 16, by Red Roses1000

D3M: Open

D3F: Open

D4M: Falcon Lockdust, 17, by Nautics

D4F: Thia Zollis, 15, by JustAPersonReading

D5M: Emery Colt, 17, by Hawkmaid

D5F: Serena Holden, 16, by Andii99

D6M: Andrew Spayler, 15, by AspiringSteampunk0909

D6F: Harper Satin, 16, by Primione394

D7M: Aster Ochs, 17, by Red Roses1000

D7F: Vallory Stensland, 16, by Hawkmaid

D8M: Open

D8F: Rhylee Kaski, 16, by Primione394

D9M: Open

D9F: Open

D10M: Open

D10F: Kayra Dawnbreeze, 13. by Yugi-Smallymcsmall

D11M: Open

D11F: Open

D12M: Open

D12F: Open


	8. District Four Reapings

**Shine**

**Chapter 8**

**District Four Reapings**

_Thia Zollis –15- -D4- POV_

I zip up my blue dress and look in the mirror. I quickly make a messy bun out of my dirty blonde hair and look at my grey-blue eyes under my glasses in the mirror. People always say they're beautiful. I walk out into the living room where my parents are waiting. My twin brothers come out of their room, both looking immaculate in their suits.

"Ready to go?" My dad asks.

"Yup," I say.

"We're good," Kenny and William, my brothers, say at the same time.

_Falcon Lockdust –17- -D4- POV_

I put on my t-shirt and run a hand through my jet-black hair. I look in the mirror, and brown meets brown as I stare at my own eyes. I walk into the living room. I'm proud that today is the day I get to volunteer. My mother is waiting for me, and so is my brother, in his wheelchair.

"Are you ready?" My mother asks me.

_Yes. You?_ I sign back.

"Of course, let's go," she says. I look at my brother, and he smiles.

"Going to make mom proud?" He asks.

_I'll do my best, _I say. _Sorry again that it couldn't be you._

"I know you will, and thanks_," _he says.

_No problem, _I say.

_Thia Zollis –15- -D4- POV  
_

I leave my brothers and my parents at the edge of the Reaping. I look around for someone I know.

"Thia!" Lily shouts to me. She has straight long blonde hair and brown eyes. She's pretty. If she were to ask me out, I wouldn't mind. Not that she will, she's straight. I would have gone out with Austin too if he ever asked. I knew how he felt, and I didn't quite feel the same way, but he was nice enough. Pretty enough too. Lily walks over and gives me a hug. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good enough, how about you?" I ask, releasing the hug.

"I'm okay. A little scared, you know?" She says.

"Me too, but we probably won't get Reaped," I say. "Is anybody volunteering this year?"

"No," she says. "At least, I don't think so. There wasn't an announcement. Not for the girls at least. I think some boy called Falcon is volunteering."

"Okay," I say. "So, the odds are low, but not impossible. Let's hope we don't get Reaped, huh?"

"Let's hope," she says.

"Hello, and welcome to the District Four Reapings!" Bella Trinket says from onstage. I and Lily both clap, and start to run to our section. "As always, ladies first!" She pulls a piece of paper out of the girls' bowl. "The Female Tribute from District Four is… Thia Zollis!" _Well, crap. I'm going to die, I guess. But maybe not, don't think like that. I could still win. I can win. I'll make my parents proud. But what if I end up like Austin? Stabbed in the back by an ally? I really hope not… _

_Falcon Lockdust –17- -D4- POV_

I leave my mom at the edge of the Reaping, and start to head to my section, when Crystal stops me.

"Hi, Falcon!" She says. "Still planning to volunteer?"

_Hi, Crystal! _I sign. _You know I am. _

"How are you going to do that again?" She asks. "Not being able to speak, and all that. Not to be mean, but… you know you need to shout, right?"

_I have a plan. _I hold up a sign that I've made. _I'll just make a noise at the top of my lungs, and then I'll hold this up. Hopefully, they'll see it. _

"Okay," Crystal says. "Well, good luck! I should be going!"

_Wait. Where's Max? _I ask.

"He said he doesn't want to see you. He's jealous, you know?" She says.

_Right. Well, bye, _I sign.

"Bye, Falcon!" I walk to my section. I see the girl who gets Reaped. She's not a career, and she looks a little scared, but she looks like she'll be able to handle herself. She might be a bit hard to kill. I wonder if the careers well let her in. I guess we'll see.

"The Male Tribute from District Four is…" I make an incoherent noise at the top of my lungs. Bella pauses and looks in my direction. I hold up my sign with the words, "I volunteer as Tribute!" written on it. Bella pauses for a second more, then says, "It appears we have a volunteer! And his name is..." she reads the next line on my sign. "Falcon Lockdust!"

"The Tributes from District Four are Thia Zollis and Falcon Lockdust!"

**A/N: Special thanks to JustAPersonReading and Nautics for our wonderful Tributes in this chapter! So, what do you think of our Tributes so far? Who is your favorite? Also, please keep submitting your Tributes! I currently have 14/24, so please submit some more! I only need ten more! What did everyone think?**

**Tribute list:**

D1M: Lustero Aldor, 17, by Yugi-Smallymcsmall

D1F: Diamond Knowles, 18, by Tyquavis (Previous character connection)

D2M: Ares Moretti, 18, by Andii99

D2F: Giselle Serpentine, 16, by Red Roses1000

D3M: Open

D3F: Open

D4M: Falcon Lockdust, 17, by Nautics

D4F: Thia Zollis, 15, by JustAPersonReading

D5M: Emery Colt, 17, by Hawkmaid

D5F: Serena Holden, 16, by Andii99

D6M: Andrew Spayler, 15, by AspiringSteampunk0909

D6F: Harper Satin, 16, by Primione394

D7M: Aster Ochs, 17, by Red Roses1000

D7F: Vallory Stensland, 16, by Hawkmaid

D8M: Silk Daisly, 16, IIJamesII

D8F: Rhylee Kaski, 16, by Primione394

D9M: Open

D9F: Open

D10M: Open

D10F: Kayra Dawnbreeze, 13. by Yugi-Smallymcsmall

D11M: Open

D11F: Open

D12M: Open

D12F: Open


	9. District Eight Reapings

**Shine**

**Chapter 9**

**District 8 Reapings**

**A/N: Nine chapters and six Reapings in now, we're halfway through the Reapings! I have 15/24 Tributes, so please, keep submitting them!**

_Rhylee Kaski –16- -D8- POV_

I zip up the blue dress that matches my eyes and stare at myself in the mirror. I wonder what to do with my hair today. What will Lake like? Maybe this…

Five minutes later, I have my hair assembled in two braids, one on each side of my head. I smile. I think Lake will like it. I hope so. I look over at Landon's bed. Oh my goodness. He's still asleep. I move over to his bed and shake his shoulder.

"Whaaat?" He asks, pulling his pillow over his head. I shake him again.

"Landon! It's time to get up! It's Reaping day," I say.

"What? Oh, crap!" He says, bolting out of bed. "I have to get ready!"

"Duh," I say.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" He asks.

"Have we not gone over how you sleep like a bull?" I ask.

"Fine," he says. "Now leave me alone, I need to change."

"We were in the womb together," I say.

"Go!" He says.

"Fine," I hold up my hands, and walk out of the room. "It's not like I haven't seen-"

"Shut up!" He shouts, as he slams the door in my face. I turn to face my father and four older siblings, who all smile at me ruefully.

Five minutes later Landon walks out, amazingly looking… okay in a suit and tie. I can tell that he hasn't bothered to brush his hair.

"Let's go," my dad says. "We're already going to be late."

_Silk Daisly –16- -D8- POV  
_

I pull on my suit coat and look in the mirror at my brown eyes and blond hair. I smile softly and walk out into the living room.

"Ready to go?" My mom asks, from her position next to my dad. My grandmother stands to the right of them, from my perspective. She just moved here after my grandfather died. I didn't really know him that well, but I feel sorry for her.

"Yup," I say. "Let's head out."

_Rhylee Kaski –16- -D8- POV_

I reach the Reaping, leaving my father and older siblings at the edge of the Reaping. Landon leaves me to head for his section, knowing who I'm looking for. He likes her, he also doesn't like the mushiness. And, as he said, seeing me kiss her makes him want to do the same. Suddenly, my vision goes dark.

"Guess who?" A voice says from behind me. I don't have to guess, I would know her voice anywhere.

"Oh, I don't know," I say. "Maybe you're… Katie?" I use the name of an attractive popular girl.

"Guess again," she says.

"Hmm… not her? A bit of a letdown, then, I guess. I'd have to say… Lake?" I say. I like to tease her.

"You're right!" She says and uncovers my eyes. I turn around and kiss her, picking her up slightly. I kiss her for a few seconds before putting her down. She smiles.

"Hi, Rhylee," Jenni says from beside Lake. Jenni has shoulder-length curly black hair and black eyes, that are almost the same color as her hair.

"Hi, Jenni," I say. I feel myself blush slightly. I didn't realize she was there, or I might not have kissed Lake like that. "Uh… how's it going?"

"I'm just fine," she says, with a smile on her face. "You seem to be doing pretty good as well."

"I guess I am," I say. "Worried about the Reaping?"

"Not really," she says. "After all, what are the odds one of us will get Reaped?"

"Fair point," I say. "Still, I'm… worried, you know. I don't know why, I'm just always scared, I guess."

"I get it," Jenni says. "Look, I'm going to go try to find David," David is Jenni's boyfriend, "so I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes before the Reaping starts, okay?"

"Okay," I say. "Bye, Jenni!"

"Bye, Rhylee!" She shouts, waving over her shoulder at me. I don't know why, but I can't shake the feeling that I might not see her again. Lake moves over to my side. I look at her emerald green eyes, the perfect contrast to her bright red hair, and smile at her.

"I love you," I say.

"I love you too," she says, and we kiss softly. We slowly walk to our section together, arm-in-arm.

When we get there, I say, "Lake… in case this is the last time I… you know, the last time I get to see you-"

She cuts me off, "Rhylee, don't worry. You won't get Reaped, neither well I. And if one of us does, we can say goodbye in the Justice Building. Okay? Don't let today get you down. And don't worry about that feeling, it's just Reaping jitters. Soon it will all be over. Okay?"

"Okay," I say. "You're right. It'll be okay. I'm just being silly. Did I ever tell you that you're really smart? And really cute?"

"No, no one _ever _told me that," she says, shaking her head in a big motion. "You think so?" She teases.

"I do, surprisingly," I say. We both laugh, and then Tiffany Teller, District Eight escort, starts the Reaping.

"Time to start the Reapings!" Tiffany says. I wonder who will die this year. Four victors from District Eight, four in seventy-one years. I was rooting for that boy Kaine last year after that Lily girl killed Twyler, but he lost. Oh well, I didn't really care, but it would have been nice if someone from D8 had won. "Ladies first! The Female Tribute from District Eight is…" Time seems to slow as Tiffany unfolds the piece of paper. Not me. Not Lake. Not Lake. If you must take one of us, take me, I think at… at who? At what? At Tiffany? No, at the Capitol. At the Capitol, for making us do this, for making us play this horrible Game. "… Rhylee Kaski!"

I don't move. I'm not going to move. They can't take me if I don't go. Right? Right? Right? Some people in the crowd point to me. They're afraid. Some of them move away from me. Some of them move closer to me, protecting me. Most of them do. Only a few point. People start moving roughly out of the way. No, they're not moving, they're being moved. A few people are shoved away in front of me, and I see the Peacekeepers making their way through the crowd towards me now. Lake pushes herself in front of me, holding me behind her. I hold onto her, but soon the Peacekeepers are onto us. One of them pushes her out of the way, onto the ground. She screams and rolls over. The Peacekeeper levels his rifle at her. She holds her hands up, terrified. Her nose is bleeding, and there's blood on the ground under her hair, staining the black concrete red. One of the Peacekeepers tries to grab me. I kick him in the crotch, and he stumbles backward. Two more Peacekeepers come from in front of me, and I feel two pairs of hands grab me from behind. One Peacekeeper still has his rifle trained on Lake, still laying on the ground, now with her hand to her broken nose. Three Peacekeepers grab me from the front, two from the back. I lash out in all directions, and I hear one of them shouting for something. More come, pushing people away with their rifles in a circle around me. I keep thrashing, screaming, shouting, kicking, punching, even biting one who got his hand to close. The shouts from one of them subside, and I hear more footsteps behind me. Then a needle enters my back, and I feel my muscles relaxing and my head drooping forward before I pass out.

_Silk Daisly –16- -D8- POV_

I leave my family at the edge of the Reaping. I have no friends, so I just walk quietly to my section, and wait. I stand there as the Reaping starts, and I see the spectacle that the girl who gets Reaped puts on. If the Capitol doesn't kill her first, she could be quite a threat for whoever gets picked. Then it's the boys' turn.

"After that brief… interruption," Tiffany begins, "we will be continuing the Reaping! The Male Tribute from District Eight is… Silk Daisly!" Well, this will be a problem. I'm going to die, just great. Hey, maybe I should try to ally with that girl. Or, you know, maybe not. I don't want to be a target for the mutts. I start walking to the stage, trying to appear calm, will I start sweating profusely. I feel my cheek begin to twitch and try to stop it, but it doesn't work. I reach the stage and shake hands with Tiffany without incident.

"The Tributes from District Eight are Rhylee Kaski and Silk Daisly!"

_Johnathon Horn –45- -D8 Head Peacekeeper- POV_

There was a riot. _A riot. _In District Eight. I can't believe it. It should have been simple. That silly little girl didn't want to go on stage, no problem. My men knew who she was, they aren't fond of her and her little _girlfriend. _But she resisted. But even she wasn't the problem. It was her _girlfriend _that was. Ugh- I have to go. There's an alert put out. I thought we were done for today. Shoot.

**After the Reaping finished… **

_Lake Turner –16- -D8R- POV_

I stare up at the Peacekeeper who still has his rifle trained on me.

"Is that really necessary?" I ask. "I'm just a little girl, trying to protect her friend. What threat do I pose to you?" I ask. I start to stand up, but he points the rifle at me.

"Stay down," he says. Okay, now I'm angry. Why should I do this? What reason is there for this? And what do I have to lose? Rhylee is gone already, so what do I have to lose? I reach up quickly before he can react, and grab the barrel of his rifle. I use the momentum to propel myself up and rest the rifle from his grasp. I quickly spin it around. He falls to the ground, but I see his hand already reaching for the sidearm he carries. Too slow. I pull the trigger, and he falls back, blood staining his uniform. Everyone around me stares at me in shock. Then one of them claps her hands. Then the rest of them start. I grab the sidearm from the Peacekeepers' dead body and throw it to the girl who started clapping. What am I doing? The Peacekeepers push people out of the way, converging on me. I shoot them as I see them coming. I get one, then another one. Then I hear another gunshot. The girl with the sidearm shot one behind me. Then I hear one shouting over a loudspeaker at the crowd to disperse. They don't. They don't help, but they all just stand there. I see another one coming and level my rifle for another shot. Then I see one coming from my right. They're in a circle around me now, all with rifles. I guess I'll go out shooting. I start to squeeze the trigger but am distracted by the girl who I gave the gun too falling backward, a bullet in her chest. I hear her scream. I freeze for a second. Did I kill her? No, the Peacekeeper who fired the bullet did. I swivel around and fire one shot. Then I feel a pain in my back. Then another, then several in my chest. Then I release my grip on the rifle and fall to the ground. _For you, Rhylee, _I think before I slip off into the light.

_Emma O'Neill –16- -D8R- POV_

I watch the red-headed girl as she is rocked by the impact of multiple bullets. She falls forward. It was overkill, one bullet would have killed her. But then again, she did manage to kill four of them, and that other girl got one of them, so I guess that if I was in their position, I would do the same thing. Or if I was fighting a Peacekeeper. I stand there as she falls to the ground. I wish I had done more to help. I clapped when everyone else did, but I didn't do anything. Not that I could have done anything, with my fists. But I feel like I should have tried to help. I just stood there. Next time, maybe I'll do more. The girl who took the gun, the girl who they shot first, she looked just like me. The same color, same length blonde hair. She could have been me. Except that when I rebel, I won't die. I start the long walk home.

* * *

_As Emma walks home, she talks with a few friends about what happened at the Reaping. These are all very interesting people, with their own personal stories. Unfortunately, their stories are of no importance to the story of this Hunger Games, or indeed, of any Hunger Games. Their only importance is that after these conversations, when Emma reached her home and waved goodbye to her friends, she made a decision. She didn't know it at the time, but that decision would affect the future of all Panem, if not majorly for a few more years. As her last friend walked away, Emma gave her the same cautious, deliberate clap that everyone had given at the Reaping. Just once. Emma's friend returned the gesture before walking away. _

_The Head Peacekeeper quickly returned to his office after the alert. It had been a false alarm, a couple of kids vandalizing stuff. Still, his people were on high alert. After all, five of their colleagues had died that day. The Head Peacekeeper locked his door, ordering his assistant not to bother him unless it was confirmed to be urgent. Then he flopped back in his chair and pulled a bottle of whiskey from his desk drawer. It was a highly prized commodity in District Eight, one normally reserved for celebratory occasions. But he downed a glass without thought as he thought of the report he would have to write to the Capitol, and the letters he would have to write to the families of the men he lost. They were good men, in his opinion. How would he explain that he had lost five men to two sixteen-year-old girls? _

**A/N: Well, well, well. District Eight was quite fun, wasn't it? What did everyone think? How is your day going? Who do you like most? Also, are you excited for the Games? **

**Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and please keep submitting your Tributes! Counting reservations, we currently have 16/24 Tributes! Please send in some more, I'm looking forward to them! **

**Tribute List: **

_D1M: Lustero Aldor, 17, by Yugi-Smallymcsmall_

_D1F: Diamond Knowles, 18, by Tyquavis (Previous character connection)_

_D2M: Ares Moretti, 18, by Andii99_

_D2F: Giselle Serpentine, 16, by Red Roses1000_

_D3M: Open_

_D3F: Open_

_D4M: Falcon Lockdust, 17, by Nautics_

_D4F: Thia Zollis, 15, by JustAPersonReading_

_D5M: Emery Colt, 17, by Hawkmaid_

_D5F: Serena Holden, 16, by Andii99_

_D6M: Andrew Spayler, 15, by AspiringSteampunk0909_

_D6F: Harper Satin, 16, by Primione394_

_D7M: Aster Ochs, 17, by Red Roses1000_

_D7F: Vallory Stensland, 16, by Hawkmaid_

_D8M: Silk Daisly, 16, by IIJamesII_

_D8F: Rhylee Kaski, 16, by Primione394_

_D9M: Open_

_D9F: Open_

_D10M: Reserved for IIJamesII_

_D10F: Kayra Dawnbreeze, 13. by Yugi-Smallymcsmall_

_D11M: Open_

_D11F: Open_

_D12M: Open_

_D12F: Open_


	10. District One Reapings

**Shine**

**Chapter 10 **

**District One Reapings**

_Diamond Knowles –18- -D1- POV_

I pull my t-shirt over my head and stare at my blue eyes in the mirror. I fix my braid and stare at my reflection with grim determination. Today is the first day of my journey to avenge Topaz. I walk out into the living room and hug my parents one more time before walking out the door to the Reaping.

_Lustero Aldor –17- -D1- POV _

I pull on my t-shirt and look in the mirror. My green eyes lock on themselves, and I run my hand through my short blond hair. Today is the day I start my journey of winning the Hunger Games. I walk out into my living room and hug my parents one more time.

_Diamond Knowles –18- -D1- POV_

I arrive at the Reaping, leaving my family at the edge. I start to walk to my section, but Ruby stops me. She was Topaz's friend, and she's mine now, I guess.

"Hi, Diamond!" Ruby says cheerily.

"Hi, Rube," I say less cheerily than her.

"How's it going?" She asks.

"I'm still planning to volunteer," I say.

"Oh," she says. "I meant, like, how's your day, or you know, great weather. But, that's great, I guess."

"Ruby, I should go. Look, thank you for being so kind to me. Don't come to visit me in the Justice Building. And go and kiss Argent already, your flirting is getting really annoying to everyone else. Bye for now," I say. Then I walk away from a stunned and ruby-red Ruby. Gia O'Connell walks onstage and starts the Reaping. She doesn't even get a syllable of the other girl's name out before I shout, "I volunteer as Tribute!" I walk onstage and confidently shake hands with Gia.

"The Female Tribute from District One is Diamond Knowles!"

_Lustero Aldor -17- -D1- POV_

I arrive at the Reaping and leave my family at the edge. My friends come over, Argentna, Glow, and Bright.

"Hi, Lustero," Argentna says. Argentna Mizar. Beautiful brown hair, curly, shoulder-length. Her brown eyes sparkle as she smiles at me. "What's up?"

"Uh..." Great, did I just start a sentence with uh? This is why I need to win the Games. Then there's no way Argentna can't love me. Right? "Not much," I say trying to sound confident. "Still planning to volunteer."

"You sure about this, bro?" Glow asks. He's about my average height, with brown hair. "I know they say you're qualified, but-"

"But what?" I ask.

"_But," _he says, "it's really dangerous. Everyone thinks they'll win. If your District partner, what's her name again, Diamond? If she thinks she'll win, and you think you'll win, you can't both be right."

"But _I _will be right," I say.

"Okay," Glow says. He shakes his head and walks away. He only trains in case he gets Reaped, he doesn't want to volunteer. I don't really get it, but whatever. Less competition for me.

"Uh… I should go with him. Good luck," Bright says, and then he walks away.

"Well, I have to go, but good luck then, Lustero," Argentna says. Then she kisses me on the cheek. "For luck," she says, before dashing away. "I'll see you later!" She shouts back at me. Then Gia starts the Reaping. I see Diamond volunteer, just as the Academy said she would. Supposedly she really loved that Topaz guy from last year, and she wants to avenge him or something. Well, her quest for vengeance will get her killed.

"The Male Tribute from District One is..." Gia starts to unfold the paper.

"I volunteer as Tribute!" I shout. I walk up to the stage, tell Gia my name, and we shake hands.

"The Tributes from District One are Diamond Knowles and Lustero Aldor!"

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, but here are the D1 Reapings! What did you all think? Who do you think will win? What do you think of Diamond and Lustero? Special thanks to Tyquavis and Yugi-Smallymcsmall for our wonderful Tributes! Please keep submitting some more, I currently have 16/24, we only need 8 more for the Games to begin! I'm loving all the Tributes, so please keep them coming! **

**Tribute List:**

D1M: Lustero Aldor, 17, by Yugi-Smallymcsmall

D1F: Diamond Knowles, 18, by Tyquavis (Previous character connection)

D2M: Ares Moretti, 18, by Andii99

D2F: Giselle Serpentine, 16, by Red Roses1000

D3M: Open

D3F: Open

D4M: Falcon Lockdust, 17, by Nautics

D4F: Thia Zollis, 15, by JustAPersonReading

D5M: Emery Colt, 17, by Hawkmaid

D5F: Serena Holden, 16, by Andii99

D6M: Andrew Spayler, 15, by AspiringSteampunk0909

D6F: Harper Satin, 16, by Primione394

D7M: Aster Ochs, 17, by Red Roses1000

D7F: Vallory Stensland, 16, by Hawkmaid

D8M: Silk Daisly, 16, by IIJamesII

D8F: Rhylee Kaski, 16, by Primione394

D9M: Open

D9F: Open

D10M: Reserved for IIJamesII

D10F: Kayra Dawnbreeze, 13. by Yugi-Smallymcsmall

D11M: Open

D11F: Open

D12M: Open

D12F: Open


	11. D 1, 2, 4, 5, 6, 7, & 8 Justice Scenes

**Shine**

**Chapter 11**

**Districts 1, 2, 4, 5, 6, 7, & 8 Justice Building Scenes**

**At this point, I should really just say 58% of the Justice Building scenes. Yes, I used a calculator, I don't know what percentage 7/12 is off the top of my head (although I could figure it out without a calculator if I cared.) Anyway…**

**A/N: Currently, counting reservations, I have 19 out of 24 Tributes! That means I only need five more, so please, keep them coming! Also, thank you to everyone who has already submitted for your _amazing_ Tributes!**

_Diamond Knowles –18- -D1- POV  
_

I sit in the room in the Justice Building until the Peacekeepers come and take me away. It's standard practice for careers, better to get the goodbyes out of the way when you have all the time you could ever need than later when somebody might be dragged out tear-stricken and shouting.

_Lustero Aldor –17- -D1- POV_

As I sit in the room in the Justice Building, I think about Argentna. And something that Glow said. I'm being silly. I know I'll win. And she'll love me because I'll win. I'll have a better chance if I've won. A better chance with her. But what if? No, I'm being silly. But what if?

"Hey! Security?" I shout.

"Yes, Sir?" A Peacekeeper says, walking out of the door in the wall behind me.

"Can you find Argentna Mizar and bring her here for me? She was at the Reaping, she might be at the Academy now, I don't know," I say.

"Of course, Sir," he says. "If we can find her before you have to leave, we'll bring her to you."

"Thank you," I say, as he turns to leave. Five minutes later, he returns, with Argentna next to him.

"Hi, Lustero," she says. "You know, at first, I was a little worried when the Peacekeepers came to get me, but then I realized it must just be for you." The Peacekeeper has disappeared again. "But, uh… why did you want to talk to me?"

"Uh… uh… uh…" I take a deep breath, and plunge onward. "Argentna… in case I die, I doubt I will, but in case I do, in case I do… in case I do… I… I want you to know something. I… I have feelings for you. Romantically. I might love you, I don't know. But I at least know that I want to be with you and… and… this is the part where you talk."

"Lustero… Lustero… I… I feel the same way," Argentna says. Then she walks up to me and kisses me. I kiss her back. We kiss passionately for a few seconds before she pulls away. "We'll continue this when you get back. Do come back, please. For me."

"I will," I say. And I mean it. I'll do my best. Argentna kisses me again, then she turns and leaves. I watch her walk away, and then sit down and wait for the Peacekeepers to take me again.

_Giselle Serpentine –16- -D2- POV _

I sit alone in the Justice Building until the Peacekeepers come to take me away.

_Ares Moretti –18- -D2- POV _

I pace around the room inside the Justice Building until the Peacekeepers come to take me away.

_Thia Zollis –15- -D4- POV _

**A/N: Small note, I still can't read, last time I said that Thia's mom was still alive, but she's not. I've changed that to dad now, but for those of you who read the original version, sorry. **

I'm taken from the Reaping to the Justice Building. I don't have to wait for more than a minute before my family comes in.

"Thia..." my father says. He comes and hugs me. "I love you. I… I'm sorry this… this happened. I… I..."

"It'll be alright, Dad," I say. "I'm good with daggers, and tridents, and a bow. I… I can win… I can..."

"But… but what will that mean?" He asks. "You'll have killed people… how many people…"

"Dad. Isn't it alright, as long as Thia makes it back?" Kenny asks.

"You're right, of course," my dad says. Then he turns back to me. "I love you, honey. I'm so sorry. I hope you make it back." Then he steps back. "I love you. I should go now before I start to…" He turns and leaves the room, as he starts to cry. Kenny steps forward and hugs me.

"I love you, sis," he says. "Win for me, okay? I don't want to have to see you die."

"I'll try," I say. "Just for you, of course. Without you, you know, I'd just stand there and die."

He punches me lightly on the shoulder. "Look at Thia, the comedian, even when she's about to die."

"Ha, ha," I say. "I love you too, big brother." We hug, and then he leaves.

"I don't know what to say, Thia, except that I love you. See you again soon, right sis?" William asks. I can tell that he's holding back tears.

"See you soon, William," I say. Then we hug, and he leaves. Then I sit down and cry, and cry. And then I can't cry anymore, tears don't come anymore. And I wonder if dying in the Games, dying the same way Austin did, I wonder if that would be so bad.

_Falcon Lockdust –17- -D4- POV_

I sit in the Justice Building until the Peacekeepers come to take me away.

_Serena Holden –16- -D5- POV_

I am alone in the Justice Building for only a few minutes before my parents come in.

"Hi, honey," my mother says and hugs me tight. "I love you," she kisses me on the head, and then she starts to sob slightly. She buries her head in my shoulder. My dad gently pries her away, and I pat on her on the back.

"It'll be okay mom, it can be okay. I'll come home, I know I will," I say. She wipes away her tears.

"Please, try, Serena," she says.  
"I will, mom," I say. "I love you."

"I love you too," she says. My dad hugs me and pats me on the head.

"I'm sure you'll do well," my dad says. "They'll find out that even though you're Serena, you're not Serene, huh?"

"Dad," I say, and I have to roll my eyes at his joke. "Just… just… stop."

"You don't like my jokes?" He asks, playfully. "Anyway, seriously, Serena. I love you, and I want you to come back to us, okay? That will show everyone else that you're great, huh?"

"I guess it will," I say. "I love you, Dad." I hug him tightly.

"Come back to me. I can't stand to lose both of you," he whispers in my ear.

"I will," I whisper back. Then the hug is over, and after another hug and kiss from mom, they're gone. Possibly forever.

_Emery Colt –17- -D5- POV_

I stand for a second in the Justice Building before my mother, father, and little sister burst in.

"Emery," my mother says. "I… I'm sorry this happened. But I think you stand good odds."

"Thanks," I say.

"I agree with your mother," my father says. This is how it always is with my family. They're very gruff and fierce. Never show weakness.

"I do love you, Emery," my mother says. Then she kisses me on the head and leaves.

"I love you too, son," my father says. "You should try to make some allies. And practice with weapons. You'll do good if you do that. Okay?"

"Of course, dad," I say. Then he does something he never did before. He hugs me.

"See you in two weeks," he says, then he leaves. Then I turn to Ella.

"Anything to say to your big brother?" I ask her. She comes over and hugs me. I'm surprised, but I hug her back.

"I love you, Emery. I'm sorry I haven't been the best sister to you," she says, and I hear her start to cry. I rub her back, just like I did when she was a baby and a little girl. Before she got so mean. No, I shouldn't say that. Before she got older and didn't want to be coddled by her big brother so much, that's all.

"It's alright, Ella. I wasn't always the best brother either," I say. And I believe it. I could have been, should have been, nicer. "I love you, Ella. Always have, always well. At least it wasn't you."

"Thanks, Em," she says, using a nickname she hasn't used for me since she was a little girl. "I love you. I think your friend is waiting to talk to you though, so I'll leave. But I love you, I can't tell you enough."

"Thanks, Ella. And it's alright, you'll have plenty of time to tell me after I get back," I say. She smiles, and then she leaves. I hope I'll see her again. I hope I'll be back to see her get married, to threaten her fiance, to be there for my nieces and nephews. And I want to see her first boyfriend and make sure he doesn't hurt her. Ever. Luka walks in.

"Hi, Emery," Luka says. "I wanted to tell you I'm sorry, and I imagine you can win. And I'm staying back here because you'll want to kill me when you see who comes in next. I told her, by the way. Oh, and your sister is really hot when she's sad. If you die, can I go out with her?"

"You little-" I start to walk towards him.

"Bye, see you soon!" He shouts, ducking out the door. I stop in my tracks. He's not worth it. I'll tell whoever it is who's coming next that if he ever touches Ella-_crap._ Her. He told_ her_ everything._ Crap._ Luka, you- And then_ she_ comes in, interrupting my angry thoughts.

"Hi, Emery," Mia says shyly. That's weird, she's normally really outgoing. Is she…_ nervous? _No, she can't be. I've never talked to her. And suddenly, I can't talk again.

"Uh… uh… uh..." _Pull yourself together, Emery. Come on_. "Uh, what were you here to talk to me about again, Mia?"

"You know my name?" She asks. She twirls her hair a bit. It looks cute, her finger in her brown hair.

"How could I not?" I ask. "You're-" I cut myself off before I say something that I might regret.  
"I'm what?" She asks. She seems to be more back to normal now. "Come on, Emery. You have to tell me what you were going to say." She smiles.

"How about you tell me how you know my name?" I counter.

"I could tell you your friend told me. Or I could tell you that I had my friend Emily ask your sister what your name was. Or I could tell you that Emily also asked that Cole kid, he's waiting, by the way, what your name was. Or I could tell you both things happened. Emily's really quite a good spy," she says.  
"And which would be the truth?" I ask.

"The last one, if I was going, to be honest," she says. "Can we just finish this?" She asks. "I'm sure we don't have much time, and I'm going to have a heart attack if we keep playing this game." Then she kisses me softly. I'm shocked, but gently put my hand on her back and kiss her again. She pulls away and smiles at me.

"You knew who I was?" I ask.

"I really like you, Emery. You're mysterious, not in the spotlight, you're sensitive and sweet, your voice is beautiful, and," she runs a hand down my chest, "you don't look too bad either."

"You've heard my singing?" I ask.

"I heard you, even when you didn't want to be heard," she replies. "And your voice is _beautiful._" We kiss again, and when I let her go, she says, "Come back. Come back for me, to me. Please, Emery."

"I will," I say, and then I kiss her again, softly, and then, she's gone. I hope I can make good on my promise to her. Mia Colt, that sounds nice. It has a ring to it. Then Cole walks in.

"Hi, Emery," Cole says. He has blond hair and pretty blue eyes. He smiles sadly at me. "I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry. That you got Reaped, that you have to face all of this. That you could die. But, Emery, I also wanted to say thank you. Thanks for all those years of voice lessons, and for being my friend. And I hope you come back. I doubt I could find another voice teacher as good as you." He smiles, it's still soft and sad though. I pat his shoulder.

"It'll be alright, Cole. I've got a lot of people to come back too, it seems. Thanks for coming. It means a lot," I say. He smiles.

"No problem. I guess I should probably go," he says.

"Wait," I say. "Before you do, make sure to tell Luka this: If he ever touches my sister, I will kill him. From beyond the grave, if need be."

"I'll tell him," Cole says, and this time the smile on his face is full and real. "See you later, Emery."

"See you later, Cole." Then he leaves, and I stand in silence for a few seconds, before the Peacekeepers come again to take me away.

_Harper Satin –16- -D6- POV_

I wake up in the Justice Building. Or, I assume that's where I am. I hear a voice above me, and open my eyes to see two Peacekeepers standing above me.

"Just put her on the train, be done with them faster," one of them says.

"She might wake up. We don't want her to miss seeing her family," the other one says.

"I don't care, I just want to be done with her. Sooner we're done, sooner we go home. She's going to die anyway, what's the point?"

"We don't go home when they get on the train, Moseley. And besides, she might win, you never know."

"She fainted."

"Fair point."

"Oh! See, she's awake."

"She is. Guess we should go get her family then." The second one, who had been in favor of dumping me on the train, leaves.

"Hey, girly. You alright? You took a pretty good fall there," the nicer Peacekeeper says.  
"Yes, Sir, I'm fine," I say. He offers me a hand up. "Thank you, Sir," I say.

"No problem, Ma'am," he says. "You remember what happened?"

"Yes, I do, I think," I say. "I volunteered, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did," he says. "Did you not mean to?"

"No, I didn't," I say. "But I guess it doesn't matter now."

"Unfortunately, you're right about that," he says. "Ah, here's your family now. I'm going to leave, so you can say your goodbyes. I'll see you again in a few minutes."

"Harper!" My mom shouts, her face streaked with tears. "What happened?"

"Mom," I say. I run over and hug her, burying my head on her shoulder. "I… I… I had a flashback of Hailey's Reaping, and I was thinking about what I wished I had done… and… and… I did it."

"Oh my goodness, honey. I'm so sorry," my mother says.

"It's not your fault," I say. My father is also crying, but he steps forward.

"Harper… I love you, honey. Please come back. I don't want to lose both my children to the Hunger Games," he says.

"I'll do my best," I say.

"I know you will," he says. Then he hugs me. Me, my mom, and my dad all hug for a few seconds, all crying, before my dad says, "Well, I know your friend Jainee was waiting outside. You should get to say goodbye to her too."

"Thanks, Dad," I say. "I love you, both of you."

"I love you too," my dad says.

"I love you so much, sweetie," my mom says, and she cradles my face in her hands. "I love you."

"I love you too, mom," I say. Then she stands up, and my dad cradles her in his arms, walking her out of the room. Then Jainee comes in.

"Hi, Harper," she says.

"Hi, Jainee," I say. "Looking forward to my televised death?"

"Harper," she says. She sounds like she's scolding me. Not the time for humor got it. "I… I'm just so sorry. First Hailey, now you… Please don't die. For me, for your parents. Okay? Please?"

"I'll try, Jainee," I say.  
"Okay," she says. She leans forward to whisper something into my ear. "I hear there might be a way to escape. If you can-" She's cut off by the glove of a Peacekeeper. She bites his hand. "Get to the edge! Get- ah!" The Peacekeeper hits her in the face and drags her out of the room. How good are the mics in this room? Maybe they wired me will I was asleep. It wouldn't surprise me. Then again, how would they do the waking Tributes? It wouldn't be hard, actually. They manhandle everyone, slipping a bug on someone wouldn't be hard. The Peacekeeper comes back in.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, that's the time you have," he says. I recognize his voice as the nice Peacekeeper from earlier. And now he's lying to me. "Let's go." He walks next to me, and puts his hand on my shoulder gently, but firmly. We start to walk, and he whispers in my ear, "I'm sorry, but orders are orders, you know?"

_Andrew Spayler –16- -D6- POV_

I sit in the Justice Building alone until the Peacekeepers come to take me away again. I have no true friends, no family, nobody alive who loves me, or will care that much if I kick the bucket. Oh well. Such is life.

_Vallory 'Val' Stensland –16- -D7- POV_

I'm not alone in the Justice Building for a moment. Immediately after I arrive, my family floods into the room.

"Val! Oh my goodness. You're okay," my mom says.

"Hi, mom," I say. "For now."

"Oh, don't say that. You'll do good. That girl from seven last year almost won. And that boy too," my mom says.

"Thanks, mom, b-" I stop myself from saying, but that girl was stabbed with a dagger because she couldn't stand seeing her District Partner die, and the boy got a trident in the chest. But yes mom, they almost won. "Thanks, mom." She knows enough not to follow up on what the but was.

"Your mom is right, you can do well. You can win, I believe in you, we all do," my dad says. Then he hugs me. "I still love you though."

"I love you too, Dad," I say patting him on the back. Then Tyson hugs me.

"I'll see you soon, right, Val?" Tyson asks.

"Of course, Ty," I say. "Soon, real soon." But I doubt that that's true. Then little Meena comes up and hugs me. I rub her head.

"I love you, Val," she says.

"I love you too, Meena," I say. "You know that I might not come back, right?"

"I know," she says. "I'm not ten."

"You're right," I say, and I can't help but laugh. "You're eleven."

"I am," she says. "Come back, Val. Okay?"

"Okay," I say, then rub her head again. "I love you Meena." She pulls away, and my mom hugs me.

"I love you, sweetheart," she says.

"Love you too, mom," I say. She pulls away. "I know your friends wanted to talk to you before you go, so we'll let them do that. Work hard on coming back, okay?"

"Okay, mom," I say. Then my family is gone, and Mara and Whisper walk in.

"Hi, Val," Mara says. "How you doing?"

"Hi, Mara. As good as can be. You?" I ask.

"I'm not the one who might soon get brutally murdered," she says, "so pretty good." She pauses. "I am sorry, though. I can't offer you much advice, except this. Find allies and train with weapons you're good at. You're just as strong as any of the guys. And no matter what, don't fall in love. See how far it got that guy from Four last year."

"Thanks, Mara," I say.

Then Whisper walks up to me, and in her little voice, she says, "Come back to me, Val. Please?" I bend down to her height.

"Of course," I say. "I'll do my best. No promises, you know."

"No promises," she says. Then she hugs me. "But do it anyway."

I smile. "I will."

"We should be heading out, Val," Mara says. "I'll make sure she's well taken care of, and that your family does alright."  
"Thanks, Mara," I say. "You're the best."

"No problem. It's what friends do," she says. Then they walk out the door, and for a second I think I might be alone. Then a girl I haven't seen before walks in.

"Vallory, right?" She asks.

"Yeah. You are?" I ask.

"Juniper, Juniper Aysitera," she says. "You probably don't know me, but I knew the boy who was Tribute last year, Cyder. I loved him, I really did. And he didn't make it back, obviously. I… I had to see him killed on TV. That trident… that girl… Anyway, I need to ask you something."

"Of course," I say. "I'll do my best. What is it?"

"I was planning to volunteer. If a twelve-year-old got Reaped. But you were faster, and that's alright. So, I want you to do something. I want you to win. For me, okay?"

"Okay," I say, and extend my hand to her. She shakes it.

"Good luck, Vallory. May the Odds be Ever In Your Favor," she says.

"Val, please. And you too, Juniper," I say.

"See you soon, Val," she says, then she leaves. Not a moment too soon, as the Peacekeepers come to take me away.

_Aster Ochs –17- -D7- POV_

My parents enter the Justice Building shortly after I do. I smile at them.

"Aster," my mother says, and she hugs me. I hug her back. "I love you, honey."

"I love you too, mom," I say. She pulls away, and my father hugs me.  
"I love you, son," he says. "I want you to focus on using your strength in the Games, okay? You know how to use an ax, use it. And make some allies, you might need them," he says. "It can only help your odds. And if you spot a nice girl, make her fall in love with you, but don't fall in love with her, okay?"

"Jamie!" My mother scolds him. "We don't want him doing that!"

"Grace," my father says, "I don't want him doing that, but I don't want him dying even more. No girl deserves to live more than our Aster, right?"

"Right," she concedes. "Do come back to us, Aster. Please."

"I will," I say. Then we all hug again. We don't know what to say, so we just sit in peaceful silence with each other until the Peacekeepers come to take us away. I think of a little poem in my head.

_The Sound of silence_

_In the Building of Justice_

_Rings off the walls, as loud as violence_

_But soon, Justice will rust_

_Rhylee Kaski –16- -D8F- POV_

_Rhylee was taken by the Peacekeepers, sedated, to a car. They quickly debated about whether to take her to the Justice Building or directly to the train station, but the debate was settled when another Peacekeeper informed them that the sedative would not wear off for another half hour. So they took her to the train and strapped her down to a bed. A few minutes after the train left the station, she woke up, screaming, shouting, and failing her limbs. But that is a story for later. For now, onto_

_Silk Daisly –16- -D8M- POV_

I am taken to the Justice Building, and my parents and grandmother quickly enter.

"Silk!" My mother shouts. "Oh my goodness, are you okay?" She quickly runs over and hugs me.

"I'm good, Mom," I say. "I'm good." She releases me, and my father hugs me.

"Hello, son," he says. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I say. "Hey, grandma."

"Hello, Silk, son," she says. She steps forward and hugs me. I hug her back, gently. She's very frail. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, grandma," I say. She steps back.

"Look, Silk. I've always told you I wanted you to make friends, that is especially true now. Make some friends, well, don't actually like them, but make friends, make allies, and have them help you, okay. You can do it, you can."

"Thanks, Dad," I say. "I'll try." My mom holds something out to me.

"Here you go," she says. It's a small, blue, piece of fabric. "Hold out your arm," she says. I do. Then we hear a loud _bang. _A gunshot. She drops the fabric. "What was that?" She asks. Another gunshot. She bends down to pick up the fabric, another gunshot. A Peacekeeper enters the room.

"Nothing to worry about, citizens," he says. "Just a small disturbance in the square." We all look at each other. We know what that means. My mother picks up the fabric.

"I thought this would make a good token," she says, as she ties it around my arm. "I was planning to make you a headband, but this will have to do."

"Thank you," I say. "I love it. And I love all three of you."

"And we love you, Silk," my father says. All three of us hug, again, but then the Peacekeeper comes over. We kept hearing gunshots, but after a while, you get used to it.

"Sir, the disturbance has escalated. We're going to get you to the train now, just for safety, you understand. Your family will stay here until the situation is resolved, and then we'll escort them home."

"Oh, okay," I say. "Thank you. I love you guys!"

"We love you too!" They shout back. Then they're gone, maybe forever.

**A/N: So, what did everyone think of this chapter? I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think of all the Tributes, and thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! Also, please keep submitting your Tributes! I currently have 19/24, so I only need 5 more! Please keep submitting your Tributes! **

**Tribute list: **

D1M: Lustero Aldor, 17, by Yugi-Smallymcsmall

D1F: Diamond Knowles, 18, by Tyquavis (Previous character connection)

D2M: Ares Moretti, 18, by Andii99

D2F: Giselle Serpentine, 16, by Red Roses1000

D3M: Becquerel 'Bec' Grey, 15, by foxfox12

D3F: Clear Palatino, 12, by foxfox12

D4M: Falcon Lockdust, 17, by Nautics

D4F: Thia Zollis, 15, by JustAPersonReading

D5M: Emery Colt, 17, by Hawkmaid

D5F: Serena Holden, 16, by Andii99

D6M: Andrew Spayler, 15, by AspiringSteampunk0909

D6F: Harper Satin, 16, by Primione394

D7M: Aster Ochs, 17, by Red Roses1000

D7F: Vallory Stensland, 16, by Hawkmaid

D8M: Silk Daisly, 16, by IIJamesII

D8F: Rhylee Kaski, 16, by Primione394

D9M: Open

D9F: Athena Rye, 14, by Primrue394

D10M: Kayne Lytch, 13, by IIJamesII

D10F: Kayra Dawnbreeze, 13. by Yugi-Smallymcsmall

D11M: Open

D11F: Open

D12M: Open

D12F: Open


	12. District Three Reapings

**Shine **

**Chapter 12**

**District 3 Reapings**

**A/N: So, we're almost there! Eight out of Twelve Reapings done, and another one should be coming right after this one, which will boost us to nine out of ten! Also, please keep submitting your Tributes! I currently have 20/24, so we only need four more before the Games can start! Please keep submitting them! Special thanks to foxfox12 for the two wonderful Tributes in this chapter!**

_Clear Palatino –12- -D3- POV_

I wake up on the day of the Reaping and put on a pink dress. I smile at my green eyes in the mirror, as my blonde hair falls down around my shoulders. I decide to leave it like that and leave the room to see my stepmom and my actual dad standing there.

"Hi, dad. Hi, Grace," I say.

"Hi, honey," my dad says.

"Hello, Clear," Grace, my stepmother, says.

"Is Bec ready yet?" I ask.

"I'm ready!" Bec says as he walks out of his room.

_Becquerel 'Bec' Grey –15- -D3- POV_

I wake up on the day of the Reaping and put on a nice gray suit. I run my hand through my curly brown hair, not that it changes much. I smile at my own brown eyes and walk into the living room.

"Is Bec ready yet?" Clear asks. She looks pretty in her little pink dress.

"I'm ready!" I say.

"Then let's go," my stepfather, Laurent, says.

_Clear Palatino –12- -D3- POV_

We arrive at the Reaping, and Bec goes off towards his friends, leaving me alone. I say goodbye to my father and Grace and walk to my section, waiting for the Reaping to start. I don't really have any friends, although I wave casually to a few people as I walk by. They wave back, but I can tell they're being friendly, that's all. I know I don't have any real friends. When I find a spot in my section, a girl next to me bumps my shoulder.

"What do you suppose are the odds that I'll get Reaped?" She asks.

"Do you have to take any Tesserae?" I ask.

"No!" She says. She looks offended by the question.

"Okay then, so, the population of District Three is about five thousand, and about one thousand children, so… about one in one thousand, or 0.001 percent," I say, doing the math in my head.

"Oh," she says. "Well then, I guess I have nothing to worry about. What about you?"  
"One in one thousand," I say.

"That's cool. How did you do that?" She asks.

"I'm just like that. Sort of smart, I guess," I say.

"Oh. Cool. I'm Emily," she says, extending her hand. I shake it.

"Clear," I say.

"Nice name," she says.

"You too," I say.

"Okay people! Today, just like last year, we will choose two lucky Tributes to compete in this year's Hunger Games!" Cinnamon says from onstage. I hope it won't be me. No, I know it won't. One in a thousand, one in a thousand. "And the Female Tribute from District Three is… Clear Palatino!" I'm shocked. It can't be me, it can't. I start to walk up to the stage though. I know it is me, even if it can't be. I feel tears going down my cheeks, silently. I cry as I walk onstage and shake hands with Cinnamon, and shake a little bit when I step back from the front of the stage.

_Becquerel 'Bec' Grey –15- -D3- _

I arrive at the Reaping and look around for my friends, leaving Clear to do whatever she wants. I don't really care.

"Hey, Bec!" Tyler shouts as he runs over to me.

"Hey, Tyler," I say. "What's up?"

"I'm just hoping Maddie doesn't get Reaped," he says. Maddie is Tyler's little sister. They get along better than me and Clear. "What about you?"

"I'm hoping Clear doesn't get Reaped. Or you. And thanks for all the concern," I say.

"No problem, bro," he says. "Where is Clear?"

"I don't know. Probably at her section, telling some little girl that their odds of getting Reaped are lower than being eaten by a tiger," I say.  
"Okay," Tyler says. Then Cinnamon starts the Reaping, and we run to our section. And then Clear gets Reaped. Oh. My. Goodness. Not sweet little Clear. We didn't always get along, but I never wanted anything like this to happen to her. Should I volunteer to help her? I should. I should. But. But… but I'm scared of what could happen to me. And she might have to kill me… No, that's just an excuse. The truth is that at the end of the day, I'm a coward.

"And the Male Tribute from District Three is…" Cinnamon pauses as she unfolds the slip of paper. "Becquerel Gray!" Well, I guess my cowardice didn't matter much. I'm going to die anyway. I'm going to die. Hopefully, I can at least die making sure that Clear lives. I walk to the stage, terrified inside. I try to hide it, and I think I do an okay job as I join Clear and Cinnamon onstage.

**A/N: So, what did you think of this chapter? Who do you think will win, considering our Tributes so far? When will you submit your Tribute? Once again, thanks to foxfox12 for our step-sibling Tributes! Please submit your Tribute, we only need four more! **

**Tribute List: **

D1M: Lustero Aldor, 17, by Yugi-Smallymcsmall

D1F: Diamond Knowles, 18, by Tyquavis (Previous character connection)

D2M: Ares Moretti, 18, by Andii99

D2F: Giselle Serpentine, 16, by Red Roses1000

D3M: Becquerel 'Bec' Grey, 15, by foxfox12

D3F: Clear Palatino, 12, by foxfox12

D4M: Falcon Lockdust, 17, by Nautics

D4F: Thia Zollis, 15, by JustAPersonReading

D5M: Emery Colt, 17, by Hawkmaid

D5F: Serena Holden, 16, by Andii99

D6M: Andrew Spayler, 15, by AspiringSteampunk0909

D6F: Harper Satin, 16, by Primione394

D7M: Aster Ochs, 17, by Red Roses1000

D7F: Vallory Stensland, 16, by Hawkmaid

D8M: Silk Daisly, 16, by IIJamesII

D8F: Rhylee Kaski, 16, by Primione394

D9M: Open

D9F: Athena Rye, 14, by Primrue394

D10M: Kayne Lytch, 13, by IIJamesII

D10F: Kayra Dawnbreeze, 13. by Yugi-Smallymcsmall

D11M: Open

D11F: Open

D12M: Open

D12F: Camelia Lloha, 12, by Primrue394


	13. District Ten Reapings

**Shine **

**Chapter 13**

**District Ten Reapings**

**A/N: Special thanks to Yugi-smallymcsmall and IIJamesII for the wonderful Tributes featured in this chapter! Please keep submitting your Tributes! I only need four more!**

_Kayra Dawnbreeze –13- -D10- POV_

I zip up my black dress before I leave the Reaping. I look at my brown eyes and short, wavy hair in the mirror. I think my brown curls look sort of cute today. Not that anyone will notice. I smile and walk into the living room, where my parents, two brothers, and my sister are all waiting.

"Ready to go?" My mother asks.

"Yup," I say.

"Then let's head out," my father says. And so we do.

_Kayne Lytch –13- -D10- POV  
_

I was up long before most people on Reaping day.

"I'm not sure about this, Kayne," Kylie says. She looks slightly scared, but I can tell she's having fun from the way her beautiful brown eyes sparkle when she looks at me.

"C'mon, Kylie! Jose already did it, you can do it too," I say.

"If it's so easy, why don't you go first?" She asks.

"Because then you might never come down," I say.

"Um-hm," she says, and then smiles. Jose waves to us.

"Come on guys, the Reaping starts in like twenty minutes! We got to go!" He shouts, in a surprisingly loud voice for an eleven-year-old. The guy could command an army at this rate.

"Kylie's a chicken! Kylie's a chicken!" I shout.

"I am not!" She says.

"Prove it," I say.

"I will," she says. She smiles at me. I know that smile. _Oh crap,_ I think, before I feel a hand on my back. And I fall, face-first, off of the roof. The building is only two stories tall, which would be good. If I was orientated in the right direction. Thanks to Kylie's antics, I'm falling spread-eagled towards the ground, face first. I quickly tuck my knees in towards me and hug them with my arms, then I rotate my body so I'm falling feet first. I keep my knees bent, and extend my arms quickly, then pull them back in with a spin, so that I twirl a little bit before I land. I land on my feet and straighten my legs. Maybe the twirl was a bit dangerous, but then again, I like dangerous. I look up at Kylie, standing like an angel, arms spread, on top of the building.

"Are you coming?" I ask.

"I'm coming!" She shouts and leaps from the rooftop. I extend my arms out to catch her, and I do. I stumble a little bit from the impact but keep my footing. I hold her tight, and she wraps her legs around me. I hold her off the ground, and she smiles at me, wrapping her arms around my back. She breathes heavily. I can feel her chest rise and fall with every breath, and I can feel her heartbeat against my own chest. And I really, really, want to kiss her. But I can't. We're just friends. She doesn't know I like her like that. She doesn't know, she can't know. Unless she feels the same way. Then maybe she could know. But I don't know if she feels the same way, so I can't tell her. If I just kissed her, I might get myself rewarded with a slap in the face. And then I might get the best prize of all: The girl I love refusing to ever talk to me again. I think I won't do something stupid. Then she smiles, and her eyes glow with a bright energy that I love so much. And the urge to kiss her redoubles, and I force it away again. I lower her gently to the ground. She smiles again. That beautiful, charming smile.

"Can we do it again?" She asks. She blows a lock of curly brown hair out of her face. So cute. I want to die.

"We have to get going," Jose says, "if we want to be at the Reaping on time. It's in twenty minutes," he says, pointing to his watch.

"And I'm not even dressed," Kylie says. "My parents wanted me to wear this pretty white sundress, but I guess that's not happening." She's just wearing a brown t-shirt and pants, leather.

"You could run back home and change," I say. "You have time." I like the thought of her in a sundress, and I wouldn't mind seeing it in person.

"I could _change_, but if I wore a dress, then I would have to do my hair, and maybe scrounge up some of my mother's makeup, and that would take too long," she says.

"Well," I say, "I for one think your hair looks beautiful already." My heart beats faster after saying that than it did from the jump.

"Oh. Well, uh, thanks," she says. "But, makeup and-"

"You don't need makeup," I say. "You look bea- uh, fine, you know, uh, without it." Oh my goodness. Stop, Kayne, stop.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you wanted to see the dress," she says. She must see the blush on my face. "Oh, I'm just teasing. Fine, I'll run home and change. See you guys in fifteen." She runs off towards her house, and I and Jose head towards the Reaping.

"What was that, man?" Jose asks. "All '_you look beautiful_,' and that. What was that? You gonna propose to her next? I thought you weren't telling her you liked her?"

"Jose, Jose. Young Jose," I say. "I'm not telling her. I'm dropping hints that she will understand if she feels the same way, and won't if she doesn't. That way, maybe if she likes me, she'll know I like her, and she'll tell me how she feels. If she doesn't like me, she won't know I like her."

"Right, right. Of course. And that'll work," Jose says. "What if she never likes you?"  
"Then I'll be alone forever, I suppose," I say. "Why, Jose? You got your eye on her?"

"No!" Jose says. "I would never! Just saying though, it's possible if you don't tell her anything now, she'll move on."

"Move on?" I ask, stopping to look at Jose. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that she's doing the same thing, and you can't see it. What do you think that nervous, '_Oh. Well, uh,' _was?" Jose asks.

"I mean… I mean… she just doesn't get complimented a lot," I say.

"Right…" Jose says. "Okay, dude, whatever. I've done my bit. Just don't blame me if she gets a boyfriend, and you tell her how you feel, and she's like, 'Kayne, I used to feel the same way, but I never thought you liked me. I'm with Josh now.'"

"Don't even joke about her getting with Josh," I say. Josh is, I guess you would call it, my arch-nemesis. I never did anything to him, but he hates me. I don't know why. It would hurt if Kylie was with anyone else, but it would hurt even worse if it was Josh. She knows how I feel about him.

"Sorry, dude, sorry. Anyway, what did you think about..." He trails off as I think about Kylie. Could she feel the same way? I'll have to ask her after the Reaping. Finally tell her. I feel butterflies in my stomach as I think of it, but I make a promise to myself. I will do it. I will tell her how I feel. I don't know if I'll be able to keep it if the words will come out when I want them, but we'll see. I'll do my best.

_Kayra Dawnbreeze –13- -D10- POV_

I leave most of my family at the edge of the Reaping. My oldest brother is too old and my sister is too young. Only my other older brother, Maxim, is the right age, fifteen. I spot a friend and wave her over.

"Hi, Kayra. What's up?" Neem asks.

"Not much. I hope I won't get Reaped. Maxim too. Apart from that, not much. Any plans for later?" I ask.

"Not really. I and a couple of friends are hanging out. Want to come?" She asks.

"I don't know, Neem," I say. She knows I don't like large groups. Especially of people I don't know.

"They said they'll have food for us," she says.

"I don't want sympathy food," I say.

"Kayra," she says, looking me over, "you're all skin and bones," she pokes my chest, in between the ribs, causing my skin to stretch inwards, pulling it taunt. "See? You can't be all high and mighty. Your parents might be, but you can't be. You can't afford it, you get any skinnier and you'll die. Come, eat. Okay?"  
"Fine," I say. "I'll see you then. Bye."

"Kayra!" She shouts after me, but I walk away. I know I shouldn't, she's my only friend after all, but… something about her offering me the food, it just hits me wrong. I know she's just trying to be nice, she's in the same situation I am. And maybe that's what makes it worse, a girl who only has a couple of pounds on me feeling bad for me. I'll apologize later, and I will eat the food. I wish my parents would get off their high horses and let us take tesserae. Then maybe I wouldn't be so hungry all the time. But then again, who am I to ask that, when I get angry at people who just want to help me?

"District 10, to your places. Please, I want to be at home watching you die, not here with you poor people," Golden, the District Ten escort says. Rumor has it she wanted District One, but somehow it got changed on her paperwork to ten. She blames the District One escort.

I walk to my section and wait patiently if a bit nervously. Golden reaches into the Female bowl and unfolds a slip of paper carefully.

"The Female Tribute from District Ten is… Kayra Dawnbreeze!" I freeze for a second. I'm shocked. It can't be me. It can't. I can't be the one chosen. I'm going to die. I want to faint, to freeze, to be anywhere but here. Instead, I let a little whimper out and walk slowly to the stage. I get there, tell Golden my name, and shake hands. I can't cry, I can't do anything, I can't process anything right now. To all the people watching, it must look like I care about my death as much as Golden does. A great first impression.

_Kayne Lytch –13- -D10- POV_

I and Jose arrive at the Reaping before Kylie does. We hang around the edge for a bit. Neither of us has any family. My one brother, Alix, is in the Capitol, but not in a good way. He's in jail there, for life, for 'inciting a rebellion'. My parents are both dead. Killed themselves, it was too much for them to take. I promised them that I would be the strong one, that I would stay alive. And I have. Some days I'm not sure it's worth it, but then I see Kylie again. As long as I have her, life will be alright. I won't think about what would happen if I didn't have her. That won't happen. I keep an eye on the path from Kylie's house and am rewarded when she comes down the path with her family. I wave at her, and she quickly says something to her family, then comes over. She's wearing the white dress that she mentioned, and considering how she smells, I'm guessing she must have taken the twenty minutes to shower and dress, without worrying about anything else. She's not sweaty anymore and smells like flowers. I don't know why she smells like that, but she does, and I like it. Her dress is white, knee-length, with wide straps and a medium-cut chest. She looks beautiful.

"How do I look?" She asks, and she twirls. She put on heels. The dress fans out beneath her as she spins a couple of times, and then stops. She looks at me expectantly and smiles.

"You look… stunning," I say. There's that urge to kiss her again. I do want to tell her how I feel, but I'm so scared that I'll ruin our friendship.

"Thanks," she says. She blushes, and fiddles with a strand of her hair. "Um, uh… you look nice. I mean, you haven't changed, but um… uh… how was your walk?"

"It was good," I say. "Yours?"

"I didn't really walk, I ran most of the way home, and then I had to shower and get dressed, and uh… yeah. I shower like, really hot, you know? Red marks all over my body when I'm done. My siblings say that I'm crazy," she says.

"Cool," I say. "Or, uh, hot, you know. I do the same thing. I… uh… what do you want to do later?"

"I don't know," she says, and the strange look in her eyes is replaced by their familiar shine. "What did you have in mind?"

"Um… I don't know. I was thinking about-" I'm cut off by Golden's voice. "I guess we'll finish this later," I say. "See you soon, Kylie!"

"Bye, Kayne. L-," her voice catches. Odd. "See you soon!" She says and runs off. I stand in my section, waiting for the Reaping to begin. It does, and I see the girl who gets Reaped. She looks about my age. She looks sort of like Kylie, except not as beautiful. Then Golden reaches into the Male bowl.

"And the Male Tribute from District Ten is..." she unfolds the slip of paper, "… Kayne Lytch!" I can't believe it. I walk towards the stage. What will I do now? Kylie will never know how I feel. I'll never be able to protect her. What if she gets Reaped? I couldn't do anything about it. Because I'll be dead. And little Jose. What if his next roommate is some jerk? What if he hurts him? And Kylie… Kylie…. She… I hope she'll be happy. But what if I… what if I can't protect her, and somebody hurts her? Somebody like Josh? What if? When I reach the stage, after I say my name, I burst into tears because of all these thoughts.

"Screw the Capitol! Making us play this rigged Game! It's all-" I shout before a Peacekeeper places his hand over my mouth and pushes me back away from the stage.

"Calm down, Sir, or we'll be forced to sedate you," he says. "Are you going to be calm?" I nod. He releases his hand. "Good," he says, at my silence. As Golden repeats our names one more time for everyone to hear, I find Kylie's eyes in the crowd. She's crying. And as I look at her, her eyes find mine, and for once, I know exactly what she's thinking. And I'm going to come home. For her.

"The Tributes from District Ten are Kayra Dawnbreeze and Kayne Lytch!"

**A/N: Okay, that was the District Ten Reapings! What did you think? Yes, you. What did you think? How do you like the most out of this pair and all of our Tributes? When is your wonderful Tribute going to be sacrificed to me *cough* I mean, when is your wonderful Tribute going to join the ranks of boys and girls battling for their lives? I currently have 20/24, so please, submit your Tribute soon! Special thanks again to Yugi-smallymcsmall and IIJamesII for the wonderful Tributes featured in this chapter!**

**Tribute list:**

D1M: Lustero Aldor, 17, by Yugi-Smallymcsmall

D1F: Diamond Knowles, 18, by Tyquavis (Previous character connection)

D2M: Ares Moretti, 18, by Andii99

D2F: Giselle Serpentine, 16, by Red Roses1000

D3M: Becquerel 'Bec' Grey, 15, by foxfox12

D3F: Clear Palatino, 12, by foxfox12

D4M: Falcon Lockdust, 17, by Nautics

D4F: Thia Zollis, 15, by JustAPersonReading

D5M: Emery Colt, 17, by Hawkmaid

D5F: Serena Holden, 16, by Andii99

D6M: Andrew Spayler, 15, by AspiringSteampunk0909

D6F: Harper Satin, 16, by Primione394

D7M: Aster Ochs, 17, by Red Roses1000

D7F: Vallory Stensland, 16, by Hawkmaid

D8M: Silk Daisly, 16, by IIJamesII

D8F: Rhylee Kaski, 16, by Primione394

D9M: Open

D9F: Athena Rye, 14, by Primrue394

D10M: Kayne Lytch, 13, by IIJamesII

D10F: Kayra Dawnbreeze, 13. by Yugi-Smallymcsmall

D11M: Open

D11F: Open

D12M: Open

D12F: Camelia Lloha, 12, by Primrue394


	14. District 3 & 10 Justice Building Scenes

**Shine**

**Chapter 14**

**Districts 3 & 10 Justice Building Scenes**

**A/N: Hello people! People, people, people, hear me callin'… Sorry, I'm writing late at night and that song popped in my head. Also sorry for the delay, I was at a robotics competition (didn't make it, oh well), and playing a new game. Anyway, we still need one (1) more Tribute before we can begin! We need the D11 Male, so get on submitting! Slots fill fast! Anyway, on to the story! … **

_Clear Palatino –12- -D3- POV_

"We don't need separate rooms," I say.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but that's protocol. Unless you two are related-"

"We are!"

"What? You don't have the same last name," the Peacekeeper responds.

"Haven't you ever heard of step-siblings, dummy?" I ask.

"Oh. Just hold on a minute, let me check with your- with Becquerel." The Peacekeeper leaves the room, and I roll my eyes at his pretentious pronunciation of Bec's full first name. Two counts of awesome alliteration in one sentence, outstanding me. Not that how much alliteration I can sneak in a sentence in my head matters much in the Hunger Games. After all, my brain is just throwing this at me to distract me from my inevitable doom, and Bec's too. He'll probably die trying to protect me, but I don't stand a chance at winning. Maybe I should just step off my platform early, spare him trying to protect me. But no, Tributes with alliances do better statistically. We couldn't both win, could we? Maybe a double suicide threat? … no. That wouldn't work. There have been plenty of years where the two finalists wanted each other to win. But only one can win. Those morbid thoughts are racing through my head when the door opens again, and Bec walks in, with the Peacekeeper trailing behind him.

"Your family will be in in a minute," he says, and then leaves the room.

"How are you doing, Clear?" Bec asks.

"I'm okay. A little scared. How about you?" I reply.

"I'm okay. Scared too. But it'll be alright. We have each other, right?" He says. I can tell that although he thinks he's trying to comfort me, he's really trying to comfort himself.

"Right," I say, although I know it's a lie.

_Becquerel 'Bec' Grey –15- -D3- POV_

"Right," Clear says. It makes me feel a little better, although I know she's lying. She might win, but I won't. And I was a coward, I'm only here with her because I got Reaped too, not because I was noble and volunteered. I'll have to tell the Capitol that I was planning to volunteer if someone else's name was called. They're going to love the whole brother-sister thing, and I'm sure they will gloss over the 'step' bit of it. The door opens, and my mom and Clear's dad enter.

"Oh my goodness, Bec! Are you alright?" My mom asks, running over to hug me. Clear's dad hugs her too.

"I'm fine, mom," I say. "It's Clear you should be worried about."

"Hi, Grace," Clear says. "I'm here too. And I'm alright, Bec's just being silly."

"Oh, Clear," my mom says, and hugs her too. Laurent, Clear's father, walks over to me, and seems to debate for a second before deciding to hug me too. We hug quickly, and then he releases me, as if he couldn't get away sooner. Oh well, we were never that close.

"We're so sorry this happened," my mom says. "I… I just don't know how I can deal with this… both my babies, gone..."

"We might come back, mom," I say. "Only one of us, but still. You'll have Clear and that's good. She deserves to live more than I do."

"Now don't say that!" My mom says, then realizes what she said. "Oh, Clear honey, I don't mean that you're less valuable than Bec, just that… just that you two mean the same to me. Okay?"

"Grace, it's alright. I know you love me, but you'll never love me as much as you love Bec. That's alright, that's the way it should be. He's your son," Clear says, "and I'm not your daughter."

"Clear..." My mom says. "That's not true. I still love you."

"Yes, but not as much as Bec. You should want him to come back more, that's just natural. I would be worried if you wanted me to come back more," Clear says.

"I do love you, honey," my mom says.

"And I love you too, Grace," Clear says.

"I want both of you to come back, but… but I know that's not possible," Laurent says. "I… I don't know what to say. How… how can somebody be put in a situation like this? It's not fair. It's not fair, you hear me? It's not fair!" He's shouting at the ceiling now.

"Honey," my mom puts a hand on Laurent's arm. "Yelling at the ceiling won't do anything. Let's make sure our children now how much we love them since… since one of them won't be coming back."

"You're right, honey," he says. "I do love you, Clear. And you too, Bec." He hugs both of us again, and then my mom does too. And then we sit. Somebody tries to bring up strategy, but realizes it's a bad idea, since only one of us can win. Then our time is up, and they leave. I doubt I'll ever see them again. Hopefully Clear will.

_Kayra Dawnbreeze –13- -D10- POV_

I cry as I'm driven to the Justice Building. When I arrive, my family is already waiting.

"Kayra!" My mother shouts, and hugs me. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry. I love you, I love you." She's crying as he holds me tightly, only releasing me when my father gently pries her away.

"It's alright, honey," he says, then he hugs me himself, and whispers in my ear, "I'm so sorry, honey. I love you."

My older brother, Caben, comes over and hugs me. "I love you, little sis. You'll give 'em a good fight, huh?"

"I doubt it," I say, "but thanks. I love you too."

My middle brother, Maxim, comes and hugs me too. "Love you, little sis."

"Love you too," I say. Then my youngest sister, only eleven, comes and hugs me.

"I love you, Kayra," she says.

"I love you too, Hally," I say, and hug her back. She smiles at me, sadly. I can tell she's been crying.

"Mommy says you're not coming back," she says. "Is it true?"

"Belle!" My father scolds my mother.

"No, honey, I didn't mean it like that," my mother says. "All I meant is that Kayra might not come back. But she might, okay?"

"Okay," Hally says. My father is still glaring at my mother, and she glares back.

"I might come back," I say, "but I probably won't. You know about the Hunger Games, Hally. You're old enough, you're not a little girl. I probably won't come back. Honestly, I doubt I'll live longer than that Belinda girl last year." Belinda died in the Bloodbath.

"Now don't say that, honey," my father says. "You could-"

"I'm no more than skin and bones, dad," I say. "How did not taking Tesserae work out, huh? Now I'm still Reaped, and I probably won't survive. Great job." As I think about it, I start to cry. And I can't stop. I'm weak. I can't help it. I'm going to die, and I'm weak and scared, and I'm going to die, and, and, and… and… I collapse on the floor, crying. I vaguely feel my mother rubbing me, and then she's gone. And I'm gone. But I'm not. I'm still here, in shock now, not crying, just sitting there as the Peacekeepers take me away.

_Kayne Lytch –13- -D10- POV_

"Kayne!" Kylie shouts as she bursts through the door. She runs up to me and hugs me. She's crying, and so am I. I hold her away from me at arm's length.

"Kylie… there's something I need to tell you," I say, "but I think you might already know." As if in response, she kisses me. Deeply, passionately. I kiss her back. I always wanted out first kiss to be like this. Minus the tears and the threat of impending death, of course.

"Kayne… Kayne… I'm sorry," she says, pulling back from me to be arm's length.

"Sorry about what?" I ask. "You didn't reap me, you've never done anything wrong."

"But I didn't tell you how I felt. I didn't tell you, so you never knew, you had to hide it. We… we could have been together for so much longer than… than this," she says.

"Kylie, it's alright. I didn't tell you either. I was too afraid of losing you if I told you, you know?" I ask.

"I know," she says. "And I should have told you too."

"Let's not dwell on our mistakes, Ky," I say. "Let's focus on the future."  
"Okay," Kylie says. "And don't call me Ky."

"Right, Kylie. Sorry," I say.

"So, you're planning on winning?" She asks.

"You're d-n right I am," I say.

"I've never heard you curse," Kylie says.

"Well, I've never been faced with the thought of impending death before," I say.

"Fair point. So what's your plan? Your plan to survive?" Kylie asks.

"I don't really know. I guess I'll try to find some allies, get some weapons training before the Games. I probably need to tell the Capitol about you if I want Sponsors… I'll need both a ranged weapon and a close-up one." I look at my arms. Not very strong. "Probably a dagger or a short sword then, not a big sword or ax. I'd love to get my hands on a bow if I had the strength to pull back on it-"

"You can catch me, you can probably pull back one of those Games bows," Kylie says. "And please do tell the Capitol about me if you think it'll increase your chances of winning. I want you to come home to me. I want us to be together. I would have preferred if you weren't a Victor, but- I'm sorry, that didn't sound right," she blushes. "I just mean-"

"I get it, Kylie. I know what you meant. I wish I didn't have to be a Victor either, but sadly that's the only way I'm going to be able to come home to you," I say.

"I just want to be here with you forever," Kylie says.

"Me too," I say. We stare into each other's eyes for a minute, before Kylie continues.

"So, about strategy. You said you want allies?" She asks.

"I do. I don't think I really stand a chance without them. Most of the people who win have allies," I say.

"Most of the people who win are careers," Kylie says. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I'm sure you can win," she smiles, "because you have the best motivation of all. You get to come back to all this." She smiles and motions to herself, running her hand up and down in the air in front of her body.

"I get it," I say. "And you're right. I do have the best motivation of all." I kiss her again, and then say, "While it is true that most of the people who win are careers, that Athena girl from last year won, and she was from D11. And so was the girl from the year before last. And while Athena's ally was two years older than you," Kylie is around a year older than me, "Isabella didn't really have any allies, and Deven was your age. So it's not impossible. Just unlikely. And the odds of you and me liking each other were pretty low, the odds of me being Reaped were pretty low. So we're doing good on pretty low odds."

"I guess we are," she says. "Just don't fall in love with any of your allies, okay?" She's teasing, but I can tell that she's worried, just a little. And she's worried that I won't come back to her.

"I could never love anyone else but you," I say. "And I'll come back to you. I promise." I kiss her again. "That never gets old," I say.

"Sir, Ma'am, I'm afraid your time is up. You'll have to leave, Ma'am," a Peacekeeper says. I except Kylie to protest, to shout, but she doesn't. I guess she knows it won't matter.

"Okay. I love you, Kayne. Come back to me, okay?" Kylie says.

"I will. Love you too, Kylie. Oh, and look after Jose for me, well you?" I reply.

"Of course. See you soon, Kayne." She blows me a kiss, and then she's gone. I really want to see her again. Scratch that, I _will _see her again. Because I'm not going to let her go. I will make it happen.

**A/N: Okay, so two more Justice Building scenes done. I only need one more Tribute now, so if you want to be the lucky one to submit the last Tribute, submit them soon! I look forward to seeing your wonderful submission! So, what did you all think of these wonderful Tributes and their tearful goodbyes? Since we've no met most of our Tributes, who is your favorite? Who do you love? Who do hate? Who do you think will win? **

**Tribute List:**

D1M: Lustero Aldor, 17, by Yugi-Smallymcsmall

D1F: Diamond Knowles, 18, by Tyquavis (Previous character connection)

D2M: Ares Moretti, 18, by Andii99

D2F: Giselle Serpentine, 16, by Red Roses1000

D3M: Becquerel 'Bec' Grey, 15, by foxfox12

D3F: Clear Palatino, 12, by foxfox12

D4M: Falcon Lockdust, 17, by Nautics

D4F: Thia Zollis, 15, by JustAPersonReading

D5M: Emery Colt, 17, by Hawkmaid

D5F: Serena Holden, 16, by Andii99

D6M: Andrew Spayler, 15, by AspiringSteampunk0909

D6F: Harper Satin, 16, by Primione394

D7M: Aster Ochs, 17, by Red Roses1000

D7F: Vallory Stensland, 16, by Hawkmaid

D8M: Silk Daisly, 16, by IIJamesII

D8F: Rhylee Kaski, 16, by Primione394

D9M: Isaiah Lemont, 15, by edespeedy123

D9F: Athena Rye, 14, by Primrue394

D10M: Kayne Lytch, 13, by IIJamesII

D10F: Kayra Dawnbreeze, 13. by Yugi-Smallymcsmall

D11M: Open

D11F: Reserved for edespeedy123

D12M: Char Afland, 14, by GrimlyFiendishly

D12F: Camelia Lloha, 12, by Primrue394


	15. District Nine Reapings

**Shine**

**Chapter 15**

**District Nine Reapings**

**A/N: We're almost there! Only two more Reapings to go after this one! Let's get started! Special thanks to Primrue394 and edespeedy123 for the wonderful Tributes featured in this chapter!**

_Athena Rye –14- -D9- POV_

I zip up my blue dress and stare in the mirror. Today is one of the few days I wear a dress. Normally I just wear pants and shirts. But today is Reaping day, so I dress up. My large brown eyes make contact with each other, and I smile at my medium-short brown hair in the mirror. It's a wavy day for it today, it has small curls at the bottom. I smile for a few seconds more before it fades. I hope mom will be in a good mood today. And if she's not, I guess that I'll spend the day with Aalia and Presley. I walk out into the living room. Mom is waiting.

"Ready to go?" She asks. She's hungover. At least she hasn't started drinking. Yet.

"Yes," I say. And so we leave, without saying anything else.

_Isaiah Lemont –15- -D9- POV_

I pull on my suit jacket and look at myself in the mirror. This is the only suit I own. I wish I could wear fancier clothes more often, but I can't. My family doesn't have the money. Oh well. I look at my hazel eyes in the mirror and grab a comb for my black hair. I run it through my hair until it looks nice, then walk out into the living room where my mom, Chris – my new stepdad, technically, ugh, and my two new step-siblings, James and Kaylee are waiting.

"Ready to go, honey?" My mom asks.

"Yup," I say.

"Wonderful!" She says. "Let's go, Chris, kids." _Ugh. I wish dad was here. __I wish he wasn't dead. I wish I had… nevermind. I should get going. _

_Athena Rye –14- -D9- POV_

I leave my mom at the edge of the Reaping. I spot Darcy and Nico at the edge, with Katie and Ellie on their shoulders. Ugh. Cowards. At least they got out, but that's no reason for them not to help me. I don't know why they don't like me. I could live with them. I actually like Katie, and Ellie isn't too bad. But no, they don't like their little sister. Ugh. Turning my attention inwards, I notice Aalia already coming towards me, and Presley looking around. I wave to Presley, and she heads my way.

"Hi, Athena," Aalia says.

"Hi, Aalia," I say. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. What about you? How's your mom?" Aalia asks.

"She's okay today," I say. "Hi, Presley!"

"Hi, girls! What's up?" Presley asks. Where Aalia is dark-skinned with dark hair and about four foot eight, although she's the same age is me, Presley is tall, five-six already at fifteen, and blonde. All the boys love her. Aalia never talks above a whisper, although this one boy does have a thing for her. Not that she'll admit it, even when I try to make her. Oh well.

"Not much with me," I say.

"Not much," Aalia says. "You?"

"I'm doing good," Presley says. "Karen told me that Lisa told her that Josh still has that thing for you, Aalia."

"Why do you talk to Karen and her friends?" I ask. "You know they're so mean. And, yes, Josh has a thing for you, Aalia. Not that you'll admit it."

"Nobody feels that way about me," Aalia says. "Nobody I would like, anyway."

"What's wrong with Josh?" I ask.

"You know I like Brad," she says.

"Okay. But Josh is so much nicer, why not date him?" I ask. Aalia just stares at me. "Okay, okay, fine," I say.

"And Isaiah still has that thing for you," Presley tells me. "You should go out with him. He's really popular and so dreamy… uh, sorry. And besides, he really likes you. Not that he'll ask you out after how badly you rejected him."

"I didn't reject him. I just didn't want to be his friend. He's one of the popular kids," I say.

"A., not wanting to even be his friend is rejecting him, and B., he's actually nice. He's not like the rest of them. He's popular, but he's nice. He's popular because he is nice, not because he's mean," she says.

"If you say so, Li," I say. "But-" I'm interrupted by the District Nine escort, Saturn.

"District Nine! Let's start this Reaping!" Saturn says.

"Okay, Athena, Aalia, I have to go," Presley says. "See you guys later!"

"See you, Li!" I shout after her. Aalia waves, and Presley waves back. Then Saturn starts the Reaping.

"Ladies first! The Female Tribute from District Nine is..." I feel a sense of dread as Saturn unfolds the paper. I wonder why. I hope that Presley and Aalia don't get picked. I hope I don't get picked. But that won't happen. Right? "Athena Rye!" That's not good. That's not good. I walk up to the stage, slowly, taking deep breaths to calm myself. I think that I manage to stay outwardly calm, even though I'm freaking out on the inside.

_Isaiah Lemont –15- -D9- POV_

I leave my family at the edge of the Reaping and look for my friends. I have a lot of friends, but I want to talk to one in particular.

"Hey, Isaiah!" Eli shouts as he walks over. Eli is my age, with brown hair and eyes, average height.

"Hey, Eli," I say. "What's up?"

"Not much, what's up with you, bro?" Eli asks.

"Not much. Hey, have you seen Athena?" I ask.

"What is with you and that girl?" Eli asks. "You could have, like, any girl, and you want the quiet one who doesn't like you _because _you're popular? She's not even that pretty."

"Now why would you say that?" I ask. "Besides, what does it matter if I like her? That just means you can have one more of those girls you like."

"So I can have Elena?" Eli asks. "You know she likes you, and she's like, really pretty. And nice, and..."

"Eli?"

"Wha- oh, sorry. So, you don't want to go out with her?" Eli asks.

"No, you can ask her," I say.

"You're gonna be regretting this when you finally get it through your head that Athena doesn't want to go out with you," Eli says.  
"Whatever," I say. "Like Elena would want to go out with you."

"And why wouldn't she?" Eli asks.

"Because she likes me, like you said. Duh," I say. "No, she probably will go out with you. As long as she knows I told you to ask her."

"You think so?" He asks.

"I do. And if you don't ask her after the Reaping, I'll do it for you," I say.

"Whoa! Shots fired," Eli laughs. "Okay, bro. I will."

"District Nine! Let's start this Reaping!" Saturn Mustang says from onstage. I and Eli quiet down and wait. "The Female Tribute from District Nine is… Athena-" _No. Please no. Not my Athena. Some other Athena. Please, please, not my Athena. _"Rye!" _No. No. No. No. No, no, no, no, no! Not Athena. Not her. _I see her walk to the stage. She looks emotionless like she's in shock. No. I can't bear seeing her like this. No. I start to cry.  
"Hey, man, you alright?" Eli whispers to me. "Look, it'll be okay, okay? It'll be okay." I nod, although I don't really believe it'll be okay. How can it be okay? Athena was just Reaped, and… and… and… I have to pay attention again, it's the boys' turn.

"The Male Tribute from District Nine is… Isaiah Lemont!" _Well, I guess it's not going to be alright. What are the odds? Me and Athena. This is crazy. Oh well. Maybe I stand a good chance. Unless… what about Athena? _

"The Tributes from District Nine are Athena Rye and Isaiah Lemont!"

**A/N: Another one bites the dust! Only two more Reapings to go! So, what did you guys think of this Reaping and our wonderful Tributes? Special thanks to Primrue394 and edespeedy123 again for the wonderful Tributes! Please submit your wonderful Tribute now, we only have one spot remaining! Thank you all for reading!**

**Tribute list:**

D1M: Lustero Aldor, 17, by Yugi-Smallymcsmall

D1F: Diamond Knowles, 18, by Tyquavis (Previous character connection)

D2M: Ares Moretti, 18, by Andii99

D2F: Giselle Serpentine, 16, by Red Roses1000

D3M: Becquerel 'Bec' Grey, 15, by foxfox12

D3F: Clear Palatino, 12, by foxfox12

D4M: Falcon Lockdust, 17, by Nautics

D4F: Thia Zollis, 15, by JustAPersonReading

D5M: Emery Colt, 17, by Hawkmaid

D5F: Serena Holden, 16, by Andii99

D6M: Andrew Spayler, 15, by AspiringSteampunk0909

D6F: Harper Satin, 16, by Primione394

D7M: Aster Ochs, 17, by Red Roses1000

D7F: Vallory Stensland, 16, by Hawkmaid

D8M: Silk Daisly, 16, by IIJamesII

D8F: Rhylee Kaski, 16, by Primione394

D9M: Isaiah Lemont, 15, by edespeedy123

D9F: Athena Rye, 14, by Primrue394

D10M: Kayne Lytch, 13, by IIJamesII

D10F: Kayra Dawnbreeze, 13. by Yugi-Smallymcsmall

D11M: Open

D11F: Reserved for edespeedy123

D12M: Char Afland, 14, by GrimlyFiendishly

D12F: Camelia Lloha, 12, by Primrue394


	16. District Twelve Reapings

**Shine**

**Chapter 16**

**District 12 Reapings**

**A/N: Special thanks to Primrue394 and ****GrimlyFiendishly ****for the wonderful Tributes featured in this chapter!**

_Camelia Lloha –12- -D12- POV_

I zip up my gray dress and look at my grey eyes in the mirror. **(Grey and Gray are both correct. Fun Fact.) **I smile a little bit and look over at Cameron, my twin sister. She has brown hair compared to my blonde, but that's the only difference between us. She nods at me. I know she's telling me she's ready. I return the gesture. _Let's go. _And off we go.

_Char Alfand –14- -D12- POV_

I put my white ribbon in my long black hair and look at myself in the mirror. I smile at my blue-grey eyes and walk out into the living room, where my mother, father, and sister are waiting.

"Ready to go?" My mom asks.

"Yup," I say. And we leave.

_Camelia Lloha –12- -D12- POV_

I arrive at the Reaping with Cameron, and we walk to our section. I have no friends, and neither does Cameron. Soon, Effie starts the Reaping. It's my first Reaping where I stand a chance of getting picked. My twelfth birthday was just yesterday. Yesterday a real

"Everybody, please get to your sections! The Reapings are about to begin!" Effie Trinket says from onstage. Haymitch finally showed up, I guess. "Ladies first! The Female Tribute from District Twelve is… Camelia Lloha!" No. No. It can't be me. So I don't go. I try to hide in Cameron, but it doesn't work. The crowd parts around me and Peacekeepers start coming towards me. "Camelia Lloha, please come on up!" Effie says from on stage. A Peacekeeper approaches me.

"Camelia Lloha, please come up to the stage," he says to me. "We know who you are." I still don't move. He grabs me by the shoulder and marches me towards the stage. We arrive at the stage, and I stand there crying. I can't believe this. No. It can't be me. But somehow it is.

_Char Alfand –14- -D12- POV_

I leave my family at the edge of the Reaping and start to walk to my section when a hand on my shoulder stops me. I turn around.

"Hi, Char!" Dahla says. "Didn't you hear me?"

"Oh, hi, Dahla. No, I didn't hear anything. Sorry, I was just in my head, you know?" I reply.

"Oh. It's fine," she says. She looks sad. "So, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine," she says. "I just wanted to- uh!" She's shoved aside by a bigger boy, maybe eighteen.

"Out of my way, slut!" The boy shouts at her. Oh boy. Wrong move.

"You alright?" I quietly ask Dahla.

"I'm fine," she says. "Char, don't-"

"Hey! Hey you!" I shout. "Yeah, you. Who pushed my friend! Come back here and apologize this instant!" The boy turns around to look at me. He's tall, maybe four inches taller than me. And I'm tall. This kid must be sixteen or eighteen.

"And why should I?" He asks. "Because little baby said so?"

"Because _I _said so," I say, "and because it's the right thing to do." You could hear a loaf of bread drop now, the area around us is so quiet. I guess they've got nothing better to do.

"Is that so? And who are you, baby?" The kid asks.

"I'm Char, not that it's any of your business," I say. "No apologize to my friend, or we're going to have issues."

"You might have issues, little boy, but I won't," the boy says. He takes a few steps closer to me. "I think you better apologize to _me_ for wasting my time."

"I don't think so," I say. He takes a swing at my head. I duck and knee him in the crotch, pulling my leg back before he can catch it. I make a fist with my hand and jump at his face, hitting him right in the nose. I hit him again with the other hand, and he starts to fall backward. I rebound away from him and put my foot into his chest, pushing him over and onto the ground. I walk towards his neck, stepping on his crotch again, making him cry out in pain and divert his hands from his bleeding nose. I put a foot on his neck and press down just a little bit. "Apologize, Goliath or my foot won't come off until it's unfortunately too late," I say, pushing down a little harder to emphasize my point.

He holds his hands to his sides, palms up, and manages to choke out, "Okay. Okay. You win. I'm sorry, little girl. I'm sorry."

"Okay," I say. "Better. Now scram on out of here." I give him a parting kick before walking away. "Let's go, Dahla," I say. "No use being around people like him." Dahla runs after me. She still has a bruise on her face.

"Char! You didn't have to do that! You shouldn't have done that! It was gonna be fine, I would have been fine. You didn't need to stand up for me. I mean thank you, but it wasn't necessary," Dahla says.

"That guy just annoyed me so much. He shouldn't do that to you," I say.

"Thanks. That temper is going to get you in trouble one day," Dahla says.

"Maybe," I say.

"Everybody, please get to your sections! The Reapings are about to begin!" Effie says from the stage. I see the girl who is Reaped. She looks terrified. She doesn't come up at first, and when she's brought up, she starts crying silently. I feel bad for her. Then Effie reaches her hand into the Male bowl. "The Male Tribute from District Twelve is… Char Alfand!" Well, I guess I'm dead. That's not good. I've never fallen in love, probably never well. I've never had that many friends. At least the last thing people will remember of me is me giving a bully what he deserved. I walk up to the stage, trying to feign confidence. I start slowly, but pick up speed constantly, until by the end I'm walking quickly, hopefully confidently.

"The Tributes from District Twelve are Camelia Lloha and Char Alfand!"

**A/N: Only one more Reaping left to go! All of our slots are now filled, so thank you to everyone who submitted! What did you think of these characters and all of our wonderful Tributes so far? How is your day? Who do you think will win? **

**Tribute List: **

D1M: Lustero Aldor, 17, by Yugi-Smallymcsmall

D1F: Diamond Knowles, 18, by Tyquavis (Previous character connection)

D2M: Ares Moretti, 18, by Andii99

D2F: Giselle Serpentine, 16, by Red Roses1000

D3M: Becquerel 'Bec' Grey, 15, by foxfox12

D3F: Clear Palatino, 12, by foxfox12

D4M: Falcon Lockdust, 17, by Nautics

D4F: Thia Zollis, 15, by JustAPersonReading

D5M: Emery Colt, 17, by Hawkmaid

D5F: Serena Holden, 16, by Andii99

D6M: Andrew Spayler, 15, by AspiringSteampunk0909

D6F: Harper Satin, 16, by Primione394

D7M: Aster Ochs, 17, by Red Roses1000

D7F: Vallory Stensland, 16, by Hawkmaid

D8M: Silk Daisly, 16, by IIJamesII

D8F: Rhylee Kaski, 16, by Primione394

D9M: Isaiah Lemont, 15, by edespeedy123

D9F: Athena Rye, 14, by Primrue394

D10M: Kayne Lytch, 13, by IIJamesII

D10F: Kayra Dawnbreeze, 13. by Yugi-Smallymcsmall

D11M: Tontu Heinburg, 18, by CandleFire45

D11F: Reserved for edespeedy123

D12M: Char Afland, 14, by GrimlyFiendishly

D12F: Camelia Lloha, 12, by Primrue394


	17. District Eleven Reapings

**Shine**

**Chapter 17**

**District Eleven Reapings**

**A/N: Sorry, I had to plot now that I have everyone. The plotting is done! So, enjoy our last Reaping, and… May the Odds Be Ever In Your Favor! Special thanks to CandleFire45 and Katie75 for our wonderful Tributes featured in this chapter!**

_Brianna 'Bri' Tribiani –16- -D11- POV_

I wake up on the cloth roll that suffices as my bed. Today is Reaping day. Great fun. Mandatory attendance, less time to find food. I grab some of the food we found last night and scarf it down before shaking Patricia awake. Patricia is my best friend, she has been ever since I was kicked out.

"Hey, Pat, wake up," I say shaking her shoulder gently. "It's Reaping day."

"Is that today?" She asks as she looks at me with her bleary brown eyes. Her curly blonde hair is all messy around her face. It's dirty blonde. Probably because it's actually dirty.

"It is," I say, "and we don't have a lot of time."

"Oh," she says. "Okay. We should go then. Going to do something with your hair?"

"Why should I?" I ask, running my hand through my long red hair.

"It looks like a rat's nest," she says.

"So does yours," I retort.

"Fine," she says. And we leave towards the Reaping, with Patrica eating on the way. We never do our hair. We don't even wear nice clothes, don't have 'em. Such is the life of living on the streets of District Eleven.

_Tontu Heinburg –18- -D11- POV_

I pull my grey suit jacket on and look at myself in the mirror. My light brown eyes look at themselves in the mirror, and my thin lips purse into an even thinner line when I look at what used to be my left ear. My lips never worked, but the ear did. Then again, lips do have another purpose… one that I hope they will find with Noami. I walk out into the living room, not needing to do anything with my buzzed dark brown hair. My mother is there waiting for me.

"Ready?" She asks. Oh my goodness, I almost forgot! I run back into my room and grab my book, quickly flipping to the page that says _Yes. _She nods, and we leave.

_Brianna 'Bri' Tribiani –16- -D11- POV_

I and Patricia arrive at the Reaping. No friends, and no family. Or, I do have a family, but I'd prefer to avoid them like the plague. I still remember when my dad kicked me out…

**3 years ago… Brianna's house, District 11**

"She needs to be punished!" My father screams from the kitchen.

"Honey, I'm not so sure that we need to-" my mother starts, but she's cut off.

"Need to what? We need to punish that little b—h! The little whore!" My father shouts.

"How can you call our daughter things like that?" My mother asks.

"You just shut up now, woman!"

"I will not- ah! James! You come back here right this instant! James!" My mother shouts. My father emerges from the kitchen.

"Out of here! Out of here now!" He slaps me on the face. I'm still sitting on the couch. And to think, this all started when my brother told them I kissed a boy. My brother was lying, he always is. And they punish me for everything he says I do. Even though he lies. My brother and father hate me. My brother tried to kill me himself but stopped when I fought him off and he realized that mom and dad might catch him. No, he has dad do his dirty work for him. My dad hits me again, this time breaking my nose. I scream and fall back into the couch. He grabs me and goes to the door. He tosses me outside.

"Don't you ever come back, you hear me? Don't ever come back, or I will kill you! You ungrateful little b-h, disobeying my rules! I provide for you, you hear me! And this is what you do? Now you'll get a taste of providing for yourself!" Then my father slams the door, and I can see my mother running towards him, trying to stop him, but she can't. It's too late. I look up and see my brother waving at me from his bedroom window. He drops a sharp rock, and I try to roll out of the way. I partially succeed. The rock doesn't land smack in the middle of my chest, but instead only grazes my arm, making me bleed out onto the ground. My brother smirks and closes his window.

"Hey," a voice says softly from the shadows. A blonde girl crawls towards me. "You look like you need some help. Name's Patrica, but my friends call me Pat. Do you want to be my friend?"

**Back to the present…**

I look at my shoulder absentmindedly. I still have the scar my brother gave me. I wince at the thought of that pain. I look over at Pat and smile. She did patch me up, and we did become friends. Best friends, in fact. It turns out that she was in a similar situation with her family, except they kicked her out when she was twelve, instead of thirteen. We're the same age, so she had already had a year of street-living experience when I joined her.

"Ready for the Reaping?" I ask her.

"As ready as ever," she says. "Suppose we'll get picked?"

"We have the maximum amount of Tesserae," I say, "so chances are good." I smile at my own dark joke.

"I guess," she says. "No goodbyes?"

"No goodbyes," I say, and we shake hands. We do this every year. No goodbyes. Our pact. If one of us is Reaped, the other one won't look back. No use in being sentimental, right? We're not going to win, ever. No volunteering for each other either, not that we're that crazy.

"Everybody to their sections! This Reaping is about to start!" Maris announces from onstage. The conversations quiet down, and people run to where they're supposed to be. "The Female Tribute from District Eleven is..." I wonder who it'll be. Hopefully not Pat. As much as we joke, I do really like her. She's the only good friend I've ever had. I look at her and can tell that she's thinking the same thing. We share a glance in the few moments it takes Maris to read her slip of paper. "Brianna Tribiani!" Welp. I guess it wasn't Pat. I look at her and see that she's crying just a little bit. I smile at her.

"No goodbyes," I say, and she smiles, starting to cry now. "Bye, Pat. It was nice to know you." Then I turn away and walk up to the stage. I shake Maris's hand and wait for the Male Tribute to be called.

_Tontu Heinburg –18- -D11- POV_

I leave my mom at the edge of the Reaping. I start to look around for someone. Someone special. Then she walks in front of me. She came around from my bad side, I didn't hear her. At least she doesn't try to sneak up on me. She's nice like that.

"Hi," Noami says. "How are you doing?"

I pull my notebook out of the inside pocket of the shirt. The notebook that Noami gave me, all those years ago, right after the incident… right after my dad died and I lost my ear. I still remember, the terror of my dad jumping onto me to protect me. The gunshot, the stabbing pain in my ear. The screams of the man who tried to help us and his own wife and child. I wonder where that Peacekeeper is now. Hopefully dead. He deserves it. "Tontu?" Noami asks.

I quickly flip through my book. _Sorry. I was just thinking about -it, that's all. Thank you again for this book_.

"No problem," Noami says, and she smiles at me. She has the most beautiful smile. Just a hint of mystery woven into those beautiful lips. Her blue-grey eyes light up as she smiles, and she blushes just a little bit, turning her rosy complexion a slightly darker shade of red. She twirls a lock of her beautiful, light brown hair around her finger. She has it down today, she usually does. Not that it matters, she's always beautiful, to me. Even here in District Eleven, where nobody has fancy clothes or makeup, she's beautiful. My mother says that part of Noami's beauty is her high cheekbones, and I can see that. I just love her for who she is. And I think that she's beautiful, all of the time. After the incident, after my father died and my ear got shot off, she would visit me. She would talk to me and tend to me when I was recovering, and one day she brought me a notebook, a new one. Up until that point I had been using cards to communicate with people. Then she brought me the notebook and helped me to write down words and phrases in it, to learn where everything is. She worked with me while I was healing until I had to go back to school. And by the time I did, I could communicate as well as anyone who could talk. "Uh, do you want to hang out later? Celebrate our last Reaping?" Noami asks.

_I would love to, Noami, _I say. Her name is one of the few I have in my book.

"Sounds good! I look forward to it," she says. "See you later, Tontu!" Then she turns and walks away. She moves gracefully, like a deer in the forest, her slender figure easily cutting through the crowds. She once told me that she was unhappy that she wasn't very curvy, as she put it, compared to girls her age. I told her that I thought she was beautiful regardless. It's the only time I've ever called her beautiful, and I'm okay with that. She blushed redder than a cherry when I did. It was so cute. I watch her disappear into the crowd and turn to head to my section. Hanging out with her after the Reaping sounds like fun. I could spend time with my mom, but what's the use? She's depressed, and I'm the cause. She loves me, and she would never admit it, but my dad dying for me took a toll on her. She's been depressed ever since, and she blames me. Maybe she's right, a little bit. But I didn't ask my dad to throw himself on me. I do feel sorry for her, but I won't make anything better. I like spending time with Noami though. Maybe one day we'll get married. If I ever have the courage to tell her how I feel. I arrive at my section just as Maris starts the Reaping. I see the girl who gets Reaped. She looks dirty and malnourished. I feel bad for her, I don't think she'll last long. Poor thing. Maris pulls a slip out of the Male bowl.

"The Male Tribute for District Eleven is..." I know what I'll do if I'm Reaped. I've had a plan since I was eleven. But I won't get Reaped. I won't, what are the odds. This is my last year, I've survived this year, I will continue to survive. It's Noami's last year too. She's safe. That means that after the next few seconds, my Hunger Games worries will be over. Until I have kids, at least. "Tontu Heinburg!" I don't know what to do. It can't be me. It can't. If I go up to that stage, what will happen? I'll die, I know I will. I can't die. I don't want to die. I've never kissed anyone, I haven't told Noami how I feel. I haven't even hit twenty. There are so many things I haven't done. I can't go. I don't want to die, I don't want to die. Then I hear my mother crying from the edge of the Reaping. Crap. I need to go up, I need to look confident if I want to have a chance of winning. So I do. I walk quickly up to the stage, trying to appear confident, standing tall and proud. But my vision is blurry, and although I grip Maris' hand firmly, nobody in the Capitol or here can feel that. And as I stand on the stage as Maris does whatever it is she does, I feel tears running down my cheeks, and my vision blurs. I find Noami in the crowd, somehow. She's crying too. She looks up and I try to smile at her, but it fails, and we both cry more. I want to come back to her, to tell her how I feel. I guess I'll have to make it happen. But can I?

**A/N: This was a long one! What did you think of our wonderful Tributes for this chapter? And now that we've met all of our Tributes, who do you think will win? Who do you think will lose? Who do you hate and who do you love? Anyway, next up is the D9, 11, & 12 Justice Building Scenes, then the train rides, then the training, then the interviews, and then the Games! Start placing your bets now, and please leave a review with your thoughts! Also, May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor!**

**Tribute List (Last Time):  
**

D1M: Lustero Aldor, 17, by Yugi-Smallymcsmall

D1F: Diamond Knowles, 18, by Tyquavis (Previous character connection)

D2M: Ares Moretti, 18, by Andii99

D2F: Giselle Serpentine, 16, by Red Roses1000

D3M: Becquerel 'Bec' Grey, 15, by foxfox12

D3F: Clear Palatino, 12, by foxfox12

D4M: Falcon Lockdust, 17, by Nautics

D4F: Thia Zollis, 15, by JustAPersonReading

D5M: Emery Colt, 17, by Hawkmaid

D5F: Serena Holden, 16, by Andii99

D6M: Andrew Spayler, 15, by AspiringSteampunk0909

D6F: Harper Satin, 16, by Primione394

D7M: Aster Ochs, 17, by Red Roses1000

D7F: Vallory Stensland, 16, by Hawkmaid

D8M: Silk Daisly, 16, by IIJamesII

D8F: Rhylee Kaski, 16, by Primione394

D9M: Isaiah Lemont, 15, by edespeedy123

D9F: Athena Rye, 14, by Primrue394

D10M: Kayne Lytch, 13, by IIJamesII

D10F: Kayra Dawnbreeze, 13. by Yugi-Smallymcsmall

D11M: Tontu Heinburg, 18, by CandleFire45

D11F: Brianna 'Bri' Tribiani, 16, by Katie75 (Guest)

D12M: Char Afland, 14, by GrimlyFiendishly

D12F: Camelia Lloha, 12, by Primrue394


	18. D 9, 11, & 12 Justice Building Scenes

**Shine**

**Chapter 18**

**District 9, 11, & 12 Justice Building Scenes**

**A/N: We're almost to the Games! Well, sort of, you know. The next few chapters will probably be really long, but we're getting closer to the Games, so (as TheNoobyBoy said), Are you ready to rumble?**

_Athena Rye –14- -D9- POV  
_

The Peacekeepers separate me and Isaiah and take me to the Justice Building. Isaiah was Reaped, can you believe it? The train ride should be nice and awkward. Just what I _love. _I arrive at the Justice Building, and after a few seconds, my mom comes on in.

"Hey, Athena," she says. "I know you probably don't want to talk to me. I'm sober though. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know I haven't been the nicest parent, but I guess it doesn't matter now. I'm sorry honey. I do love you, and if you come back, I promise to become a better mom."

I beckon her over, and we hug. "It's alright, mom. Thanks," I say.

"I'll leave. I shouldn't be here. Your brothers want to talk to you, and so do your friends. I know they're probably your real family by now." Then she leaves.

"I love you, mom," I shout after her. She smiles and blows me a kiss as she leaves. Then my brothers walk in with their girlfriends.

"Why should I talk to you two?" I ask my brothers. "You never talk to me anymore, you don't let me live with you, but you forced me to stay with mom. You know what, screw you two! You don't act like brothers at all! And Katie, Ellie, we could have been friends in a different place and time. You two should dump these losers. Make them live with mom again. Get out."

"Athena-" Nico starts.

"Out."

"I just wanted to say I loved you," he says.

"You should have shown it," I say.

"Fine," he says.

"I love you too, by the way," Darcy says. Then they both leave. Katie and Ellie stay.

"Athena," Katie says. "I asked Nico about having you move in with us, but he said it wasn't that bad at home. Was it that bad?"

"My mom never physically hurts me, but… you know what I mean," I say. "I'm sorry. I really do like you, Katie. You too, Ellie. I do wish we could have known each other better."

"Me too, Athena," Ellie says. Then they both hug me. Then they leave. Aalia and Presley walk in.

"Hey, Athena," Presley says slightly more subdued than usual. "What's up?"

"Really, Presley?" I reply.

"Just trying to lighten the mood," she says.

"Sorry. Not much, just been Reaped for the Hunger Games, you know. What about you?" I ask.

"Oh, you know, just trying to comfort my best friend, and make sure that she'll make it back," Presley says.

"Thanks, but-" I feel a block in my throat. "But – yo-you know that I'm-" I feel the sobs rise up my throat, and despite my best efforts, I can't push them down. I start to cry. Presley walks over and hugs me.

"Athena, it'll be alright," she says. "Look at the bright side. You finally get a chance with Isaiah." I look up at her.

"Really?" I ask through my tears. "That's what you're thinking about right now, me 'getting a chance' with a boy I don't like?" I say with disdain. I wipe away my tears and stand up straight.

"Don't say that it didn't work, Athena," Presley replies.

"What? Oh, you-" I shake my head. "I'm going to get you for that."

"Good," Presley says. "To get me, you'll have to come back. Seriously though, Athena. You can do it. Don't doubt yourself. You can come back. Okay? Do it for us. For me and Aalia. Okay?"

"Okay," I say. "I will do my best."

"And how good will your best be?" Aalia asks.

"As best as I can make it," I say, honestly.

"I guess that's all I can ask then," Aalia says. "Come back to us, okay, Athena?"

"I'll do my best," I say.

"And, also seriously, Isaiah still does like you, 'Thena. Use that to your advantage, even if you don't like him. Okay? Remember Brooke from last year?" I do remember that girl. She fell in love with her District partner, and he saved her from almost certain death. Then she died later, but she almost made it to the finale.

"I remember she still died," I say.

"Okay, well, be smarter. Don't send up a big smoke signal and then leave a trail. But my point is that people who love you can be useful," Presley says.

"I don't think he loves me," I say. "Does he?"

"I think emotions can become much stronger than normal between two people who have the threat of imminent death looming over them," Presley says. "All I'm saying is to keep it in mind. You can use him. You should."

"I couldn't do that," I say, "if someone does love me… if someone does love me, even if I don't feel that way… I couldn't manipulate them like that. It wouldn't be right."

"Nothing about this situation is _right_, Athena," Presley says. "All I'm saying is make the best of a bad situation. Do what's best for you."

"I'll try. But I can't hurt anyone like that," I say. Then the Peacekeepers come in.

"Time for you two to leave, ladies," one of them says.

"Okay. And I get it, Athena. But remember what I said," Presley says.

"I will," I say.

"Please come back," Aalia says.

"I will," I say. Then the Peacekeepers gesture for Presley to leave, and Aalia follows her.

_Isaiah Lemont –15- -D9- POV_

The Peacekeepers separate me and Athena and take us to separate rooms in the Justice Building. I still can't believe it. Athena was Reaped. I was Reaped. Both of us. The train ride to the Capitol should be fun. I still remember when I asked her out and she rejected me. That was really painful…

**2 months ago…**

I'm finally going to ask Athena out. Finally! I'm really nervous. I hope she says yes… I… I'm not going to think about if she says no. I can't think about it. I… care about her too much.

"Hey, Athena?" I ask.

"You know my name?" She replies.

"Uh… yeah… I… I do. It would… uh…" _Oh my goodness. I'm normally charming and charismatic. Why is Athena different? _"How could I not know such a pretty name? Athena, after the ancient goddess of knowledge. Just like you," _Here it is. _"You're as smart as a cookie and as cute as one too." Athena blushes as red as she can get.

"Oh. Are, uh, do you have, uh, a, uh, question?" Athena asks. She's still blushing. She's nervous. I think she's going to say yes! I hope so, at least.

"I do. I uh, wanted to know, if, uh," _it's happening again, darn it! _"If you would like to, uh, go out with me. Or, uh, be friends, or whatever. Just spend time together, you know?" I've never backed off asking someone out before. What is going on?

"Oh. Uh, no. To the first question. And, uh, both of them. And I have to go, I'm, um, sorry. Bye," she says.

"Wait! Athena! We don't have to- I just want to spend time with you! Wait! Please! Wait..." I trail off as she turns a corner in the street. I just stand there, shocked, for several seconds. Then I start to cry. Right there, on a main road right by school. Eli comes over from where he had been standing.

"Hey, man, what happened? You alright?" He asks.

"She rejected me. She… what am I going to do?" I ask.

"It's alright. Come on, we can't have you crying in front of everyone. Hey, at least the girls will think you're _sensitive_," he says, trying to cheer me up, while at the same time leading me towards a side street back to his house. "I'll get you some of my chocolate and we can talk about it, okay?"

"Don't waste your chocolate on me. It's really expensive and clearly I don't deserve to be loved. Or even be liked," I say, still crying.

"It's going to be a long night, isn't it?" Eli asks.

**Back to the present…**

It was a long night. I cried my heart out that night. I had never done that before. In fairness, only one girl had rejected me before. And I'd only ever asked out two before, even if several have made it quite clear that they'd like me to ask. But Athena was different. With everyone else, I was normally so quick thinking, witty, charismatic. But with Athena, all I could be was… sensitive? And I still have feelings for her. Presley said that she just rejected me because I was popular, that Athena probably would like the real me, and that Presley would work on it. I don't know whether or not to believe her. All I know is that I still like Athena, and she didn't like me. It should be a _fun _train ride to the Capitol. My less-than-exuberant thoughts were cut short by the door opening. My mom, Chris, James, and Kaylee walk in.

"Isaiah!" My mom shouts. She runs over and hugs me. "Oh my goodness. I can't believe it! My baby is Reaped! You have to win. You have to. I can't lose you too," she shoots a guilty look over at Chris. "Not that I don't love you, honey, just-"

"I get it, dear," he says. "Don't worry. And, Isaiah, for the record, I want you to come back to us too. So do the kids. Right kids?"  
"Yes," James and Kaylee say simultaneously. "Of course we do." Okay, that's a bit creepy.  
"Thanks, Chris, James, Kaylee," I say. "And thanks, mom. I love you."

"I love you too, honey," she says. "But I don't really have anything more to say, and I know Eli wanted to talk to you. He can probably tell you more about this stuff than I can. I know you'll come back to me soon. Just remember to do something brave, but not stupid!" She says. Right. The Shine moments. How am I going to pull that off? Apart from sacrifice, nothing immediately comes to mind. And sacrifice sort of defeats the purpose. "I love you!"  
"Love you too, mom!" I shout after her, and then her, Chris, James, and Kaylee are all gone. Eli walks in.

"Hey, man," he says. "So, I guess it wasn't alright after all, huh?"

"You could say that," I say. "I'm going to die. I mean, probably. I don't even know how I'm going to pull off a _shine _moment. And Athena is my partner… I couldn't kill her. What am I going to do?"

"Well, as for your shine moment, you could just, like, defend Athena really bravely, I guess," he says. "I almost guarantee that you'll get attacked."

"That assumes I ally with her," I say. "Last time I asked her something, it didn't end well. Remember?"

"I do remember," he says. "You ate half of my good chocolate."

"I told you not to waste your chocolate on me, dummy," I reply. "Anyway, why do you think we'll be allies?"

"She can't get away this time," Eli says.

"Eli!" I say. "And I guess, no, this time she could _kill _me. Not that I'm against allying with her. I'd love too, I would, but I doubt she'll say yes."

"You'd _love _to?"

"Shut up."

"Anyway, from what Presley says, she would actually like _you_, just not popular kid you. Just act like yourself, and you should be fine," he says.

"But how would I get to even talk to her?" I ask.

"That's easy," he says. "Just ask her to be allies, tell her that it'll be a mutually beneficial relationship. Then work on her from there." I give him a skeptical look. "Or don't, fine. But what's the harm in trying? The worst she can do is say no."

"Fair point," I say. "I guess I'll try. Thanks, man." I give him a hug, and he gives me one back. Then the Peacekeepers come in to take him away.

_Brianna 'Bri' Tribiani –16- -D11- POV_

I fully expect to be alone in the Justice Building. Instead, my brother comes in. Just him, no parents.

"Get out. Get out now. You have no right to be here," I say.

"Bri, I just wanted to-"  
"Get out!" And he does. And then I'm alone. I'm sad. I can't believe it. I was Reaped. And I have nobody to care about me. I shouldn't have made that pact with Pat. No, I'm being selfish. It was a good thing. Hopefully, she's out there finding food right now. Eventually, the Peacekeepers come to take me away.

_Tontu Heinburg –18- -D11- POV_

My mother enters the Justice Building almost immediately. She must have been waiting outside.

"Tontu!" She says. She seems even sadder than usual, not that that's surprising. "How could this happen? First your father and now you? And you were eighteen… how?" She had embraced me in a tight hug, and I have to untangle myself from her to reach my notebook.

_I can still win, mom. You never know. A girl from 11 won last year. And I'm older than she was._

"I guess you're right," my mom says. "You are older, and you've already survived a lot. Plus, having Athena as your mentor can't hurt."

_You're right. I should probably put her name in here…_ I quickly scribble Ms. Feere and later, Athena, in my book. I don't know what she'll want to be called._ Done._

"That's good. I believe in you, honey. And I love you. Come back to me. But I should go now. I think," she smiles, a rare sight these days, a true smile, not a fake one, "that you'll have another reason to come back soon. More than you already want to come back to her, anyway. I love you, honey!"  
"I love you too!" I shout after her. And with those mysterious words, and a slightly scary glimmer in her eyes, she's gone. Noami walks in. Oh. Was this what she meant by… No. It can't be. Unless it is, I guess. Noami's clearly been crying. I just want to hug her right now, to comfort her, tell her it'll be alright. I can see she's in pain, and I want to fix it. Except that, of course, I can't fix it. I'm the source of her pain. And that hurts me. She's in pain because of me. No, redirect those thoughts. It isn't my fault, after all, it's the Capitol's. And now I'm angry. Now I_ want_ to win. And I do hug her. When she comes over to me, I do hug her. She's only slightly shorter than me, maybe an inch or two, not more.

"Tontu..." she says. "How could this happen?"

_I don't know. But… but…_ I search for the right words, literally. Then I remember. A note I always take a risk carrying with me. But all the words are right there. I pull it out of my jacket pocket, to her evident surprise. I unfold it and hand it to her.

_Noami,_

_I hope that I've just given you this letter. If somebody else has, I'm very likely dead, and this is my backup copy. Either way, what I have to say doesn't really change. I'll try to brief in case I'm standing in front of you right now, for my future self's sake, so you can get the rejection over with quickly. That was a joke. Hopefully, I mean. Ugh, I have a writing stutter. No, I'm not erasing anything, so that it's like I'm talking to you. Anyway… I should just- I have had, always will have, a crush on you, Noami. Scratch that, I love you. I love how beautiful you are, I love your voice, and your eyes, and your hair, and how gracefully you move, and… I love everything about you. I don't know if you feel the same way, I imagine you at least care about me, but I doubt you love me. That's alright, I just wanted you to know how I feel. Now you should probably talk to me if I'm still there._

_Love,_

_Tontu_

Noami scans the note, then folds it carefully, and tucks inside her shirt. She smiles at me, softly, her eyes twinkling. Then softly, as if unsure of herself, she kisses me. Quickly, nervously. Almost like she's scared.

"Am I dreaming again?" She asks. In response, I kiss her. More deeply than she had me. As I pull away, I pinch her arm a little bit. "Ow!" She says, then smiles. "I guess I'm not dreaming, then?"

_No._

"I always dreamed about this… but… but not this way. And, I mean… do you really think I'm beautiful?" She replies.

_I know what you mean. And, yes, yes, I do._ I pull a small deck of cards out of another hidden pocket._ I needed a use for these after you gave me this. So, I made… well, you'll see._ I hand her the cards, and she takes them. She flips through a few and blushes.

"Just the ways you love me? And… descriptions of me from you?" She asks.

_Yes._

"But- you must have spent hours on these," she says.

_Time well spent._

"I can't believe anyone would do this for me. I would ask you what they say, but I think the answer would be 'read the cards'. I love you, Tontu. Come back to me, okay?"

_Of course._ And then she kisses me again, more confidently than before. And then the Peacekeepers come, and she's gone. I want to see her again. I need to see her again. I will see her again.

_Camelia Lloha –12- -D12- POV_

I arrive at the Justice Building, still crying. My family comes in through the other door. The door to the outside, the door to freedom. Cameron comes over and hugs me. I can tell what she's thinking.

_I'm sorry. _

_It's not your fault._

"I love you," she says out loud.

"I love you too," I say. Then she releases me, and my mom comes over and hugs me herself.  
"I love you, Camelia. Never forget that," she says. "I can't believe this. First Alianna, now you? Two of my babies… Just always remember that I love you. And that you can win. A thirteen-year-old won two years ago." Alianna was supposed to be my third sister. But she died only two days old. It wasn't that long ago, and mom is still really torn up about it.

"I love you too, mom," I say. "But let's be honest. I'm already dead."

"Now don't say that," my dad says. "Like your mom says, you still stand a chance."

"Stand a chance, yeah, and I've been doing so good with chances today. What is that chance, dad? One or two percent? The same chance that I would get Reaped- I- I'm sorry, daddy," I start to cry again.

"It's alright, honey," my dad says. "I'll always love you." And then I just sit there, with my family, being comforted by the very people who just lost a daughter, until a Peacekeeper comes to take me away and show them out.

_Char Alfand –14- -D12- POV_

I arrive in the Justice Building after being separated from the poor terrified little girl. She must be twelve. Twelve from District Twelve. The worst odds imaginable. My family walks in the door. My mom is the first to come over and hug me.

"I love you, Char, baby," she says. Then my dad comes over and hugs me.

"I'm sorry, son," he says. "Come back to us. You can do it. You don't have anyone you're in love with who got Reaped, you're old enough to win, you're good enough at fighting. I guess that short temper is good for something, huh? Just don't let it get you in trouble. And worse, don't fall in love with anyone, okay?"

"Not part of the plan, dad," I say, smiling. "Would that be so bad?"

"If you go all noble sacrifice hero on them, then yeah," he says.

"Fair point," I say. Then my sister steps forward and hugs me herself.

"I love you, Char," she says. "I'm sorry I've been distant recently, but I wanted you to know I've always loved you, still do, always well. Okay?"

"Thanks, Aza," I say. "I love you too."

"Come back to us. You should try to make allies, okay? Just don't annoy them. And focus on close-range weapons, you can't just use your fists. A bow would be great, but those are rare. Maybe get some knives that you can throw," Aza says.

"Thanks, sis," I say. "You'll save my life at this rate."

"Hmph," she says. "I know we don't have a lot of time, and Dahla wants to see you. I'll get these two out of your hair. Just know we all love you. And expect you to come back to us."

"Will do. Love you guys too," I say. And then my family is gone, and Dahla comes on in. She hugs me.

"Char… I'm so sorry," she says as she pulls away and appraises me. "I told you that temper would get you in trouble."

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Your temper. I'm pretty sure it'll be what kills you," she says.

"Oh," I laugh. "But it hasn't yet."

"No," she says. "Not yet. But be careful. Please? For me, for your sister and your parents?"

"Of course," I say. "For all of you. I need to protect you, after all." She smiles.

"I think I'll do okay without you. But I don't want to have to," she says. "See you soon?"  
"See you soon," I agree. Then we hug, and she too is gone. I hope I'll see her again. I hope I'll see all of them again.

**A/N: Okay, so another long chapter, but all the Justice Building scenes are done! So, tell me, what did you all think of this chapter? And, more importantly, what do you think of our wonderful Tributes? Who are your favorites, and who do you despise (and love to despise)? How far do you think everyone will go? I love reading your predictions, so please leave some reviews with them in there! Thanks, everyone for your amazing Tributes, and I apologize for what must happen to them. Happy Hunger Games!**


	19. Train Rides

**Shine**

**Chapter 19**

**Train Rides**

_Diamond Knowles –18- -D1- POV  
_

I board the train to the Capitol after snapping the usual celebratory pictures with Lustero. We get on the train and immediately head to the dining car, where we know our mentor, Jennifer White will be. We enter the car and see Jennifer, our blonde-haired, blue-eyed, 22-year-old mentor.

"Hello, Diamond, Lustero," Jennifer says. "Diamond, I'm sorry you have to be here. I hoped that you would at least be here with Topaz's backing. My deepest condolences."  
"Oh," I say, surprised by how much she knows. "Thank you."

"He really did love you, you know," she says. "He refused to sleep with me because of you. I can see why now. Please, sit, have some bread."

"Wait, what?" I reply.

"Don't worry about it," Jennifer says. "Lustero, bread?"

"I'm not getting involved in this," he says, "but I'll take some bread," he takes a piece of bread of Jennifer's proffered basket.

"Look, Diamond, I said he _refused _to sleep with me because of you. And I come on to all the careers, I'm twenty-two and have never had a long-term relationship. Before the Games, I was too busy training. After that, all the boys except for the one I liked wanted me, but they were all so fake. So, I take what I can get, even though they'll most likely die in the next couple of days," Jennifer says.

"Okay," I say, and sit down. I'm not quite sure how to feel about this new information, but I guess Topaz was faithful, so no harm, no foul on his part. It's our new mentor I'm more worried about.

"Let's start with a threat assessment over dinner," Jennifer says. And so we do, with Jennifer offering her perspective on each of the other Tributes. It's not even a question if we want to ally or not, she already knows the answer.

District Two: "These two have been training. The girl is only sixteen, but she was recommended by her District, so watch out for her. Both of them will be your allies."

District Three: "Neither of these two are careers. If they want to ally, don't let them. Not that anyone else will either. I think they somehow know each other, but I don't know. It doesn't really matter, they shouldn't pose much of a threat to you two."

District Four: "The boy is a career. The girl isn't. She might be strong enough to make it further, but not a threat for you."

District Five: "The girl looks smart, something's going on inside. Watch out for her. The boy is the same, but she'll be a fast runner, he could be a good fighter."

District Six: "The boy can barely walk. I'll try to work to get them to disallow that leg brace. Even if they don't, I don't think he'll be much of a threat physically. That leg brace is cobbled together though. If it was him who did it, he's smart. If not, he'll be a really easy kill. Even if so, just don't give him time to use his intelligence and you should be good. The girl is strong, but she won't be much of a threat to you two."

District Seven: "The girl is strong, watch out for her. The boy is strong too. But that's to be expected from District Seven, all that work with lumber."

District Eight: "The girl isn't a threat. Easy kill. The boy is a little more threatening, but he shouldn't be a problem."

District Nine: "The boy might be a bit of a problem, but shouldn't be hard for you. The girl shouldn't be a problem."

District Ten: "The girl won't be a threat. Watch the boy though. He's small, but that means he can move through you."

District Eleven: "The girl shouldn't be hard to kill. The boy would be a problem, but he can't hear from one side. Just kill him from that side."

District Twelve: "They're both easy kills."

"Can you tell me more about the redhead? The girl from eleven?" I ask after Jennifer finishes her assignment.

"Sure," Jennifer says. "She's either really poor or a street urchin. Her hair is really dirty, she looks malnourished. She'll be easy to kill if you run into her. If she survives the Bloodbath. She might make an ally, that could make her live longer, make it more of a threat if you target her, but that's it. Why?"

"Because," I explain, "she's as close to killing that Athena b-h as I can get. I can't kill her, but I can kill this girl."

"Diamond, I would have to advise against that," Jennifer says. "Revenge can only get you so far, and it's more likely to get you killed than make you win. And why her and not the other Athena?"

"Because I've been planning revenge on her for a long time, and I didn't know that another Athena would get Reaped. Besides, girls from District _Eleven _aren't supposed to win," I reply.

"Nobody is _supposed _to win, Diamond," Jennifer says. "And that's something I had to tell your – fiance, I guess. Nobody deserves to win. Not you, not Lustero here, not me, not Athena, not Isabella from the 69th, nobody. Another thing I should tell you two is to never refer to the other Tributes by name unless they're your allies. And in your head, they should always be the girl from two, the boy from four. Got that?"

"Of course," I say.

_Lustero Aldor –17- -D1- POV_

"Of course," Diamond says.

"So, Lustero, answer some questions for me," Jennifer says. "Do you think you can win? Have a girlfriend? Is anyone better than you?"  
"Yes, yes, as of today, no," I say.

"I think Diamond might beg to differ about that last one," Jennifer says. "Next lesson, some people are better than you. Or at least they could be. If you think you're the best, all you'll be the best at is getting stabbed in the back."

"Okay," I say. Hmm, maybe she's right. I don't know. I guess it's something to keep in mind.

_Giselle Serpentine –16- -D2- POV_

I and Ares board the train and meet our mentor. Iron Flint is a 26-year-old, blond-haired, blue-eyed man. He walks us through the videos, doing a quick threat assessment. The pair from three are unusually pathetic for that District. Oh well. One less possible threat. The girl from seven though, she's as strong as I am, probably stronger. Bigger too, which means that I could probably slip around her, but still, it's surprising. I don't know what to make of the boy from six, but I don't think he'll be much of a threat. I discuss the results with Ares afterward.

"That girl from seven might be a threat. She's pretty strong," I say. "I think-"  
"Are you scared, little girl?" Ares asks.

"No! I was about to say that I think that if I was going to take her on, I'd have to rely more on my speed than my strength," I say. "I would advise against you going up against her. You're a big chunk of meat, and she'll chop through you like she does those trees in Seven."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Ares says.

"I would," I say. "I bet she'd take you down in five seconds."  
"Oh really?" He asks. "I think that I could take either of you down in fifteen."

"Really? After our previous… incident?" I ask.

"I think so," he says.

"Want to test that theory?" I ask.

"Tributes-" Iron starts. We both look at him.

"Don't," we say simultaneously. Iron holds up his hands and stands up from where he sits on the other side of the table.

"Just let me leave. And try not to hurt the food," Iron says. Iron gets up, grabs a piece of bread, and walks out the door of the car. As soon as the door closes, I slam Ares's head down on the table. Hard enough to cause pain, not hard enough to break his nose.

"Hey! No tables in the Games!" He shouts.

"So?" I ask, standing up from the table. His hand shoots out and grabs my other arm, the one that's not holding his head down. He whirls me around his back, throwing me on the table. My hand releases its grip on his head, and he stands up. He goes to punch me in the face. I'm lying on the table, face-up, with my legs dangling off the end. So, when he steps forward to punch me, I take advantage of his mistake. He steps forward, putting both of his legs between mine. I snap my legs closed and he falls on top of me, breathing heavily. I grab him by the neck and squeeze a little bit.

"I think I won," I say.

"I concede. This one," he says. "Good job, Giselle."  
"I've earned a name?" I ask.  
"Not if you don't let me go," he says. I've released my chokehold, but I'm still holding him down on me.  
"Or what?" I reply. He spits in my face.

"Or that. B-h," he says.

"Now what did I do to deserve that?" I ask, pulling his face closer to me.

"You know what you did," he says.

"I think you should apologize. Or I might never let you go," I say.

"You're gonna have a problem when we get to the Capitol," he says.

"Then I'll just kill you," I reply.

"I don't think you can do that," he says. I push his head down so our noses are almost touching, and grab his neck with my other hand, squeezing a little bit.

"Really, I can't?" I ask.

"You shouldn't," he concedes. "If you do, you die too."  
"Might already happen," I say.

"Why don't you kill me later," he says.

"I'm quite comfortable," I say.

"So am I," he says. I push him up off me and knee him in the stomach.

"Nice almost killing you," I say.

"Nice almost being killed," he says. He walks out of the room into the hallway, and I follow behind him. He goes into his room, and I go into mine. I take off my clothes and get in the shower. I got a little sweaty easily defeating Ares. It's funny, I think I'll miss him after I kill him. He's a fun person to be around. I finish my shower and put on a cream-colored ballgown. I should look good for my arrival at the Capitol.

_Ares Moretti –18- -D2- POV_

"Nice almost being killed," I say to Giselle. I walk out of the room into the hallway to our rooms. I hear Giselle following behind me, and I consider turning around and pinning _her _against the wall. I could easily win that fight. I'm ashamed of having lost these last two fights. I should be able to win against her, just a sixteen-year-old girl. I enter my cabin and strip off my clothes. I get in the shower and don a nice suit afterward. It's odd. Throughout my shower, I can't stop thinking about Giselle. In some ways, she reminds me of Selene. Her cutting wit, and her hair. But I force those thoughts away. I can't develop feelings for anyone here. Not any sort of feelings. Then I open the door of my cabin and step out into the hallway, where Giselle is waiting in a beautiful full-length, low-cut, cream-colored, ballgown. And she looks really pretty. No, Ares. No falling for a girl you might have to kill.

"You like nice," I say.

"So do you," she says.

No. I can't do this. Hmm… I think of killing her. Okay, I don't feel bad about it. I'm still okay. For now.

_Clear Palatino –12- -D3- POV_

I and Bec board the train after taking the usual promotional photos. Bec turns to the right, down the hallway, and enters a room with his name on it. I follow him. He flops down on his bed, on I close the door behind us.

"Why are you here?" Bec asks.

"Because I got Reaped, just like you. Duh," I say.

"I mean, why are you in my room?" He asks. "You have your own, right across the hall. Why don't you use it?"

"Look, Bec. I know we've never gotten along very well, but I think we sort of have to get along now. We're in this together, after all. We need to come up with a game plan," I say. I sit down on his bed next to him. "Remember, this year, we need to do something, like, really brave or smart to stay alive."

"I'm sure that won't be a problem for you," he says. I don't take the bait. He wants me to ask what he means by that.

"We can talk about that later," I say. "We do need a Game plan though. Do we want allies?"  
"I don't know, you tell me," he says.

"Fine. I say no. We each already have one ally. An additional one is just somebody who we're given an open invitation to stab us in the back or cut or throats while we sleep," I say. Bec sits up and sighs.

"You're right," he says. "That sounds like a good plan. I think we just need to get out of the Bloodbath, don't worry about supplies. You're smart, you can tell us which berries to pick or whatever, right?"

"I guess. I don't know about that-" I start to say, but Bec cuts me off.

"Look, I don't think it's worth the risk. We're both really easy targets," he says.

"Okay, fair point," I say. "So we avoid the Bloodbath, forage, and don't make any allies. Then what? Hide until someone walks by and hope we make it to the finale with a better position than anyone else?"

"I guess," he says.

"Sounds like a plan, then," I say. "For now," I mutter under my breath.

"Huh?" Bec asks.

"Nothing," I reply hastily.

"Okay then. I guess we should go meet our mentor," Bec says.

"I guess," I say.

_Becquerel 'Bec' Grey –15- -D3- POV_

"I guess," Clear says. We leave my room and head to the dining car, where our mentor, Jack Snow, a brown-haired and eyed man who's all of twenty-one waits for us.

"Hello, Bec, Clear," Jack says. "How are you?"

"As good as can be, Sir," I say.

"I understand," he says, "and no need for the Siring, Bec. What about you, Clear? Please, sit, eat. We want you to be nice and fed for the games."

"I'm okay," Clear says. "We've worked out a strategy of sorts. We're going to hide most of the Games and run straight out of the Bloodbath. We'll ally with each other, obviously, but no one else."

"I see," Jack says. "I am sorry for the two of you. You're step-siblings, right?"

"Yeah," I say.

"Okay," Jack says. "Let's watch the other Reapings well we eat."…

Later, Jack pulls me aside as Clear enters her room.  
"Bec?" He asks.

"Yeah?" I respond.

"I need to ask you, what is your plan for getting a shine moment? Being brave, loving, whatever?" He asks.

"I don't have much of one. I doubt I'll win. I hope I won't actually. My only plan is to protect Clear as long as I can and hope that if I make it past three days, that counts as brave enough," I say.

"I see. I admire your selflessness, Bec. I would recommend that you come up with something else though, but I can't give you any tips on what it should be," he says.

"Thanks. Honestly," I say.

_Thia Zollis –15- -D4- POV_

I board the train after the usual pictures with the other Tribute. A career, apparently. I decide to follow Falcon, and I'm rewarded as we walk into the dining car where our mentor, Margaret Adams, waits. Margaret is a dark-skinned, dark-eyed, dark-haired woman who won her Games thirteen years ago.

"Joe, honey, I have to go," she says. "The Tributes just got here."

"Okay, I love you, honey," a voice emanates from a tablet in front of her.

"Love you too," she says. "Bye." Then she taps the tablet, and the screen goes dark. "Hello, Thia, Falcon. Career, not a career. Please, sit." She rolls an odd object on the table. "Nat one! Darn it!"

"What is that?" I ask.

"Oh," she says. "I was playing a game with my husband. This is just a die, but instead of six sides, it has twenty. One is the lowest possible roll, so we're going to pretend that it didn't happen. If it had been a twenty, I would have told him. Our secret?" She asks.

"Of course," I say, smiling.

"Want to try?" She asks.

"Oh. Sure," I say.

"Actually..." she says, fishing around in a bag. She grabs another die and hands it to me. "Roll this. It's a d8."

"Uh… okay," I say. I roll the die. The side that says "four" faces up. "Is that good?" I ask.

"You're not unlucky, but not overly," she says. "Right in the middle. Want to try again?"

"I'm good," I say. "We should probably get started with… whatever it is we do."

"Right you are," she says. "Please, sit down, and we'll get started. Unless you two want to change or shower first?" She waits for a second and then continues, "No? In that case, we'll get started right now." Falcon makes some odd movements with his hands as he sits down. "Falcon? Can you talk?" She asks.

Falcon shakes his head.

"Oh. Okay," she says. "Do you sign?"

Falcon nods his head.

"Okay," she says. "I don't speak sign. Thia?" I shake my head. "Okay. Let me go see if there's a translator in here for us. You aren't deaf, right?"

He shakes his head.

"Okay, that's great. I'll be right back. Until then, eat something, and uh… do that." Margaret picks up her tablet and leaves the room. I look at Falcon. He looks at me. I don't say anything, and he doesn't try to sign to me. I grab some food and start eating. So does he. We don't… communicate until Margaret comes back, with a Capitol servant. "Found one!" She says. "We're very lucky there is one on this train. We'll make sure you get one in the Capitol, okay?" She asks. He nods. "Good. As for how you'll communicate with your allies in the Games… I guess you'll just have to teach them to sign, or not talk much. Let's get started then." Over the next half hour, I, Margaret, and Falcon go over a brief assessment of the other Tributes. I note the girls from six and eight. They seem like people I might want to talk to later. After our assessment, I mention this to Margaret privately.

"Not going to ally with Falcon then?" Margaret asks.

"He wouldn't want to ally with me anyway," I say. "He's a career. I'm not. Those girls are much more likely to ally with me. What do you think?"

"I think that you can't lose anything by talking to them," she says. "But you will need to talk to them."

"What do you mean by that?" I ask.

"You're a shy person, Thia. You barely talked during the assessment. You got nervous, you blushed, when I told you to talk to those two girls. But if you want allies, just like if you want a boyfriend, you need to make the first move. I never would have won my Games if I didn't make the first move, nor would I have my husband, the bumbling idiot he is." She sees my surprised expression. "I love him, but he would never make the first move. Ever. Promise me you'll try to make some allies, okay?"

"Okay," I say, "I'm going to get a shower now. If that's alright."

"Of course, Thia," she says. "We arrive in the Capitol in forty minutes, just so you know."

"Thanks," I say. Then I head to my, room, or cabin, I guess, aboard a train. I strip down and get in the shower. As I shower, I think about what I need to do. Allies. I need to make allies. On the front of it, that seems like a good idea. The problem is that someone might, someone probably will decide to kill me. And if they do it when I can't fight back, or if I lose, I die. By an ally. Just like Austin. I still remember watching it when it happened. It was a few days into the Games…

**Day Three of the 69th Hunger Games…**

_Austin Fallon –D4- -13- POV_

I hear a cannon go off as I pull my dagger out of the boy from 12's heart. He falls to the ground, and I turn around to see Annabelle behind me. She finishes off the girl with a swipe of her sword. Her dirty-blonde hair, so much like Thia's, swings behind her. Another cannon goes off. I still can't believe this. That we made it this far. I also can't believe that I just killed someone, and I don't feel that bad about it. Adrenaline, I guess. And the fact that he and the girl, both of them older than both of us, attacked us. I guess they thought we would be easy kills. They were wrong.

"Good job. You did great," I say to Annabelle, extending my hand. She shakes it.

"Thanks. You too," she says. "What are we down to now?"

"Twelve, including us," I say.

"Right," she says. "Hey, why don't you frisk the boy. See if he has any good weapons. Or supplies. I'll get the girl."

"Okay," I say. "You're a good ally, Annabelle."

"Thanks," she says, from behind me. "You too, Austin." Then I feel the pain as her sword slices through my neck, separating my head from my body. "That makes it eleven," she says.

**Back to the present… **

That Annabelle girl… at least the girl from six, Hailey Satin. At least Hailey got Annabelle. She did die for it, but I thank her. Annabelle didn't deserve to win. Not in my opinion, anyway. I finish my shower and I put on a nice blue dress. Want to look nice for all of the prying eyes in the Capitol who might just either save or end my life. I step out into the hallway when we arrive. Falcon is already there, and we walk together to the door. Margaret is there too.

"Ready?" Margaret asks.

"Yes," I say.

Falcon signs something, and his translator says, "Yes."

"Outstanding," Margaret says, and we step out of the train.

_Falcon Lockdust –17- -D4- POV_

I board the train with the other Tribute, Thia is her name, I think. It doesn't matter, we won't be allies. After our threat assessment, I pull Margaret aside to ask her some questions privately. I sign, and my translator talks. Whatever. At least I can communicate.

"What do you think of my allies?" I ask.

"Let's see," Margaret says. "The girl from one looks determined. Keep an eye out for her. The boy from one seems like an average career. Remember, that still means threatening. The boy from two is big, and he knows it. That could be his biggest weakness. The girl is small, but she was chosen by her District, and she looks fast. If you fight her, watch out for that. I would try to avoid a fair fight. It goes against my morals, but this whole thing does, and remember that she would do the same for you. They're really your only allies. The pair from three are really young, Thia isn't a career, and after that, none of the careers will take anyone. Some of the other Tributes might be allies, like the boy from five, but they won't take them. If you see anyone you really like, you can make a case for them, but remember that too big of an alliance isn't good. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes," I say. "In detail. Thank you, Margaret."

"No problem," she says.

"I'm going to go get changed, then," I say.

"Okay," she says, and walks away. I walk to my cabin.

"I'll be just out here for you, Sir, if you need anything," my translator says.

_Thank you_, I sign and enter my cabin. I quickly shower and put on a nice suit. I'm excited, I can't believe I'm finally here, finally doing this. Soon I'll win, and make my family proud. I just need to remember to always keep my guard up, always be aware, and never fall in love. Should be easy.

_Serena Holden –16- -D5- POV_

After the Justice Building, the Peacekeepers take me and Emery to the train. We stand and pose for the usual pictures before boarding. We board the train.

"Hey, Serena, right?" Emery asks.

"Yeah," I say. Then, "Wait, you don't know who I am?"

"No," Emery says. "My friend says you're a bit of an outcast. He says you're the sister of some kid who did some bad stuff a while ago. He says the rest of the District hates you because of him."

"And you?" I ask. I've heard all of this before. People often start this way. Then they end up hating me.

"I think that you shouldn't be judged by what your brother's done," Emery replies. He looks right at me. "Should you?"

"I'm not what they say," I say. "But it looks like I may have to be now."

"Oh?" Emery asks.

"We're in the Hunger Games, remember?" I say. "I'll have to kill people to survive. And one of those people might be you."  
"And I might have to kill you. I wouldn't mind getting to know you first, though. Want to talk?" Emery asks.

"Aren't we already talking?" I reply.

"You know what I mean," he says.

"I do," I say. "You suppose they have cabins for us?"

"I imagine," he replies. We walk down the hallway, until we see a door with his name on it on the right, and one with my name on the left.

"Which one?" I ask.

"Mine?" Emery replies.

"Sure," I say. We enter, and I close the door. Emery sits down on the bed.

"It feels good to sit down," he says.

"I'll take your word for that," I say. "So, Emery, how come you don't know who I am?"

"I'm a bit of an outcast myself," he replies. I give him a questioning look. "It's a long story," he says.

"I have nowhere to be," I reply.

"Okay then," he says. "So, I'm really good at singing-"

"If you do say so yourself," I interject. He stands up, off the bed, and takes a deep breath.

"_Serena, my dear. If we want to get along, youuuu neeeed to listen toooo meee," _he sings. He does have a beautiful voice. My heart flutters a bit. He has a deep voice that resounds throughout the entire cabin without being loud.

"Okay," I reply. "Sorry."

"It's no problem," he says. "And I was about to say, as other people say. I never heard it myself. Anyway, my parents aren't rich. Never were. So when I started singing a lot, they decided to ask the mayor if I could perform in town. For some money, you know. The mayor was like 'sure, kid, whatever,'. Well, I shocked everyone, so they say. Everybody thought I was really good, and things were great for a while. Then-"

"People started to resent you?" I guess.  
"Yeah," he says, "basically. My parents… they seemed to grow more distant. My sister didn't like that I was… she just started to drift away too. And generally, most people did the same. I don't really have any friends, just one. My family… they love me. They're just a little distant, that's all. And that's my story. Not really that long, I guess." I can tell that there's more to his story. Especially about his family. But he's also the sort of person who would never say anything bad, even if they deserved it, even if it was the truth.

"I'm sorry, Emery," I say. "I know how it feels to be outcast. Never from my family, but… I get it."

"Thanks," he says. "I'm sorry for you too. It's not fair how people judged you."

"You can say that again," I say. "Thank you for not judging me, based on- based on what Dermot did."

"No problem," Emery says. "You seem like a good person, Serena. Should we go meet our mentor?"

"Thanks, you too. And yes, let's go," I say.

_Emery Colt –17- -D5- POV_

"No problem," I reply. Of course, it's so easy for me partially because I don't know what her brother did. I heard rumors, I wasn't that out of touch. But I don't know what really happened, and I'm not going to ask. "You seem like a good person, Serena. Should we go meet our mentor?" I ask.

"Thanks, you too. And yes, let's go," Serena replies. We walk out of my cabin, and down the hall the other way to the dining car, where our mentor, Ashley Cooper is waiting for us. Ashley is a pretty young woman, with her brown hair in a side braid, brown eyes, and tan skin. She's twenty-one, and she won her Games at fifteen.

"Hello, Serena, Emery," Ashley says. "I was getting worried about you two, afraid I'd have to check on you. Tributes who don't come to dinner have issues sometimes."

"No issues, just talking… uh, what do I call you?" I ask.

"Ashley's fine," she says. "So, I should get to know both of you, but first question: Do you plan on training separately or together, or do you not know? If you don't, that's alright."

Serena answers first. "I'd prefer it if you kept us separate for now," she looks at me. "I like you, Emery, and I don't like many people. But I need to see if there's anyone I like more first. You understand, right?"

"Yeah," I say. "That's okay, I guess. We can both look for other allies, and if we don't find any..." I leave my thought unfinished.

"Yeah," she says.

"Okay," Ashley says. "So, I'll go over the Reapings with both of you, and then we'll each talk separately. Sound good?"

"Sure," I say.

_Harper Satin –16- D6- POV_

After I leave the Justice Building, I and the other Tribute, whose name I don't know, pose for pictures. Then I board the train. I immediately head to my cabin and flop down on the bed. I can't believe what happened. I volunteered for the Hunger Games. The freaking Hunger Games! How… I know how. I know why. I just hope that I don't end up like Hailey did…

**Day Thirteen of The 69th Hunger Games…**

_Hailey Satin –16- -D6- POV_

I skin the rabbit quickly. It was a hard kill, but I finally managed to get it. I can't believe that these Games have gone on for thirteen days. At this rate, they'll last fifteen days! Unless something big happens today or tomorrow. I hear a noise in the bushes behind me. I grab my sword and crouch, turning slowly to face the threat. Or possible threat. Better safe than sorry, you know. I crouch in front of the fire, waiting. An arrow slams into the tree behind and to the left of me. I immediately lie flat on my belly and quickly regret my decision as the girl who fired the arrow comes charging out at me. I recognize her. It's one of the careers, Jennifer, the girl from District One. She must have killed the other careers then. I presumed that when I saw their faces in the sky, but not hers. Anyway, she's charging at me with a sword. I scramble to my feet and clumsily block her first strike. The impact force forces me back though, and I stumble over the dead rabbit. I fall backward. Crap. Not that I'm falling, presenting an easy target to the girl who is much more trained than I am. That is a problem, but it's not my most major problem right now. The problem is that I'm falling right into my fire, that I was planning to use to cook the rabbit. None of my options are good. I fall into the fire, or I drop my sword and use my hands to stop my fall. My back would still get burned, and I'd be defenseless against Jennifer. I see Jennifer complete the same analysis in her head, and apparently, she's not quite as cruel as I thought, for I feel a stabbing pain through my chest, killing me, but pulling me free of the flames. I had hoped I could win and come back to Harper. I guess not. I hope she's alright…

**Back to the present…**

Poor Hailey. At least Jennifer died too. And she didn't let her die by burning, that would have been cruel. As I think about it, I hope that doesn't happen to me. And then I wonder if I'll have to do that to someone. As I lay on the Capitol bed, I start to cry. I start to sob, actually. I continue to until a chime sounds, telling me that we have ten minutes before arrival at the station. Then I get up, wash my face in the bathroom, and try to look presentable. After all, I can't look weak if I stand any chance at all of winning.

_Andrew Spayler –16- -D6- POV_

After the Justice Building, I'm taken to the train, where I pose for pictures with… Harper, that's it. When we get on the train, she heads down the hall to a room with her name on it immediately. I decide to go to meet my mentor. I walk into the dining car, where Adam Kane sits. Adam is a twenty-one-year-old man who won his Hunger Games seven years ago. He looks up at me with his green eyes, brushing his long brown hair out of the way.

"I don't care about your name. I don't care about you or that other little girl. I'm here because it's required. If you want to survive, ask one of the other mentors when we get there, I don't care. Just don't bother me. Got that?"

I'm a little shocked by this man's manner. He is supposed to train me and Harper, but I guess he won't do that. "Okay," I say. "Is there some sort of library, or some way I can find out who the other Tributes are?"

"Yes," he says. "Everything you need is on this tablet. It has all the books ever written in Panem, according to the Capitol. It also has videos of the Reapings, and the highest quality Capitol entertainment. Believe it or not, they have TV other than the Hunger Games. Now leave."

"Thank you," I say. I can still have manners. "Can I please grab some food first?"  
"Sure," he says. I grab some food and a plate and quickly leave the room. I head to the cabin with my name on it. Trains. I never thought I'd be on one. Just maintain them, and occasionally have my leg get crushed by one. Just usual stuff. I reach my cabin and enter it to find a more ornate cabin than I expected. There is a large king bed, two nightstands, and a dresser. There's also a door to another room. Peeking my head through the door confirms my suspicions. It's a bathroom, with the most complex shower I've ever seen, a toilet, and a sink. The only thing missing is a bathtub. I close the bathroom door and check the dresser. All sorts of formal attire in all sizes. I guess they don't know who will get Reaped. All the furnishings in the bedroom are made out of wood, and a lamp sits on each of the nightstands. It seems a little overkill for a train that will only be used for a few hours. Then again, I guess that the victors do take their victory tour on these trains, and the escorts and other Capitol personnel have to use them. I sit on the edge of the bed with the tablet. I pull up the videos of the Reapings and quickly watch them, noting the physical strength and reactions of all the Tributes. Their reactions tell me who is more likely to be mentally prepared for a fight. Of course, between now and then, they could become a lot more determined, and some of them already are. Then I realize something. My leg. If the Capitol prevents me from having my brace, I won't make it out of the Bloodbath. I need this thing to walk at even a slow pace. I quickly look up the history of similar situations. The only thing I can find is an old rule (who knew the Hunger Games had rules) that reads:

_1.2.5 a. Medical Conditions. If a Tribute has a physical condition that may detract from the entertainment of the Games that is easily treatable, such a treatment may be administered by the Capitol, as long as the condition is brought to the attention of the Capitol within a period of two (2) days after the Tributes arrival by the Tribute's Mentor or another member of the Games Staff._

I quickly look up Games Staff and see that it includes the escorts, trainers, and mentors. My mentor isn't going to do it, so I'll have to find someone else. I don't really know much about any of the other mentors, and I know nothing about the trainers. I doubt the escorts will do anything. The mentor I know the most about is Athena Feere, District Eleven. After all, she did win last year. I'll have to see about talking to her. After I come to that conclusion, I peruse the rest of the Games rules until a ding sounds, announcing ten minutes until arrival. I decide that I should dress up after all, now that I've been Reaped. I go to the dresser and rummage around for a minute before finding a suit that fits. I quickly put it on and leave my cabin, awaiting our arrival at the Capitol.

_Vallory 'Val' Stensland –16- -D7- POV_

After my goodbyes to my family, and strangely, Juniper, I'm driven to the train station, where I pose for pictures with Aster. We board the train, and I decide to go meet my mentor. I walk into the dining car, where Sophia O'Neil is waiting. She's twenty, with blue eyes and red hair. She was seventeen when she won her Games.

"Hello, Vallory, Aster!" Sophia says. "How are you?"

"Hello..." I pause.

"Sophia," Sophia says.

"Hi, Sophia," I say. "I'm doing okay. My life might end within the next week, but I think I can prevent that from happening."

"That's a good attitude, Vallory," Sophia says.

"Val, please," I say.

"That's a good attitude, Val," Sophia says. "And what about you, Aster?"

"I'm harvesting good," Aster says. Sophia laughs.

"I don't get it," I say.

"Reaping, harvesting," Sophia says. "As good as you can be on Reaping day."

"Oh," I say, smiling. "I get it now."

"So," Sophia says. "Let's get to it then. Val, why did you volunteer?"

"A twelve-year-old was Reaped. I couldn't just let her die," I say.  
"Okay," Sophia says. "That's noble of you. Do you think you can win, or was that more of a sacrifice?"

"I think I can win," I say. "I hope so, at least. I have a family, and a couple of friends who I would like to come back to."

"Okay," Sophia says. "Okay. That's good. What about you, Aster? Family? Friends?"

"Yes to both," Aster says.

"Well then," Sophia says. "Let's get started. We can watch videos of the other Reapings with dinner, size up the other Tributes, then I can talk to each of you about your strategies. Unless you two want to be trained together, of course?" I look at Aster, and we both shake our heads.

"We don't know each other well enough yet, I think," I say. "Maybe later."

"Gotcha," Sophia says. "Fair enough. Let's get started."

After we finish the videos, Sophia pulls me aside.  
"So what's your strategy, Val?" She asks. "Do you have one?"

"Well," I say, "I'm strong. So I won't train with axes and such in training, I'll try to learn how to use a ranged weapon and some survival skills. I think I could easily take most of those Tributes one on one, but the careers would be a problem," Sophia nods. "So I'll try to find some allies. No careers, but some allies definitely. Maybe Aster, maybe not. I'll have to get to know the other Tributes first."

"Of course," Sophia says. "Sounds like a good plan."

"Thanks," I say.

_Aster Ochs –17- -D7- POV_

I board the train after posing with Vallory for the photos. She's pretty, I note, as we walk towards the dining car where our equally pretty mentor is waiting. We go through the introductions and watch the videos of the Reapings. Afterward, Sophia talks to Val, and then to me.

"So, Aster, what's your strategy?" She asks. "Assuming you have one, of course."

"I think I'll focus on learning to use throwing knives in training. Keep my ax skills secret," I say. "Maybe learn how to use a sword in case I can't find an ax. Try to make some allies, of course. Maybe Val, I don't know."

"Okay," she says. "Good plan."

"What do you think are my odds? And her odds?" I ask.

"I think both of you have pretty good odds," she says. "But get ready. We're almost at the Capitol."

_Rhylee Kaski –16- -D8F- POV_

_As we mentioned earlier, Rhylee was sedated after she refused to go up to the stage. She missed her Justice Building interviews and the news of Lake's death. She was strapped down on a bed specifically designed for the purpose in the train's medical car. Two Peacekeepers were assigned to watch over her, all that District Eight could spare in the aftermath of the small rebellion, with three more for the rest of the train. A slightly smaller garrison than normal, with seven to eight Peacekeepers making the trip, supervising the whole train. No promotional pictures were taken, and Silk wondered where she was, but knew better than to ask. Three minutes after the train started moving, she woke up. _

"Ahhhh!" I scream. I try to move my arms and legs, but I can't. My eyes fly open at the same time as my sense of orientation returns. I'm staring at the ceiling, and the ground is moving and shaking beneath me. I must be on the train. I try to move my limbs again. I feel them push against restraints. I try to sit up, but restraints are over my torso too. I can't even move my neck. "Let me go!" I shout. A Peacekeeper walks into my field of view. He's holding a sidearm, and I feel it press into my forehead. I stop moving.

"Calm now, little girl. If you want to be released, you'll need to stop thrashing and screaming, or we'll keep you here for the rest of the ride. Are you going to be calm?" He asks.

"You can't kill a Tribute," I say. I spit on his helmet.

"I'll take that as I no," he says. "And no, but we can make it very painful for you. We can also make sure you get no training at all, and you'll probably die in the Bloodbath. Not that you don't deserve it, scum."

"Fine," I say. "Let me sit up. I promise to be calm."

"We'll see about that," he says, but he must believe me, because I hear him press a button, and the restraints around my arms and torso snap back into their holders.

"See," I say, "calm, just like you asked. If I sit here quietly for a minute, will you let me go meet my mentor?"

"Maybe," he says.

Another voice speaks, and I look over. It's a second Peacekeeper, carrying a rifle. "You might not want to anyway."

"Why?" I ask.

"I've been on this train enough, watching the Tributes," he says. "Ginger… she's crazy. She wants you to die so that she can go home quicker. She loved it when the Games only took four days last year. Let's see what she's doing right now."

"Phillips," the first Peacekeeper cautions the other man.

"What, Johnson? She would see this anyway if she didn't throw a fit," the Peacekeeper who must be named Phillips says.

"Fine," Johnson mutters. "I'm still writing you up."

"Whatever. _Sir._" Phillips replies. I get the impression that that Sir is not said with loving respect. Phillips presses a few buttons on a wall touchscreen, and an image of the dining car of the train pops up. Ginger is being restrained by Peacekeepers, and one of them is leading Silk out of the room. Broken china lines Silk's side of the table, and he has a cut on his arm.

"Is he going to be alright?" I ask.

"Yeah, we have medical kits onboard," Phillips says. "He just needs a bandage, he'll be fine. So, want to meet Ginger?"

"I think I'll stay in here," I say.

"Good choice," Phillips says.

_Silk Daisly –16- -D8M- POV_

After the Justice Building, I board the train. I notice that they don't have me pose for pictures, and Rhylee is nowhere to be seen. Odd. But then again, it sounds like there was a bit of a riot, and my guess is that Rhylee caused it. So, not surprising I guess. I board the train and head to meet my mentor. I immediately wish I hadn't. Ginger Goodall, a twenty-five-year-old blonde-haired, brown-eyed woman who won her Games eight years ago, waits for me.

"Get out," she says, "or I'll kill you myself."  
"Uh…" I'm shocked, to say the least. "What?"

"I said," Ginger says, grabbing a knife, "get out!"  
"I… uh…" Ginger throws the knife at me, but it misses, impacting the wall behind my head. She grabs a plate next and throws it. It too misses. She's drunk, I realize. I head for the door, but she throws a plate in front of me. "I thought you wanted me to get out," I say, trying to keep my voice calm and neutral.

"I do!" She shouts. Peacekeepers enter from both sides of the car. Two grab her arms and restrain her. She breaks free from one and throws a glass at me. I raise my arms to block it. This one doesn't miss, and shatters on my arm, leaving a cut. The Peacekeeper grabs her again. I wonder momentarily why, before I realize that most of the Peacekeepers are probably back at home. Another one gently guides me over the broken china and out of the car.

"Come with me, Sir," he says. I follow him, and soon we're out of the car. He grabs a medical kit from the side of the wall and motions for me to hold out my arm. "Just let me see," he says. He grabs something from the kit and rubs it over the wound. Ointment, I guess. Then he grabs a bandage and applies it to the small cut. "There you go. Good as new. It'll heal before the games," he says. "Now I'm going to have to ask you to remain in your room until the ten minutes until arrival alarm sounds. Can you do that?"

"Thank you," I say. "And of course. Is there any way I can… I don't know, do something? Some sort of training?"  
"Most Tributes watch the other Reapings," he says. "And you can too. I'll have a tablet sent in to you."

"Thank you," I say. He shows me to my room, which I enter. A few minutes later, a servant enters, carrying a tablet. I thank the servant, and he nods. I close the door and proceed to watch the Reapings, making a threat assessment. I still can't believe that I've been Reaped, but I push that aside and focus on coming up with a strategy. I need to train with weapons. Probably a dagger and throwing knives. I think I'll try to go it solo, allies are a distraction and someone who can easily kill you. With those facts decided, I wait until the ten-minute alarm rings. Then I stand to leave my cabin. As I do, I look down. I notice the armband my mother gave me and smile. I step out into the hallway, where Rhylee is waiting in a dress.

"Nice to see you," I comment.

"You too," she says.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Not at all," she says. "You?"

"Same."

_Isaiah Lemont –15- -D9- POV_

After the Justice Building, I'm driven to the train station, where I pose for pictures with Athena. It's a little awkward because I can tell that she's trying to stand as far away from me as possible on the small train steps, and one of the photographers literally has to grab her and move her closer to me. After that, we board the train. Athena starts to head to her cabin, but I stop her.

"Athena," I say. "We need to talk."

"Do you still have feelings for me?" Athena asks.

"I… yes. I think I always will, Athena," I say.

"Then… I don't think we have anything to talk about," Athena says, turning away from me.

"Wait! Athena. Look, I have feelings for you. But clearly, you don't have any for me. That's alright, I… I respect that. But… I think we should be allies. I want to be your ally," I say.

"Why?" She asks.

"I… I think it would be mutually beneficial," I say. "We can protect each other, we won't have to try to make other 'allies'."

"And what if we have to kill each other?" Athena asks. "I will kill you, Isaiah."

"That won't happen," I say. "What are the odds?"

"And if it does?" She asks.

"If it does… if we're the last two people left..." I try to think of killing her. I can't. Every time, I kill myself before I would kill her. And I would never kill myself. "I don't know if I could kill you. I… I don't think so."

"How is this mutually beneficial, then?" Athena asks.

"If someone else kills you, but you kill them, I live," I say. "Come on, Athena. I want to be your ally. An ally who will never kill you. It doesn't get better than that. Please, Athena?" Athena pauses and looks me in the eyes before answering.

_Athena Rye –14- -D9- POV_

"Please, Athena?" Isaiah asks. I look in his eyes. He's begging me, pleading with me. For what, to have me kill him? Or to make sure I live? I think it's the second one. Maybe he does love me. Then I remember what Presley said, _"All I'm saying is make the best of a bad situation. Do what's best for you." _But… I can't. If he does love me, I can't use him like that. Then again, will he take no for an answer?

"Will you listen if I say no?" I ask.

"Not really," he says. "I'll just protect you without your knowledge, I guess."

"Fine then," I say. "Allies. Allies only. You got that?"

"Yeah," he says. "Shake?" Isaiah holds out his hand.

"Sure," I say. I shake his hand. "Should we go meet our mentor?" I ask.

"I guess," he says. We head to the dining car, where our mentor, George Nemesis, a twenty-six-year-old man who won his Games at the age of twelve is waiting for us. We introduce ourselves and go over the videos of the other Reapings. We determine that the girl from eight won't be much of a threat, but the one from seven might be. We also tell George that we won't be looking for any other allies and that we'll be training together.

"Great," he says. "That makes my job easier. And, Athena, Isaiah?"

"Yeah?" We both reply.

"Please win. I want someone to take over for me. And you two are good people," he says.

"Will do, Sir!" Isaiah says and snaps a mock salute. I smile but quickly hide it. He is funny. And sort of handsome. And- no, Athena. No. Isaiah drops the salute and smiles. "We'll do our best. Thank you. And if you're a betting man, put your money on Athena here. Even without me, she's got the grit to survive." I blush against my will.

"Thanks," I say.

"Will do," George says. "Now you two should probably get ready if you feel you need to. We're almost there."

_Kayra Dawnbreeze –13- -D10- POV_

After the Justice Building, I'm driven to the train. I pose with Kayne for pictures and then get on the train. I head to my cabin, and the stress of it all finally gets to me. I flop down on my bed and don't wake up until we arrive at the Capitol.

_Kayne Lytch –13- -D10- POV_

After I pose for pictures with Kayra, I get on the train. I decide to go to meet my mentor. I walk into the dining car, where Harold Cooper, a twenty-eight-year-old brown-haired brown-eyed man is waiting.

"Hi, Mr. Cooper," I say.

"Harold, please," Harold says.

"Harold. How are you?" I ask.

"Okay," he says. "Let's get started. We'll watch the videos of the other Reapings, then we'll talk about your strategy. Okay?"

"Sure," I say. "Shouldn't we wait for Kayra?"

"She's asleep," he says. "Bio monitors. She fell asleep as soon as she got here. The stress, probably. I'll talk to her when she wakes up."

"Oh. Okay," I say. We watch the videos of the other Reapings, and I try to spot allies in the outliers. No careers, not that they would take me even if I wanted to go with them. I decide that I'll try to talk to the boys from five and eleven. Most Tributes seem threatening, apart from the girls from eight and twelve. And Kayra, no threat. I feel bad saying that, but she's clearly malnourished and weak. She won't be able to put up much of a fight. I feel bad for her, I really do. I hope she'll survive. Sort of. Of course, if she survives too long, she becomes a threat to me winning, and I… I need to win. For Kylie. I do hope I don't have to kill her though. I hope I don't have to kill anyone, but I know that's a fool's dream. If I want to see Kylie again, I'll have to do things nobody wants to do. And I do want to see Kylie again. I _will _see her again.

_Athena Feere –D11V- -18- POV_

After the Reaping, I was taken directly to the train to wait for the Tributes as they say their goodbyes. I already feel bad for the two people who were Reaped. I have detailed information on them, courtesy of the Capitol. Brianna Tribiani, a street urchin. She reminds me of myself, except without Alix, Alia, and Ainsley. She does have one friend, Patricia. It scares me how much the Capitol knows. In fairness, that is the extent of the information, so it's not like anyone was watching her every day, probably just once for a day or a few hours before the Reaping. Still… I wonder how much they're watching me. I asked, and the told me they weren't. I don't believe them. Then the boy. Tontu Heinburg, eighteen. He's mute, but he uses cards to communicate with people, so that's interesting. Deaf in one ear. Wonder how they figured that out. Oh yeah, because the other ear was_ shot off_! By none other than a Peacekeeper. The story, told in the report of the Peacekeeper and doctor who tended to him, sickens me. I feel sorry for him. After all, being deaf in one ear, I doubt he'll make it far in the Games. Ugh. This whole thing… it's so wrong. But I can't change it, not now at least. So I'll do my best to make sure that these Tributes get the best training possible with the best odds of survival possible. The tablet in front of me buzzes, and the screen changes to an image of Alix's face. One of the perks of being a Victor, Capitol tech. I press the green button, and the screen goes dark again. Alix is calling from a phone after all. I wonder if this tablet has a camera. Could you do that? I don't know. I should ask one of the scientists.

"Hi, honey," I say.

"Hi, 'Thena," Alix says. "How's it going?"

"Okay. I just finished reading up on the Tributes this year. I feel bad for them. This one girl, she reminds me of me, Alix. Just if I didn't have you to help provide for me. But… she's malnourished, she probably steals to survive, and I doubt she's going to make it very far. I'll do my best, but…" I trail off.

"I get it, honey," he says. "Look, don't feel bad about it. As long as you do your best, you have nothing to feel bad about. As for Brianna… It's sad, but beyond training her as best as you can, there's nothing you can do. And as long as you do your best, don't feel bad if she doesn't make it. There's only so much you can do. Just try not to get to attached. I know it sounds bad, but if you don't get attached, you can't feel that much loss. Okay?" Alix asks.

"I'll do my best. Thanks, honey," I say. "Are you going to be okay while I'm gone?"

"I survived without you before, Athena. I can do it for a week or two," he says.

"Okay, honey," I say. "Just want to make sure you're alright." The door of the car opens, and Brianna and Tontu step in. I hold up a finger. "Uh, got to go, Alix. They're here. Love you!"

"Love you too, 'Thena!" Alix says. Then I tap the tablet again to wake up the screen. Then I hit the red button, and he's gone. I turn off the tablet and greet the Tributes.

_Tontu Heinburg –18- -D11- POV_

"Love you too, 'Thena!" A voice emanates from Athena's tablet. She taps it twice, hits a button, and it goes blank again. Athena Feere is eighteen and won her Hunger Games just last year. After that, she got married, and now she's my mentor. She has pretty hazel eyes and copper-colored hair that reaches her mid-back in a braid. Her skin is tan, and she's slightly taller than the average woman, but about half a head shorter than me. She's fairly pretty. Not as pretty as Noami, but pretty.

"Hello, Brianna, Noami!" Athena says and smiles. "I would ask how you're doing, but, you know, I imagine you're not doing great."

I open my notebook, and say, _Hello, Ms. Feere. _

"Athena, please," Athena says. "Assuming you can change that or whatever. Sorry, I didn't-"  
_It's all right, Athena, _I say.

"Good, sorry," Athena says. "And, Brianna?"  
"Hi," Brianna says. "Bri, please."

"Okay. Tontu, Bri. Please, sit down. I want to get to know you two before we start watching the Reapings. So, Tontu, I know what happened with your father. I'm sorry. But, besides your mother, do you have anyone else here you want to come back too?"  
_I do, _I say. _Her name is Noami, and she's beautiful. I love her. We just-_ I have to pause. The words for what happened in the Justice Building aren't in my little book already. I quickly scribble them on one of the pages reserved for writing things that are situational. _We just- got together in the Justice Building. It was… great. _

"Ah, I see," Athena says. She smiles. "So, you want to win?"

_Yes._

"Anything else I should know?" She asks.

_I can't think of anything right now, _I say.

"Okay," she says. "Bri, what about you?"

_Brianna 'Bri' Tribiani –16- -D11- POV_

"Okay," Athena says. "Bri, what about you?"  
"I was… kicked out when I was younger. I only really have one friend. I… we… I know I'm not going to come back. I want to, but let's be realistic, Athena. I'm not going to win," I say.

"Bri, don't say that," Athena says. "You never know. I didn't stand very good odds, and here I am. Isabella from the year before me didn't stand very good odds, and now she's happy in her house. Well, as happy as she can be."

"I guess," I say.

"Just promise me, both of you promise me, that you'll do your best. Okay?" Athena asks.

"Okay," I say.

_Okay,_ Tontu says.

"Good," Athena says. "Now, let's start watching the Reapings."

_Camelia Lloha –12- -D12- POV_

After the Justice Building, I'm driven to the train station. I pose for pictures with Char. Then I board the train. I decide to avoid Haymitch. I may be younger than most, but I still know about Haymitch. I head to my cabin and flop down on the bed. I cry silently before I fall asleep on the bed.

_Char Alfand –14- -D12- POV_

After I board the train, I debate whether or not to talk to Haymitch and Effie. I decide to go in for dinner.

"Hi, Hay- Effie? Where's Haymitch?" I ask. Haymitch isn't there, at least not that I can see.

"Down there," Effie points downwards. I look under the table, where Haymitch is sprawled unconscious.

"Oh," I say. "What does he usually have us do?"

"Eat some food. You're malnourished. We need to fatten you up for the Games. Then you can watch the Reapings on tape," Effie says.

"Oh, thanks," I say. Then I grab some food, for which Effie reprimands me. She spends the next fifteen minutes 'teaching' me table manners. After that, I watch the Reapings on tape. Effie makes snide comments about the other Tributes, but some of them are useful. I try to see if there will be any allies. I think the girl from ten might be a good one. Most of the Tributes look threatening. Camelia doesn't, but that's really it. I think that I'll try to stay out of the way for most of the Games and kill my allies at the end when most everyone else is dead. That's the plan, I just hope it survives contact with the enemy.

_Lauren Presley –40- -Capitol Resident- -Gamemaker- POV_

"Sir, Ma'am, the Head Gamemaker is requesting you in his office as soon as possible," the messenger says.

"Thank you," I say. "We'll be right over." I and my husband take the walk from our apartment, where we had just finished watching the Reapings, to the Gamemaking facilities, and knock on the door of the Head Gamemaker's office.

"Come in," Mallard says. We enter and stand in front of his desk.

"Hello, Presleys. This year, we have a special assignment for you." Mallard presses a button, and a hologram appears over his desk. I recognize it as the form of one of the Tributes, and at the top is her name. _Rhylee Kaski_.  
"Why her?" I ask.

"All in good time, Mrs. Presley," Mallard says.

"Yes, Sir," I say.

"Your assignment is to eliminate this Tribute with some of your signature mutts. She can not be allowed to live. On the other hand, it can not be obvious that she was targeted to the people in her District. Of course, if she does not have allies, this may be inevitable. If so, that is okay. But if she has allies, you must also kill one of them. And make it hurt. She can not be allowed to win. Not after the trouble she caused the Peacekeepers in District Eight, and the Capitol at large. Sit, watch," he says, and with a swiping motion on his console, the image of Rhylee is replaced with security camera footage from a Reaping. We watch as Rhylee is called and as she doesn't go. Her friend tries to protect her, but we know that it's useless. We watch as Rhylee is sedated, and as Silk is called up. That's where the live footage ended. This footage, however, continues, zooming in on the redheaded girl on the ground. As we watch, she grabs the Peacekeeper's rifle and shoots him. I and my husband inhale shocked gasps. But instead of the Peacekeepers immediately killing her, she manages, with the help of another girl, to kill five Peacekeepers before she and the other girl are finally killed. And the crowd, although they did nothing, did nothing to help the Peacekeepers either. And they clapped after the first shot was fired. I see. If Rhylee wins, they think she'll start a rebellion, and the other girl will become a martyr. Mallard dismisses the video and brings up a hologram of the other girl with one swipe of his hand. "Lake Turner," he says. "She was the District Eight girl's girlfriend. They got up to trouble in District Eight occasionally, and I guess she decided to go out big. We need to make sure that she and her girlfriend are forgotten forever. Understood?" With another swipe of his hand, the hologram disappears.

"Yes, Sir," I and my husband say simultaneously.

"Good," Mallard says. "Start working on ideas. I want it done." We nod to acknowledge him. "Dismissed." We leave his office.

_The Capitol_

_District Detention Center_

_Cell #345_

A man sleeps on his cot. It doesn't matter that it's the middle of the day to him. He had nothing to do, so he turned off the lights and slept. He'd get up for dinner. A guard approaches his cell and turns on the lights at the same time as he hits his baton on the cell bars, waking the prisoner.

"Hey, Lytch. Get up. You get to watch TV this year," the guard says.

Alix Lytch sits up on his bed and rubs his eyes. "Oh? Why is that?" He asks.

"You'll see. Come with me," the guard says, opening the cell door. Alix gets up and follows the guard. There is no need for handcuffs or threats. Alix knows that there is no hope of escape. After three years, it has become clear. All prisoners are equipped with microchips to track them in the unlikely event of an escape, and their clothing will automatically electrocute them if it detects that they have passed outside where they are supposed to be. Add in the electric floor tiles and the guards with stun guns and regular guns, and it quickly became apparent to anyone unlucky enough to be interned in the District Detention Center, where District residents who misbehaved badly enough to be executed but couldn't for one reason or another, usually because there was fear of inciting a rebellion by making a martyr, were kept for life, that escape was impossible. So Alix docilely followed docilely as the guard led him to the rec room. Few inmates were allowed in this room. Most inmates were restricted to the yard if they were allowed entertainment. Most were not. The few who were allowed in the 'rec room' could watch TV, although only what they allowed, or more often, instructed, to watch. They could, in theory, play some of the games scattered around the room. In reality, the games were only there for promotional purposes, and actual inmates never got to play them.  
"You'll see," the guard says, as he motions for Alix to sit down in front of a TV. "This year, you get to watch the Hunger Games. Starting with your old District Ten and their Reapings." A sinking feeling enters Alix's stomach. _No, _he thinks. _No. Please, no. Please, not Kayne. _The guard turns on the TV, and Alix watches. And the sinking feeling in his stomach is confirmed. The guard smiles as he turns off the TV. "Figure it out?" He asks.

"Yes, Sir," Alix says. "You want me to watch my brother die."

"You got it," the guard says. "Not me. This comes from higher up than me, I don't have the authority to tell where you go. I just enjoy it." Alix just shakes his head as he's escorted back to his cell.

**A/N: So, the train rides are over! What did you guys (and gals) think? Who is your favorite Tribute, and who do you think will win? Who do you think will die in the Bloodbath, etc? Tell me your thoughts! See you soon with the Chariot rides!**


	20. Chariot Rides

**Shine**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Chariot Rides**

**A/N: I warned you… Prepare for horrible chariot outfits if you didn't suggest one. And I mean terrible. Also, this one is pretty short. **

_Peter Mallard –36- -Capitol Resident- -Head Gamemaker- POV_

I sit and watch the chariots emerge one-by-one from the stable. The outfits this year are… better than last year. Marginally. The pair from one are in the same skin-tight suits as last year. The pair from two are… I can't even see. It's so shiny it blinds me. Okay, shiny. Gotcha. The pair from three are dressed up as keyboards. Okay, musical. I get it. Different, nice. I like it. The pair from four are in the usual netting that doesn't actually _cover _them. Seriously, District Four, get a new style. Five finally gets great. The girl is in a black bodysuit with LEDs and circuitry all over it. The boy is wearing a gray vest that is open in the front with nothing underneath, displaying his muscles and tattoo, gray pants with a huge, thick, black belt secured with a shining silver buckle. His shoes are heavy-duty boots with silver embellishments. On his head, he wears a silver crown of twisted spirals. District Six… the girl is dressed up as a giant electron. The boy is wearing a black kepi with a gold-rimmed visor and gold lace around the top and bottom with a gold emblem in the center. It is a finely embroidered and fitted white silk button-down with silver detailing. He has a grey waistcoat and a fine but large gold watch chain. He is also wearing a fitted deep-blue conductor's jacket with gold lacing on the cuffs, black trousers, a black belt with round gold buckle engraved with a clock, and freshly shined black shoes. Finally, he has deep-blue epaulets detailed with gold lace and thread supporting a large blue cape rimmed in fine gold and silver embroidery with a round gold emblem matching the one on the belt. District Seven's girl is wearing is a short, tight-fitting brown dress that is sleeveless and goes down very low in the back, showing the scar on her back and neck. Over the little dress is vines and branches interwoven into a stiff skirt and bodice, all of the branches woven to create a dress. None of the vines hide her back of the neck. On her head, she wears a crown of autumn colored leaves and branches. Her shoes are dark orange flats with leaves on them. The boy is dressed up as a tree. It's like they wasted all their creative talent on the girl. The girl from District Eight is dressed up in a black skinsuit with road signs stuck into it. The boy is wearing the same. The District Nine girl is wearing a wheat-colored dress with sparkly threads hanging down from it. The boy is dressed up as a giant baguette. Unconventional, I guess. The pair from District Ten are dressed up in chicken onesies. Really? Chicken onesies? Okay. It is sort of cute, I guess. And you know, farming. I get it. I sort of like it. The pair from eleven wear farmer outfits. The boy's has a star hat, and I can tell by the expression on his face that he despises it more than most Tributes despise their outfits. And the pair from twelve are in… coal miner outfits. Yup. Again. Okay. We're finally done. At least six, seven, and five had some good ideas this year. Oh well. Time to go back to planning new mutts.

****A/N: You didn't believe me when I said it would be horrible if I did it, did you? Did you? No, you didn't. And look at what happened. :) It's alright. For reference, Giselle's, Emery's, Serena's, Andrew's, Clear and Bec's, Harper's, Athena and Isaiah's, Vallory's, Rhylee's, Kayne's, and Tontu's outfits were suggested by submitters. Also, yes, I copied the wording (making minor changes) from the forms for Val, Emery and Andrew's outfits. I did say I can't describe outfits well, so what you write is what you get. Anyway, next up is training, then interviews, then the Games. Tell me, what did you think? How do you like the Tributes, and especially what did you think of the outfits?****


	21. Training and Gamemaker Sessions

**Shine**

**Chapter 21**

**Training & Gamemaker Sessions (Also Cameos)**

**Warning: This chapter contains mentions (although not descriptions) of sexual abuse, rape, and murder in the backstory of a character. For those who would rather avoid reading about such things, there will be a warning before they are presented again and another indication of when it is safe to read. Thank you.**

**A/N: This one is going to be long, as it's where Tributes make alliances, friends, and maybe enemies. It's also where some cameos from the writer's life show up. So let's get started… **

_On the first day of training, all of our brave Tributes woke up, dressed in the clothes left for them by their stylists, and ate breakfast with their District partners and mentors. Only two of these conversations are important enough to reproduce here, as most of them were nothing more than small talk, most Tributes not allying with their District partners. _

_Giselle Serpentine –16- -D2- POV_

"I still think I could win," Ares says, as he stuffs a whole egg into his mouth.

"That's disgusting, you know," I reply. "And so far I've won both times. What, you think third time's the charm?"  
"I let you win the first time," Ares replies. I grab a knife and spread cream cheese on my bagel. I hear that the butter isn't that good here. Ironic.

"Really?" I reply, chomping into my bagel.

"Yes," Ares says cockily.

"Want to bet?" I ask.

"Sure," he says, "except we have no money here."

"Good point," I say. "Still…" We lock eyes.

"Children," Iron interjects. We both stare daggers at him. He doesn't flinch. "If you two are going to fight, for the third time in a week, I would suggest that you wait until training has begun. Although you must be careful not to hurt each other."

"Fine. Whatever," Ares says.

"You're just scared I'll beat you on the table again," I say.  
"No," Ares says. "I'd rather you not get shot by a Peacekeeper."

"Oh, they wouldn't do that. They'd just blow me up with a landmine," I say.

"Fair point. Either way, I don't want your guts all over me," Ares says.

"Fine. You'll see," I say.

"You'll see," Ares says.

_Athena Rye –14- -D9- POV_

"I didn't see you after the Chariot rides last night," Isaiah says. We're sitting at the breakfast table with George. I just got up, dressed, and came here. The reason Isaiah didn't see me last night is because I passed out after the Chariot Rides. I was just so tired. I don't think I got up for dinner, which is why Isaiah is asking. I grab a banana from the center of the table and pull off the top, starting to peel it.

"I was just really tired," I say. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Isaiah says. "I was just worried, that's all."

"Oh. Thanks," I say. "Not dead or anything." There's an awkward pause. "Looking forward to training today?" I finish peeling my banana and take a bite. Tasty. "George, where is this from?" I ask.

"District Eleven," he says. "But the Capitol people do something to it to make it taste better than the food we get." Suddenly, he remembers where he is. "Of course, that makes sense. The Districts don't deserve the same level of comfort as the glorious Capitol."

"Ah. Gotcha," I say. "Sorry, Isaiah. Training?"  
"Um… I mean, I guess," he says. "I don't know. I want to train, but you know… it's hard to get excited for much now."

"I get it," I say. "Hey, at least we have those nice showers until the Games start."

"You figured out how to use those?" Isaiah asks with surprise. "I couldn't. I got blasted with foam, then cold water, then scalding water, than water that must have been barely above freezing, then I finally turned the darn thing off."

"You haven't showered since we got here?" I ask. "We've been here for two days!"

"Well… no, I guess. Not like the stylists didn't do enough before the rides," Isaiah says.

"Fair point, but… really?" I ask.

"Yeah," Isaiah says. I can't help but smile, and it's all I can do to keep from bursting out laughing. I lose the fight against laughter. Isaiah looks embarrassed.

"So..." I say, trying to talk through laughter. "You're telling me that… that you… didn't see the button, right in the center… the button labeled 'shower'?"

"What?" Isaiah asks. "There's a button for that? How is that funny? It's not to me!" Isaiah looks at George for help.

"I'm sorry, Isaiah," George chuckles, "but she's right. It is sort of funny. I figured that out on the train my first year."  
"I wasn't really paying attention to the showers," Isaiah says defensively.

"Clearly," I say. "Look, I'll show you the button later, okay?"

"Fine," Isaiah huffs. "Can we just eat?"

"Of course. If you can find the cereal," I say. "Or, do you need me to point it out for you?" Isaiah rolls his eyes. It's fun to banter with him. I could do this for a while. After all, for a few seconds, I almost forgot that we were in the first day of training for a horrible and perverted game.

_Later… after all the Tributes have arrived at training…_

_Lustero Aldor –17- -D1- POV  
_

After the lead trainer walked us through the basics of training, all fairly obvious details (don't kill anyone else, really? Duh.), I started to head over to the sword training station, ready to demolish some dummies and intimidate some of the lower District scum. A voice from behind me stops me.

"Lustero! Diamond! Falcon! Come over here for a second!" I turn around. It's the girl from District Two, Giselle. She's waving me and the other careers over. Her District partner is standing next to her. I walk over, and so do the other people she has summoned.

"What?" Diamond asks.

"No need to be so brusque, Diamond. We're all friends here," Giselle says, and then, seeing the skeptical looks everyone else is giving her, "For now, at least."

"Okay," Diamond says. "So, why did you ask for us, Giselle?" I can tell by Diamond's tone of voice that she's being purposefully overly civil.

"Because," Giselle says, "apart from exchanging pleasantries, I don't think any of us really know each other. Ares and I do," she smiles at him playfully, "but I don't really know who you are, Diamond. Or you, Lustero. Or you, Falcon." She looks at all of us in turn. "So, I thought we would do a little team-building exercise." Everyone in the circle groans. Nobody likes team-building activities. "Oh, come on. It'll be fun, and we'll get to know the people who we'll kill in their sleep. Sound good?" A few people glance around, and Diamond and I start to take steps backward. "I will kill you in the Bloodbath if you leave, of course."

"Ah, so this is that kind of mandatory team-building," Diamond says.

"It's not mandatory," Giselle says. "If you think you could win a fight against me." She smiles sweetly. "No takers? Okay, then, let's get started. So, I want everyone to introduce themselves, so your name, your District, and something interesting about you. I'll go first. I'm Giselle Serpentine, from District Two, which you probably already know. I'm also only sixteen and recommended to volunteer by my academy, which is the same one that Ares here goes to. Who wants to go next?"

"I guess I will," Diamond says. "I can, of course, tell that you're not bragging, Giselle."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Giselle says.

"Okay, well, I'm Diamond Knowles, from District One. I had a boyfriend in the Games last year, Topaz, and I'm planning to avenge his death, not only by winning but by killing the girl from District Eleven, since it was the girl from District Eleven who killed him and _won_ last year," Diamond almost spits the word _won_ out like it's some sort of vile insect that flew into her mouth. "And if I get lucky, I'll kill her namesake too." There's an awkward silence around our circle for a few seconds before I decide to speak.

"Uh, thank you, Diamond. I'm Lustero Aldor, I guess. From District One. And, um… that's it, I guess," I say.

"Come on," Giselle says. "Something interesting about you."

"Uh… I don't know. Pass?" I ask.

"Fine," Giselle says. "We'll come back to you. Falcon?"

Falcon signs something, and his translator speaks for him. "My name is Falcon Lockdust, from District Four. As you can probably tell, I'm mute, so I use sign language to talk to people. Right now, I have this wonderful translator, thank you, because apparently most of you don't know sign language, so don't expect any scintillating conversation from me in the Games, unless you want to learn to speak sign language. And yes, I did say scintillating."

"Thank you, Falcon," Giselle says. "Ares?"

"I'm Ares Moretti," Ares says. "From two, just like Giselle. And I'm a Peacekeeper's kid, so that's something, I guess."

"A Peacekeepers kid from Two. Not much of a surprise," Diamond says.

"Shut up," Ares says.

"Are we done, Giselle?" Diamond asks.

"No, Lustero still needs to tell us something interesting about himself," Giselle says.

"Uh… I guess I confessed to my crush in the Justice Building. Can we be done now?" I ask, trying to say the first sentence as quickly as possible.

"Wait, you did what?" Giselle asks, with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Can we just go train?" I ask.

"Only if you don't want to talk about it, Lustero," Giselle says.

"Yup, nope, bye," I say, and head off to go punch something.

_Diamond Knowles –18- -D1- POV _

After Giselle's ridiculous team-building exercise, I decide to finally do something I had wanted to do since I stepped off the train in the Capitol. I walk over to where the red-head is slicing her sword at a dummy.

"Hey, Tribiani," I say. She turns around.

"No one's called me that in a long time," she says. "Everyone just calls me Brianna. What do you want, Knowles?"

"I just wanted to tell you," I step closer to her. She puts up the sword in a defensive position. I step forward again and grab the blade of the sword. It's only a training sword, it's not sharp. She looks surprised. "I'm going to kill you. I don't know when, but as quickly as I can, I'm going to kill you. Because by all accounts, your little b-h of a mentor shouldn't have won last year. I'm going to get revenge for the people she killed." I twist the sword out of her hands, and it clatters to the floor. I hear a voice shout and footsteps running towards me and Tribiani.

"Hey! What's going on over here?" The boy from seven asks as he runs over.

"None of your business, Ochs," I reply, pronouncing the boy's name as o-shiz.

"It's Ochs," he says, pronouncing it as oaks, like the tree.

"See if I care," I say, and turn away. From behind me, I hear Ochs talking to Tribiani. So the little ginger has found herself an ally. It won't matter in the end. I head over to the ax station and casually throw one into a dummy behind me.

_Brianna Tribiani –16- -D11- POV  
_

"See if I care," Knowles says and turns away. Aster comes over to me.

"Hi, Brianna, right?" He asks.

"Yeah," I say. "Aster, right?"

"Yeah," he says. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," I say. "She just threatened me. She's not stupid enough to do anything before the Games."

"Why did she threaten you?" Aster asks. "She's the girl from One, right?"

"Yeah," I reply. "Apparently she thinks that Athena shouldn't have won last year, and she's going to make sure I don't win this year or some crap like that. Personally, I hope she gets ripped apart by mutts after that."

"Yeah, me too," Aster says. "That's weird. I guess careers are just like that. Just make sure that you have some allies to help you if the rest of the careers don't kill her first."

"That's a good idea," I say. "Haven't been able to find any yet. I was planning to talk to some people at lunch."

"Was I on your list?" Aster asks.

"You could be," I reply. "What skills do you have?"

"Well, I can write poetry, I can use an ax fairly well, and I'm ridiculously attractive," he says. I laugh.

"Of course," I say. "That must be your best qualification. Well, you're on the shortlist then."

"How long is that list?" Aster asks.

"Why do you want to know?" I reply.

"I just want to know who the beautiful girl is considering for allies besides me," he says, with a charming smile.

"Currently, you're number one. Of one," I reply.

"Ouch, that hurts," he says, pretending to wince as if he was punched in the stomach. "Quality burn right there, Brianna."

"Show me your ax skills, and we'll see about moving you up on that list," I say.

"Okay," he says. We walk over to the station with axes, which Knowles has since moved on from. Aster hefts an ax in his muscular arms. He walks to a dummy, and in one swift motion, the dummy and the dummy's head occupy two different places separated by about five feet.

"Wow," I say. "But in real life, the target isn't just going to let you walk up to them. I mean, probably."

"You're right," he says. "Still, am I in?"

I pretend to consider the matter for a moment. "Can you promise me you won't kill me unless we're the last two left?"

"Done," he says.

"And you understand that if we're the last two left, I will kill you without looking back?" I ask.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," he says.

"Sure," I say. "Okay then. Shake on it?" I extend my hand. He changes the ax to his left hand, and we shake.

"It's a deal," he says.

"Call me Bri, then," I say.

"Nice to be your ally, Bri," Aster replies.

_Aster Ochs –17- -D7- POV_

Before I went over to talk to Bri, I was watching her from across the room. Her pretty red hair and blue eyes were… well, pretty. Pretty enough to write a poem about, which I was doing in my head.

_Hair of fire,_

_what lies beneath that long mire? _

_An ocean of blue in those eyes of joy_

_A sky of red in that hair a-play. _

**(Author's note: I am not a poet. Aster is supposed to be a good poet, so pretend that what you just read was Emily Dickinson or Walt Whitman good, okay? I know it's horrible.) **

Just as I was considering what the fifth line of my poem should be, I saw Knowles walk over and stand close to Brianna. She looked like she was threatening her, so I decided to head over there. And then it turned out that Bri and I would be allies. In about half an hour, I think I've done pretty good. I've made an ally, a cute, funny, girl at that, and I've written a nice poem. Of course, my ally will be hunted by the career pack, but that's okay. We'll find a way out of it, or the careers will kill each other first. For that matter, we need to talk about strategy. So, at lunch, we do. We had trained separately. She learned to use an ax and a bow, and I worked with swords.

"So, what should our strategy be?" I ask her.

"I think we should grab what we can, run, and try to hide until the careers kill each other off," Bri says.

"Sounds good," I say. I had been thinking the same thing. "What about our Shine moments?"

"Shine mome- oh, right," Bri says. "Something brave or in love or whatever?"

"Yeah," I say.

"Uh, I don't know. I guess just defend each other selflessly?" Bri says. "Hope that works? What do you think?"  
"I don't have a better idea, so I guess that's what we'll go with for now," I say.

"Sounds good," Bri replies.

_Giselle Serpentine –16- -D2- POV  
_

After my wonderful team-building exercise, I start to head for the sword station, but Ares stops me.

"Ready for a rematch?" He asks.

"Sure," I say. "Unless you're too chicken?"

"Nope. Are you?" He asks.

"Nope. Let's go," I say. We head over to the wrestling area, and the instructor warns us not to actually hurt each other, and that if we do there will be consequences, etc, etc. Whatever. Finally, he lets us fight. I go on the offensive, aiming to punch Ares in the crotch, but he grabs my hand.

_Ares Moretti POV_

Giselle starts to punch me, but I grab her hand. She didn't see that coming. Good. I attempt to flip her over me, but she manages to break free of my grasp. She was still forced downward though, and she stumbles as she attempts to recover. I raise my foot and kick her in the chest. Her small stature had worked for her when I was unprepared, but now it works against her, as my powerful kick sends her careening back onto the mat, sprawled on her back and out of breath. I step forward.

_Giselle Serpentine POV_

Ares's kick was powerful, but I'm not out of this fight yet. And he makes the mistake that so many people make. Rather than quickly going to the side of my torso, or above my head, where only my comparatively less useful arms could reach him, he steps forward, right into my legs, spread out from falling on the floor. Idiot. He made the same mistake on the train. When will he learn? Of course, if he doesn't, and he makes the same mistake when we're fighting for real, I'll be happy. I snap my legs closed, bringing him down on top of me. But instead of falling uncoordinated, he falls so that his hands rest on my arms, pinning them to the ground.

_Ares Moretti POV_

Giselle thought I would fall for the same trick twice. Not so much. I knew what she would do if I stepped forward, and I used it to my advantage. There would have been less risky ways to win the fight, but this is the most _fun. _Using her own tactic against her. I pin her arms to the ground, and knee her in the crotch, forcing her legs to spasm. I pull my legs outwards so that I'm now kneeling over her.

"I think I won," I say.

"How would you kill me, though?" Giselle asks. "Both of your hands are used. You can't choke me, and if you had a weapon, you couldn't use it."

"If I was carrying a knife, it would be through your hand right now, meaning that I could leave it there and have a free hand to choke you with, or, if I was quick enough, I could slit your throat and leave you there as you choked on your own blood," I reply.

"Who says you would be quick enough?" Giselle asks.

"I think we'll have to wait until the Games to figure that one out," I say.

"I see," Giselle says. "Except that you made one critical mistake." _Crap_. Just as she says it, I know what I've done wrong. It doesn't save me from a painful crotch as her knee meets it. She takes advantage of my pain to roll me over so that she has the advantage. In theory. I manage to raise my arms and push her off of me. She stumbles backward but manages to regain her balance. What I do in the next few seconds is critical for me. She's faster than I am. So what can I do? I manage to jump to my feet, in a way that makes me knees hurt from the sheer force of impact, but it gets me up quickly. I realize that I need not have worried. Giselle is curious now, waiting to see what I'll do next. I don't plan to make the first move though.

_Giselle Serpentine POV_

Ares is more clever than I gave him credit for. And he's going to force me to fight first now. Oh well. He'll get what he wants. I jump at him. The plan is a kick that uses my force, landing on his chest with both feet. That's the plan. What actually happens is that he extends his arms in front of his chest. Not all the way, but he anticipated my move. That's not good. Leaving the ground means I'm vulnerable. His arms moving forward means that instead of him going backward, I do. I end up falling in front of him on the mat. Again. That's not good. I attempt to roll to the left, but his kick connects with my foot anyway. I feel another kick in my back, this one rolls me onto my stomach. Then I feel the light pressure of his foot on my neck.

"Now I've won," he says.

"Still one of three," I reply. He releases his foot. I roll over and he extends his hand to me. I take it and lightly spring up to my feet. "Good job," I say. Then I kiss him. Just lightly, just a quick peck. On the lips. "Thanks for the training. See ya later." Then I walk away from an Ares whose reaction I can't judge, ready to go demolish some dummies with a sword.

_Clear Palatino –12- -D3- POV_

After breakfast and instructions, Bec and I start training. I focus on the survival and knowledge stations, well Bec focuses on the weapons training stations. We don't talk to any other Tributes. By lunchtime, I've learned which Arena plants are and are not edible, and how to camouflage myself in virtually any terrain. (Except for an ice sheet, on which anything that isn't stark white stands out and there is no material to use for camouflage. I hope that won't be our arena, although I doubt it. That Games was much too boring and over much too quick for the Capitol's taste.)

_Becquerel 'Bec' Grey –15- -D3- POV_

I spent all of the before lunch period training with various weapons. Swords, daggers, throwing knives, and a few minutes with a bow. At lunch, Clear insisted that I try some knowledge stations while she learned how to use a dagger and throwing knives. When Clear insists on something, it happens. So after lunch, I went over to the traps station, where a pretty girl with brown hair and hazel eyes is clearly the instructor.

"Hi," I say. "Uh, I'm Bec, and uh, can you teach me some stuff about traps, I guess?"

"Sure," the girl says. "My name is Ella Daniels." She holds out her hand, and I shake it.

"Nice to meet you, Ella," I say.

"You too, Bec," she says. "Okay, so for traps, concealment is key. Did you see the trap that Athena and Sofie set last year?" I nod. "That was a brilliant piece of work, but you can build all kinds of traps, and a lot of them are much simpler to set up than that. First, there's the pit trap..." She coaches me for the next few hours on the different types of traps and how to build them and even has me build a few scale models. When I ask how she's so good at this, she says that she's also an engineer in her day job, designing stuff for the Capitol. Makes sense.

"Thank you," I say, when it's time for me to leave because she's taught me everything she knows, "this was actually a lot of fun. At first, I thought traps would be boring, but I actually really enjoyed myself."

"No problem, Bec," she says. "You caught on naturally. Glad I could help, and good luck!"

"Thanks!" I reply as I walk away.

_Falcon Lockdust –17- -D4- POV_

After Giselle's… interesting team-building exercise, I decide to head over to the wrestling station. I quickly work my way through the Capitol supplied partners. Boring. Then I look over to the other wrestling station, where, now that the pair from District Two are done love-fighting, the girl from seven is steadily working her way through the wrestlers too. You know what, I want a challenge. Or at the very least, something interesting. I walk over to her as she finishes another match. Another victory.

"Hey," I say, through my translator. "Falcon Lockdust, this is my sign language translator. Mute, not deaf. Anyway, I see that you've been taking out these Capitol people quite handily. Want to try going against me?"

"Sure," the girl says, wiping the sweat off her brow. "I'm Vallory."

"Nice to meet you, Vallory," I say, stepping into the ring.

"Nice to meet you, Falcon," she says. We shake hands, and the fight begins. I throw a punch, and she blocks it. Nice. She throws a punch, and it contacts with my stomach. I stumble backward a little bit but block her next punch. I recover and throw a punch at her face. It makes contact, and she stumbles backward. I decide not to punch my advantage. I don't know her well enough yet. It's probably a good idea, as she apparently decides to stop boxing and start fighting. In a flash, she comes towards me. I can barely block her punches, and I miss her leg sweeping out and back in. Under my legs, toppling me to the ground. I manage to recover though, scrambling backward and pushing myself up. She only looks moderately surprised. I run forward, throwing a punch at her face and-

_Val Stensland POV_

Falcon is an interesting fighter. He recovered well enough from my sweep of the leg, something some people wouldn't be able to do. Then he decided to rush me. Bad idea. He should have waited for me to make the first move again, where he could have snuck in a small move that threw me off balance. But he didn't. So, I duck his first punch. It looked like it could have broken my nose if it had landed. I reach my arm up and grab it, twisting him around me, and throwing him flat on the mat behind me. I release before he can drag me down with him and spin around, ready to fight again. This time, he doesn't recover as quickly. But he does recover. I'm honorable enough, I'm not going to kick somebody while they're down. In the Games, I guess I might have to. But not here. So I wait for him to stand up again. He looks at me questioningly. I shrug. He throws a punch, and I do the same thing I did before. This time, I put my foot down on his hair, and pull upwards, just a bit.

"Aim for the center mass, Falcon. Nice fight though," I say, and offer my hand to help him up. By unspoken agreement, the fight is over.

"Thanks," he says. "You're a good fighter, Vallory. One more time?"

"Sure," I say. He throws a punch.

_Falcon Lockdust POV_

My punch collides with Vallory's stomach, sending her stumbling back. To her credit, she doesn't shout anything about it being unfair, she just takes it in stride and starts to recover. This time though, I do push my advantage.

_Val Stensland POV  
_

Falcon's punch caught me by surprise, I won't deny that. At least he learned to aim for center mass. He comes towards me, and I raise my hands to defend, but I'm still off-balance. I step to the right a little bit at the last second and Falcon doesn't notice, until my extended hand collides with his stomach.

_Falcon Lockdust POV_

Vallory is tricky. She dodged my attack, and know I'm hanging from her fist. Not an ideal situation. She knows it, and I know it, and she knows I know it. So she brings her fist around, and me with it, holding me against her body. She brings her other hand up to my neck.

"I won," she says.

"Yes," I sign. She releases me. "Good job, Vallory. You're a fun and interesting fighter."

"Call me Val," she says. "You too, Falcon. Hope I don't have to fight you again."

"Me too," I say, turning around to look at her. Her amber eyes sparkle at me, and her brown hair is free-floating around her head. Despite being sweaty, she looks pretty. Before I can help myself, my eyes run over her figure. She is a pretty girl. And she can fight well too. She's smart and thinks fast on her feet. Plus, she's just as strong as I am. Maybe stronger. She would be a good ally. And she is pretty. My eyes return to her eyes, which are still sparkling. The nice thing about being mute: no uhs. "See you around, Val," I say, and walk away. As I do, I can't help thinking about the pretty girl who's a good fighter from District Seven. No, Falcon. No. You cannot develop feelings for anyone. They are all your enemies. Even the really pretty, smart ones. No, Falcon, no. No feelings. Here, feelings are death. If only you could tell that to my feelings.

_Vallory 'Val' Stensland –16- -D7- POV_

After my fight with Falcon, it's time for lunch. And at lunch, I decided I should scope at some of the other Tributes for allies. I noticed the girl from five training at some of the knowledge stations, and she looks competent enough, so I decide to go over and talk to her. After asking Sophia what her name was again, of course.

"Hey, Serena. Mind if I sit here?" I ask. She's sitting with the boy from six. Interesting.

"Uh, no. Vallory, right?" She asks as I sit down.

"Yeah," I say. "Pleasure to meet you, Serena."

"Pleasure to meet you too, Vallory," she says. "Oh, and this is Andrew." I had sat next to Andrew, and across from Serena, so the resulting handshake with Andrew is a little interesting, but we get it done.

"Nice to meet you, Andrew," I say.

"Nice to meet you as well, Vallory," he says.

"So, Serena. What's life like back home?" I ask.

"I'm an exile from everyone, all because of my stupid brother. Look, Vallory. You want something. Spit it out. I'm not really in the mood for small talk," Serena says.

"Okay then," I say. "Do you want to be allies?"

She thinks for a second, then answers, "As long as you're okay with Andrew coming along with us, then yeah."

"Sure," I say. "How did you know so quickly?"

"You seem like a nice person, Vallory. Also, you're strong, and I'm not that strong, neither is Andrew, so we could use someone like that in our alliance," Serena says.  
"Thanks," I say, "And please, call me Val. You seem like a good person too. I just sort of got that impression, you know?"

"Yeah," Serena says. "Thanks."

"So, how did you and Andrew become allies?" I ask.

"Well," Serena says, "it's a long story..."

_Serena Holden –16- -D5- POV_

At breakfast, Ashley told me to _be social_ if I wanted allies besides Emery. To talk to someone. She suggested, of all people, the boy from six.

"I think you two will get along," she said. "Just talk to him, Serena. Okay?"

"Okay," I had responded, and now, I have to follow through on that promise. It's the morning, right after breakfast and orientation. I head over to talk to Andrew.

"Hey, Andrew," I say. My goodness, it's been a long time since I tried to start a casual conversation with someone.

"Hello, Serena," he says. "How are you?"  
"Uh," I'm put off by his niceness. Once again, it's been a long time. "Good enough, I guess. Uh, how are you?"

"Good, under the circumstances. I know that I need to talk to Athena Feere, I need to make allies, and I know what I want to focus on in training," he says.

"Why do you need to talk to Athena Feere?" I ask, puzzled.

Andrew points to his leg brace. "Someone needs to make an appeal for me to be able to wear this in the Games. My mentor won't do it for me, so I think that Athena should."

"Oh," I say. "Uh, how about I go with you and we do that now? While we try to find her, you can tell me how you got that brace."

"Sure," he says, "but only if you tell me about yourself afterward." We walk towards where we had last left our mentors. "It's not a very interesting story," he says, "I was working on a- oh, there she is!" We walk over to Athena, who is standing at the edge of the training room, watching from a distance. "Mrs. Feere?" Andrew begins.

"Hm? Oh, Andrew. Athena is fine. Uh, why are you over here?" She asks.

"Athena. Do you know my mentor, Adam Kane?" Andrew asks.

"I can't say I've had the pleasure," she says.

"There's probably a good reason for that," Andrew says. "He doesn't really care about any of this. He doesn't care if I win if Harper wins, anything. He just wants to go home."

"Oh," she says. "Okay, what do you need from me?"

"I have to wear this brace to be able to move at a normal pace," Andrew says, pointing to his brace. "The rules say that I can keep wearing it, if I have someone, like a mentor, appeal it to the Gamemakers. I need you to that, Mrs. Feere. Please?"

"Of course, Andrew," Athena says. "This is just my first year doing this, but I'll look into it, I promise. I'll do my best to make sure that you can wear that in the Arena. And also, if you or your District partner want any actual mentoring, feel free to come over to me, okay?"

"Of course. Thank you," Andrew says.

"No problem," Athena says. Then we leave.

"So, Andrew, you never did tell me how you got that brace," I say.

"You're right," Andrew says. "I was working on the tracks one day, and a coal car was out of control, it came barreling towards me before I could get out of the way. My leg met the wheel, and the wheel wanted to meet the track. I built this brace myself."

"Oh. Wow, I'm sorry. But you're an engineer?" I ask.

"Yes, I am. I could go on for hours, but first, you promised to tell me something about yourself, Serena?" Andrew asks.

"Right," I say. "I guess I should tell you that I'm pretty much an outcast from my District because of some things my brother did. I… I don't really want to talk about it."

"Serena," Andrew says, stopping to turn and look at me. We're still on the far edge of the room, far away from any Tributes who could hear us. "I don't know you that well, but I do know that if you want to move on from something, sometimes the first thing you need to do is to talk about it with someone else, someone who hasn't been through it. And that no one here will judge you by the actions of some guy we don't know. Okay?"  
"You're right, I guess," I say. I've never told anyone what happened, everyone just… knew. I might have commented to people about how horrible it was if they would listen, but I never told anyone the full story. I guess now might just be the time. "It was a couple of years ago. I was fourteen, and my brother, Dermot, was nineteen..."

_Andrew Spayler –16- -D6- POV_

**Warning: This next paragraph contains mentions of rape, sexual abuse, and murder.**_  
_

"Dermot was nineteen," Serena starts her story, "and he was always the best big brother. He would listen to me sing, he would braid my hair, I know, I know, it's a silly thing," she smiles, "but I liked it. He would make me read my poems to him, I used to write poetry. Anyway, two years ago, people in District Five started disappearing. Nobody really knew why, and it seemed to be all sorts of people. It was sort of a scary time. Then the people started coming back, but not in the way you would think. The first one they found… she… they found her in a warehouse. Mutilated, tortured, raped. The Peacekeepers had no leads though, despite the best efforts of the forensics people." Serena laughs harshly, with no real humor. "Ironic, isn't it? They could tell us what happened to her in more detail than you would ever care to know, but they couldn't tell us who did it. At first, it wasn't a priority for them anyway. Just some weird murder. Some random girl with a poem carved into her chest. Part of one, you know. Weird, horrible, perverted, yes, but a big priority, no. Not for people who would much rather execute 'traitors'," she makes air quotes around the word, and I subconsciously look around for Peacekeepers, "than do real police work. Then another body showed up. Same things done to him. Raped, tortured, poem carved into his chest. Then another one, an old woman, same thing. Then another one, another young girl, same MO. The part that was the scariest, at least to me, was that I knew the poems that the 'Ripper' as they called him, I recognized the verses that he carved into them. They were _my _poems. My poems that I only shared with Dermot. Of course, I didn't think it could be him. I told myself it couldn't be. He must just be sharing his poems with someone who knew the Ripper. That's what I told myself, anyway. I tried to ignore how he had been taking more and more walks, disappearing for longer and longer. He was even absent from work, but my parents thought that he had finally found a girlfriend. Well," she laughs, that same, mirthless laugh, again, "he was spending time with a girl. A lot of them, in fact. Anyway, I ignored my suspicions, for a while at least. Until I couldn't ignore them anymore, really. That was when Lysette, my best friend, that was when she disappeared. And then I couldn't ignore it anymore. I went to the Peacekeepers, told them I thought I knew who was behind it. So they started a search, found footage of him leaving town going west. They followed where they thought he went, and… and they found him. They found Lysette too, but..." Serena is starting to tear up. I gently pat her back in what I hope is a comforting gesture. She wipes the tears away and continues with her story. "But she was already dead. Same as all the others. Raped, tortured, one of _my _poems, _my _poems, carved into her chest. They executed Dermot later that day. He was laughing about what he had done. I watched the execution of… of whoever that was. It wasn't my brother, not anymore. Dermot would never brag about… about what he did. Anyway, after that… everybody thought that I might be like him. Maybe because I didn't cry at his execution, maybe because they thought my parents must have made him that way, maybe because they thought I must have known for longer than I did, I don't know. But now everyone resents me and my family. They have for two years. And… that's it, I guess. That's the interesting bit of my life. That's why I don't really talk to people, nobody has talked to me in a while." She still has tears in her eyes, but she seems happier now as if a weight has been lifted from her chest.

**If you're here from the warning, you're good past this point.**

"Well, I'm not going to judge you by your brother's crimes," I say. "You seem like a nice enough person, and I'm sorry that you had to go through that, Serena."

"Thanks," she says. "You're a nice person, aren't you, Andrew?"

"I don't know," I say. "I try. I don't really have any friends, though."

"Oh," she says. "I see. What about your family? What do they think about you?"  
"They're all dead, so…" I say. "Not much, I guess."

"Oh," she says. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's alright, Serena," I reply. "You didn't know."

"Thanks. Sorry," she says, flustered. She pauses for a moment, then, "Do you want to be allies, Andrew?"

"Sure, Serena," I say. "I always want someone who won't kill me."

"Me too," she says.

"Wouldn't it be nice if we could all just agree not to kill each other?" I ask. "Just all band together and make the Capitol kill us?"

"It would be," she says, then, more thoughtfully, "it would be. Unfortunately, you'd never make it work. Even if you pulled it off, the careers would still want to fight, and the Capitol would just kill everyone else off, let the careers fight among themselves until they got a victor. You'd have to kill all the careers first, and even then, the odds that the Capitol wouldn't find out what you're up to, and a way to kill most of the people who could pose a threat before the Games began is low. Heck, they're probably listening right now."

"Fair point," I admit. "You know, I do have some ideas for survival equipment that I might be able to make us in the Arena. But, we should probably start training. How about I look at some of the knowledge stations, see what more I can learn, and you work on weapons training?"

"Sounds good," Serena says. We shake hands. "Meet back up at lunchtime?"

"Sure," I say. Then I head away, towards the knowledge stations. I look back and see that Serena is looking at me. For some reason, she blushes when I turn back and acts as though she was looking somewhere else. Odd. Ah well. Time to see what I can learn.

After lunch, wherein Serena expands our alliance to include Vallory, an idea that I wholeheartedly agree with, I and Serena switch, with her going to the knowledge stations and me heading over to the weapons stations. I decide to head over to the throwing knife station first. I grab some knives and throw them at one of the dummies. They impact center mass, just where I wanted them. I doubt I have the aim to hit someone's neck or head, not that I need to anyway.

"Nice shot," a voice from behind me says. I turn around to see a brown-haired, brown-eyed man standing behind me.

"Thank you," I say.

"It's true," the man says. "Hi. Lucas Mikhailovich, throwing knife instructor. A pleasure to make your acquaintance…," he pauses, holding out his hand.

"Andrew Spayler," I reply. "Pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Mikhailovich." I shake his hand.

"Please, Lucas will work just fine, Andrew," Lucas says. "So, you want me to show you how to improve your technique a bit?"

"Sure," I say. "I always like ways I can improve myself."

"Me too," Lucas replies. "Okay, so first off, throw like this, not like this..." Over the next few hours, Lucas shows me various ways to improve my technique, so that now, I can throw three knives in six seconds, all of them landing within two inches of each other on a target five feet away. Okay, so, range isn't my strong spot. But the rest of it, is, in my opinion, pretty cool.

_Emery Colt –17- -D5- POV_

After breakfast with Serena, I start training at the sword station. I grab a long sword and slice at a dummy, cutting its cloth neck.

"Ooh, style! Good stroke," A voice says from behind me. I carefully lower the sword before turning around, don't want to stab anyone, to see a pretty young woman with brown eyes and straight brown hair behind me. "Nice," she says. "The Tribute from your District last year almost killed me with one of those things. Now I stand at least five feet away from anyone who doesn't know I'm there who is also holding a sword," she smiles. "Hi. Danielle Hawkins, sword instructor. How are you doing?"

"Good enough," I say. "What about you, Danielle?"  
"Good," she says. "So, I have a few tips for you on how you can improve. First..." And for the next few hours, Danielle coaches me on sword training. By the end, I feel like I'm the best sword fighter ever. Probably not, but I can win against her in a training match. I'm sure she's not fighting to the best of her ability, but I've certainly improved. I'm now, better, faster, stronger.

At lunch, the boys from Ten and Eleven come over to my table. The boy from ten starts.

"Hi, Emery. I'm Kayne, Kayne Lytch. From District Ten. Mind if we sit down?" Kayne asks.

"Uh, no," I say. The boy from Eleven pulls a little book out of his shirt pocket.

_I'm Tontu, _the book says. _I'm mute, although I can hear you just fine. _

"Hi, Tontu," I say. I shake hands with both boys across the table. "So, are you two here to chat, or do you have a proposal?" No sense in making our lunch awkward.

"We," Kayne motions to himself and Tontu, "are allies. I was going to come over to you first, but I saw you working with that sword instructor, I didn't want to bother you. Although people say I can be quite annoying sometimes," he smiles, "when I want to. And towards authority figures, especially. Anyway, we were wondering if you'd like to join our little outlier alliance here." I consider for a few seconds, holding up a finger to give myself time to think. I don't really know these boys, but an alliance would be good, and I don't know how many shots I'll get.

"Maybe. Answer me a question first. You two seem awful chipper. Why do you want to win?" I ask.  
Kayne answers first, simply. "To get back to the girl I love. To see her again."

Then Tontu answers. _Same. I want to get back to the_, he has to pause for a second to write something down, _girl I love also. Her name is Noami._

Kayne smiles. "Yeah, her name, the girl I love, I mean, is Kylie."

"That's it?" I ask both of them.

"I don't have any family left. Suicide, both my parents, my brother's in prison," Kayne says. I nod.

_I'm an only child, my father is dead, and my mother blames me for it. It's a longs story,_ Tontu says.

"Wow," I say. "You two are oddly similar to me. Pretty much my only reason for going home is the girl _ I _love. Her name is Mia, and she's got the most beautiful brown eyes and caramel hair you ever saw. My family's alive, but… I don't really get along with them that well."

"Huh. Kylie has brown eyes and hair too," Kayne says.

_So does Noami_, Tontu says.

"I guess we're like three peas in a pod then," I say. "Allies?" I offer my fist to bump.

"Allies."

_Allies._

Both of the other boys bump my fist, and our pact is sealed.

_Kayne Lytch –13- -D10- POV_

After breakfast with Harold and Kayra, I head down to training. I remember my priorities for today. Get good training, but also see about making an alliance with the boys from five and eleven. I hope they'll say yes. I head over to the boy from eleven first, as I see that the boy from five is getting help from the sword instructor.

"Hey, Tontu," I say. He grabs a notebook out of his shirt pocket and opens it to a page. I read it.

_Hello. I'm Tontu. I'm mute, although I can hear you just fine. _

"Ah, okay, Tontu," I say. "I'll get right to it then. Do you want to be allies?"

He considers for a moment, then, _Yes. _Alright then, that was easier than I thought.

"Uh, so, I think I'm going to try to do some ranged weapon training, maybe some bows, so why don't you focus on some knowledge stations? We can talk more at lunch," I say.

_Sounds good, _he says, so I head over to the longbow station, grab a bow and an arrow, and carefully notch the arrow, aim precisely at the target, and release the arrow.

"Nice aim," a sweet female voice from behind me says. I lower the bow so that it's pointing at the ground, although it doesn't have an arrow in it. I turn around to face the voice, to see a beautiful woman standing behind me. Not as beautiful as Kylie, no one could be, but still beautiful. She has mid-length frizzy blonde hair, streaked with brown, brown eyebrows, and blue-gray eyes that are full of depth and twinkle with a humor that reminds me of Kylie's. She smiles at me and extends her hand.

"Katelynn O'Neill, longbow instructor," she introduces herself.

"Kayne Lytch, from District Ten," I say, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you, Katelynn."

"Nice to meet you, Kayne," she says. "That was a good shot, but you can work on it a little bit. Mind if I help you for a bit?"

"No, of course not," I say.

"Okay," she says. "Grab another arrow and aim again, but don't fire." I do as I'm instructed, and she stands behind me, holding my arm. "Okay, keep it nice and steady. Pull back, and take in a deep breath. When you let it out, release the arrow. Try it, and remember to keep your arms steady." I inhale and exhale, releasing the arrow with my breath. The arrow hits the target, closer than before, but still not perfect. And this is only the closest target. "Good. Now, stand a little wider," I do as she says, "good. Now, use three fingers to pull back the arrow, good… Now, for targets further away, aim a little higher than you want the arrow to hit, it's a ballistic trajectory, right? Good..." And over the next few hours, Katelynn makes me from someone who's never picked up a bow into a semi-decent archer. She's a good teacher. When the five-minute warning bell rings for lunch, I put the bow down and thank her.

"Thank you, Katelynn," I say.

"No problem, Kayne," she says. "You're a nice guy. Good luck." She gives me a short kiss. "See you around, Kayne."

"See you, Katelynn," I say. I start to head to lunch but turn around to see her hugging another guy. I listen to their conversation.

"Yos, Julian, what's up?" Katelynn asks. "Good to see you, honey."

"Nice to see you, Katelynn," the man, Julian, apparently, with red hair and blue eyes, says. "But did you just kiss someone who's in love with a girl back home?"

"So?" She tosses her hair. "I'm in love with you. I told you I always kiss one of the guys randomly each year."

"Yeah, I guess that seeing it in person is a bit different," Julian says.

"Well, you have my permission to kiss one of the girls, assuming you can be sufficiently charming," Katelynn says playfully.

"I'll keep that in mind," Julian says. I walk away. Katelynn is an interesting person, that's for sure. Someone I'll probably never see again, but very interesting. I smile as I walk to lunch before I refocus on my priorities. Talking to that Emery kid, and getting home to the girl _I _love.

_Tontu Heinburg –18- -D11- POV_

After Kayne, Emery, and I talk at lunch, I spend the rest of the day rotating throughout training stations, trying to focus on what will compliment my ally's skills the most. I focus on the knowledge stations more than the weapons stations. I'm not that strong after all, and I wouldn't be much help unless we can see the fight coming, as anyone could sneak up on me from one side, and I can't warn anyone. So, traps will probably be the way to go for me. I work on survival skills until my time is up.

_Harper Satin –16- -D6- POV_

I've found two girls who I think will be good allies. I've memorized their names. Thia Zollis and Rhylee Kaski. Four and Eight. I go over to Thia first.

"Hey, Thia," I greet her.

"Hi, uh… I don't remember your name, I'm sorry," Thia says.

"It's fine. Harper Satin, from District Six," I say. Thia looks at me suddenly.

"Wait, Satin, like Hailey Satin?" Thia asks.

"How do you know my sister?" I ask. A thousand thoughts are racing through my head. How could this girl, this random girl from District Four, how could she know Hailey?

"I didn't, but I knew someone who sort of did. Austin Fallon, you know him?" Thia asks.

"Um… wasn't he in the 69th Games?" I ask. My memory of those Games is hazy. I tried not to pay too much attention to the Games in the past. Maybe not my best decision, now that I'm living them.

"Yeah, he was. And he was my best friend before he died. Hailey, your sister, you said, right?" I nod. "Yeah, Hailey. She killed the girl, Annabelle, she killed the girl who killed Austin. I rooted for her after that. Your sister avenged my friend," Thia says.

"Wow, really?" I ask. "I mean, you're right, I remember that, just… it's surprising. I guess it makes what I'm going to ask you next easier. You want to be allies?"

_Thia Zollis –15- -D4- POV  
_

When a cute girl walked up to me, I was not expecting to find the sister of the girl who avenged my friend. But I did. That also meant that even if I wanted to, I couldn't reject her offer of an alliance. But I don't want to reject her offer. So I don't.

"I would like that very much, Harper," I say. We shake hands, and she smiles at me.

"Awesome," she says. "Want to help me recruit someone else?"

"Sure," I say.

_Rhylee Kaski –16- -D8- POV  
_

The girls from Four and Six walk over to me as I'm training with a sword.

"Hi, Rhylee," the girl from Six starts.

"Hi..." I struggle to remember her name. "Harper. What's up?"  
"I and Thia wanted to ask if you'd like to join our alliance," Harper says.

"You get right to the point, huh?" I ask. "Um..." I consider it for a second. These two girls could be good allies. I had sort of wanted to talk to the one from six, so… I don't think it can hurt. I'm unlikely to go talk to anyone by myself. "Sure," I say. "I'm in. So, what are the rules of this alliance?"

"Uh… I don't know," Harper admits. She looks at Thia. "Ideas, Thia?"

"I guess don't kill each other unless we're the last three left, don't kill anyone in their sleep, and don't leave the others without telling us, but ideally go everywhere together," Thia says.

"Sounds good," I say. "Harper?"

"Sounds good," she says. We all shake hands.

"So, what should we all focus on in training?" I ask.

"I'll work on the knowledge stations, I'm pretty well off physically," Thia says.

"I'll work on learning daggers and knives," Harper says. "And maybe some knowledge stations. Definitely throwing knives."

"I'll work on those daggers and knives with you," I say. "And I'll work on a sword, maybe. I can't aim very well, but I know my plants, so I'll leave that to you guys."

"Sounds like a plan then," Harper says. "Talk again at lunch?"

"Sure," Thia and I say simultaneously.

_Athena Rye –14- -D9- POV_

During training, I start with daggers, which I'm actually surprisingly good at. I also train with some throwing knives, which I'm decent at. I can't help but look at Isaiah during training, in between sets of weapons, and often during the survival stations later in the day. I shouldn't be looking at him. It's just because we're allies though. Just because I need to monitor how he's doing. That's all. A few times I think that he's looking at me, but I imagine it's just because he wants to see how I'm doing.

_Isaiah Lemont –15- -D9- POV  
_

I wasn't just looking at Athena because we were allies. I really wanted to make sure she was okay, more than an ally/friend level of caring. And she's not hard on the eyes either. I thought she was looking at me a few times, as I trained at knowledge stations and with swords and axes.

_Kayra Dawnbreeze –13- -D10- POV  
_

During training, actually, at the beginning of training, the boy from Twelve comes over to talk to me.

"Hey, Kayra?" He asks.

"Oh. Uh, hi. Uh, what's your name?" I ask. I'm a little nervous, I don't talk to people much. I'm sort of shy, I guess. It's never been a problem. Maybe it will be now, depends on who you ask, depends on if they think I need allies or not. Personally, I don't know. I guess I'll see. Or not.

"Char. Char Alfand, District Twelve," Char says.

"Oh. Hi, Char. Uh, why did you want to talk to me?" I ask.

"Allies? Yes or no?" Char asks. He's a brusque person, isn't he?

"Uh… I don't know," I say. "Give me a second."

"It's a simple question," Char says. Wow. He could get irritating quickly, but I can sense that he's nicer on the inside. I can do that, tell what people are thinking, read them. It's helpful sometimes. He just doesn't think before he talks.

"Hey. Give me a second," I say. "This is a life or death decision. How about this? Will you kill me if we're not the only two left?"

"I guess not," Char says.

"Okay then. It can't hurt," I say.

"Sounds like a plan," Char says. "So, what are you good at?" See, nicer already.

"Not much," I say. "I can tell what people are thinking like I know that you're going to think that's weird, but that might not be much help. I'll probably focus more on the intelligence stations. You can focus on the combat training, you seem like you'll be able to do better on that."

"Okay," Char says. "Sounds like a plan."

_Char Alfand –14- -D12- POV_

After talking to Kayra, I follow her instructions, focusing on weapons stations, daggers, and axes. Then it's time for the Gamemaker sessions.

_Silk Daisly –16- -D8- POV  
_

I start at the knowledge stations, but I realize that I know most of them already, so I transition to the weapon stations. I work with daggers, knives, throwing knives, and bows and arrows. I don't have a lot of strength naturally, so I decide that I'll try to grab what I can from the Cornucopia and then hide as long as I can. I'll probably try to work on a trap to get my Shine moment. That's my plan. Hopefully, it'll work.

_Camelia Lloha –12- -D12- POV  
_

During training I work on a few knowledge stations, plants mostly. Then I train with daggers and knives until it's time for the Gamemaker sessions.

_Peter Mallard –36- -Capitol Resident- -Head Gamemaker- POV_

It's time for Gamemaker sessions again! More roast pig eating and more boring Tributes who will try to make us excited. Let's get started.

Boy, one. Throws some axes around. Seven. The girl punches some stuff. Seven.

Boy, two. Wrestles somebody to the ground, throws an ax, swipes some swords. Seven. The girl does some stuff with a sword. Seven.

Boy, three. He uses some swords okay. Five. The girl tries some stuff with daggers. Three.

Boy, four. He uses a sword. Seven. The girl uses a trident and is surprisingly good with it for her age. Six.

Boy, five. He also uses a sword. Lots of swords today. The pig is here. Delicious. Where was I? Oh right, boy, five. Six for him, surprising. The girl uses a sword fairly well herself. Five.

Boy, six. He's slow-moving but uses throwing knives well. That leg will be a problem though. Four. The girl uses throwing knives too. Five.

Boy, seven. He uses a sword. Five. The girl uses an ax. She is surprisingly strong for a girl from seven. She'll get an eight. We're almost out of roast pig. Mm. I'll send for some more.

Boy, eight. He uses daggers and throwing knives fairly well. Six. The girl, the one we're supposed to kill, she uses a sword and a dagger fairly well. Six.

Boy, nine. He uses an ax fairly well, six. The girl uses daggers and throwing knives. Six.

Boy, ten. He's surprisingly good with a longbow. The roast pig is out, and the next one still hasn't arrived. All we have is apples. Who wants to eat apples? Uh, right, boy from ten. Seven. The girl doesn't do much at all. Three.

Boy, eleven. He uses a sword fairly well. Six. The girl uses a bow fairly well, six.

Boy, twelve. He uses an ax fairly well. Five. The girl uses daggers, but not well. Three.

_Lauren Presley –40- -Capitol Resident- -Gamemaker- POV_

"Report," James Noble, a Senior Gamemaker, asks me and my husband. I pull up a hologram of our latest design. A holographic 'wolf' appears on the table in front of us.

"Here is what we have so far," I say.

"It seems a little… disappointing," Noble says, running his eyes over the hologram. I silently move my hand upwards along the touchscreen display, pulling up a list of the features that we plan to add to the creature.

"This is what it will have by the time we're done," I say.

"Amazing," Noble says. "Excellent work. I have not seen a new mutt like this since… in a very long time. Remember, it needs to be ready as soon as possible."

"Yes, Sir," I say, and he leaves the room.

_Training Scores: _

_Lustero Aldor: 7_

_Diamond Knowles: 7_

_Ares Moretti: 7_

_Giselle Serpentine: 7_

_Becquerel Grey: 5_

_Clear Palatino: 3_

_Falcon Lockdust: 7_

_Thia Zollis: 6_

_Emery Colt: 6_

_Serena Holden: 5_

_Andrew Spayler: 4_

_Harper Satin: 5_

_Aster Ochs: 5_

_Vallory Stensland: 8_

_Silk Daisly: 6_

_Rhylee Kaski: 6_

_Isaiah Lemont: 6_

_Athena Rye: 6_

_Kayne Lytch: 7_

_Kayra Dawnbreeze: 3_

_Tontu Heinburg: 6_

_Brianna Tribiani: 6_

_Char Alfand: 5_

_Camelia Lloha: 3_

**A/N: What did you all think of this chapter, and with the new training scores, who do you think is going to win? Stay tuned for interviews, and see you all soon! – JStar14H**

_And edit, I almost forgot: Thank you to the people who inspired the trainers in this chapter:_

_Danielle Hawkins/Hawkmaid: One of the first Tribute submitters to my original story and a good friend._

_Lucas [Redacted]/AspiringSteampunk0909: A good friend and Tribute submitter._

_Ella [Redacted]: Someone interesting and inspiring, who could be a good friend._

_Katelynn [Redacted]: Someone very special to me._

Oh, and also, about the use of 'ginger' to refer to a redhead: Redheads, including myself, tend to dislike the term, as more often than not, it is used in a derogatory manner, as it was here. Preferably, use redhead to refer to a redhead, unless you have asked if they okay with 'ginger' before unless you're a redhead yourself (and even then). Just a fun fact.


	22. Interviews!

**Shine**

**Chapter 22**

**Interviews & Odds**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, all rights belong to Suzanne Collins, etc.**

**A/N: One more chapter after this (a Capitol chapter, and a short one), and then it's… the 71st Annual Hunger Games! We're almost there! Before you read the chapter, who do you think will win or not win? After, have your perceptions changed because of the odds? Let me know!**

_The day of the interviews has arrived. The Tributes have been coached in the morning on what to expect, and their whole afternoon and evening have been swallowed up by their stylists, preparing them to look their best for the interviews that may well determine their fate. Dun dun dun._

_Diamond Knowles –18- -D1- POV_

I walk onto the stage in a long black dress with long sleeves and a low neckline. My stylist said that the sleeves were to hide my scars. "We don't want you looking too much like you've lived through the Dark Days," he said. Personally, I think that scars would make me look better. It would show that I'm not someone to be taken lightly. But whatever. The stylist, I haven't bothered to learn his name, probably knows more about the Capitol people than I do. Also, I don't have a choice. I walk towards where Caesar stands to greet me.

"Hello, Diamond," Caesar says, extending his hand. "Nice to meet you."

I shake his hand, and we sit down. "Nice to meet you as well, Caesar. I've seen you on TV for years, just waiting for my chance to sit down with the wonderful Caesar Flickerman.

"Well, I'm flattered," Caesar says, looking at the audience. "I never really thought that anyone would _want _to be here with my ugly mug, but clearly somebody does!" The crowd laughs at his joke and he waves them off. "So, Diamond, what have you been enjoying most about the Capitol?"

"I know it's going to sound a little weird," I say, "but I've been enjoying the training the most. I like getting to work with all of your well-trained instructors." Being this nice hurts. But I have to do it, I have to be charming and charismatic for three minutes. Only three minutes.

"I see," Caesar says. "So, Diamond, what inspired you to volunteer?"

"Well," I say, "I had always wanted to go into the Games since I was a little girl, but what really sealed the deal was last year's Games."

Caesar takes my bait and asks another question. "How so?"

"Well, do you remember Topaz Hazard?" I ask.

"Yes, I do," Caesar says. "He was quite the gentleman, actually. So sorry for him. Did you know him? Wait, you're not _the _Diamond, are you? The one he mentioned in his interview?"  
"I am, actually," I say, trying to act sweet and unassuming.

"Really?" He asks. "So, he said that he loved you. Was that true? Did you feel the same way about him?"  
"Yes. I mean, I believe that he loved me. I certainly loved him," I say.

"So is that why you're here? Because of what happened to him?" Caesar asks.

"Yes. Sort of. I mean, it had always been the plan for both of us to go into the Games, both be victors. I had always planned to volunteer this year, but now, I have an additional mission, a new prerogative, if you will, and that is to avenge his death," I say.

"So, his reason for wanting to win was that he wanted to get home to you, and your reason for wanting to win is to avenge him?"

"Yes," I say.

"Well, I'm so sorry for your loss, but can you believe it, people?" He gestures to the crowd. "In two years we've had both halves of this amazing couple on this very stage. It's amazing! Anyways, it was a pleasure to meet you, Diamond, but I'm afraid that's all the time we have. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor, and I hope to see you again." He stands up, and so do I. He offers his hand and I shake it.

"Thank you, Caesar. You as well," I say, before walking off stage.

_Lustero Aldor –17- -D1- POV_

"Hello, Lustero," Caesar says, as I walk onto the stage in a nice suit. I shake hands with him, and we sit down.

"Hello, Caesar," I reply. "How are you?"

"I'm doing just fine, thank you," Caesar says. "What about you?"

"I'm doing fairly well, Caesar. I'm looking forward to the Games tomorrow. I'm looking forward to winning," I say.

"Quite some confidence there," Caesar says. The audience laughs. "Is there a particular reason for that? Anyone you want to see back home?"  
"Yes, actually, there is," I say. "Her name is Argenta Mizar, and… before I left I decided to tell her how I felt, and she felt the same way."

"Really?" Caesar says. "That's great for you. So, your motivation to win is to get back to this Argenta?"

"Yes, yes, it is," I say. "And to bring the glory back to District One, it's been a few years since we've won."

"Of course," Caesar says. "So, what have you enjoyed most here in the Capitol so far?"

"I've enjoyed everything, especially the training," I say.

"I see," Caesar says. "So, can we presume that you'll be allies with Diamond, Giselle, Ares, and Falcon?"

"Yes," I say.

"Of course. And if you don't mind telling us, what is your strategy for getting yourself a Shine moment?" Caesar asks.

"Unfortunately, I do mind telling you," I say. "Sorry."

"That's alright," Caesar says. "But you do have a plan?"

"Yes, of course," I say. "I'm sure that you will all be impressed."

"I look forward to it then, Lustero," Caesar says. "It's been nice to meet you, but I'm afraid that that's all the time we have." He stands up, and we shake hands.  
"Of course. Nice to meet you too, Caesar," I say, and then I walk offstage.

_Giselle Serpentine –16- -D2- POV  
_

I walk onto the stage in a light blue sleeveless dress.

"Hello, Giselle. It's nice to meet you, and if I may say so, you look beautiful," Caesar says.  
"Thank you, Caesar," I say, and try to blush. I don't think it works. We sit down.

"So, Giselle, how have you enjoyed the Capitol so far?" Caesar asks.

"It's been wonderful. Everyone is very nice, everything is very pretty, and there's lots of food and nice clothes around," I say.  
"I see," Caesar says. "I may be guilty of indulging in the food a bit too much myself. What do you think, does it show?" He asks the audience, who shout encouragement at him. "So, Giselle, why did you volunteer? You're very young to take on something as challenging as the Hunger Games? Do you think you stand a good chance at winning?"  
"It had been my dream to volunteer since I was little," I say, truthfully. "I had always wanted to volunteer at sixteen, just like Anna Thompson, if you remember her. She won, and I figured that I could too, even being sixteen. Now that I'm here, I still think that I should be able to win. I hope so, at least."  
"I see," Caesar says. "Well, having confidence is good. Do you have anyone special for you at home?"

"Not really," I say. "I never had much time for boys."  
"Of course," Caesar says. "What about your family? Are they supportive?"

Now I need to decide how much truth to tell him. I decide on all of it. "They say they are, but I could always tell that they really didn't want me to go. But when I come back a Victory, they'll be happy. They're just worried about me."

"I see," Caesar says. "You seem confident in your victory. Do you have a plan for getting a Shine moment?"  
"Yes, I do," I say. "Unfortunately, I don't want to share it."

"Understandable," Caesar says. "And can I presume that your allies will be Diamond, Lustero, Ares, and Falcon?"

"You presume correctly," I respond.

"I see," Caesar says. "Well, I look forward to seeing you in the Games, and it has been a pleasure meeting you, Giselle. Unfortunately, that's all the time we have."  
"Of course," I say, as we stand up. "Thank you, Caesar. It's been nice to meet you also." Then we shake hands and I walk off stage.

_Ares Moretti –18- -D2- POV_

I walk onto the stage in a nice suit.

"Hello, Ares," Caesar says.

"Hello, Caesar," I say, and we shake hands and sit down.

"So, Ares, how are you doing? Do you feel confident?" Caesar asks.

"I'm doing just fine, Caesar. I do feel fairly confident, actually. I really think that only one other person here can be a threat to me, and that's Giselle," I say.

"And you are allying with her, Diamond, Lustero, and Falcon, correct?" Caesar asks.

"Yes, I am," I say.

"So you think that you'll be able to get an advantage on her then?" Caesar asks.

"That's the plan, yes," I say. "Maybe we shouldn't be talking about this."

"Of course," Caesar says. "Wouldn't want her getting too many ideas about your plans. So, Ares, why do you want to win the Games? Is there anyone special back in District Two?"

I consider the question for a moment before answering. "Not really, Caesar. She probably wouldn't like me saying that, but I doubt that we'd ever go anywhere."

"I see," Caesar says. "And what about your family? Are they supportive of you volunteering for the Games?"

"They actually enrolled me in training," I'm not afraid, like most careers are, to say that I've been training, "because I was a troublemaker. At first, they wanted me to be a Peacekeeper, but let's just say that this… better suits me. I think they're okay with it."

"You mentioned that your family wanted you to be a Peacekeeper. Why is that?" Caesar asks.

"My father is one, and my sister is a liaison for them," I say. "They wanted me to follow in their footsteps."  
"Of course," Caesar says. "Well, it's been nice to meet you, Ares. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor. I'm afraid that's all the time we have for tonight, but I look forward to watching you in the Arena."

"Thank you, Caesar," I say. We stand and shake hands, and then I walk off stage.

_Clear Palatino –12- -D3- POV  
_

I walk onto the stage in a long pink dress.

"Hello, Clear," Caesar says. "How are you?" We shake hands and sit down.

"I'm okay, Caesar, considering the circumstances," I say.

"I see. Speaking of the circumstances, I understand that after you were Reaped back in District Three, your step-brother was also Reaped. How does that feel?" Caesar asks. "And do you have plans to deal with that?"

"It's a little scary, to be honest, Caesar. Knowing that only one of us can win, knowing that even if I live, Bec will be dead, and wondering what that means for our family, for our parents back home," I say.

"I see," Caesar says. "Well, I am sorry. I can only imagine how hard that must be. All of my siblings are still very much alive. I hate to ask this," _No you don't, _I think, but don't say, "but do you two have a plan for dealing with that if both of you make it until the end?"

I feel tears starting. That's actually not a bad thing, I realize. I sniffle a bit as I say, "I- I'd rather not talk about that."

"Of course," Caesar says in a calm, reassuring voice. "I understand, that's alright. Let's talk about your plan to get a Shine moment if you have one. Do you have one?"

"No, I don't, unfortunately," I say.

"I see," Caesar says. "Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?"

"No, I don't think so," I say.

"Of course. Well, thank you then, Clear. It was very nice to meet you, and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor," Caesar says. We rise and shake hands.

"Thank you, Caesar. It was very nice to meet you too," I say, then walk offstage.

_Becquerel 'Bec' Grey –15- -D3- POV  
_

I walk onto the stage in a nice suit.

"Hello, Becquerel," Caesar says.

"Hello, Caesar," I say. "Please, just call me Bec."

"Of course, Bec," Caesar says. "So, how do you feel, being here with your sister?" I notice that he didn't refer to Clear as my step-sister, just my sister. But I'm her step-brother. Interesting.

"It's a little scary," I say. "But I'm managing. With Clear's help mostly, she's the brains of the two of us."

"I see," Caesar says. "So, Bec, you were Reaped, just like Clear. Amazing odds, to be sure. But would you have volunteered, so that you could help her if you weren't Reaped?"

"That's a good question, Caesar," I say, and I prepare myself to tell a lie. The lie that I've been practicing for the past few days. But… maybe they'll like the truth better. I hope it'll make me seem more human. Let's hope so. "But, no. No, I wasn't going to. I wanted to, I really did, but I was frozen, frozen by fear. I was a coward, I wasn't even going to help my little sister. I was going to let her die and I was going to watch. And I'm sort of happy I got Reaped because I deserve it. We may not have always, or even most of the time, gotten along, but she was still my sister."  
"Wow," Caesar says. "That's a lot. But it is noble of you to want to protect her. Can I assume then that that is what you're relying on for your Shine moment?"

"Yes, you can," I say.

"I see," Caesar says. "Well, for the record, I think that you're very brave, Bec."

"Thank you, Caesar," I say.

"Thank you, Becquerel. Unfortunately, that's all the time we have, but it was a pleasure to meet you. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor." We stand up.

"Thank you, Caesar. You as well," I say. We shake hands and I walk offstage.

_Thia Zollis –15- -D4- POV_

I walk out onto the stage in a light blue dress that compliments my blue-gray eyes, with a medium neckline and matching heels. My blonde hair has fallen down around my shoulders, in a way that looks natural, but actually took the stylists the better part of an hour to do. Now I understand why the interviews are done at night.

"Hello, Thia," Caesar says. "May I say that you look stunning tonight?"

"Hello, Caesar," I say. "Yes, you may. Thank you, by the way." We shake hands and sit down.

"So, Thia, tell me about your home. What is life like for you in District Four?" Caesar asks.

"Life is good in Four. Mostly. It was better before the Sixty-Ninth Games though," I say.

"Why is that?" Caesar asks.

"Well, I had a friend. I don't know if you remember him, Austin Fallon," I say.

"Yes, I do remember Austin. He was quite the charming young man. He teamed up with that girl from six, if I remember, Annabelle. Oh! Is that why? You said he was your friend, and he was killed?" Caesar asks.

"Yes," I say. "Yes, it was. I did find another friend, Lily. She's been a good friend too. But, the story gets better."

"Really?" Caesar asks, evidently intrigued. "You must tell me more."  
"Of course," I say. "So, not to spoil her moment or anything, but you know Harper, Harper Satin?"

"Why yes, of course. She is the Female Tribute from District Six this year," Caesar says.

"Well," I say, and I see from Caesar's face that he's caught on, but he wants to let me tell the story, "her sister was Hailey Satin, who was also in the Sixty-Ninth Games. Hailey was actually the one who killed that Annabelle b-h. I'm sorry for my language, I just wasn't a big fan of… her."

"Of course," Caesar says. "It makes sense that you wouldn't be. But that is amazing! What are the odds that you would meet the sister of the girl who killed the girl who killed your friend in a Hunger Games two years later?"

"I don't know," I say, smiling, "but I imagine that they must be pretty low."

"I would imagine so," Caesar says. "Thank you for sharing that with us, Thia. It was very nice to meet you, but I'm afraid that it's almost time for Falcon."

"Of course," I say. "It was very nice to meet you too," I say. We shake hands and I walk offstage.

_Falcon Lockdust –17- -D4- POV_

I sneak another look at Vallory before I walk onstage. I can't help myself. I've been looking at her every chance I get, during training, anytime, really. I can't seem to stop. And I can't stop thinking about her, and -ugh. How did this happen? How did I develop feelings for someone in the Hunger Games, of all places? I know how. Because she could beat me in combat, because she's like me, because she's fun, and she's pretty. Like really pretty. And in what she's wearing tonight-

"Falcon?" Caesar calls from the stage. I walk out onto the stage in my suit, with my translator.  
"Sorry, Caesar. I… got distracted," I say. We shake hands and sit down.

"So, Falcon, I can see that you have a translator for sign language. Tell me, how is it being mute, and how has it affected your training?" Caesar asks.

"Well, Caesar, I never really knew any different, so for me, it's just like being able to talk," I say. "As for training, it's been… interesting. The translators have helped a lot, definitely. But it's still hard sometimes. I can't talk when I'm holding something or fighting."

"I see," Caesar says. "I imagine it must be challenging, sometimes. Do you think it will affect your ability in the Games?"

"No, not really," I say.

"I see," Caesar says. "Well, I also hope it doesn't. I'm afraid that I couldn't learn sign language in time for this interview. That was my first question when they told me I had a mute Tribute, actually. So, Falcon, do you have any plans for getting a Shine moment?"

"I don't want to discuss those," I say.  
"Of course," Caesar says. "And you will be allying with Diamond, Lustero, Giselle, and Ares?"

"That's the plan currently," I say.  
"Currently?" Caesar asks. "Can it change?"

"No, probably not," I say. "Unless one of them drops out, that is."  
"Ah, of course," Caesar says. Good. I managed to fix my mistake. "Well, it has been a pleasure to meet you, Falcon. Thank you, and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor."

"Thank you too, Caesar. It was a pleasure to meet you also," I say, then we shake hands and I walk offstage.

_Serena Holden –15- -D5- POV_

I walk onto the stage in a black dress. I sneak a look back at Andrew before continuing. I don't think he has any idea that I like him. It's sort of cute, honestly.

"Hello, Serena," Caesar says.

"Hello, Caesar," I say, and we shake hands.

"So, Serena, how has your time in the Capitol been?" Caesar asks.

"It's been good so far. I've had the most complicated shower ever – I work in a lab and I didn't get it at first – and I've made some new friends," I say.

"Ah, the showers. They get the Tributes every time," Caesar says. "Some say they're more deadly than the Games themselves." The audience laughs at his joke, and he continues. "So, Serena, how is the Capitol different from District Five?"  
"Well, for starters, I actually have friends here, and not everyone hates me," I say.

"Why does everyone hate you in District Five?" Caesar asks. "You seem like a very charming young lady to me."

"Well, thank you, Caesar," I say. "They don't care how charming or not I am, unfortunately. Everyone back home judges me based on some stuff my brother did. And while I don't want to get into that, because it was pretty bad stuff, I do want to tell something to everyone back home."  
"Go ahead," Caesar says.

I look directly at the camera before I start speaking. "I am not my brother. But since so many seemed to think that I was, maybe I will be. I will win the Games. And I will come back. You want a Monster? Here I am."  
"Well, Serena," Caesar says. "That was quite dramatic."

"Yes," I say. "But it's the truth. They won't accept that I'm not a monster, so I guess that I may need to become win. If I want to win, I need to, anyway. But they will also see that I'm not a Monster. I don't want to hurt anyone, but if I need to, and I need to, I will."

"I see," Caesar says. "You mentioned that you had made some new friends here. Who are those friends?"

"Well," I say, "Andrew has really helped me. He's made me… less angry at my home than I was before. And Vallory has been nice too. We're actually allies, all three of us."

"I see," Caesar says. "You don't seem like a monster, Serena."

"I don't want to be. I'm not. I don't want to hurt anyone. But I'll need to. Does that make me a Monster? Maybe. I don't want to see anyone hurt. But it doesn't matter. As soon as I kill my first opponent, everyone will hate me."

"I see, Serena," Caesar says. "Well, I am sorry. That is also all the time we have. It was a pleasure to meet you, Serena. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor." We stand and shake hands.

"Thank you, Caesar. It was nice to meet you too," I say, then I walk offstage.

_Emery Colt –17- -D5- POV_

**A/N: For the best reading of this part of this chapter, google Hunger Games Panem Anthem and listen to it. You'll see why. (I take no responsibility for whatever else YouTube shows you. :) )**_  
_

I walk onto the stage wearing a simple royal blue suit with a white undershirt and brown shoes.

"Hello, Emery," Caesar says. "That color looks good on you, it brings out your eyes."

"Thank you, Caesar," I say. We shake hands and sit down.

"So, Emery, tell us about yourself. What's life like back in District Five?" Caesar asks.

"Well, like Serena, I was a bit of an outcast," I say. "Not for the same reasons, not anywhere close, just… people didn't like that I had an… easier way to make money. That's all. I can sing. Apparently really well. And I sang for the mayor, and… people really stopped talking to me. I only really have one friend, although he's great. Hi, Luka," I wave at the camera, "and a great family. My mom, my dad, my sister, my cousins, my aunt and uncle, they're all great people."

"I see," Caesar says. "Well, would you mind singing something for us?"

"Um…" I stutter. I didn't expect that.

"Please?" Caesar asks. "We would love to hear your voice." Implied in his tone and expression is that it might help me gain Sponsors, much more so than being shy will.

"Uh, sure," I say. "You have a song, or…" I let my thought fall off.

"How about you sing the Anthem?" Caesar asks.

"Oh. Of course," I say.

"May I ask everyone in the audience to please stand for Mr. Colt's rendition?" Caesar asks. I hear shuffling in the audience. I stand up, and Caesar does too. "You can start whenever you want, Emery," Caesar says.

I start to sing, "_The Horn of Plenty overflows/Panem shall rise above..." _When I'm finished, Caesar speaks again.

"You may take your seats, ladies, and gentlemen," Caesar says, then, "Thank you, Emery. That was truly beautiful. You rival some of the best singers here in the Capitol. We don't have a lot of time left, but I did want to ask you if you have made any allies or have plans for a Shine moment."

"I have made allies, two of them," I say. "Kayne Lytch and Tontu Heinburg. We're actually united in our desire to get home to the young women we love. And, Mia, hi. I guess I do love you. This is uh, awkward, but I don't think I can leave before my time's up. Caesar, another question?"

Caesar laughs. "Of course, Emery. Do you have any plans for getting a Shine moment?"

"I do, but… I don't think I should talk about them. Nothing that's going to hurt anyone, but my allies might not want that much help. They're just going to have to suck it up," I say jokingly.

"Of course," Caesar says and smiles. "Well, thank you, Emery. It has truly been a pleasure having you, I hope that the Odds are Ever in Your Favor."

I shake hands with him, and say, "Thank you, Caesar. It was a pleasure to meet you and to be here. Thank you again." Then I walk offstage to thunderous applause from the audience.

_Harper Satin –16- -D6- POV_

I walk onto the stage in a black dress.

"Hello, Harper," Caesar says.

"Hello, Caesar," I say. We shake hands and I sit down.

"How are you, Harper?" Caesar asks.

"I'm good, thank you, Caesar," I say.

"So, as you heard, we already know that it was your sister who avenged the death of Thia's friend," Caesar says. "Did you already know that? I can't imagine how you would, but how did that come up in casual conversation?"

"I didn't know that, no," I say. "Actually, it came when I introduced myself. She remembered that Hailey's last name was Satin and that she was from District Six, and she just asked me if I had a sister named Hailey. And of course, I said that I do, then she told me that Austin was her friend, etc."

"Of course," Caesar says. "Well, I am sorry for your loss, Harper. Hailey was a sweet girl, just as beautiful as her sister." I blush slightly.

"Thank you, Caesar," I say.

"What made you volunteer though?" Caesar asks. "Was it because of Hailey?"

"It was, but not in the way you would think," I say. "I was reliving Hailey's Reaping – I'm the same age she was when she was Reaped – and I was thinking that I wish that I had volunteered for her, and then… the words just came out of my mouth, I guess, and I was volunteering. It's okay, I guess."  
"I see," Caesar says. "That is quite the story. I have to say though, you shouldn't have felt bad about not volunteering. At only fourteen, you wouldn't have had great odds, and who knows, your sister may have been here anyways," he pauses, then, "I'm sorry. That wasn't polite. I think that you have much better odds now. What do you think?"

"I hope that I can win," I say. "I think I might be able to. I have two wonderful allies, Thia, obviously, and Rhylee Kaski," a flash of annoyance, and… is that pity? A flash of annoyance and pity sweeps over Caesar's face before he can hide it. Odd.

"Well, those two well be great allies, I'm sure," he says. "You and Thia being allies certainly defies the odds, doesn't it?"  
"Yes, I guess it does," I say.

"Well, I hope that you continue to defy the odds in the Arena," Caesar says, rising. I rise. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Harper. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor." We shake hands.

"Thank you, Caesar. It was a pleasure to meet you as well," I say, then walk offstage.

_Andrew Spayler –15- -D6- POV_

I walk onto the stage in a nice suit. My stylist had wanted to do something with my brace, but I told him just to leave it. It doesn't matter that much anyway.

"Hello, Andrew," Caesar says.

"Hello, Caesar," I say. We shake hands and sit down.

"So, you know I have to ask, Andrew, what made you get that brace? And do you think that it will affect your odds in the Games?" Caesar asks.

"It was an unfortunate accident between my leg and a train car," I say. "A coal car. As for if it will affect my chances, I saw about getting it allowed for me to wear in the Games. I asked Athena, not the one from Nine, Athena Feere, I asked her if I could wear it in the Games. She's looking into it, so I hope it won't be a problem. Otherwise, I might not do so well. If I can't convince people not to attack me, which would-"

Caesar cuts me off. "I see. So, can you tell me about your life back home?"

So, they don't like any suggestion about not fighting. Okay. "It's okay. I don't have a family, or really any friends, just people who know me. That seems to be a theme this year, I guess. Outcasts."

"Why are you an outcast, Andrew?" Caesar asks.

"I'm just not that social, I guess," I say. "I'm not really an outcast, per se, rather I don't have many people I would consider to be more than work friends."

"I see," Caesar says. "And what do you do for work?"

"I work on the railroads," I say.

"And what happened to your family?"

"They died. A long time ago, most of them. Most recently, my little sister. She'd be nine now," I say.

"I'm sorry, Andrew," Caesar says. "Well, it was nice to meet you. Unfortunately, that's all the time we have. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor!"

"Thank you, Caesar. It was nice to meet you also," I say. We shake hands, and I walk offstage.

_Vallory 'Val' Stensland –16- -D7- POV_

I walk onto the stage wearing a dress of violet purple in a mermaid style. The sleeves are off the shoulder. The style of the dress is very simple and very sparkly. I also have a violet and amethyst studded gold necklace, a gold set of bracelets, and purple gem earrings. And high purple heels that are sparkly. My stylist has put dark, but not too heavy, makeup that sharply defines my eyes, mouth, and cheekbones on me, and slicked my hair into a low, curly ponytail. I stumble a little bit as I walk towards Caesar, but I recover.

"Hello, Vallory," Caesar says. "You look beautiful."

"Hello, Caesar, and thank you," I say. We shake hands and sit.

"So, Vallory, what have you enjoyed most about the Capitol so far?" Caesar asks.

"I've enjoyed everything, Caesar," I say. I don't really know what to say. I think all of this is a bit much. I don't _enjoy _anything, knowing it comes off the labor of the Districts.

"Of course," Caesar says. "Everything here is wonderful. So, tell me about your life in District Seven then."

"I'm not much special. I just work as a woodcutter, help support my family. I have two good friends, Mara and Whisper, hi guys, my brother, and my mother and father, and that's about it," I say.

"I see," Caesar says. "They sound like wonderful people."

"They are," I say.

"I'm glad to hear it," Caesar says. "Have you made any new friends since you arrived in the Capitol?"

"You could say I have. I've meet Serena and Andrew, and as Serena mentioned, we'll be allies," I say.

"That's good to hear," Caesar says. "How does it feel to be here? Are you confident or worried about the Games tomorrow?"  
"I'm definitely worried a bit. It's comfortable here, that's for sure," I say, trying to smile.

"I see," Caesar says. "Well, I think you can win, Vallory. You have good odds, in my opinion. So, what are your plans for getting a Shine moment?"

"I don't really know," I say, "but I'm sure I'll figure it out." I have sort of an idea, but it involves not hurting people, and I don't know enough about Serena or Andrew to know how they'll like that.

"Of course," Caesar says. "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Vallory. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor." We stand.

"Thank you, Caesar. It was a pleasure to meet you too," I say. We shake hands and I walk offstage.

_Aster Ochs –17- -D7- POV_

I walk onto the stage in a nice suit.

"Hello, Aster," Caesar says.

"Hello, Caesar," I say. We shake hands and sit down.

"How are you today?" Caesar asks.  
"Good enough, considering the circumstances," I say.

"Of course," Caesar says. "What have you enjoyed most about the Capitol?"  
"I've really enjoyed the food," I say.

"Of course," Caesar says. "Our food is delicious. I myself have been known to over-indulge sometimes. So, Aster, what is life like for you back in District Seven?"

I've thought about this for a while. I think I might as well just tell the truth. I might not be coming back anyway, and lying won't do me any good. "I sort of live two lives, Caesar. To my parents, I'm a nice kid who likes poetry and writing, and to my friends, I'm the life of the party."

"And which one is really you?" Caesar asks.

"That's a good question," I reply. "Really who my parents think I am. I'm not really the kid who sneaks out to go to parties, despite that I sneak out to go to parties," I chuckle ironically at my own joke, "I am much more the poet and writer, but my friends never really encouraged that, so I did what they wanted. But that's me. If I were to make a poem about this, I'd probably call it 'Confession'."

"I see," Caesar says. "Well, that's quite interesting, Aster. I would ask you to write a poem about me, but I'm much too boring." The audience laughs at his self-deprecating humor. "So, do you have a plan for getting a Shine moment this year?"

"Well, I've met a pretty girl named Brianna," I say. Caesar nods for me to continue, "So my plan is just to defend her to the best of my ability."

"Well, that sounds like a good plan," Caesar says. "Have you met anyone else noteworthy?"

"Not really," I say.

"I see," Caesar says. "Well, thank you, Aster. It was a pleasure to meet you. That's all the time we have for today, unfortunately. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor." We stand and shake hands.

"Thank you, Caesar," I say. "It was nice to meet you as well." I walk offstage.

_Rhylee Kaski –16- -D8- POV_

I walk onto the stage in a blue dress that reminds me of Thia's. She looked pretty in that dress.

"Hello, Rhylee," Caesar says.

"Hello, Caesar," I say.

"How are you?" Caesar asks.

"I'm good enough," I say.  
"So, tell us about your life back in District Eight," Caesar says.

"Well, I have a father, a few older siblings, my twin brother, Landon, hi, my best friend, Jenni, hi, Jenni, and my girlfriend, Lake. Hi Lake!" I wave at the camera. I look back just in time to see Caesar's grimace fade. Odd.

"I see," Caesar says. "So, we already know that you're allying with Thia and Harper, is that correct?"

"Yes, it is," I say.

"I see," Caesar says. "What have you enjoyed most about the Capitol?"

"Probably meeting new people," I say. "And everyone here's so pretty. You, Tiffany, our escort, you know."

"That's nice," Caesar says. "It seems like you might fit right in here, Rhylee. Would you say that?"

"Oh, I don't know," I say, trying to not show that being with these people disgusts me and that I was lying before. "I wouldn't think I was refined enough." Gag. You know, he didn't even thank me for the compliment. What's going on with him?

"I see," Caesar says. "Do you have any plans for getting a Shine moment?"

"Not really. Not yet," I say.

"I see," Caesar says. That's all he's said during my whole interview. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Rhylee. I'm afraid that's all the time we have. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor!" We stand.

"Thank you, Caesar. It was nice to meet you too" I say. We shake hands and I walk offstage.

_Silk Daisly –16- -D8- POV_

I walk onto the stage in a nice suit.

"Hello, Silk," Caesar says.

"Hello, Caesar," I say. We shake hands and sit down.

"So, Silk, what have you enjoyed most about the Capitol?" Caesar asks.

"I've enjoyed the people the most. The other Tributes, the trainers, everyone," I say.

"I see," Caesar says. "We are quite nice people, aren't we?" He laughs at his own joke, and so does the audience. "So, Silk, tell us about life back in District Eight."  
"My life isn't much interesting," I say. "I live with my parents and my grandmother. My grandfather passed away recently. My mom and dad are tailors, and I like to make music. I can't sing like Emery, but I can play pretty much any instrument that you can put into my hands," I say.

"That's wonderful," Caesar says. "I would love to hear some of your music, but unfortunately, the only instrument we have nearby is a piano. Can you play that?"

"Sure," I say.  
"Really?" Caesar asks.

"Yes," I say.

"Okay," Caesar says. "It's being sent out. While we wait, do you have any allies? Any plans for a Shine moment?"

"No, and I don't really want to say," I say.

"Of course," Caesar says. "Ah, the piano is here." A couple of Capitol servants bring out a- an actual grand piano. I can't believe my eyes. "There you go," Caesar says. "Play us something." So I do. I play a beautiful song, an original composition. When I'm done, Caesar says, "That was beautiful. Thank you, Silk. I'm afraid that's all the time we have, but thank you. It was a pleasure to meet you, and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor." I stand, him having already stood, and we shake hands.

"Thank you, Caesar. It was a pleasure meeting you as well," I say. Then I walk offstage.

_Athena Rye –14- -D9- POV_

I walk onto the stage in a black dress. My brown hair has been curled more than it could ever have been naturally by my stylist.

"Hello, Athena," Caesar says.

"Hello, Caesar," I reply. We shake hands and sit down.

"How are you today, Athena?" Caesar asks.

"I'm fairly good considering the circumstances, Caesar," I say.

"That's good to hear," Caesar says. "How is life here compared to life back in District Nine?"

"Everything is certainly fancier here," I say, "but having the whole Hunger Games hanging over your head does sort of things."

"Of course," Caesar says. "Would you mind telling us more about your life at home? Do you have friends? A boyfriend, perhaps?"

"I do have some friends. Two of them. Hi, Aalia, Presley," I say, and wave at the camera. "My family life isn't the best, I'd rather not talk about it. As for a boyfriend, I… I never really liked anyone like that, but… someone did like me like that."

"Really?" Caesar asks. "And what happened with them?"

"Well, at first, I rejected them, but then, not that long ago, we got put in a situation that sort of… necessitated us being together. I guess that I didn't have to be with him, but he begged me. I would say… this is hard for me, sorry… I'm really shy, but I told myself that I would do this."

"It's alright," Caesar says, leaning forward. "It's just the two of us, Athena. We're friends, just the two of us. Now, what is it that you wanted to say?"

"I… I sort of think that I might have, maybe, I don't know, but I might have, like, I might feel the same way about him," I say.

"And who is he?" Caesar asks. "Might I know him?"

"You might," I say. "If you know who Isaiah Lemont is." Then my buzzer goes off.

"Well, well, well, Athena," Caesar says. "Perfect timing, I suppose. It _was _a pleasure to meet you, Athena. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor." We stand and shake hands.

"Thank you, Caesar. It was a pleasure meeting you as well," I say. Then I walk offstage.

_Isaiah Lemont –15- -D9- POV_

I'm still reeling from what Athena said when I walk out onto the stage in a nice suit.

"Hello, Isaiah," Caesar says.

"Hello, Caesar," I say. We shake hands and sit down.

"So, Isaiah, let's get right to it," Caesar says. "Do you have feelings for Athena?"

"Yes, yes, I do," I say. "And I actually asked her out back home. She told me no. Sort of brutally actually. I mean, it wasn't – she has every right to tell me, no, you know. But – that's unfair to her. She wasn't trying to be mean. That's just the way she is, she's shy, and I surprised her, and – that's what I like about her actually. But, uh, yeah. After she was Reaped, I was… I was devastated. I didn't know how I was going to live. And then, well… on the train, I asked to be her ally. I had to convince her, she didn't want to be my ally. I mean, I get it. Who wants to ally with somebody who has an unrequited romantic interest in them? But I promised her that I wouldn't try anything and that it would be mutually beneficial. When that didn't work, I told her that I didn't think I could kill her, she finally relented. I… I had no idea that she started to feel the same way about me. But, Athena," for the first time in the interview, I look at where she's standing, in front of me, on the left side of the stage, from the audience's perspective. "If you get to drop a bomb on me like that during your interview, I guess I'll do that too." I pause for dramatic effect. Then I look back at Caesar, then at the camera. "I think I might love her." Gasps from the audience.

"Really?" Caesar asks. "That is quite the thing to say, especially here. Do you think she shares your feelings?"

"I honestly have no idea," I say. "But I didn't think she even liked me, so… who knows."

"Well, I wish we could get her back out here for some more questions," Caesar says. "But sadly, her time is up, and so is yours, Isaiah. It was very nice to meet you, and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor." We stand and shake hands.

"Thank you, Caesar. It was nice to meet you too," I say, then walk offstage to where Athena is waiting. I politely turn to face the stage and wait for the next Tribute.

_Kayra Dawnbreeze –13- -D10- POV_

I walk onto the stage in a long brown dress.

"Hello, Kayra," Caesar says.

"Hello, Caesar," I say. We shake hands and sit down.

"So, Kayra, can you tell me a little bit about your life at home?" Caesar asks.

"Sure," I say. "I live with my mom, dad, two brothers, and my sister. I really only have one friend, Neem."

"I see," Caesar says. "So, what do you do on a day to day basis in District Ten?"

"Go to school, the usual, you know. Not much," I say. I can tell that he's trying to help me, just like I could tell that for some reason, he feels bad for Rhylee. I don't know why, but he seemed both disgusted and sad when she came up. He's trying to help me, but it just makes me more nervous.

"Of course," Caesar says. "What have you enjoyed most about the Capitol?"

"Probably the food," I say. "We never had much of it in District Ten. My parents didn't allow me or my siblings to take Tesserae, so we never had very much food. They wanted to make sure we wouldn't get Reaped. You can see how well that worked."

"The Tesserae are the Capitol's gift to the Districts, to make sure that everyone has enough," Caesar says. "I'm sorry that your parents weren't wise enough to accept our generosity." I can't tell if he really believes the Capitol propaganda that he's spouting or not, but I don't quite think he does. "Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?" Caesar asks.

"I can't think of anything," I say.

"Well then, I guess that's okay. We only have about ten seconds left anyway. Thank you, Kayra. It's been a pleasure. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor." We stand and shake hands.

"Thank you, Caesar. It's been a pleasure also," I say, then walk offstage.

_Kayne Lytch –13- -D10- POV_

I walk onto the stage in a nice suit.

"Hello, Kayne," Caesar says.

"Hello, Caesar," I say. "Nice to meet you."

We shake hands. "Thank you, Kayne. You as well," Caesar says. "So, Kayne, can you tell me about your life back in District Ten? Your family and friends? Anyone else special?"

"I don't have a family anymore. Both of my parents committed suicide," gasps from the audience, "after my brother went to jail – I'd rather not talk about that," I want to avoid saying that I agree with him, otherwise the Capitol might blow me up tomorrow morning, "but I have no family left. I do have a good friend in the foster system, his name is Jose, and although he's only eleven, you wouldn't know it. And… as far as anyone else special, that honor goes to… Kylie. Out of curiosity, what time is it, Caesar?" I know what time the interviews air, but it's better to engage Caesar in my interview. He is the interviewer, after all.

"It's around six pm, Kayne," Caesar says.

"Thank you," I say. "So, hi, Kylie. She's probably watching this in her living room right now, with her family," I smile at the thought of her in her living room, on her couch, "and I'm just going to say to them that if she wants, maybe they should put a TV in her bedroom. And I hope they won't need to, but having her watch from home might be better than school, because, well, because… after the Reaping, in the Justice Building, we… we confessed our love for each other. She's a year older than me, and the most beautiful person you'll ever see, and… I love her. She's my motivation, she's my motivation to get back home."

"That is heartwarming, Kayne," Caesar says. "So you want to go home to be with Kylie again?"

"Yes," I say. "She's the love of, and the light of, my life." I smile. "I can't not smile when I think of her."

"That's very touching, Kayne. Unfortunately, that's all the time we have," Caesar says. "It was a pleasure to meet you. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor." We stand up and shake hands.

"Thank you, Caesar. I hope that the Odds are good," I say. "And it was a pleasure to meet you too." Then I walk offstage.

_Brianna 'Bri' Tribiani –16- -D10- POV_

I walk onto the stage in a medium-cut cream-colored dress.

"Hello, Brianna," Caesar says.  
"Hello, Caesar," I say. "Please, call me, Bri. Nobody calls me Brianna."

"Of course, Bri. And may I say, you look beautiful tonight," Caesar says.

"Thank you, Caesar," I say.

"So, Bri, how have you enjoyed the Capitol so far?" Caesar asks.

"It's been pretty fun," I say. "Everything is nice and comfortable, I've met a nice guy, had more food than I've ever had since I was kicked out, and been threatened to be killed by another Tribute, so mostly, it's good."

"There's a lot to follow up on there, Bri, but I think that first I have to go with the death threat," Caesar says. "Care to elaborate?"

"Of course, Caesar," I say. "Diamond Knowles, you talked to her earlier," Caesar nods his head. "Yeah, her. She threatened to kill me, said she would, because Athena shouldn't have won last year and I was as close as she could get to killing the – I'm not going to repeat what she said, but let's say it was a bad word –, as close as she could get to killing the – that who killed her Topaz. She threatened to kill me and did everything besides physically assault me, she pulled my sword out of my hands."

"That is disturbing," Caesar says. "She wants revenge, you said?"

"Yes," I say.

"I see," Caesar says. "Well, best of luck there. Next, you mentioned you were kicked out?" He says the first part with a rueful glance at the camera, like good luck to her, but it won't matter. It annoys me, but I do my best to hide it. I know that I need to be diplomatic if I want to win.

"Yes, I was. My father always hated me, and so did my brother. I know we're running low on time, so long story short is that my brother lied, got me kicked out, and then tried to kill me. Since then, I've been living on the streets with my friend Pat," I say, and quickly wonder if Pat is watching. I doubt it, she can't usually find a TV. Unless some Peacekeepers found her and forced her to watch. At least then she'd be getting food. I don't know which way would be better, and I quickly force thoughts about Pat out of my mind.

"Wow. You have quite an interesting history at only sixteen, don't you?" Caesar asks.

"Yes, I guess I do," I say.

"I see. Well, thank you," Caesar says. "It has been a pleasure to meet you, and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor." We stand.

"Thank you, Caesar. I hope so as well. It was a pleasure to meet you too," I say. We shake hands, and I walk offstage.

_Tontu Heinburg –18- -D11- POV_

I walk out onto the stage in a nice suit.

"Hello, Tontu," Caesar says.

_Hello, Caesar, _I write. The Capitol has given me a fancy tablet to write, or as they say, type, on. We shake hands and sit down.

"So, Tontu, tell me about life back home in District Eleven. How is it, you, your family, and being mute?" Caesar asks.  
_Life back home is okay. I wish I could talk, but… that's just the way it is. I also wish that my dad hadn't died, but… same thing. I'm happier now though because… my one true friend, who I loved, she… she told me she feels the same way. And… about that, I couldn't be happier. I would be happier if I wasn't here, and I was there with her, but then I might still not have told her, so… I'll try my very best to win so that I can get back to her. _My words are broadcast over the speakers in a computer voice, and Caesar nods when he sees that I've finished typing. I'm not a very good typist, and I've taken most of my time typing about Noami. I wish they had given me more of an opportunity to practice with the tablet before, but oh well.  
"I see," Caesar says. "Well, in that respect, you sound very lucky, Tontu. I'm sorry, I wish we could talk more, but, I think that what you've said is enough. It was a pleasure to meet you, and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor." We stand and shake hands.

_Thank you. You as well, _I type, then I walk offstage.

_Camelia Lloha –12- -D12- POV_

I walk onto the stage in a long pink dress. I've tried to pull myself together, but it's hard. The closer I get to the Games, the more scared I become. I don't stand a chance and I know it.

"Hello, Camelia," Caesar says. I nod at him and feel myself starting to cry. "Camelia?" He asks. "Are you okay?" I try to nod, but I can't.

"I- I-" I run off the stage the way I came in tears. I barely hear Caesar trying to coax me out. Finally, my timer is over, and it's Char's turn.

_Char Alfand –14- -D12- POV_

I feel bad for Camelia, but at least she won't be a threat. I walk onto the stage after her timer expires in a nice enough suit.

"Hello, Char," Caesar says.  
"Hello, Caesar," I say.

"How are you today?" Caesar asks.

"Good enough," I say.

"Of course," Caesar says. "So, tell me, Char, what is life like back in District Twelve?"  
"It's okay," I say. "I have my parents and my sister. I also have one good friend, Dahla, hi. That's really it. We don't have a lot of food, but that's Twelve, I guess."

"I see," Caesar says. "And what have you enjoyed most about the Capitol?"

"I've probably enjoyed having enough food," I say.

"Of course," Caesar says. "And do you have any allies in the Games?"

"Kayra," I say. "That's it."

"I see," Caesar says. He likes that phrase. "And what is your plan for getting a Shine moment?"

"Just to defend Kayra as selflessly as I can, I guess," I say.

"I see," Caesar says. "Well, thank you, Char. It's been a pleasure to meet you, but I'm afraid that's all the time we have. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor." We stand up and shake hands.

"Thank you, Caesar," I say. "It was nice to meet you too." Then I walk offstage.

**Right after the last interview… **

_Isaiah Lemont –15- -D9- POV_

I turn to Athena as soon as Char walks offstage and kiss her. She kisses me back passionately for a few seconds.

"You like me?" I ask.

"You love me?" She counters.

"You first," I say.

"Fine. I think I do," she says.

"And I think I do," I say.

"What do we do know?" She asks.

"I think we just keep doing what we had planned before, except that now it's less awkward," I say.

"Sounds good," she says. Then we walk, arm-in-arm, back to our floor, and our adjacent rooms. We kiss one more time before we each head to our separate rooms to sleep.

**After the interviews… The Tributes are walking back to their rooms for the last night in the Capitol…**

_Vallory 'Val' Stensland –16- -D7- POV_

Falcon runs up to me. That's odd. His translator is behind him, out of breath.

"Falcon?" I ask.

He waits for his translator to catch his breath, then signs so quickly that his translator runs out of breath again. "Vallory. I have feelings for you. Like, romantic feelings. I can't lie, and I also couldn't kill you. So I'm here to tell you that tomorrow, I..." he pauses, and his translator takes the opportunity to catch his breath again. "I'll go with you, any allies you have. I'm willing to be your ally if you want me." I think about it for a second. I'm not quite sure how I feel, personally about him. I guess it's possible that I could like him. I think about it for a second. Okay, he's fun, not that bad looking. Of course, from a Games perspective, the answer is obvious. Having a career on our side would be great. And… maybe I do sort of like him.

"Sure," I say. "Follow us tomorrow," I say.

"I will," he says. "Good night."

"Good night, Falcon," I say, then head off to my room.

**(Author's Note: Here's how the Capitol odds work in my system, which I had way too much fun coming up with. So, a Tribute's base odds, everything being equal, would be 1:24. The highest odds go is 1:1, which in practice no one ever gets (since 1:1 means one in one, or that it is certain that they win, which never happens). Therefore, odds of 1:2.4 would mean that it's ten times as likely that that Tribute will win, whereas odds of 1:240 mean that it's ten times less likely. 1:48 would be two times less likely, etc. Capitolites can bet in one of two ways: Place betting and special betting. (That is on places, the main event, there are many side bets, ie, if Athena and Isaiah will stay together or break up, etc.). In place betting, you simply bet on a Tribute getting a certain place (Ex: Vallory will take 13th). This betting is heavily influenced by the odds. You can also take points on a bet, up to a limit. Points are essentially saying: I bet this Tribute will get x place, plus or minus three places. (Ex: Vallory will take 13th, with three points taken means that Vallory will take anywhere from 13th to 16th). You can also take points up. (Ex: Vallory will take 13th with three points down and three up would mean that Vallory will take anywhere from 10th to 16th). If you take points, and the numbers come out so that you lose the original bet, but are within your points, you only lose a percentage of the money tied to how many points off you were, instead of all the money if it's out of your point range. (Ex: You bet 1,000 Panem Monetary Units (PMUs) that Vallory will take 13th with three points in either direction. She takes 12th. You pay out 333.33 PMUS, versus 1,000 if you lost completely). The limits are no more than three points on 1st or 24th, and you can't reach to first or twenty-fourth with bets on any other place, and you can't take points for places higher than 20th that go down to below twentieth. There is also special betting, which is essentially place betting, but without points. It's most commonly used for 1st or 24th places when you're sure someone will win or die first. It's a lot of fun for those Capitolites who enjoy high-risk, high-reward. Another note: In any type of betting, you can't change your bet during a combat encounter. You can change your bet on a Tribute when they're not in combat if you realize they're not a good choice (say the careers are stalking them, or they can't find food), but if someone leaps out of the bushes at them, you've just lost your money. If the above seemed way too long, it is, and none of it besides the odds bit is important, sorry. Also, Capitol-published odds take into account all factors, interviews, alliances, training, etc.)**

_Official Capitol Odds:_

_Lustero Aldor: 1:6_

_Diamond Knowles: 1:10_

_Giselle Serpentine: 1:6_

_Ares Moretti: 1:6_

_Becquerel Grey: 1:240_

_Clear Palatino: 1:24_

_Falcon Lockdust: 1:36_

_Thia Zollis: 1:48_

_Emery Colt: 1:24_

_Serena Holden: 1:24_

_Andrew Spayler: 1:70_

_Harper Satin: 1:48_

_Aster Ochs: 1:94_

_Vallory Stensland: 1:24_

_Silk Daisly: 1:94_

_Rhylee Kaski: 1:118_

_Isaiah Lemont: 1:240_

_Athena Rye: 1:48_

_Kayne Lytch: 1:70_

_Kayra Dawnbreeze: 1:94_

_Tontu Heinburg: 1:240_

_Brianna Tribiani: 1:94_

_Char Alfand: 1:70_

_Camelia Lloha: 1:2400 _


	23. Victor's Dinner

**Shine**

**Chapter 23**

**Victor's Dinner**

_Every year, after the interviews, on the eve of the Games, the victors of previous Games who serve as mentors dine in the Capitol, discussing various things, most of them about their Tributes and the upcoming Games…_

_Athena Feere –18- -D11V- POV_

I walk towards the dining room nervously. I'm not quite sure what to expect. Jennifer walks past me.

"Come on, Athena," she says. "Nervous?"

"A little bit," I admit.

"Don't worry," she says, pushing open the ornate double doors in front of me and revealing the most ornate dining room I've ever seen, with a long table with twelve chairs in the center. The chairs are arranged with six on one side, five on the other, and one at the end. Most of them are taken, and I notice that each chair has a District Number on it. Not surprisingly, the chair for six is empty, but so is the chair for eight, also not surprising. After Andrew and Serena came and talked to me, Silk and Rhylee came to me too, telling me horror stories about Ginger. It doesn't come to me as a surprise that she's not there either. I remember that before I left District Eleven, I had asked Isabella, still only fifteen, to come with me, but she laughed, saying that it was customary for only one Victor to come and that she would much rather stay home anyway. It had taken her a year and a half to get over Deven, but she finally had, accepting that he would want her to be happy. She found a boyfriend, and she was quite happy to spend her Hunger Games season with him, watching the Games from the comfort of her own house. I look around for my chair. I'm slightly surprised that Haymitch is here, but not really. He's not a bad person, just a bit drunk is all. I spot a chair with an "Eleven" on it.

"That can't be mine," I say.

"That is yours," Jennifer says. "The new person always sits at the head of the table."

"Oh. Okay," I say, as I walk slowly to my chair and sit down. I realize that everyone's eyes are on me. Then Sophia lets out a laugh, and everyone else follows. "Don't worry, Athena. We don't bite. Well, at least, the ones who are here don't. The people who aren't here, well… you know."

"Yeah, how is it that I managed to be mentoring six Tributes, instead of just two?" I ask.

"Because you're a sucker, Athena," Margaret says, then takes a big bite of bread.

"What?" I ask.  
"No offense, but it's true. It's fine, we all were," Margaret says. Then she looks at Jennifer and Iron. "Okay, maybe not all of us. But you care too much. You look at them all like real people. I mean, they are, but you have to learn to not care about anyone but your own Tributes. Is the fact that Adam and Ginger won't help their Tributes sad? Yes. But it's also just the truth, and it means that you have better odds of winning."

"I guess you're right," I say. "I just don't know if I can do it."

"It's alright," she says. "Just give it a few years. Besides, you're not hurting anyone but yourself, so go for it, I guess."

"Okay then," I say. "So, speaking of odds, who does everyone think will win?"

"Besides the careers?" Jennifer asks.

"I guess," I say.

"I think that girl from Seven might go far. Maybe the boy from Six. Did they ever get back to you about his leg thing?" Jennifer asks.

"No, not yet," I say. "They said they'll tell me tomorrow."

"Wow," Jennifer says. "That's cutting it close. Who do you think will win, Athena?"

"I honestly don't know," I say. "But I like the girl from nine."

"Why?" George asks.

"Come on," I say. "She's got a great name. Clearly she's marked for victory." The table explodes into laughter at my joke.

The rest of the dinner proceeds happily. Who knew Victors could be such fun people? But when it's time to go to bed, I have a hard time sleeping. I just can't get Bri, Tontu, Andrew, Harper, Rhylee, and Silk out of my mind. Eventually, I end up calling Alix and talking to him until I fall asleep at around one in the morning.

**A/N: Just a short look at Athena, who was last year's Victor, and hopefully a fun short scene between our Victors. A little bit of fun and humor, because next up is… the Bloodbath. This chapter may be a good place to review with your final predictions before you continue on. **

**Quick Recap of Alliances: **

**Bec & Clear. **

**Thia, Rhylee, and Harper. **

**Serena, Andrew, Val, and Falcon. **

**Lustero, Diamond, Ares, and Giselle. **

**Emery, Kayne, and Tontu**

**Bri & Aster **

**Kayra & Char **

**Athena & Isaiah **

**Solos: Camelia & Silk (2)**

**So, what are your thoughts? Who do think will win? Let me know in a review, and our most important question: Are. You. Ready. To. RUMBLE?**


	24. The Bloodbath

**Shine**

**Chapter 24**

**The Bloodbath**

**A/N: The Games are afoot! By the end of them, twenty-three Tributes will have perished. Who will survive? Who will not? These are all good questions, but now… it's time to start the Games!**

**Also, this chapter contains descriptions of violence and death, cause, you know, the Hunger Games. And I do not own the Hunger Games, all rights belong to Suzanne Collins. Now that we've gotten that out of the way… **

_As the Tributes rise into the Arena, in brown long sleeve t-shirts and pants, they all take in the layout of the Arena. It is largely forested, with a ring of hills surrounding the clearing for the Cornucopia. The platforms are separated by a small river, but while it prevents Tributes from walking sideways to attack each other, it is still possible to reach the other platforms from either the front or the back, which would most likely be a more desirable strategy. The various allies exchange glances as the timer counts down the last few seconds, then brace themselves to run._

_5._

_4._

_3._

_2._

_1._

_GO!_

_Kayra Dawnbreeze –13- -D10- POV_

I take off of my platform as quickly I can, running right for the center of the Cornucopia. It's not out of hope for the best supplies, rather, it's my hope that it will qualify as an extraordinary act of bravery. Char also runs in, and we meet in the center. We look at each other, before starting to grab supplies and weapons. I quickly pick up a dagger and a small pack of supplies. Char walks away from me, heading for a pile of weapons. I hear footsteps and look up to see the boy from two casually walking towards me, holding a long sword. He twirls it, almost absentmindedly. Except that he's coming for me, I can tell. I try to turn and run, but I stumble over a strap of the pack. He comes ever closer. I try to scramble back to my feet and succeed, raising my dagger to defend myself. He swings his sword at me.

_Ares Moretti POV_

I walk off of my platform slowly, walking into the Cornucopia, towards where I see a nice sword laying. There's no point in running. I could kill anyone I wanted with my bare hands. I grab the sword and look around for targets. Most people seem to be fleeing the area. Boring. I see one girl, the one from ten, in the center of the Cornucopia, grabbing supplies. I think I'll kill her first. I walk towards her slowly, raising my sword. She doesn't stand a chance, pitiful thing. Except I have no pity. I swing my sword and her, and she raises her dagger to block it.

_Kayra Dawnbreeze POV_

I block Ares's blow, but the force of the impact pushes me back off my feet and onto the ground. My arms fall to my sides, and my dagger falls out of my hand. I grasp for the dagger with my hand, looking up to see Ares above me. He raises his sword to stab me and I roll to the side, away from his strike, grasping the dagger. But not away enough. I feel a sharp pain in my ribcage.

_Ares Moretti POV_

The girl thought she could escape. Like that could ever happen. I start to pull my sword out of her as she begins to cough out blood only to hear a scream from my right. I instinctively duck, which turns out to end up saving my life, as a knife thrown by the boy from twelve flies over my head. I wrench my sword free from Kayra's body and start towards the boy, but I'm distracted by a scream from somewhere else. By the time I look back, the boy is gone. Oh well. He will die at some point. He is easy prey.

_Char Alfand POV_

I hear a gurgle. Not a scream, just a gurgle. I look behind me, to where Kayra should have been. I see Ares standing, with his sword in her side.

"No!" I shout. I throw one of the knives I had grabbed at Ares's head, but he ducks, and it misses. Stupid me. I shouldn't have screamed. I look at Kayra's eyes. There's nothing I can do for her, she's dead, her blood already staining the grass under her. I'll just have to survive on my own. While Ares is distracted, I run. I run as fast as I can, in a straight line away from the Cornucopia. This apparently isn't a good idea, as just before I crest a nearby hill, a knife grazes my leg. It must have missed its intended target, but looking down after I'm safely away from the Bloodbath, I see that it's a pretty bad cut. This could be problematic.

_Clear Palatino –12- -D3- POV_

I grab a bag that was laying right next to my platform and look at Bec. He nods, and we turn and run towards a forested hill directly behind our platforms.

_Becquerel 'Bec' Grey –15- -D3- POV_

I manage to grab a small knife, no more than a kitchen knife by the looks of it before I run off towards the forest with Clear. We pant as we come down the other side of the hill, stopping to consider our next move.

_Silk Daisly –16- -D8- POV_

I run a few feet towards the Cornucopia, grabbing a backpack and what looks like a fairly decent hunting knife, before making a beeline out of there. Amazingly, I escape without any wounds.

_Thia Zollis –15- -D4- POV_

I run into the Cornucopia, grabbing a dagger I had seen at the edge of it. I look around for a bow or maybe a trident. A bow, right over there! It's only slightly inside the Cornucopia. I dash in and grab it, then look around for Rhylee and Harper. I see Rhylee, waiting for me and Harper. I run towards her, and Harper comes from another direction. The three of us race towards a forest behind Rhylee's platform.

_Harper Satin –16- -D6- POV_

I consider grabbing a backpack next to my platform but decide against it, instead opting to go closer to the Cornucopia, where I grab a few throwing knives and a dagger before turning tail and meeting up with Rhylee and Thia.

_Rhylee Kaski –16- -D8- POV_

I spot a sword on the path from my platform to the Cornucopia and grab it, along with a backpack that was lying next to my platform. Then I head a short distance away to wait for the others. Once they're both there, we run as quickly as we can towards one of the many forested areas ringing the Cornucopia. We crest the hill and emerge safely on the other side.

_Athena Rye –14- -D9- POV_

I run into the Cornucopia, grabbing a dagger and a pack of throwing knives, before running towards a forest behind the District Ten girl's platform.

_Isaiah Lemont –15- -D9- POV_

I grab a nearby sword and a small backpack before I run off into the forest with Athena.

_Brianna 'Bri' Tribiani –16- -D11- POV_

I grab a backpack and look around to see a bow or some throwing knives. I don't see any nearby, so I run towards the forest behind the District Twelve girl's platform with Aster.

_Aster Ochs –17- -D7- POV_

I look around and spot an ax nearby. I go for it, and grab it, along with a nearby backpack. I follow Bri into the nearby forest.

_Emery Colt –17- -D5- POV_

I run into the Cornucopia and grab a sword and a survival pack. I see Kayne not very far from me.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm hoping that it'll be-", Kayne is cut off by a loud _ding _from the sky.

"Kayne Lytch has committed an extraordinary act of bravery," the announcer's voice dictates from the sky.

"Well, that's going to be annoying," Kayne says. Tontu runs in after him. _Ding._

"Tontu Heinburg has committed an extraordinary act of bravery."

"If that happens every time-" I start to say, then, when I see the careers moving towards us, "-we had better get going."

_Kayne Lytch –13- -D10- POV_

I follow my plan. I run straight into the center of the Cornucopia. Off to one side, I see one of the careers standing over a body – oh my God. It's Kayra. I didn't really know her, but I feel bad for her. I can't think about that now. After my brief conversation with Emery, I grab a longbow and a survival kit, then follow Emery and Tontu out of the Cornucopia.

_Tontu Heinburg –18- -D11- POV_

I see Emery dash into the Cornucopia. He's going further than we agreed upon. He must be being brave. I decide to follow him. If we're going to be stupid to stay alive, I'll do it too. I run after him, arriving a few seconds later. The dings from the sky prove annoying, but I grab a spear, some arrows for Kayne, and a survival pack.

_Camelia Lloha –12- -D12- POV  
_

I run towards the Cornucopia. I grab a knife and decide to turn away. I hear footsteps from behind me, and turn to face them. That was probably a bad idea. I raise my dagger at the approaching person, the girl from two. She has a sword. I fend off her first strike. She strikes again, this time with an uppercut.

_Giselle Serpentine POV_

I quickly run into the Cornucopia and grab a sword. I see that most people are fleeing, Ares is dealing with the one who dared go into the Cornucopia. I turn around and spot the girl from twelve running away. I chase after her. She turns around and raises a small dagger to defend herself. She blocks my first strike, so I strike again, with an uppercut this time. I knock her dagger out of her hand.

_Camelia Lloha POV_

Giselle's pushes my dagger up and out of my hand. It flies into the air, and now I'm defenseless. _Crap. _I try to grab the girl's sword as she plunges it into my heart, but all I succeed in doing is blooding my hands before I feel a hot pain in my chest. I fall to the ground as she pulls her sword out.

_Giselle Serpentine POV_

I pull my sword out of the girl. She's dead, there's no questioning that. I start to turn around, but my sword catches, I couldn't quite pull it out. It rips through her flesh sideways, causing a spurt of blood before I wrench it free. As I see the surprised look on the girl's face as she falls back, the blood spurting from her chest and hands, the hole in her chest, and then hear the thump of her body hitting the ground, the green grass turning red, I can't look away. I can't… I'm frozen. For just a second, then I stop. Then I'm back to normal again. But… but… No. I turn away, walking back to the Cornucopia.

_Serena Holden –16- -D5- POV_

I run towards the Cornucopia, grabbing a pack of knives, a sword, and a backpack before running for the trees with the rest of my alliance.

_Andrew Spayler –16- -D6- POV_

I simply walk away from the Cornucopia. Athena had gotten my brace allowed, she told me just before we were thrown out. So I walk, jog, perhaps, as fast as I can away from the Cornucopia, while Serena and Vallory get supplies. Eventually, both of the girls catch up with me, with a surprise guest.

"Falcon?" I ask. I had heard the announcement of his act of love, but I didn't realize it had anything to do with us.

"Yeah, he decided to join us last night," Val says. "Long story, but for now-" she looks behind her, where I hear shouting, "Run!" We all take off as fast as we can for the trees.

_Falcon Lockdust –17- -D4- POV_

I run towards the Cornucopia. I grab a survival pack and a sword with Lustero and Diamond as Giselle and Ares take care of some stragglers. I look around carefully, considering my options. There's no way Diamond and Lustero won't notice me running away, so I covertly pick up a dagger. I walk to the far edge of the Cornucopia, then make a loud noise and point behind Diamond and Lustero. They look back, and I throw the dagger into Lustero's leg. I take off running.

_Ding. _"Falcon Lockdust has committed an extreme act of love," The announcer's voice says. _Crap. _That could be inopportune. I hear Lustero grunt as he pulls the dagger out of his leg. How do I know that? Because the dagger comes flying by my head, with a cry of "Get him!" I keep running, eventually catching up with Val, Serena, and Andrew. We run for cover.

_Vallory 'Val' Stensland –16- -D7- POV_

I run into the Cornucopia and grab an ax and a survival kit. I run out of the Cornucopia. I see Serena and Andrew already heading away from the Cornucopia. Then I hear, after the _dings _for Kayne and Emery, another _ding. _And it's Falcon. _Crap_. That means the careers know. I hear footsteps and look behind me. It's Falcon. We meet up with Andrew and Serena.

"Falcon?" Andrew asks.

"Yeah, he decided to join us last night," I say. "Long story, but for now-" I look behind us, to see Diamond chasing us down with a sword. I don't see Lustero, but one career is still a threat, with three more in the area. "Run!" We all sprint for the forest, reaching it long before Diamond and flattening ourselves on the hill.

"Diamond!" Lustero's voice shouts from the other side of the hill. "Come and help me! We'll kill them later!"

"Fine!" Diamond agrees and walks away. After a few minutes, we all carefully get up and head deeper into the forest.

_Lustero Aldor –17- -D1- POV  
_

As I'm picking through the supplies in the Cornucopia, looking for what we want to take with us on our hunting trip and what we want to leave behind – we've decided on a less aggressive path this year – I feel a sharp pain in my leg. I let out a small scream. I look up and see that Falcon is running away, and it's his dagger in my leg. Diamond looks at me, then at Falcon. She immediately runs after him. I wrench the dagger out of my leg and throw it at Falcon, but it's hard to aim through the pain and I miss. I grab a survival kit from nearby and start bandaging the wound, which is bleeding profusely. Falcon joins a group –I'm guessing that he's in love with one of the girls then. Weak. Anyways, Falcon joins a group which disappears over a hill. Diamond is still chasing them, but I doubt that she could take out four all by herself.

"Diamond!" I shout to her. "Come and help me! We'll kill them later!" We can't afford to lose someone this early, especially with having already lost Falcon. So she is helping me in a way, indirectly. Although having some help with the bandage wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.

"Fine!" She shouts and walks back towards me.

_Diamond Knowles –18- -D1- POV_

I'm sad I didn't get to kill anyone. The ginger coward from Eleven fled before I could get to her. And the traitor Falcon – ugh. Things are not going the way I thought they would. When I get back to the Cornucopia, Giselle and Ares are both tending to Lustero's wound.

"You alright?" Giselle asks.

"Yeah," Lustero says. "I can walk."

"Good," she says. Then she turns to face me and Ares. "Let's find out what we need and what we can leave. I want us done within the hour. Then we go hunting for the traitor."

"Who put you in charge?" I ask.

"I'm okay with it," Ares says. Lustero shrugs.

"Well then," Giselle says. "Let's get to it, eh?"

"Yes, ma'am," I say sarcastically. But I do what she says because it's a good plan.

**A/N: The next chapter will finish up Day One. No cannons during the Bloodbath, but there will be some later on. I know that this was a fairly bloodless Bloodbath, but only two Tributes were submitted as Bloodbaths, and I decided not to make any other Tributes Bloodbaths. Of course, most people have very little supplies as a result, considering they just ran away. This may or may not pose a problem for them in the future… Anyway, in my last story, I didn't do Dead Tribute notes, just because I had sort of forgotten that some people did them. I sort of regret that, so I'm doing them this year. Here we go.**

**Kayra: **Kayra was submitted as a Bloodbath, which was a shame because if she hadn't been, she could have been a fun character. I didn't focus on her too much because she was a Bloodbath and we have a lot of interesting characters, but her personality wasn't very detailed, so I could have gone a lot of places with her, especially with her family history of not being allowed to take Tesserae, we could have had that impact her more. Either way, she was submitted as a Bloodbath and she served her purpose. RIP Kayra.

**Camelia: **Poor Camelia. She had the odds stacked against her from the beginning. She was a twelve year old from Twelve, with the odds stacked against her. Even the Capitol saw this, offering a staggering 100 times chance that she would lose. She was also submitted as a Bloodbath. I just felt bad for her, such a young, terrified girl put in such a horrible position. Rest In Peace Camelia.


	25. Day One

**Shine **

**Chapter 25**

**Day One**

**A/N: This chapter contains descriptions of violence and death, because it's the Hunger Games. Mostly character building, but one more Tribute will die before the Anthem plays again. Let's get going… **

_Char Alfand –14- -D12- POV_

I slow down after I crest the hill, looking at the wound in my leg. I only have a pack of throwing knives, nothing to bandage my wound with. This could be a problem. I should have grabbed a backpack or something else before running away. Then again, things didn't exactly go according to plan. I decide that I need to try to find some sort of plant that I can use to stop the bleeding. Wait! I have knives and fabric in my clothing. I cut off a part of my sleeve to use as a bandage, but the knife slips and cuts my arm. Crap. Okay, that's fine. It's just a small cut. I cut of a piece of the already cut off fabric and press it on the cut on my arm. The bleeding stops quickly. I wrap the larger piece of fabric around my leg tightly, hoping it'll stop the bleeding.

I don't know how long I walk for. It feels like forever, but it's probably only half an hour. I look down at the bloodstained fabric. I carefully unwrap it. My leg feels numb, so I sit with my back against a tree. I look at my wound. It seems to be doing better, I can't see that much blood anymore. I should probably wrap it again. What was I going to wrap it with? Something about a knife… I feel lightheaded. Hey, it's about my arm. Something about my arm. I should look at my arm. That's a lot of work, but I manage to raise my arm to my eyes. It's bleeding a lot. That's not good, right? I should fix that… I should fix… I'm so tired…

Are those footsteps? I need to wake up. I force myself awake. Those are footsteps. And… I'm in the Hunger Games. I try to stand but I can't. I can't feel the leg that got hit. I can't feel it. I reach for the pack of knives next to me and clumsily grab one. I shouldn't make a noise. If I don't make a noise, they won't hear me. My vision is blurry, but I think I see a figure. Maybe they're coming towards me. I throw my knife at them. It misses. Crap. I fumble for another knife, but the figure is now almost certainly coming towards me. It comes closer and closer. I almost grab another knife, then the figure's arm moves and I feel a sharp pain in my chest. In the distance, I think I hear a cannon shot. I wonder if it's for me.

_Silk Daisly POV  
_

Maybe I shouldn't have gone right after I left the Cornucopia. But then again, one more person would still be alive. Or probably not, I don't think he would have made it. Maybe I did him a service, not letting him die from what looked like blood loss. I don't know. Either way, I didn't see him until he threw his knife at me. Luckily for me, he missed. I thought about just stabbing him, but when it became clear that he was going to get another knife, I decided I should just throw my knife at him. It kills him instantly, judging from the cannon shot. I retrieve my knife from his chest and pick up his pack of throwing knives before continuing on.

_Serena Holden –16- -D5- POV_

"Where to?" I ask the group generally.

"How about we go to that hill over there?" Andrew points to a nearby hill that stands up out of the forest, but also out of visual range of the Cornucopia. "That will be a nice defensible position to build our base on."

"Our base?" I ask.  
"Yeah," Andrew says. "Since this is a forest, my plans will work. I have an idea for a cabin, some traps, and some armor that we can build out of the wood. Since the top of that hill is forested, we'll have plenty of lumber."

"Okay then," I say. "All in favor of going to the hill to build Andrew's base?" Everyone, including me, raises their hand. "Then it's settled, I guess. Let's go that way."

We fall into a pattern for our around two-mile journey. Andrew takes the lead, which may seem counter-intuitive, but a group is only as fast as it's slowest member. I walk behind him, which is certainly not a bad thing, and Val walks behind me, with Falcon taking up the rear.

"Mind telling us more about your base plans?" I ask.

"I would really like something to write on," Andrew says, "but I'll try to explain it as best as I can. Essentially, we'll have a cabin, just a small one. Two bedrooms, one for you and Val, and one for me and Falcon. A main area, a living room, I guess. We can cook food in a fire outside. I'll probably need a workbench for the armor, and we can set up drop traps somewhere around… we can probably make basic wood weapons too… hmm…" Andrew moves something I can't see in the air in front of him. "Yeah… we could do that…"

"You know how to make all that?" I ask. That's amazing, if he does. He's smart. And sort of nice. He is really nice. I like that. Compared to everyone back home… he's nice, smart, not bad-looking.

"Yeah," Andrew says. "I like to learn things, I guess."

"That's cool," I say. Behind us, I hear Val talking to Falcon.

_Vallory 'Val' Stensland –16- -D7- POV_

"So, uh, how do we talk?" I ask Falcon. "Now that you don't have a translator, you know." Falcon looks at me and then makes an amused expression. "Oh yeah. You can't really tell me, can you?" He shrugs, then catches up to me and makes a motion for me to give him my hand. I do and he starts tracing out letters on my hand.

_You're cute. The only way I talk is through sign language. Maybe you can learn that? _

"Thanks," I say. I don't really know what to say. I still don't know how I feel about him. At first, I thought he was just a nice, sort of fun career. But then, he did betray the careers for me. And… I just don't know. He's nice, he's fun, and he's a good person. He's handsome, I won't deny that. And… I do feel a little nervous around him, I don't know. I wish I had time to just be alone and consider my feelings. I'll have to later. "I guess I could. You'll have to teach me though. How about we start simple? What's the sign for I?"

Falcon holds up his pinky finger. _I_, I guess. I imitate the gesture.

"I?" I ask. He nods.

"Okay," I say. "How do you say yes?" Falcon makes a fist with his hand and moves it up and down. As we walk towards Andrew's hill, he teaches me some of the basics of sign language.

_Andrew Spayler –16- -D6- POV_

When we reach the hill, I find that there's a clearing in the trees on top of the hill. I find a patch of dirt next to the treeline to sketch out my plan for the others. I break a stick off of a nearby tree and start to explain.

"Okay everyone. So, we'll need a lot of wood. Swords can be used along with the ax to cut these trees," I indicate a few nearby trees, "which won't reduce our cover a lot. I also want to work on some armor, so, while you guys work on building the house – we'll get to that later, I'll need a workbench to start cutting us armor. I'll also need sizes, so I can make it about the right size. It'll just be wood, but it's better than the clothes we already have. So, for the house, we should build it here, the campfire here..." I lay out my plan over the next fifteen minutes, and then Val, Serena, and Falcon get to work chopping down trees as I unpack our backpack and check the contents of the survival kits. The backpack has a few large packets of water and a small bit of string.

_Vallory 'Val' Stensland –16- -D7- POV_

I give the other two a quick woodcutting lesson before we begin. I take one of the swords, as it's harder to cut wood with a sword compared to an ax, leaving the ax for Serena, as she'll probably have the hardest time. We get to work cutting the trees indicated by Andrew.

_Serena Holden –16- -D5- POV_

After cutting down one tree, I bring the wood over to Andrew.  
"Here you go, Andrew," I say.

"Thanks," he says. "I'll start on the armor. Yours is first, if you want. Can I have your sizes?"

"Sure," I say. After I tell him, I ask, "Can I take some of this wood?"

"Sure," he says. "Why?"  
"No reason," I say. "It's a secret, okay?" I have a plan. A plan for a Shine moment. A plan for a moment about love. I'm not an engineer, but I'm about to become one.

_Falcon Lockdust –17- -D4- POV_

It's amazing how much four people can get done if they're all working together towards a common goal. By the time, or really slightly after, the sun goes down, under Andrew's construction instructions, Val's woodcutting instructions, Serena's creative ideas (for a stove made of stones instead of an open campfire for instance), and my strength and hard-work, we have the cabin complete. Well, mostly. The main room doesn't have a roof, but the bedrooms do. The bedrooms don't have beds, but since we have no fabric for sheets, that's okay. The survival kits include sleeping bags, so we only have two, but… we'll make do. The cabin is fairly simple, but once again, it'll do. Serena and Andrew worked together to make something that will make a loud noise if anyone enters the cabin through the door, after we arm it, so that we can all sleep at the same time. Now it's time for dinner. We still end up making a fire, for light, and warm some of the rations over the stove. Then we sit and eat. Val and I sit together on one side of the fire, and Serena and Andrew sit on the other. I'm surprised at how close Val sits, I wasn't quite sure if she liked me or not. I'm still not sure, but judging from the fact that she sits so close that our legs almost touch, and at one point, she squeezes my hand, I think she might. Or at least she thinks she might.

"So, Val, what you do if you won?" Serena asks.

"I don't know," Val says. "I guess I'd really just make sure that my family was fed. And my friends, I have two of them. One is Mara, and she does okay, but we could all use more money in District Seven. And then, the other one, we call her Whisper, because she has a speech impediment, so she can only whisper. She's really sick all the time because she doesn't have enough food. I'd probably have her live with me in the Victor's house full time. What about you, Serena?"

"I don't really know," Serena says. "I would make sure my family was taken care of, of course, but we do okay. I don't know what winning would even mean. What would my life be like? I'm already an outcast, I'm already considered a Monster. If I won, that would just make people see me that way more. And… I just don't know. I'm already lonely, and… you know Jennifer White, the mentor from One?" I nod. "Yeah. She has friends, but she's never found anyone to love. Not for a lack of guys who want her, but because they all only see her as a Victor. And she was popular before the Games. Heck, look at Haymitch. It's well known that nobody in Twelve likes him."

"How do you know that stuff?" Val asks.

"I talked to Athena Feere for a bit," Serena says.  
"Ah," Val says. "Still, you don't know that you'd end up like Jennifer or Haymitch. I mean, you don't plan on becoming a drunk, do you?"

"I don't plan on it, but no one ever does. I don't know what I might have to do," Serena says. "But let's stop talking about this. It's depressing. What about you, Andrew? What would you do with your money?"

"Probably make sure that all of your families have enough money," Andrew says. We all look at him in surprise. "What? I have no family, no friends, no anyone to take care of, besides myself. Unless any of you betray me, before we agreed on, you know, unless that happened, you all would have helped me, if I did win. So I'd probably make sure that your families are alright. And maybe see if I can get this," he points to his knee, "fixed with surgery. That's it."

"That's so sweet of you, Andrew," Serena says. I have to resist rolling my eyes at her obvious attempt at flirting, but Andrew seems none the wiser. "That's really cool. Uh, what about you, Falcon?"

I sign _Probably the same as Andrew. __I'll also make sure my friends and family are taken care of, of course._

Vallory looks at my hands, and then laughs. When she stops, she says, "The only thing I understood of that was I. I'm sorry, Falcon." I motion for her hand again.

_It's alright. You're doing good. We'll work on more tomorrow,_ I trace on her hand.

"Okay," she says. "Thanks."

_I'm the one who should be thanking you_, I sign.

"I think I understood that," she says. I smile.

We chat through dinner, and afterwards, we go to head to sleep. But first, Serena calls Val over.

_Vallory 'Val' Stensland –16- -D7- POV_

"What did you want to talk about, Serena?" I ask, after Serena pulls me aside, away from the boys.

"I… I… I've thought about this, and, and can you ask Falcon to sleep in the same room with you so that Andrew and I can sleep in the same room?" Serena asks, running her words together. "I just want to snuggle with him rather than you no offense I mean, but-" She's still speaking really fast when I cut her off.

"Serena," I say, chuckling, "it's fine. You _like _Andrew, I know. That's all good, and _I _will not be snuggling with you if you're cold. But why don't you just ask him yourself?"  
"What if he doesn't-" I cut Serena off again.

"Serena, listen to me. Andrew may be a smart engineer, just like you, I know, I know, you're a scientist, not an engineer," I had made that mistake earlier, to both of their chagrin, "but he's completely clueless about things like love. Trust me, if you tell him it's for warmth or some such like that, he'll believe you. Okay?"

"I guess," Serena says. "Just… I've never done this before, you know? I never thought I'd have these kind of feelings for someone. And much less here."

"I get it," I say. "I'm the same way. But lets get back to the boys before they start getting suspicious."

"Right," Serena says, and we walk back towards the boys.

_Serena Holden –16- -D5- POV_

I walk back towards the boys with Val, and go over to Andrew. I rub my hands on my pants to dry them of sweat and then clasp them together in front of me, interlocking and unlocking my fingers nervously. Then I stop and put my hands to my sides. Then behind my back. Then back at my sides.

"Hey, Andrew," I say.

"Hi, Serena," Andrew says. "Ready to go to sleep? I'm pretty tired."

"Uh, yeah, uh, about that," my hands are in front of me, nervously fiddling with each other again, "um, you know how there's only two bedrooms in the cabin?" Andrew nods. "Yeah, will, I… I… instead of you and Falcon sharing a room, how about you and me share a room and Falcon and Val do the same?" I decide not to offer an explanation, better not to unless he asks.

"Oh. Uh, sure," he says."Why?"

"No reason," I lie, "just do it for me, okay?"

"Sure," he says.

A few minutes later, I tuck into the sleeping bad on one side of the room as Andrew tucks into a corner of the floor on the other side. Not exactly what I had wanted, but like Val said, Serena is clueless. Oh well. Maybe I'll get further tomorrow night.

_Vallory 'Val' Stensland –16- -D7- POV_

After Serena and Andrew disappear into the right bedroom, and I chuckle a little bit at Andrew's cluelessness, I walk outside into the dark, cold, night to collect my thoughts. About everything, but especially about Falcon. I just… I don't know. I… If we weren't here, well… I would never think about dating a career. Heck, I'd never dated anyone. But… we are here. And he did… what? The right thing? He went with the person he liked, betraying his allies. But what does that mean for him? It probably means that he's going to die. And if he wants me to win, then… So I guess, in his opinion, he did the right thing. He most likely sacrificed himself for me. Does that mean… does that mean that he… he _loves _me? No. He can't. Right? I… how could you fall in love with someone from one fight? I guess that it's possible. And who am I to tell someone that they're not in love with me? Should I if it'll save their life? But will it? Would he even listen? And what about me- no. I can't think about myself. But then again, Falcon is- was a career. No, he's a good person. I should at least- My thoughts are interrupted by the national anthem playing. I look up at the sky. We all heard a cannon go off as we were walking around today, I guess we'll finally see who it is. I hear footsteps behind me, from the door of the cabin. Falcon walks over to me and squeezes my hand. We sit down on the grass and look up at the sky. The Anthem finishes, and the pictures appear.

Kayra Dawnbreeze, from Ten.

Camelia Lloha, from Twelve. I feel bad for her, I think she was only twelve. Don't get me wrong, I feel bad for Kayra too, she was so young too. I feel bad for both of them. So young, so little. And somehow, surprisingly, I start to cry. I haven't cried in years. Falcon pulls my head over on his shoulder and rubs my hair. I look up to see another face in the sky.

Char Alfand, from Twelve. Both of the Twelves gone already. I do feel bad for them. Then the anthem plays again. Only three deaths today. I wipe away my tears. Falcon pulls me closer against the chill of the Arena night. I look up at him once the Anthem finishes playing.

"Do you love me?" I ask.

"I think I do, Val," he says. I kiss him softly on the cheek.

"You're not that bad either," I say. "Now let's get some sleep." That's what I had thought earlier. I should at least ask. And if he thinks he loves me, that he won't be convinced otherwise, then I won't try to convince him otherwise. And I might die soon. What's the harm of dating someone for the first time? After all, some girls have had twenty boyfriends by the time they're my age. That night, I snuggle with Falcon in relative warmth of the cabin.

_Thia Zollis –16- -D4- POV_

I, Harper, and Rhylee walked for about an hour before we decided to check our supplies and think about setting up camp. The backpack turned out to carry a sleeping bag and a flint kit. After that, we keep walking for a bit, until we find a river to set up camp next to. I and Rhylee forage for some berries and Harper comes back from a hunting trip with a few rabbits, panting, with blood staining her shirt, and sort of cute. I decide not to offer to wash her shirt for her, despite a small portion of my brain telling me to, and butcher the rabbits while she washes the blood off her shirt. Only later does it occur to me that having blood on her shirt might have been beneficial for us, if we ran into someone who might be intimidated by that.

Later that day, we set up a fire and a watch schedule. I have first watch, Harper second, and Rhylee third. We cook up the rabbits and talk over dinner.

"We need to talk to each other, you know," I say. "You know, I'm normally the anti-social one, but no one has talked this whole day."

"I'm normally quiet myself," Harper says. "Never liked being the center of attention."

"Me neither." Rhylee says.

Silence ensues.

"Wow," I say, after a minute. "C'mon, girls. Let's talk."

"What about?" Harper asks.  
"How about this," I say. "Would you go out with me, Harper?"

Harper looks flushed and nervous. "Uh… no. I mean, I'm straight, Thia. I like guys, you know. What would dating in the Games even look like?"  
"I don't know," I say, then, seeing she still looks embarrassed, "Hey, it's alright, Harper. I was just asking, you're cute. Hey, I like guys too. Guys and girls. I also just needed something to get you talking. Not that I wouldn't have minded, you know, but I get it."

"I'd go out with you, Thia," Rhylee says. Hmm. This could be interesting. Rhylee sort of looks like me, and she's sort of pretty herself. "If I didn't have a girlfriend, that is."

"Oh," I say. "You have a girlfriend?"

_Rhylee Kaski –16- -D8- POV_

"You have a girlfriend?" Thia asks.

"Yeah, I do. Lake is her name," I say, smiling when I think of her. Her beautiful hair, her face, her eyes… "She has the most beautiful red hair you've ever seen, and the most piercing green eyes. She's just so beautiful… She's not bad in any other respect either."

"It sounds like you're lucky then. I've never actually had a boyfriend, or a girlfriend. A few crushes, a few good friends who I might have gone out with – if one of them didn't die, and one of them wasn't straight, and I had asked out the one I actually had a crush on before he got a girlfriend – but never actually a relationship," Thia says.

"Oh. Wow. I'm sorry," I say. "'Sorry for you, you know. I didn't tell anyone not to go out with you." I smile. "Wait!" A thought occurs to me. "Have you ever kissed anyone? Not family, I mean."

"No," Thia says. "It's a bit of a regret."

"Come here," I say. "If I get back to Lake, she'll forgive me. After all, it's something everyone should do before they die."

"Are you sure?" Thia asks.

"Sure," I say. She scoots around the fire. I hold her head in my hands and kiss her softly. "There you go. Now get on away." I smile at her.

"Thanks," she says, then she laughs. "We're in the Hunger Games, and this is really what we're talking about? If we've ever kissed anyone?"

"What else are we supposed to talk about?" I ask jokingly.

"I don't know," she says. "Hey, what about you, Harper? Ever had a boyfriend?"

_Harper Satin –16- -D6- POV_

"Ever had a boyfriend?" Thia asks.

"Uh, no," I say. "Not really. I did kiss a boy once, when I was much younger, but it's been a while. I have kissed someone, though."  
"I see," Thia says. The conversation idles on for a few minutes before the Anthem plays, and the faces of the dead Tributes sober Thia and Rhylee's conversation, which I hadn't been paying much attention to.

"You two should get some sleep," Thia says. "I guess it's my watch turn."

"Yeah, okay. Thanks," I say. "How about you take the sleeping bag, Rhylee? I can take it after I have watch."  
"No, don't say that," Rhylee says. "You have it."  
"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yeah," she says. "I'll take it while you're on watch."

"When do I get it?" Thia asks.

"When I'm on watch," Rhylee says.

"Ah, okay," Thia says. "So if you want the sleeping bag, you have to be woken up multiple times throughout the night?"

"I guess," Rhylee says. "I can just keep it if you want."

"I'll take it," Thia says.

I snuggle into the sleeping bag and close my eyes, but I find it hard to sleep. With the revelation that both Thia and Rhylee are bi, I'm not quite sure how I feel. After all, it feels like I'm in an all boy alliance. But when I think about it, I realize that they aren't any different just because they find me attractive. Heck, maybe I should take it as a compliment. Either way, they aren't any different. They're still the same, fun, nice people I knew before. And if they're going to sleep with a girl, it'll be each other. It's not like they're going to rape me. With those realizations, I fall off to a not quite as restful as it should be sleep.

_A__thena Rye –14- -D9- POV_

Isaiah and I walk for about an hour to get clear of the Cornucopia before we stop to see what's in the backpack Isaiah grabbed. We get lucky. It has two packs of food and water. That's it, but that's still good.

"We should probably find a source of water still," I say.

"Yeah," Isaiah says. "Which way?" I pick a semi-random direction and point.

"That way."

And that way we walk. For about fifteen minutes before we find a small river.

"Let's set up here," I say.

"Sounds good," Isaiah says. I notice some berries nearby.

"Want to pick some berries?" I ask Isaiah. "I can see if there's anything to hunt around here."

"How about we both forage?" Isaiah says. "We can hunt in the morning, we have some food."

"Okay," I say. "Sounds good."

We forage for about half an hour, yielding a depressingly small amount of berries. But, a few edible berries plus a ration of food makes for a filling and sweet meal.

"I wish we had a sleeping bag. Or a fire," I say.

"We could try to make a fire," Isaiah says.  
"We could. But it might give away our location. And I don't want to do that," I say. "We can stay warm in other ways, unless it gets really cold. Then we'll have to make a fire, but I'd rather not."

"Okay," Isaiah says. "Should we take watches?"

"How deeply do you sleep?" I ask.

"Not very," Isaiah says.  
"Me neither," I say. "I don't think we need to. There are only two of us, and by the time you're six hours through, you might as well just be asleep, you'll be so tired. Besides, neither of us will be sleeping deeply."

"Okay," Isaiah says. "Tired yet?" He asks it with a joking tone, but his yawn gives away his true tiredness.

"You don't have to wait for me to go to bed, honey," I joke. "But, seriously, can I tell you something first?" I'm nervous about this, but I need to tell him. After all, when we go to sleep, I might never wake up again. Or he might not.

_Isaiah Lemont –15- -D9- POV_

"But, seriously, can I tell you something first?" Athena asks. She's nervous. She's also cute. Her large dark brown eyes give away her nervousness, and she plays with her hands a little bit. I decide to tease her a little bit.

"I don't know, can you?" I ask.

"Isaiah," she scolds me, but her eyes twinkle. Then, playfully, "Can I?"

"I don't know," I say. "I think you might have to kiss me first."

"Fine," she says. "If that's what it takes." She kisses me and I want to stay in the moment forever. I can't believe that she's actually kissing me. I put my hand on her back and pull her closer. It just feels right, being with her. It feels _true._ Touching her back, kissing her. Then she pulls away and smiles at me and it still feels right. And I can forget that we're in the Hunger Games. "Okay. I've paid my tax. Can I tell you I love you now?" I'm blindsided, to put it mildly.

"Uh, um, uh," Actually, I'm pretty sure that the first sound that came out of my mouth was more of a squeak, then, "Uh, um, uh, uh, what? I mean, you, uh, you, uh, just told me that, you, you know, that you, uh, liked me. And now you love me? I mean, are, are you telling me the truth or- I'm sorry, Athena. I mean, I love you too, Athena, but, how-"

"It's alright, Isaiah," she cuts me off. "Look in my eyes." I do. "I love you, Isaiah. I would sacrifice myself for you, gladly. Heck, I would cut my own throat for you right now if you could live. I think, at least. Doing is always harder than saying. But tell me that I'm lying."

"You're not lying," I say, and I can't believe it. She really does love me. So I kiss her again. A deep kiss this time. It feels so right. But eventually, I pull away. "I love you too, Athena. But I couldn't let you sacrifice yourself for me. I… I need to be the one to die. Actually, promise me right now. Promise me. If I tell you to run, you run. And you never ever take a punch or an arrow for me. Okay?"

"Isaiah-"

"Shh," I say, putting my finger to her lips. "You… I want you to love me. I love you. But you just fell in love with me. I've been in love with you for a long time, even if I didn't call it that, even if I didn't admit it even to myself, you were always different. And that's love. But you, you don't, you haven't had the time to know if you're truly in love or not. I know that I'm in love with you. So I want you to be happy. You can be happy without me, I couldn't without you, especially if you sacrificed yourself for me. So promise me, you won't sacrifice yourself for me, and when I die, you'll do your best to survive. Promise me, Athena. Please. Otherwise, I'll never kiss you again," I smile.

"Okay. I promise, I guess. Just answer me one question. Are you really so okay with your own death?" Athena asks.

"If it means you live, and if it's you kissing me and pushing a knife through my heart, then I'll be okay with it," I say.

"Really?" She asks.

"Yes," I say. "Like I said, I _love _you, Athena."  
"I love you too, Isaiah," Athena says. "We should probably get some sleep."

"Yeah, probably," I say. We lay down on the forest floor, wrapped in each others arms.

_Lustero Aldor –17- -D1- POV_

We take our supplies from the Cornucopia and head off in the direction of where Falcon and his little band of outcasts had gone. Eventually, we set up camp for the day. We set up a fire and two small tents. We sit around the fire and eat rations.

"Who agrees we need to kill Falcon first?" Ares asks. We all raise our hands. "Great," he says. "Let's do that tomorrow then."

"Sounds good," I say.

"We should try to bond," Giselle says. Diamond stares her down.

"Eat silently, then go to sleep," Diamond says.

"Fine," Giselle says. "You're no fun." Diamond reaches for her dagger.

"Can we not kill each other yet?" I ask.

"Sounds like a good idea," Ares says. So we sit and eat in silence. I know, I think we all know, that by the morning of Day Three, we will have to kill each other. Oh well, it's not Day Three yet. After we eat, Diamond takes first watch and I sleep in one of the tents, while Giselle and Ares take the other.

_Diamond Knowles –18- -D1- POV_

They're all so obsessed about killing Falcon. I don't particularly care that Falcon ran off with his pets from the other Districts. I do care about killing the Tribiani b—h. Tomorrow I'll lead us towards where she went.

_Ares Moretti –18- -D2- POV_

I crawl into the tent with Giselle.

"Who told you you could be in here?" She asks.

"Oh come on," I say. "We all know you want me."  
"You all?" Giselle asks.

"_You _kissed me," I say.

"That was a peck," she says.

"Fine," I say. I kiss her fiercely, grabbing her and pulling her close to me. She kisses me back, and eventually I push her away. "That was more than a peck."

"Fine," she says. "Stay if you want, but if you do, you better be useful and warm me up."

"I wish we could do more than just kiss," I say bitterly. "Before I have to kill you, you know."

"You know I'm sixteen, right?" She asks.

"So?"

"Eh, fair point. I'm still better than you," she says. "Take off your shirt."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Why?"

"I'll be warmer, and if you want to see me with my shirt off, that's what you have to do."

"Fine." I pull of my shirt, draping it over my back. She does the same. I look at her. "Pretty."

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"Yes ma'am."

"I'll kill you in two days."

"You too."

I drift off to sleep easily. Giselle is a fun person to be with.

_Giselle Serpentine –16- -D2- POV_

Can Ares really fall asleep so quickly? I put my shirt over my head, so that I won't wake him up, but I can put it on quickly if we have uninvited guests. I try to fall asleep, but I just can't. Every time I try to drift off, images of my sword cutting through Camelia's body flash through my head. The blood spurting out at me, her shocked look. I try to think of the attractive man pressed up against me, but every time I do, I imagine the same dead look in his eyes that Camelia had. I can't stop seeing that expression. And then my thoughts flash to me choking him, to the life leaving his eyes. Somehow, I eventually manage to fall asleep, but I'm tortured by nightmares. Ares dying, him killing me. Myself running a sword through my own heart. I wake up screaming.

"It's alright, Giselle," Ares whispers. "It's okay. No one is going to hurt you. No one. It's okay," he rubs my back slowly, softly. "Go back to sleep. It's alright."

I manage to fall back into a disturbed sleep filled with nightmares.

_Clear Palatino –12- -D3- POV_

After walking for half an hour, Bec and I decide to see what's in the bag I grabbed. There's… nothing. I throw the bag on the ground in disgust.

"Crap!" Bec shouts. "Nothing! Not even a measly little bar?"  
"Technically," I say, "the odds of us-"

"Not now, Clear, not now," Bec says. "We need to focus on finding food, I guess. And water. Do you know what types of plants we can eat? How to find water?"

"I can find us berries," I say. "We just need to follow the vegetation to where it's the thickest, in theory we should find some water there."

"In theory?" Bec asks.

"It could just be an aquifer. An underground river, you know. Also, this is the Hunger Games, so there's no saying that the rules of nature apply here," I say.

"S-t," Bec curses. "Okay, where to then?" I look around, trying to ignore his outburst. This is not going to be fun, but then again, it is the Hunger Games.

"That way," I say, pointing in a direction where the greenery gets darker.

Apparently the rules of nature do _not _apply in the Hunger Games. Not always, at least. At the center of the area where there should have been a pond, there wasn't. There could have been an aquifer, I guess, but without shovels, any water underground is pretty useless to us. No buckets either. We spent hours walking around searching for a water source, and a few more hours after we gave up on that looking for places besides near water where berries would likely grow. We finally found a few bushes, but after picking them dry, we were still hungry. I asked Bec if he wanted to go hunting, and he gruffly responded that if we couldn't find food by the morning, he would. I broke a long branch off a tree to use as a spear of sorts, and we exchanged weapons, him with the branch-spear and me with the knife. I tried to make a fire, but – and you're not going to believe this – apparently all the wood is wet. I couldn't get a fire started with anything besides the smallest of sticks, and it never took to the larger branches we could find. It doesn't help that we don't have flint either.

_Becquerel 'Bec' Grey –15- -D3- POV_

"We should probably get some sleep," I tell Clear after her latest attempt to start a fire is unsuccessful.

"It would be good if we had heat," she says.  
"I agree," I say, "but we'll just have to make do. Look, why don't you get some sleep, and I'll take first watch. I'll wake you up in about six hours or when I get tired."

"Fine," she says, then "knowing you, when you get tired is in about twenty minutes."

"Haha. Very funny, Clear. Get some sleep."

Clear snaps her body upright, the way the Peacekeepers do, and gives me a mock salute. "Yes, Sir, right away, Sir!"

"Just go to sleep already, little girl."

"I'm three years younger than you."

"Exactly."

"Fine." Clear curls up on the ground, tucking herself into the fetal position. For warmth, I guess. And comfort. I rub her back through her shirt until she falls asleep, when I stop and sit. We had already seen the Anthem play sometime around the time Clear was on her third attempt at starting a fire. We had stopped and looked up at the faces in the sky. I felt bad for them. Twelve and thirteen year old girls, just like Clear. What if she's next? Of course, if she's next, that means that my face will be up there in the sky too. Which brings me to a question. What do I do if I can't find food for both of us, or something else comes up before the end of the Games? Do I kill myself, or let myself be killed, if it gives Clear better odds of surviving? I look down at Clear's face in the darkness. When she's sleeping, she looks so peaceful, like a little angel. I smile as I think about the day I first met her, when she was only six. She was such a cute little girl. Very sassy, but that just made her more adorable. She had told my mom that her and Laurent had twice as much chance to break up as a normal married couple (about 50%, apparently), although it might be lower, because what she had heard was about divorce, not death and leaving, but that it was probably about the same. My mom took it in stride, telling her that for now, she was her mom, and she would love Clear just the same. Then she picked Clear up and gave her a big hug. I smile, thinking of that memory. Thinking of that, and looking at Clear's face, I know what I'll do, if I need to. And I'll need to, one way or another.

_Silk Daisly –16- -D8- POV_

After walking for about forty-five minutes, I find a nice spot next to a small pond to start building my camp. I unpack my bag. Flint, nice. A small ration bar, okay. That'll be good. I grab my knife and use it to cut some sticks, then make a small fire. I scoop some water out of the pond in the bag, but it's not that waterproof. This could be a problem. Then I spot some leaves, and after a few minutes, I have a waterproof bag for my bag. I refill the bag with water, tie the top around a stick, and hang the stick over the fire. After about ten minutes, and my arm starting to ache, I have clean water. Now I just need to wait for it to cool. Apparently, nothing I've done so far has been that impressive to the Gamemakers, so I decide to try to build a trap. I look around my little area of the woods to see what I can use. An idea comes to me, and soon, I have a simple dead-fall trap set up. If anyone walks over it, they'll fall into it. No dings. Okay then… It takes me about two hours to fashion wooden spikes. At this point, I'm getting rather hungry, and so I chow down on the ration bar before lining the pit with spikes. Another about an hour later and I still haven't heard the ding. Whatever. I decide to make myself a small lean-to in between the fire and my dead-fall trap, and it's after nightfall by the time it's finished, still little more than a ramshackle collection of sticks that I could cut with my knife leaning against what is hopefully a sturdy tree. I doubt that it will offer much protection and start to curse myself for being stupid enough to waste my time on something like this. Then I remember that I can always expand it into something more later. Although my growling stomach is also in the 'should have done something else' camp. Oh well, I'll have to find food in the morning, when I can see more than a few feet away from the fire again. The Anthem plays, and I look up at the sky. Three Tributes today. Low, but still sad. And I killed one of them. Ugh. I feel bad for them, and I hope that I won't join them tomorrow. Or ever. I crawl into the lean-to to attempt to get some sleep, despite my growling stomach. Eventually, I manage to fall asleep.

_Brianna 'Bri' Tribiani –16- -D11- POV  
_

Aster and I unpack our backpacks to find one day of rations and water for both of us and a small knife. At first glance, it seems like a lot, but I realize that by tomorrow, we'll need to go hunting and make sure we're near a source of water. We also don't have anything to start a fire, unless we can strike the ax and the dagger together to make a spark. Which we can do, but I would have preferred flint. Of course, if worst comes to worst, as long as you have dry enough wood, you can make a fire just by rubbing wood together.

"Where should we go?" Aster asks.

"I don't know," I say. "Somewhere with water?"

"And where's that?" Aster asks.

"I don't know," I say. "Somewhere."

"You're helpful," Aster says.

"I try," I say.

"Much appreciated," he says. "How about that way?"

"Sure," I say, and off we go.

After hours of walking, we see a brooke, just a small one. But it'll do for our needs. We make a fire and sit down to eat. We're both fairly hungry, having been walking the whole day with no food.

"Tomorrow we need to go hunting," I say.

"Yeah," Aster says. "So, Bri, I've heard the short version of your past. Want to give me the long version?"

"Sure," I say. "So… my brother was a pathological liar…" I start to recount my past to him, how my brother always hated me, tried to murder me, and eventually kicked me out.

_Aster Ochs –17- -D7- POV_

"Wow," I say, after Bri finishes telling me about her past. "That was… intense. I've never heard about anything like that."

"I would hope not," Bri says. "I would be worried if you had."

"And you shared it with me?" I ask.  
"Of course," she says. "I should tell someone besides Pat before I die."

"I guess so," I say. "You know, if you want, I could probably write a poem for you."

"I would like that," she says. "And you know, there's another reason why I told you."

"What's that?" I ask.

"You're really sweet. And sort of cute," she says, and gives me a quick kiss.

"Thanks, you too," I say.

"Aw. Well, I'm going to sleep, wake me up when you get tired," Bri says. "And tell me that poem, will you?"

"Huh?"  
"Watches, remember?"

"Oh, right," I say. "Okay, see in you in six hours, Bri. Good night."

"Good night." Then the Anthem plays.

"Or not," I say. We sit and watch the faces in the sky until they're done. Only three. But still three. Still three stories ended forever. "Well, goodnight now, Bri. Get some sleep. Don't die."

"I will. Don't kill me."

"Would never."

"Don't say that," she says, then puts her head down and falls asleep. I stare at her sleeping form. She is pretty. Then I stare at the random patterns in the fire and settle down for a long wait.

_Emery Colt –17- -D5- POV_

"We got a pretty good haul, I guess," I say. "Enough food to last us for a couple days, a decent amount of water, and some good weapons. Sleeping bags, flint, these survival kits are really loaded."

"Yeah, they are," Kayne says. "Shame the careers have everything they want."

"Fair point. But, most people won't," I say.

"Good point," Kayne says. We've found a nice place to set up camp after walking for a few hours. There's a small river nearby, and plenty of wood.

"I guess we should get a fire set up," I say.

"Yeah," Kayne says.

_Sounds good, _Tontu says.

"Let's get started, get some wood then," I say. The other two look at me. "What?" Tontu points to my hand. "Oh!" I laugh. I'm carrying our only weapon suitable for cutting wood, the sword. Unless you plan to shoot through the trees. "I guess _I'll _get started on some wood then."

"I have an idea of how to make a saw," Kayne says, "I'll see if it pans out."

_What should I do? _Tontu asks.

"How about you get the perimeter of the fire set up, then put out the sleeping bags?" Kayne asks.

_Sounds good, _Tontu says. We all start on our tasks.

_Kayne Lytch –13- -D10- POV _

I do have an idea to make a saw of sorts, but I'm not sure if it'll work. We'll see, I guess. I grab a couple sturdy twigs from the nearby trees and head over to the river. I spot a suitable reed – will, hopefully – and grab it. I tear the reed into long strips with my teeth, and no, I don't want to think about what could be on that reed. Then I wrap one end of the reed around one of the sticks. I stretch the reed until its taunt, and then wrap it around the other stick. I hold my creation by the end opposite the reed and look around for something to cut. I see a thick low-hanging branch. I walk over with my creation. I position it over the top of the branch and push down. It cuts through the branch like – no, not like a hot knife through butter. It's a reed on sticks, it's nothing like a hot knife. But it does cut through the branch, like teeth through an eggshell perhaps. The branch falls to the ground thirty seconds later and I let out a whoop of excitement that makes the other boys turn and look at me, confused. As an answer, I hold up my makeshift saw.

"It works!" I shout. Emery laughs, and so does Tontu. I walk over to Emery. "So, what should I work on cutting?"

"How about you cut off the branches of this tree when I bring it down," he points to the small tree he's cutting down, "and then once I'm done here, I'll grab that other tree over there," he points to another small tree, "and that should be all the wood we need. It looks like more than it is though, but we'll do okay for now."

"I see," I say. "Why are you going so slow?"

"Because I'm not a woodcutter and I would rather not bring the tree down on me," Emery says.

"Fair point," I say.

An hour later, we have a camp set up, even if it's only a fire surrounded by sleeping bags. We sit and 'cook', although warm would be a more apt word, our lunch.

"So, Emery, tell me more about Mia," I say.

"Sure," Emery says. "But you'll have to tell me about Kylie."

"Of course," I say.

"Well," Emery starts his story. "I never thought she would notice me. She's a popular girl, compared to me at least. You already know that I'm not the most popular person back home. I had the biggest crush on her," Emery smiles, "but I didn't even think she knew my name. I could go on for hours about her, but I don't know if she'd like that. Actually, that's funny, thinking that she's probably in school right now, and I wonder if she's being teased about _her boyfriend_ or not. Probably, but maybe that's a good thing. Anyway, I didn't think she knew my name. Until I got Reaped. I locked eyes with her in the crowd and… I think that then, maybe I knew, maybe. She just looked so sad, which is understandable. Anyway, after I said goodbye to my family – wait a second, I need to say something. Luka, if you _touch _Ella, I will haunt you. If I'm dead. If I'm alive, will, we'll leave it at that. Don't think I forgot. Sorry, just a friend who wanted to go out with my little sister," I smile, and Emery continues his story, "Anyway, after that coward left, Mia came in. And she… she told me that she felt the same way about me, she kissed me, and then she told me to come back to her. And then she left. She's beautiful, and nice, and sweet, and funny, and… I just really like her." Emery finishes his story. "I might love her."  
"That's beautiful," I say. "How much you love her, I mean. And hey, man. If I win, I'll make sure that guy doesn't go out with your sister."

"Thanks, Kayne," Emery says, and offers me a fist bump. I return the gesture. "Hear that, Luka? Hear that?"

"You know," I say, "if he didn't do anything with your sister, we've made it very awkward for them."

"All the better," Emery says, with a smile on his face. "Your turn now. Tell me about Kylie. If you want to, of course."

"Kylie," I say. "Kylie… she… we go to the same school, and we're good friends. We really get along, the two of us. We're both adventurous, to the point of what some would call stupid. You know what we were doing the morning of Reaping day?"

"Not sleeping, I'm guessing," Emery says.

"You would be correct," I say. "We were jumping off of two-story buildings."

"What?" Emery asks. From Tontu's expression, he's just as amazed as Emery is.

"Will, yeah," I say. "What else would you do on Reaping day? Anyways, that's not our most crazy adventure. Let me tell you about this one that happened, oh what was it. Maybe a month ago. Time's a little weird now, you know. Anyway, it was a nice day, about a month ago…

**A nice day, about a month ago…**

**Did you really think we were done with flashbacks? You were wrong.**

**Oh right, District Ten. **

"You two are crazy," Jose says.

"If you mean crazy fun, then yeah," I say.

"No, just crazy," Jose says. "And I will not be dying with you. I'll be telling the Peacekeepers that the cause of the two snapped necks was sheer stupidity."

"Whatever. If you don't want to have fun, that's fine," Kylie says. "No-funner."

"You are not going to gull me into killing myself," Jose says.

"I wasn't trying to," Kylie says. "Just telling the truth. Just make sure I don't crush you when I fall to my death."

"I'll step out of the way," Jose says.  
"Uh-huh," Kylie says. "Ready to go, Kayne?" I look at her beautiful brown eyes, glimmering with that spark I love so much. _I'd go anywhere with you, _I think, but I don't say that.

Instead, I say, "Of course, Kylie. After you."

"Darn right, after me," she says. And she starts climbing. What were we climbing? A tree in the forest that surrounded District Ten. Why was Jose so scared, then? Because this tree, miles into the forest, was visible from the other side of the District. Some people speculate that it's a just a freak of nature, others say that it was genetically engineered by the Capitol. I don't really care. It's a big tree, and Kylie wanted to climb it, and I was right there with her, because that's cool!

We did climb the tree that day. And when we got to the top, where you can see the whole District and beyond, sitting there with Kylie, I was the happiest I had ever been. Never mind that if we got seen, we would be shot. Never mind that we were hundreds of feet in the air. I was sitting next to Kylie, above it all. I really wanted to kiss her as we just sat there, taking in the view. Then we got into a game of play-shoving each other towards the edge. That was fun. Eventually, towards sunset, we climbed down. We both got in trouble for missing school, and we both got grounded for a few days. I got out of the center though (no easy feat) and went to free Kylie from her prison every night we were 'grounded'. That was fun.

**Back to the present… **

I smile as I finish recounting my story.

"So that's what Kylie's like," I say.

"Wow," Emery says. "She sounds amazing."

"Thanks," I say. "Make sure she's taken care of, will you? If I die?"

"Of course," Emery says. "You'd do the same for Mia, right?"

"Of course," I say. "Oh, and Jose. Make sure he's good too."

"Of course. Make sure my family's good," Emery says.

"I'll do that. Anyone you want us to take care of, Tontu?" I ask.

_My mom and Noami,_ he says.

"Right. We'll do that. Right, Emery?" I ask.

"Yeah, definitely," he says. "Want to tell us about Noami, Tontu?"

_I would, but… I don't think you'd want to watch me write all day._

"I would love to read it, Tontu," Emery says.

"Me too," I say.

"How about this," Emery says. "When you have nothing to do, you write down something like Kayne and I said, and when it's done, you give it to us?"

_Sure. I don't know if I'll have enough paper._

"I can make you some if you don't have enough," Emery says.

_Really? You would do that?_

"Of course?" Emery says.

_Tontu Heinburg –18- -D11- POV  
_

After lunch, I work with Kayne to set up traps for game. They're not big traps, but we shouldn't need to catch big game. Hopefully we won't be here a while, at least. Afterwards, we eat more for dinner, and everyone sort of wanders to their own part of the camp. Kayne and Emery talk for a bit and then each sit, thinking, most likely. Meanwhile, I write about Noami.

_She is the most beautiful girl you ever would have seen. I love her. The day I got Reaped… it was very much like yours, Emery. After I was Reaped, I saw her in the crowd, and I knew that she cared about me more than she said. She was crying, and… more than she should have been if she was just a good friend. I guess maybe it should have been obvious when she made me this book. Yeah, she's pretty cool that way. Then, in the Justice Building, I gave her a note that I'd been holding on to for a while, a note that tells her exactly how I feel about her. She asked me if she was dreaming, after she kissed me. Apparently, she never thought I would like her. But I did. I do. I don't just like her, I love her. Sorry, I'm wasting space. I should be happy they allowed me to have this as my token anyways. Anyway, that's Noami. Take care of her, if I die. As long as you guys take care of her, I'll be okay. Take care of her and my mom._

I finish writing and show my note to both boys. They read it.

"Of course," the say in unison.

"Definitely, Tontu," Emery says.

"Yeah. I mean, of course," Kayne says. "Don't worry, Tontu. We always would."

_Thanks_, I say. Then the Anthem plays. We look up at the sky and see the Tributes faces.

"I saw her," Kayne says when Kayra's face comes up. "Kayra, the girl from my District. I didn't know her, but… it's still sad, seeing someone… dead."

"I know," Emery says. "I saw her to. Don't think about it."

_Yeah,_ I say._ It's hard, but just focus on staying alive._

"I will. Thanks guys," Kayne says. "I'll take first watch, you two should get some sleep."

"Are you sure?" Emery asks. "I can take first watch."

_Me too,_ I say.

"I'm sure," Kayne says. "Get some sleep, guys."

"Okay," Emery says.

_Sounds good. Thanks,_ I say. Emery and I snuggle into our respective sleeping bags and fall asleep.

_Kayne Lytch –13- -D10- POV_

I can't shake Kayra's face. I feel bad for her. But I can't end up like that. And thinking about her death won't help me get back to Kylie, won't help make sure that Kylie is never hurt. I need to redirect that emotion into helping me win. And so I do. But first, I gave her a silent salute, and recognize that it's sad that she's dead, but it's not my fault, and if I win, that won't be my fault. It's all the Capitol's fault, the evil people that they are. But I will play their game, and I will win, and I will make sure no one ever has to play it again. Will, maybe not that last one, but I'll certainly try.

**A/N: The first day is complete, and only three Tributes have died. Who do you think (or what alliance) do you think has the best chance of winning? Will Giselle overcome or succumb to her PTSD? (Also, I know that that term may not be exactly right, and I apologize if anyone feels that I'm using it incorrectly, but it's the best term that I could come up with for what Giselle has.) Will Diamond get her revenge on Bri? Who will win? Who will die tomorrow, or will no one? So many questions! (I'd love it if you answered some of them, including your thoughts overall, in a review. :) ) **

**Char: **Ohhh boy. Char. I really liked his character, and he could have gone farther, especially had he had an alliance with someone who didn't die in the Bloodbath. In reality, although it was the knife thrown by a career (Ares) that doomed him, it was really his bad choice of allies. Sadly, his character really didn't have many places to go on his own, and would have died eventually, even if he hadn't been hurt in the Bloodbath. Still, RIP Char, he was fun to write.

_The Fallen:_

_24th: Kayra Dawnbreeze, 13F, D10. Killed by a sword through the side from Ares Moretti. _

_23rd: Camelia Lloha, 12F, D12. Killed by a sword through the heart from Giselle Serpentine. _

_22nd: Char Alfand, 14M, D12. Killed by a knife through the heart thrown by Silk Daisly._

**With this chapter, D12 has also lost both of its Tributes. Just a note. See you all tomorrow! (In the Games, that is. It may take several RL days, we'll see. I try to get these out ASAP, but you know, I… really don't have a life anymore with COVID-19. Also, everyone, stay safe, stay home, and read Shine instead of hoarding toilet paper!) Until next time, this is JStar14H, signing off. **


	26. Day Two: The (mostly) bloodless one

**Shine**

**Chapter 26**

**Day Two**

**A/N: Time for our usual warnings. This chapter contains depictions of death and violence because it's the Hunger Games. I do not own the Hunger Games, all rights belong to the wonderful Suzanne Collins. Although if she wanted to take my stories and make them into movies, I would not object. :)**

**The real A/N: Today one more Tribute will die. The Games have been fairly bloodless so far, but that will soon change… **

_Athena Rye –14- -D9- POV_

I wake up on the floor of the forest, wrapped in Isaiah's arms. He's still sleeping. I smile at his face, peaceful for the first time in days. His hair is messy in a sort of cute way, and I can feel his chest rise and fall against mine as he breathes. I consider getting up, but I decide not to disturb him. After about fifteen minutes, he opens his eyes blearily.

"Uhh… Athena. Hi. I'm dreaming again, aren't I?"

"No," I say, and kiss him softly, then "You dream about me?"

"Uh… no?" He says.

"Right..." I say.

"Besides, I was going to say that this can't be a dream because, in my dreams, we're in a bed, not on the floor of a forest in the Hunger Games," Isaiah says.

"So you do dream about me?" I ask.

"Yes," he says. "You're the only girl I've ever dreamed about though."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah," he replies.

"That's… sweet," I say. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now can we get up? I'm hungry," Isaiah says.

"Heh, hungry in the Hunger Games," I say. "Sure. I'll hunt us a rabbit."

"Oh. Thanks. I mean, I can do that if you want-"

"I've got it, Isaiah. I'll kill it, as long as you can butcher it. I can't really take the sight of blood," I say.

"But you have no problem killing something?" Isaiah asks.

"I'm a complex person. But that's why you'll be butchering it, or it'll never get butchered," I say.

"Will, that works out okay, I'm okay with blood and all that," he says.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"How do you know?" He counters.

"You don't want to know," I say.

"Same," he says.

Half an hour later, and the rabbit has been killed, butchered, and cooked.

_Isaiah Lemont –15- -D9- POV_

I take a rabbit leg and munch into it as Athena does the same. Bunny blood stains her shirt, making it so that she can't look down. It's sort of cute, and I suggested that she wash her shirt in the river, to which she just glares at me and says it'll be better when it dries. Okay then.

"Delicious," I say. "Thank you to the wonderful person who made this meal possible with her own to hands and one dagger, Athena Rye."

"And thank you to the person who butchered and cooked this poor rabbit," Athena says. "Isaiah Lemont."

"No problem," I take a mock bow. "So, Athena, can I ask you something?"

"I don't know, can you?" She replies. "I think you might have to kiss me."

"Athena," I say in a mock-scolding tone, but I can't help but laugh. "Fine." I lean towards her and kiss her, before pulling back and taking another bite of rabbit.

"You have rabbit breath," she says, "but shoot."

"So you do you," I retort. "But, can we be serious for a second?"  
"Of course," she says.

"Athena, you know… you know that I'm going to die," I say. I suppress my urge to cry at the thought of my own death. Of not living anymore. Of… of not being able to be with Athena anymore. But she'll be alive, and that's what counts. Then I think of Athena dying, and that thought is much worse than the thought of my own death. "You know that. Two can't win. So… when you win, take care of my family, okay? Please? My mom, Chris, James, Kaylee. Oh, and Eli. Take care of them. With your money, take care of them. Please, Athena?"  
"Of course, Isaiah," Athena says. "And… and…" she starts to cry but wipes her tears away angrily. I scoot over to her and rub her back. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be the one crying, you're the one who… who… how I am just supposed to let you die, much less kill you?"

I wrap her in a hug. Her head rests on my chest as she cries quietly. "Athena," I say, "it's alright. Killing someone, much less someone you love… losing someone you love, especially when you're new to them when you haven't found out everything about them…. it's hard. And it's natural to be scared, to be sad. Especially when you feel like you're the one responsible. But Athena, it's not your fault. You're not the one responsible. The Capitol is. And if they want to kill me for saying that, let them. But it's not you. It's the Capitol, or the Districts, whoever you believe," I add that last bit to make sure the Capitol doesn't kill me and end up getting Athena killed too, "it's them, who forced us to play this Game. It's not your fault, it's not my fault. And… and if you think of not killing me, then… then think about how you feel right now, thinking about losing me. And multiply that by a hundred. That's how I feel when I think of losing you. Okay, Athena? It's not your fault. And… I'm sorry if this isn't making you feel better, but… I don't know if I can. I love you though, Athena. Especially because you're afraid of killing someone, of killing me. I love you, and I wish there was a better way to express that, but there's not."

"Thank you, Isaiah," she says, looking up at me with tear-streaked eyes and snot coming from her nose. She wipes her nose with her arm and her eyes with the other one, looking up at me. She's not as sad anymore. Still sad, but not as much. Something's changed. Maybe more… determined. And… something else. "I guess I'll just have to accept it. Until then, let's make the most of our time together, even if we don't have a lot of it. I want to be… with you as much as possible, learn as much about you as possible, before… you know. And I know it'll probably make it hurt more when I lose you, but… I'm okay with that."

"Nice," I say. "I like that because I want to spend time with you too. But, uh, we're still in the Hunger Games."

"Right," she says. "I guess we should work on finding some food then."

"Yeah," I say. "And maybe building a little structure if we want to stay here for longer.

"That's a good idea," she says. "What were you thinking?"

"A lean-to, I guess," I say. "I don't really think we can build much else."  
"Sounds like a plan," she says. "Let's get started."

Thirty minutes later, and we have a lean-to started, and another rabbit waiting to be butchered for lunch. I hear something in the bushes.

"Shh," I tell Athena, putting my finger over my lips. "Listen."

We stop working and listen. More noises. Athena creeps closer to me. "What is that?" She whispers.

"I don't know," I say. Then we listen more. "It sounds like voices. And they're getting closer."

"What do we do?" Athena asks.

"Grab the knives," I say. "I'll grab my sword."

"Okay," she says. She crawls over and grabs the pack of knives and her dagger. I grab my sword. We crawl back to each other.

"Should we run?" I ask.

"I don't think it'll make a difference," she says. "If they see our camp… besides without a camp, we're not going to do well. I think we fight."

"Okay then," I say. "Hopefully they won't come this way."

"Hopefully," she says. The voices come closer. "But I don't think that's going to happen." Now we can hear footsteps and talking.

"We should turn around soon… I don't know… we… just a little…" I can make out two voices. They emerge into the clearing. Three boys, one with a sword, one with a bow and arrow, and one with a spear. They look at us. Athena throws a knife at the one with a bow, but he ducks. He shoots off his arrow at Athena, but it misses. The boy with the sword comes at me, and I swing my sword at him, blocking his first strike.

_Kayne Lytch POV_

The three of us woke up in the morning, ate some of our food, drank some water, and decided to head out on a hunting trip, headed south in a circle from our base. We were just walking along, hoping to find some large game, before we were attacked. Or perhaps they thought we were the attackers. No matter. If the girl hadn't thrown a knife at me, we might have been able to talk it out. But she did. So I looked at Emery, who headed towards the boy with a sword. I shot an arrow at the girl, but it missed. I go for another arrow but stop, looking at the girl. She looks like Kylie. Not as pretty, but she looks like her. Brown hair, brown eyes, relative height. I… I… I freeze for a second.

_Emery Colt POV_

I charge at the boy with the sword, raising my own sword. He raises his sword and deflects my first strike. I strike again, and he parries it.

_Isaiah Lemont POV_

I parry the boy's next strike. I look at the Athena, then the other combatants. The boy with the bow seems frozen, staring at Athena. Athena is reaching for another knife, but she's backed up against a tree, with the boy who has a spear on the side of her closer to me, and the boy with a bow on the other side of her. She could escape back to the forest if she doesn't get shot through the heart first. I look back at the boy in front of me just in time to block his next strike. I make a decision. I didn't think this would be the time I'd die. I had hoped that Athena would kill me, but… I don't think that's going to happen.

"Athena!" I shout. "You remember what I told you?" She looks at me and nods. "Now!" I shout. I take a step back from my opponent. Athena ducks around behind the tree and starts to run. I strike at the boy in front of me.

_Tontu Heinburg POV_

The girl, who bears a resemblance to a younger, much younger, version of Noami, ducks around her tree at the boy's words. I decide to turn my attention to the boy fighting Emery. He lashes out with his sword, and I throw my spear.

_Isaiah Lemont POV_

I feel a sharp pain in my heart and look down to see a spear sticking out of me. I drop my sword as I fall backward onto the ground. I hope that Athena's all right. I don't think they'll chase her. I hope not. I know that I at least did my best to help her. I think of our first kiss as I slip off into the light.

_Athena Rye POV_

I run as fast as I can away from the battle area. I hear a small strangled sound from behind me, then a cannon. I keep running as the sounds of battle stop. I don't know how long I run for, but it's probably not very long. I fall against a tree trunk, sobbing. Isaiah is gone. I know it. I can feel it. And there's no way he could have won against three larger, bigger boys. He probably died from an arrow or a spear or a beheading or… Increasingly gruesome images of Isaiah's death flash across my eyes. No. No. But I know he's dead. A cannon shot, only one. Not three, not even two. Just one. He's dead. I cry until the tears are gone. Until I can see the forest ahead of me, and not images of his dead body. Then I get up. I get up. I need to find food and water again. Time to go, time to get up and get moving. I need to make the most of Isaiah's sacrifice. I can't just die. I need to go, I need to survive. For him. So I will.

_Kayne Lytch –13- -D10- POV_

The cannon goes off. The whole fight only lasted a few seconds, and now the boy – I recognize him as the boy from District Nine, Isaiah, is dead. And the girl, his District partner, I think, Athena something, she's gone. Not dead, just run away somewhere.

"Should we follow her?" I ask.

"No," Emery says. Tontu gives a thumbs down.

"I agree," I say. Tontu retrieves his spear from Isaiah's body, and the hovercraft comes to take him away. "This trip didn't go as expected," I say.  
"No," Emery says. "But did you see that girl?"

"Yeah," I say. "She looked like… she looked like Kylie to me. That's why I froze."

"I'm sorry," Emery says. "But don't worry about it. She looks like Mia too."

_She looks like a younger version of Noami,_ Tontu says.

"Yeah," Emery says.

"How are we going to kill her?" I ask. "Someone who looks like the people we love?"

"I don't know," Emery says. "Let's just hope that we don't have to."

"Let's hope so," I say.

_Thia Zollis –16- -D4- POV_

I wake up and stretch my arms. Rhylee looks at me.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," she says.

"Good morning, Rhylee," I say. "What's for breakfast?"

"Ask Harper," she says, just as Harper comes back with another dead rabbit.

"Next time," she says, "someone else is killing the bunnies."

"I'll do it, I guess," I say.

"Sounds good," Rhylee says. "Better you than me. I can't take the sight of blood."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah," she says. "Never been able to."

"Okay," I say. "I guess I'll get started butchering this thing then."

A half-hour later, and the bunny is cooked, and we sit around the fire eating.

_Harper Satin –16- -D6- POV_

"What should we do today?" Thia asks.

"We should probably try to hunt, get some more food stored up," I say. "Maybe some venison."

"Sounds good," Rhylee says. "Where should we hunt?"  
"I guess over by the river," I say. "If we're lucky, some deer might be there to drink."

"Sounds like a plan then," Thia says.

_Thia Zollis –16- -D6- POV_

I, Rhylee, and Harper are strolling along next to the river by our base, looking for something to hunt. I'm carrying my bow, with an arrow nocked in the string. Harper is carrying her throwing knives, and Rhylee has a sword. I don't know how a sword will help in hunting, but it'll definitely help if we run across something that's not food. Suddenly, I feel the ground start to give way a little bit beneath my foot. I stumble, throwing my arms out to the sides and dropping my bow on the side of me closer to the land than the river. The ground under my right foot gives away completely, crumbling into the river. I attempt to throw myself to the left, towards the ground, but that I manage to do is to collapse the weakened ground under my left foot, pulling me into the current of the fast-running shallow river. Crap.

_Rhylee Kaski POV  
_

I see Thia fall into the river and immediately start getting pulled downstream, towards a collection of sharp rocks jutting out of the water like teeth. I wonder for a second how such things formed naturally, before remembering that they probably didn't. Screw the Gamemakers. I throw my sword to the land-ward side of me and jump into the river. Probably not my smartest move, oh well. I see Thia struggling to stay afloat in the strong current. She fails her arms, trying to swim, but it's hard in this rough water, especially since she was caught off guard. As soon as my body makes contact with the water, I realize something. Even if the rocks don't kill you, the water will. The water is freezing, I'm surprised there's not chunks of ice floating down the river. Then again, maybe there will be. I wouldn't put it past the Gamemakers. I dive towards the bottom of the river and stop falling just before I hit the bottom. Down here, the current is stronger, harder to escape. It's probably part of the reason that Thia is having such a hard time staying afloat, the current is literally pulling her feet out from under her. With a few powerful frog-like strokes and the help of the current, I'm at Thia's position in a few seconds. I look ahead and see the rocks fast approaching. There's not enough time to pull us both up out of the river, and even if there was, there's no swimming against the current. I grab onto Thia's arm, swinging my body around her, using her as leverage. I position myself so that my feet are towards the oncoming rocks and so I'll hit them long before Thia does. I bend my knees to prepare for impact and not pop them out. I'm starting to run out of air, but that won't be a problem. In another second, my feet slam against the side of one of the rocks, luckily one the less pointy ones, and my shoes protect my feet from getting cut. At least the Gamemakers have some mercy, these are actually really good shoes. No time to think about that now though. Thia flies past me, momentum pulling her onwards for a few seconds before she finally stops, just a few inches away from a sharp rock that would have plunged into her stomach. I push off, righting myself and popping my head out of the water, gasping for breath.

_Ding. _"Rhylee Kaski has committed an extraordinary act of bravery." The announcer announces. Nice.

"You alright, Thia?" I ask Thia, who is spitting up water and shaking her head to get the water out of her hair.

"Yeah," she says. "But I lost my glasses."

"What?" I ask.

"My glasses," she says, "they fell off. We're not getting them back."

"Crap," I say. "How blind are you without them?"

"I can see," she says. "I'm not that bad. Luckily."

"That's good," I say. "Let's get you out of this river before you freeze to death."

"Sounds like a plan," she says. She's already shivering. I carefully pull us along the rocks to the shore, and then pull myself ashore, with a helping hand from Harper, making sure to keep my death grip on Thia. Then I lay down on the riverbank, and with Harper's help, we pull her out of the river. Her clothes are soaked and she's shivering. So am I.

"We need to get you two some warm clothes," Harper says. I notice that she's carrying her sword, my knives, and amazingly, Thia's boy.

"We don't have warm clothes," I say, still shivering. "Or dry clothes."

"That's a good point," Harper says. "Or a blanket."

"Some help?" I ask the sky. "Pretty please? I know you're watching!" Apparently the Capitol has mercy, or some Sponsor does because I hear a ding from the sky. A box floats down on a parachute. We grab the box and open it as soon as it lands. Two blankets are inside. "Thanks," I say.

"Let's get you two back to camp and get the fire started again. Then you can dry off with those blankets," Harper says.

"Let's," I say. We walk back to camp and Harper restarts the fire. I and Thia stand close to the fire, wrapped in our blankets, waiting for the warmth to dry us.

"If you want to dry quickly, you should put on dry clothes," Harper says. I stare at her. "Use the blankets as towels – oh. We don't have other clothes."

"Yeah," I say. "Those would have been more helpful than blankets. Not that we're not incredibly thankful," I resist rolling my eyes, "for the generous gift."  
"Right," Harper says. "Will, hopefully, you two get warm soon. I'm hungry."

_Harper Satin –16- -D6- POV_

About an hour later, and Rhylee and Thia are finally dry and warm, and my stomach is grumbling.

"Let's go hunting again," I say. "I need to eat."

"Hey, I'm hungry too," Rhylee says.

"I need to see how good I can shoot," Thia says, grabbing her bow. She grabs an arrow and takes aim at a nearby tree. She nocks the arrow and pulls back on the string, closing her right eye. She aims for a second longer and then releases the string. The arrow flies forward with deadly accuracy, impaling the trunk of the tree.

"Was that where you were aiming?" I ask.

"Pretty close," she says. "Not as good as before, but not bad."

"That's good," I say. "Think you could hit a person or a deer?"  
"I think so," she says. "Want to figure it out?" She points the bow at me jokingly.

"I'm good," I say. "Let's test it on a deer. Grab your arrow and let's go." I pick up my sword and we leave the camp, walking along the river, but further away from the riverbank.

_Thia Zollis –16- -D4- POV_

"There it is," I whisper to Harper and Rhylee. We've tracked and finally found a deer. A good-sized buck from its looks. "I've got this." I carefully stand up from my crouching position in the bushes by the buck. I grab an arrow from my makeshift quiver, which is really just the backpack we grabbed from the Cornucopia, and nock it in my bow. I take aim at the deer's heart and pull the arrow back. I close my right eye and double-check my aim. The deer takes a bite of grass and I adjust. I release the arrow as I release a breath, and it flies towards the deer. The deer takes another bite of grass before the arrow strikes it in the chest and it falls down. I walk over to the deer and draw the dagger, slicing its throat. It was decided that since I have the only weapon that doesn't double as a melee weapon (try hitting someone with a wood bow, it won't do much), I should carry the dagger. I turn back to where Harper and Rhylee are waiting in the bushes.

"Ladies!" I proclaim, "We're having venison for dinner!" Harper and Rhylee cheer as they stand up. We bring the deer's body (sans head, to save weight) back to camp and butcher it. Rhylee cooks strips of meat over the fire and we chow down.

"You know," Harper says, in between bites of meat, "we should call you Artemis."  
"What?" I ask.

"Artemis?" She says. "The ancient goddess of the hunt? She hunted with a group of teenage girls who had sworn off all men forever, hunting animals that threatened humans. She had a pack of dogs and golden deer to pull her chariot and was just an all-around cool lady. She was one of the few Olympian gods who were maidens for life."

"What?" I ask again, more confused than before.

"Oh, right. I guess most people don't know the classics. She was a goddess from a religion of a country a really long time ago. They won't teach you about it in school, I learned about it- I'm not going to say how. It's from the same people that the Capitol names their kids after. But we're not supposed to know about that. Forget I said anything."

"I didn't even know what you meant," I say, truthfully. Either way, if it's something the Capitol doesn't want us to know, I'm happy not to understand it. I don't need a target on my back.

_Becquerel 'Bec' Grey –15- -D3- POV_

Clear wakes me up in the morning. I'm hungry and tired and angry.

"What?" I ask.  
"You need to get up," she says. "We need food."

"Can't argue with that," I say. "Let's go."

Two hours later and we've killed a squirrel and got some more berries. It's enough to keep us full, for now. But only for now. And neither of us has gotten a Shine moment. I'm not actually full, but I let Clear think so so she would have enough to eat. We went half a mile in each direction from our original camp, but couldn't find anything. I tried to kill a fat rabbit, but it got away. Apparently, not only is there not any food, but we can't get the food that is there. Not if it runs away, at least. The squirrel was pure dumb luck, it never saw me coming. No big game and I can't even kill a rabbit. Clear fell asleep after she ate. I don't blame her, we don't have the energy to stay awake, not enough food. We did find a little bit of water, but now I'm thirsty again. It was a very little bit of water, and we drank every last drop. I think we're going to starve to death. I hope not, but it looks that way. Or die of dehydration. I guess that if we don't have enough food for both of us, I might – I might have to make sure that both of us don't eat it. The thought scares me, but I can't let Clear starve. We may argue, but I still love her. She's my little sister, after all.

_Clear Palatino –12- -D3- POV_

I'm not actually asleep, I just let Bec think that. I know that it looks like we'll die from starvation or dehydration before we meet another Tribute. And try as I may, I can't think if a way out of this, except to walk as far as we can and hope we find food and water. The problem is that we'd risk running into someone else or something else. Of course, the Gamemakers might kill us where we are, given that we're not interesting enough. It's a dilemma for sure. The other question is if we'd survive a trip long enough to find anything worthwhile. After all, we already should have, but we didn't. Who says moving gives us better odds? I guess that if we haven't found anything by noon tomorrow, we should just keep walking, and try to find somewhere else to set up camp. Somewhere with food and water, hopefully. And we need to get Shine moments. I don't know how we'll do that. Ugh. I need to think about it some more, maybe ask Bec.

A few minutes later, and we still have no ideas for Shine moments, but Bec agrees that we should move if we can't find anything by tomorrow. We set out on another foraging expedition, but return empty-handed and hungry at the end of the day. We watch the sky and are somewhat surprised, even though we heard the cannon shot, to see only one face in the sky. Isaiah Lemont, District Nine. Poor kid, but one less person who could kill us. I fall asleep that night hungry and thirsty.

_Brianna 'Bri' Tribiani –16- -D11- POV_

I wake Aster up to start our day.

"I'm starving," I say. "We need food."

"Okay," he says groggily.

An hour later and we have berries and a dead bunny roasting on the fire.

"This," I say as I take a bite of berries, "is the Hunger Games high life."

Aster laughs and kisses me. He tastes like berries. "I couldn't agree more," he says. "A beautiful woman and good food. I think the rabbit's done." He pulls it off the fire and rips a cooked leg off. "Rabbit stick, my dear?"

"Why thank you," I say, taking the rabbit leg and biting into it. "What is a rabbit stick anyway?"

"It's like a drumstick," he says, "but with rabbit."  
"What's a drumstick?" I ask.

"Wha-oh!" Aster laughs. "They don't have drumsticks in Eleven, then? It's a chicken leg."

"Why do they call it that?" I ask.

"I have no idea," Aster says. "Because it's a stick, I guess. And you could use it to play a drum?"

"Why in the world would you use a chicken leg to play a drum?" I ask.

"I don't know," Aster says. "I didn't come up with the term!"

"You're right, you're right," I say. "Still, it's stupid. A chicken has nothing to do with drumming."

"Are you calling me stupid?" Aster asks playfully.

"No," I say. "I'm saying your language is stupid."

"What are you gonna do 'bout it?" Aster asks.

"Now you sound like somebody from where I live," I say. "But I'm gonna shut you up, fool."

"How you gonna do that, girly?" Aster asks.

"Like this," I say, and I kiss him.

_Aster Ochs –17- -D7- POV_

Bri and I spend the first half of our day eating and making out. Not what we should be doing, maybe, but it's fun. After noon, we head out to find a good source of water, more than the ponds we had drunk from on our foraging expedition. We find a small lake, or a big pond, and set up a small camp next to it. We find more food, another rabbit, and cook over the fire for dinner.

"Will, I think we're doing pretty well so far," I tell Bri over dinner.

"I agree," she says. "We've got food, water, fire, and we can defend ourselves. I think we're doing okay. And I've had more fun than I ever thought in the Hunger Games. Thanks in no small part to you," she winks at me.

"No problem," I say. "Hey, think anything's going to come of that crazy career and her death threats?"

"Oh, I doubt it," she says. "And if it does, we'll just kill her."

"Sounds like a plan," I say. "I sort of hope she comes. We need to be brave soon, you know."

"Right," she says. "Way to kill the mood."

"Sorry," I say. "Let me make it up to you." I kiss her.

"Thanks," she says.

"Let's not worry about it until tomorrow," I say. "For now, I'll take first watch."

"Sounds good," she says.

_Ares Moretti –18- -D2- POV_

I wake up next to Giselle. I hold told the other two not to wake her up. She slept fitfully last night, after her nightmare. I know why she had a nightmare. She had her first kill yesterday. And while Giselle is a very _fun _person, she's also innocent in so many ways. And one of them is killing. And now she's finding out that killing isn't as fun as fighting. Killing stays with you. Killing is hard, killing leaves a stain on your soul. She stirs awake. I stroke her back and her hair as she wakes up.

"Is it morning?" She asks.

"Yes, Giselle," I say.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She asks angrily, pulling her shirt over her head and sitting up.

"Because," I say, in a calming tone, "you needed to sleep."

"Says who?" She asks.

"Says me," I say. "After yesterday, you need sleep, you need rest."

"Screw you," she says and walks out of the tent. Her eyes are haunted. I know she doesn't mean it. She's just scared, she's angry, but not at me. Ah well. It doesn't matter, really. By tomorrow, she'll be dead. I pull on my shirt and walk out of the tent.

_Giselle Serpentine –16- -D2- POV_

Ares annoys me. Why is he trying to shelter me? I'm just as capable of being a combatant as I was yesterday. But as I sit, eating rations over the fire, I see images of Camelia's face flash before my eyes. Maybe Ares was right. No. He can't be. I just need to fight someone, something. But there's no one I can fight. Or, there is, but nobody I can train with. I toss the ration wrapper with more force than it needs into the fire.

"Let's go," I say. Diamond takes the lead after we pack up camp, and I notice that she's taking us towards where the girl from Eleven went, rather than where that traitor Falcon went. I pull the boys aside as Diamond walks ahead of us.

_Lustero Aldor –17- -D1- POV_

"Hey, Lustero," Giselle whispers to me. "Come over here for a hot sec."

"What is it?" I whisper back. Ares is standing on the other side of her, and we walk slowly, staying out of earshot of Diamond.

"I think Diamond is trying to get revenge on that District Eleven girl instead of going where we want to go. She might end up killing her and that boy by herself. Steal our glory or get us killed by some trap because she's blind to the danger. I think we need to watch her. I'll watch her til dinner. After dinner, Lustero, why don't you watch her until breakfast? Then, Ares, you can watch her after breakfast till lunch tomorrow. Sound good?" Giselle asks.

"Sounds good," I say.

"Sounds good," Ares says. Giselle walks ahead to catch up with Diamond.

_Diamond Knowles –18- -D1- POV_

I'm leading us towards where that Brianna b-h from Eleven is. I can't wait to slit her throat after I torture her, to see the blood spew from her, the look on her face. It'll be as close as I can get to killing Athena. I think that Giselle might be on to my plan, but it's no matter. I'll kill that Tribiani girl by myself and no one can stop me.

_Athena Rye –14- -D9- POV_

Isaiah is dead. Dead and gone. I can't believe it. Someone, the only one, who I loved. I loved someone and now he's dead. How cruel can the universe be? But I can't focus on his death, except as motivation. He died for me so that I could live. He sacrificed himself for me, I can't let that go to waste. His death, his life, they need to mean something. I set off with determination to survive. But it's already mid-day and I haven't eaten anything since morning. I try to find food but to no avail. I eventually manage to find a few berries to quell my hunger, but I'm still hungry and thirsty. But darkness has fallen, so I'll need to continue my quest in the morning. I lay down for sleep when the Anthem starts. I stand up, knowing who's face will be in the sky that night. It still doesn't help. Being prepared for tragedy doesn't make it any easier. I cry for a few minutes, before managing to stop. Then I curl up on the forest floor and fall asleep.

_Emery Colt –17- -D5- POV_

After we finish taking what we can from the camp of Athena and Isaiah – it almost feels wrong to take what little they had, but we need to if we want to survive – we head out and continue our hunting trip. Kayne shoots a deer with deadly accuracy on the way back, and we carry it back to our base, where we butcher it and eat it. We sit around the fire and talk.

"So, do you think anyone else will be gone today?" Kayne asks.

"No, I doubt it," I say. "If they were going to die, they would've already."

"I think you're right," Kayne says. "Tontu?"  
_I agree, _Tontu says. The conversation lapses into silence after that. We come up with a watch schedule, and I lay down for sleep. I think about Mia, about her smiling face and her kiss. I smile. I want to see that face again, to kiss those lips. I want to sing for her and only her. I want to be with her. I just hope I'll get the chance.

_Kayne Lytch –13- -D10- POV_

As I fall asleep –Tontu took first watch- I think about Kylie at first. But I've already thought of everything I can. Will, not everything. With Kylie, there's always more to think about. But a lot. My thoughts turn to my brother. I wonder if he's watching right now. Probably not, they don't allow them TV in prison. But then again, it would be practically the Capitol's trademark brand of cruelty to force him to watch these Games. I don't know, and it doesn't help me to think about Alix, so I turn my thoughts back to Kylie. I hope that I win so that I can see her. And I wonder if they'll let me see Alix if I win. I hope so.

_Tontu Heinburg –18- -D11- POV_

I sit and stare at the fire as the other boys sleep. I can't stop thinking about Noami. But then I realize that I can do something. So I write her a note and hold it up to the sky.

_Noami,_

_I hope that you see this, and it finds you well. I don't know what to say, but I just wanted to tell you that I can't stop thinking of you. Hope to see you again soon.  
Love, _

_Tontu_

_Silk Daisly –16- -D8- POV_

When I woke up, I immediately went and foraged some berries. By chance, I find a squirrel and kill it. That makes breakfast and half of lunch. I spend the whole day working on my trap, apart from breaks to hunt small creatures and at one point, a bird, which I managed to do fairly well. At dusk, I hear the signature _Ding _for the fourth time in the day. I really hope this one is for me.

"Silk Daisly has completed an extraordinary act of intelligence," the voice says, in what sounds like a grudging tone. Oh well. Whatever works. I go to sleep next to my much improved dead-fall trap that is now triggered by anyone on the perimeter of my camp, except for one small area, essentially making an invisible moat around my camp full and proud of what I've accomplished.

_Serena Holden –16- -D5- POV_

I wake up in the cabin. Andrew is gone and I hear sounds from outside. I'm cold. What I need is a shawl or a sweater for these cold nights. Or someone to snuggle with, I suppose. I step outside to see Val and Falcon chatting- no, that's not right, no talking was involved. I mean, they were communicating, just not with words. I guess they were chatting. I don't know, it's not important. Andrew is at a workbench a few feet away. I walk over to him.

"Hey, Andrew. What'cha working on?" I ask.

"Oh, good morning, Serena," Andrew says. "I'm working on the armor for us. Yours is almost done."

"Oh. Wow. You work quickly," I say. "That's cool. Thanks."

"No problem," he says. "You should eat. There are some rations over there," he points to a small slab of wood next to the fire. "Heat some up for breakfast."

"I will, thanks," I say. I head over to the makeshift table and grab some rations for breakfast, exchanging greetings with Val and Falcon before heading over to work on my side project. I'm not an engineer, but I'm about to become one. Funny. I always like science more than engineering, experiments and lab testing more than building things. But now, I have to do some engineering. It should be fun. I hope.

At lunchtime, after hours of trial and error, a few false starts, and a lot of broken wood, my project is finished. I decide to tell Andrew at lunch. Val and Falcon had hunted and foraged, so our lunch is berries and rabbits. Rabbits seem plentiful around here from how many they caught. Falcon says, through Val, who is getting much better at sign language, that they set up more traps, so we should have a steady supply of food. After our starter course of berries, I pull out my invention from behind my back to show to Andrew.

_Andrew Spayler –16- -D6- POV_

Serena pulls something out from behind her back.

"Look at what I made for you, Andrew," she says. I examine the object closely. It appears, at first glance, to be a bunch of sticks in an odd shape. I motion for her to give it to me, and she does, evidently waiting to see what I think of her handiwork. Looking closer, I can see that it's actually a crude leg brace, like the one I wear but made out of wood instead of metal. "It's a backup," she says when she can see that I've figured out what it is. "For if that one breaks."

"Oh. Thank you, Serena," I say. "But, uh, why did you do this?" Val shoots me a look, and then her and Serena exchange glances.

_Serena Holden –16- -D5- POV_

"But, uh, why did you do this?" Andrew asks. Val looks at him as if to say _Really?, _then looks at me. It's clear what she's trying to tell me too. _If you never tell him, he'll never figure it out. _I remember what she said the night before. _But he's completely clueless about things like love. _You know what, I should just tell him. It can't hurt me. Heck, if this didn't get me a ding, maybe telling him how I fell will.

"I did it, because, uh, because I, uh, I like you, Andrew. Like, uh, I mean, like romantically," I stumble over my words more than usual, but that's probably because I wanted to kill myself after the first few words.

_Ding. _"Serena Holden has committed an extraordinary act of love."

"Oh," Andrew says. "I'm sorry, Serena. I don't really know what to say. This is sort of new to me."

"It's alright, Andrew," I say. "Just, uh, can I kiss you? No, that's stupid. Do you feel the same way about me? Do you know? Do you, uh, I'm sorry. I- this is new to me too. I've been an outcast since I was fourteen, you know."

_Andrew Spayler –16- -D6- POV_

"I've been an outcast since I was fourteen, you know," Serena says. I consider her for a second. She's pretty, I guess. But I've never thought about romance. I don't even know what a relationship would mean, especially here. But Serena is nice and I don't want to hurt her. Especially because she could kill me. Not just because of that, also, mostly, because she's nice. I don't want to hurt her by telling her I don't feel the same way, but I don't want to lie and say I do feel the same way.

"Serena," I say. "I've… never thought about romance. With anyone, at all. Maybe if my life had been different, I would have. But I just haven't. And – you're pretty and you're nice and I like you, but, uh, I don't know what a relationship would mean. Especially here."

_Serena Holden –16- -D5- POV_

"Especially here," Andrew says. I listen. That makes sense. And I think that I still have a solution.

"How about this? You don't know what romance is, Andrew. Neither do I. Especially here. But if you're not opposed to it, I'd like us to try to figure it out together. Is that alright?" I ask. Andrew considers it for a second.

"I guess it can't hurt," he says.

"Then can I kiss you?" I ask.

"I guess it can't hurt," he smiles. "Sure, Serena." I walk over and kiss him. He's the first boy I've kissed. Like ever. I sort of hoped that it wouldn't be in the Hunger Games, but you take what you can get, I guess. I smile at him, and he smiles back at me. Vallory coughs from behind me. I sit down again.

"I think that Falcon and I will leave you two alone," Val says.

"No need," Andrew says. "I should finish up the armor now that I'm finished eating. Yours is almost done, Serena." He walks over to his workbench. I shake my head at Val and she smiles and beckons me over.

"Serena," she whispers to me, "did you notice he made yours first?"

_Andrew Spayler –16- -D6- POV_

Once I finish Serena's armor, before I even invite her over to show it to her, I hear a ding.

_Ding. "_Andrew Spayler has committed an extraordinary act of intelligence," the announcer announces.

"Hey, Serena!" I shout. "Come on over!" She comes over.

"Is it done?" She asks.

"Yeah," I say. "Here, stand right there… good. Let me put it on you." I grab the armor, a wooden top with no arms. It won't protect her arms, legs, or head, but it'll protect her abdomen and a good part of her neck, which is where most vital organs are located. It'll give her a much better chance of surviving a fight, at least. I stand on my toes to reach over her head and gently push the armor down over her head, using another hand to grab her hair and pull it up and out of the hole, to flow downwards over the armor. It occurs to me that it probably should be under her armor for combat, so you can't pull it. I just wanted to make sure it didn't get caught on the rough material because I remember that happening to my little sister's hair sometimes. The armor fits perfectly. "What do you think?" I ask.

She looks down at herself. "I think it's wonderful, Andrew. Thank you." She gives me a quick kiss. My second kiss.

"Thanks. My pleasure," I say. "Now I need to make some for Val, then some for Falcon, then me."

"Why that order?" She asks.

"You first, then Val, because you two are girl, then Falcon, because he'll be fighting more than me, than myself," I say.  
"You put me and Val first because we're female?" Serena asks.

"I want to make sure you two are more protected, yes," I say.

"Chivalry?" Serena asks.  
"Essentially," I say.

"Thanks," she says, then walks away, leaving me to my work.

_Vallory 'Val' Stensland –16- -D7- POV_

**A/N: I just realized that in the previous chapter, I used the words, Falcon said. I meant that he signed, I apologize. Please ignore this small error and continue to enjoy the story. If you are enjoying it, that is. :) **

I wake up in Falcon's arms. It's not a bad thing, I decide. I wait for him to wake up. Eventually, he stirs.

"Good morning, Falcon," I say. Falcon disentangles himself from me.

_Good morning, Val_, he signs.

"How are you?" I ask.

_I'm good. Better now that I'm with you,_ he signs. _You? _

_I'm good, _I sign. _I think I'm getting better at this. _

_You are, _he signs. _We should work more on this today_.

_Sounds good,_ I say.

After breakfast, we go out into the surrounding forest to forage for a few hours. Then we decide to hunt rabbits. We use throwing knives as daggers and head into the forest. We found a warren of rabbits and worked together to hunt them. One of us would make loud noises to distract the rabbit and make it run away. When it did, it would run right into the loving embrace of the other one's knife. After a couple more hours, we were hot, tired, hungry, bloody, and happy. It had been a good day, and Falcon is a fun guy to work with. We brought the rabbits back to camp and cooked them up. After Serena and Andrew's… interesting interactions at lunch, we took a break from food gathering to work on my sign language again. Falcon just taught me the sign for love and for I love you.

_You're doing really well, _he signs.

_Thanks, _I sign. _What's next? _

_What do you want to learn? _Falcon asks.

_How do I sign your name? _I ask.

Falcon demonstrates.

_Like this? _I try, _F-a-l-c-o-n._

_Good, _Falcon signs. _But you said F-o-l-c-o-n, not Falcon. A is this_, he shows me, _why don't you try it again? _

_Okay, like this? _I try again. _F-a-l-c-o-n._

_Good job, _he signs. _You now know every letter of the alphabet and most basic conversational words. There's still a lot to learn, but we're maybe – _he traces on my hand _one-fourth of the way there. _

_Really? _I ask.

_Yeah, _he signs. _You're doing good. Thanks for doing this for me. _

_No problem, _I sign. _ I like you_. Then, "Can I kiss you?"

_I've been waiting. _So I kiss him. My first kiss. If I die, it won't be without having kissed someone. That's a good thing.

_Ding. _"Vallory Stensland has committed an extraordinary act of love."

_I guess that learning paid off, _Falcon says.

_I guess. I did it because I do like you though, _I say.

_I know. Thanks, Val, _Falcon says. _Let me teach you another word. _He makes another sign, then writes on my hand. _Kiss. _I smile. _Can I kiss you? _

_Yes. _

Later, we continue my sign language learning. Andrew finishes my set of armor, which fits like a glove. We all chat over dinner, with me translating for Falcon so that he can finally be a part of our conversation. Falcon tells the rest of us his story, with me speaking out loud for everyone else.

"Back in District Four, I was a career. My mom's a Victor, and she told me to ally with the other careers and then kill them. She told me two things: One, always be on your guard. Two, never trust anyone. She made me promise her that I would never fall for anyone, never get attached, never have a friend. And I did, I wanted to win because it was what my brother wanted, so that's why I volunteered. That and I was chosen. Obviously, Val here made it so that things didn't quite go according to plan. You can't control who you fall in love with." I finish translating for Falcon.

"Wow, Falcon," I say. "I mean, I knew, but you gave up all that for me?"

_Yes. _

"But… we can't both win. You might have to kill me," I say.

_We can't. But I could never kill you,_ Falcon signs.

"But, that means…" I trail off.

_I know, _Falcon says.

After that, the conversation trails off for a bit, until Serena tries to flirt with Andrew, and Falcon and I have to suppress laughter at his cluelessness. We're all still chatting around the fire when the Anthem starts to play.

_Falcon Lockdust –17- -D4- POV_

The Anthem plays. A face comes up. A single one. Isaiah Lemont, from Nine. Only one death is good. But he was still young. I don't feel that bad though. It's one less threat to me and Val. Val is sad though, so I hold her as the Anthem plays again before the sky goes dark.

"We should probably get to bed," Serena says. "Need to get our beauty rest, you know." We all laugh at her joke, then head inside. We've decided that the main room doesn't need a roof, not for now at least. Maybe tomorrow I, Val, and Serena can work on it, we'll see. Today was more of a personal day, but we have a safe place to sleep with a roof over our heads and plenty of food, so it's probably okay to not have everything finished. I curl up with Val on the floor of our bedroom again. This time, I kiss her before falling asleep in her warm, muscular arms.

_Vallory 'Val' Stensland –17- -D7- POV_

As I fall asleep with Falcon on the floor of the bedroom –our bedroom, I guess – I think about him. I think I am really starting to develop feelings for him. I don't love him, but I do like him. Of course, I'm new to this, so it's hard to say.

_Serena Holden –16- -D5- POV_

After dinner, I walk into our bedroom with Andrew. I know that with him, you just have to be obvious.

"Snuggle with me, Andrew," I say. It's not a question.

"Okay," he says. He's warm as we fall asleep. This must be what it feels like to be with someone. It's nice. It's also probably the only time like this I'll ever have in my life. If I get back, no one will like me this way. But that's okay. I've had it once, and that's good enough. I don't want to hurt Andrew, but I still want to get home. We'll see how that works out.

**Isaiah: **This one got me. I feel bad for him. He was so in love with Athena that he was never going to win, but he deserved to at least be killed by the person he loved, not someone he never knew. But his sacrifice did save Athena (for now), so at least his death meant something. It's funny, he was submitted by a different person than Athena was, but his form said that he had a crush on her, but she never felt the same way, but he was also only open to romance with her. Since they were District partners, will, you know what happened. I really liked him and his character. RIP Isaiah.

_The Fallen: _

_24th: Kayra Dawnbreeze, 13F, D10. Killed by a sword through the side from Ares Moretti. _

_23rd: Camelia Lloha, 12F, D12. Killed by a sword through the heart from Giselle Serpentine. _

_22nd: Char Alfand, 14M, D12. Killed by a knife through the heart thrown by Silk Daisly._

_21st: Isaiah Lemont, 15M, D9. Sacrifice. Killed by a spear through the heart thrown by Tontu Heinburg. _

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this relatively bloodless chapter. Tomorrow may not be the same. What are your predictions now that four of our Tributes are gone? How do you feel about Isaiah's death? Do you think that Diamond's plan will succeed or that Giselle will foil her? Who do you think would win a fight between the careers? And what do you think will happen to people who didn't get a Shine moment tomorrow? **

**Also, once again, I urge everyone to stay safe during this pandemic, stay inside, follow all of your local laws and regulations. If you're looking for another SYOT to scratch your Hunger Games itch in-between updates of Shine because you have nothing to do now, I cannot recommend a better story than Hawkmaid's new SYOT, Phenomenon. It's a great story by a great person, with great writing and characters. Also, submissions are still open, so go check it out, you won't be disappointed! **

**-JStar14H**


	27. Day 3, The bloody one

**Shine**

**Chapter 27**

**Day Three**

**Warning: This chapter contains depictions of violence and death because it's the Hunger Games. I also do not own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does. Now, on to the story.**

**A/N: Many Tributes will die today. Prepare yourself. **

**The Capitol**

_Peter Mallard –36- -Capitol Resident- -Head Gamemaker- POV_

"We are planning to kill the pair from Three, the ones from One and Two, the girls from Four and Six, the girl from Nine, the boy from Five, the girl from Eleven and the boy from Seven," one of my assistants tells me.

"The ones from One and Two will kill each other today, and we'll let whichever one wins live," I say. My assistant nods. "Kill the pair from Three unless they do something, but we all know that's not going to happen. The boy from Five has been working on something, he might live. The ones from Eleven and Seven might die already, but you can kill them if they don't. But killing the girls from Four and Six might be a problem. Snow wants to kill them… in another manner. The girl from Four… she asked out that other girl, right?" The assistant nods again. "Good. Tell her that that counts for her."

"And what of the girl from Six, Sir?" The assistant asks.

"Give her a challenge to prove herself. And if you must kill her… make sure the one from eight doesn't get caught up in it somehow," I say.

"Yes, Sir," the assistant says. He walks out. Balancing Snow's demands with the card has been hard this year, but I think I did a well enough job of it.

_Diamond Knowles POV  
_

We had set up camp last night, not too far from where I know that Tribiani girl has to be. So, during my watch, in the early morning, I sneak out of the camp. After only a few minutes of walking, I see a fire burning. Half an hour later, and I'm within visual range of the camp. I see the Tribiani girl sitting by the fire, with her back to me. _Yes. _Her ally is asleep. I walk quietly, sneaking up behind her. I'm good at sneaking, and she's almost asleep. I put my hand over her mouth and pull her up. She tries to scream but can't. She kicks and squirms, but she's not going to get free of me. I carry her far enough away that her screams won't be heard and throw her on the ground.

_Bri Tribiani POV_

I should have woken Aster up. I should have. I knew I was getting sleepy, but what were the odds that someone would actually come? Pretty high, apparently. I was just sitting by the fire when somebody put their hand over my mouth and pulled me up. I tried to kick at my attacker, to bite them, but it didn't work, and soon I was far away from my camp. She – I can see her face now, it's the girl from One. She grabs her knife and tears a piece of fabric off of the arm of her shirt, shoving it in my mouth. I see that she prepared well for this, as she grabs a piece of rope to tie me down with. I try to scramble to my feet, but she throws a dagger at me, landing in my stomach and incapacitating me from the pain. She grabs the rope again, from where she had dropped it on the floor. I'm in great pain, but I scramble backward. I reach down to my stomach and grab the dagger. She looks up at me.

"You won't just die, will you?" She asks, almost screaming her words.

I don't bother to respond. I just grab the dagger, pulling it out of my stomach to another round of pain.

"Fine then. Have it your way," she says. Before I can act, she pulls another dagger out of her pack and throws it at me. It lands square in my chest, and I drop my dagger. I hear a cannon shot in the distance before I drift off.

_Diamond Knowles POV_

She won't die! I had this all planned out. I would torture her. She would scream, and it would be beautiful. I would shout at the cameras, telling that Athena b-h that it's what she deserves. Then I would go kill that boy and kill all the other careers, and then I'd be one giant step closer to winning. I would see her blood on the forest floor, she would scream, I would love it. Her blood would blend with her hair. But she wouldn't just die. She had to fight back. And now she's dead, without me being able to torture her. She forced me to kill her. And I'm not satisfied. It's not nearly as satisfying to see her dead as I thought it would be. It's because I didn't get to torture her. That's why. That's why. But as I stare at her body, at the pools blood below her, I start to cry. I'm not happy because she's not Athena. She's not Athena. Killing this poor girl from Eleven doesn't kill Athena. And even if that b-h was dead, it wouldn't bring Topaz back. Killing anyone doesn't bring anyone else back. If I was in Athena's position, I would have done the same thing. She didn't do anything wrong. But I did. I killed this poor girl who never did anything to me. I stalked her and killed her, and I wanted to torture her. And no amount of torture or death would bring back Topaz. I'm a horrible person. And I know what I need to do. I start to head back to Bri's camp as the hovercraft comes to take her body. My vision is cloudy from tears, but I know what I'm going to do.

_Lustero Aldor POV_

Wow. Diamond just killed that girl. Giselle was right to have me monitor her. Now she must be going back to kill the boy – wait, is she crying? I need to get the others. I run back to our camp.

"Ares! Giselle!" I shout as I enter camp. "Wake up, come with me!" They emerge from their tent.

"Diamond?" Giselle asks.

"Yeah," I say. "Let's go." I lead them back to what used to be Bri and Aster's camp but is now just Aster's camp. We watch as Diamond walks into the camp.

_Aster Ochs POV_

The cannon shot woke me up. I scoured the camp for Bri, but she was gone. I began to fear the worst when I saw movement at the edge of the camp. The girl from One walks into the camp, with her hands up. I grab my ax and heft it at her.

"Aster," she says. "I'm not here to hurt you." Is she… crying?

"Where's Bri?" I ask. "What did you do with her?"

"She's dead," she says. "I'm sorry. I killed her."

"Why shouldn't I kill you?" I ask.

"You should," she says. "But not yet."

"Is this a trap?" I ask.

"No," she says. She slowly takes off her backpack and throws it on the ground at my feet. I grab it and rifle through it. She has rope and two daggers in the bag. "I'm unarmed," she says. "Just let me – let me talk, okay? Then kill me." She walks towards me.

"Don't get closer," I say. She stops. "Fine. Talk. I'm listening." I don't have time to process that Bri is dead. This is a potentially dangerous situation.

"I… I killed her. But it wasn't how I imagined. She fought back, and I didn't get to torture her like I imagined. But after I killed her, I realized something. I wanted to kill her in revenge for Athena killing Topaz last year. But I realized that killing her doesn't kill Athena. And that even if I killed Athena, it wouldn't bring back Topaz. And that more death isn't the answer. It never is. I'm a horrible person. My whole plan was to kill her, then you, then all the other careers. To kill so many people… it's wrong."

"You'll have no argument from me here," I say. "Why are you here? To tell me that you got over your compassionate side and you'll kill me anyway?"

"No," she says. "To tell you that you can kill me. I want you to kill me. I don't deserve to live." She walks closer to me and falls to her knees, with her hands still up.

"You're not going to get an argument from me," I say. "So if you're trying to get sympathy for yourself, if you want me to give you mercy, I won't."

"I don't want mercy," she says. "I want to die. And I know you and Brianna were together, so you should be the one to kill me."

"I'm happy to," I say, and raise my ax.

"Wait!" She shouts. "Please, don't kill me with an ax. Use one of those daggers, slit my throat."

"Whatever," I say, but I drop the ax and grab one of the daggers from her bag. I look at her, on her knees with her hands behind her head in front of me. "Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yes," she says.

"Okay then," I say. "For what it's worth, you did the right thing." I take the dagger and slice her throat in one swift motion. She falls forward towards me, and I push her backward onto the ground.

_Diamond Knowles POV_

Aster runs my dagger (or really Giselle's, I had stolen all of their daggers) across my throat. I feel a hot pain across my neck, and he pushes me backward onto the ground behind me. I feel cleansed, somewhat cleansed of my wrongdoings.

_Giselle Serpentine POV_

I look at Ares after witnessing Diamond's sacrifice.

"Time to go kill the target?" I ask Ares.

"Definitely. Time to execute," he says. Our words mean two things. One, what Lustero also knows. Time to go and kill that Aster boy. And two, time to kill Lustero and then each other. After all, soon we'll start feeling the effects of our trackers. So it's time to kill everyone.

"Let's go then," I say. We run into the camp. Aster is surprised, that's for sure. I take the lead, swinging my sword at him.

_Aster Ochs POV_

Three careers run into camp. Diamond's former allies, I guess. The girl swings her sword at me. I raise the dagger to block her strike, and she knocks it out of my hand. This fight is over before it even began. Or maybe not. I start to drop down to my knees, but her sword, meant to stab my heart, catches me through the neck. She pulls it to one side, and I feel a sharp pain.

_Giselle Serpentine POV_

The boy is dead. My sword, meant for his chest, stabbed him through the neck, releasing a spurt of blood. Now, after pulling it to the side, his head hangs off one side sickeningly. I kick the corpse to the ground and hear a cannon fire. Now for Lustero. Ares is already ahead of me though. His sword clashes with Lustero's. To Lustero's credit, he doesn't look surprised, already parrying the strike and preparing to counter-attack.

_Ares Moretti POV  
_

Giselle easily dispatched the pathetic boy from Seven. Now it's time to deal with Lustero. I turn in my tracks and strike at him. He parries my strike and counters me. I parry him. This could go either way. If not for Giselle. Lustero gasps as Giselle's sword runs through his ribcage. He drops his sword and I stab mine through his heart. Another cannon fires. Giselle and I take out our swords from him and look at each other.

"Will?" I ask.

"I need to kill you," she says. "And you need to kill me. A fair fight?"

"If by fair you mean unfair, then yes," I say.

"Sure," she says. "No weapons?"

"No weapons," I say. We both drop our swords to the ground.

_Ding. Ding. "_Giselle Serpentine and Ares Moretti have committed extraordinary acts of love and bravery. Have fun._"_

"Will," I say, "at least whoever wins won't have to worry about dying."  
"That's definitely a plus," Giselle says. "Start on 3."

"Sure," I say.

"3. 2. 1," Giselle says. "Go."

_Giselle Serpentine POV_

"Go," I say. I race forward and under Ares and kick him in the crotch. He reels back and I kick him in the chest. He falls backward to the ground. I walk next to him and kick him in the ribs. I step on his neck with my foot. "I learned how to defeat you from all of our fights. Good job though. You were a fun person. A nice person. Anything you want to say?"

"G-o-od j… ob," he chokes out. I push down on his throat. It almost feels unsatisfying. Until his hand reaches out and grabs my leg. He pulls me down and rolls on top of me, trying to choke me. I reach my hands up to choke his throat. It all comes down to who will pass out first. But I have an advantage because he was already starved for air.

_Ares Moretti POV_

Giselle learned, maybe too much. I should never have agreed to fight her without weapons, but my pride got the best of me. I could have run her through with my sword easily. But my pride got the best of me. Grabbing her leg was grasping at a straw. She's still choking me, and I've almost passed out. I feel froth coming to my lips as my vision tunnels onto her pretty face. The last thing I see is one of her hazel eyes staring right at me.

_Giselle Serpentine –16- -D2- POV_

Ares's cannon fires. His body went limp several seconds ago, but I kept squeezing until the cannon went off. Can't have him waking up. I push his body off of me. The look in his eyes mirrors that in Camelia's, Aster's, and Lustero's. And as I walk back to camp, I can't get the images of their faces out of my head.

_Thia Zollis –16- -D4- POV_

I wake up to Harper screaming. I look over to see – what exactly is that? It looks like – no. It can't be. I blink to clear my vision. No, it is. It's a giant spider. What in the heck is going on – Gamemakers. I try to move to grab my bow, but I can't. Crap.

_Harper Satin POV  
_

Why did I have to be on watch when the giant spider came? And why aren't the other two waking up? Is this my punishment for not being brave or whatever? But I was supposed to have until the end of today! Either way, the giant spider came up to the camp right in front of me, so I grabbed my knives and threw one at it. Apparently, the thing moves fast. It tackled me almost immediately. Now I'm stabbing it from the bottom. Luckily, it seems to have a problem eating me, which is good. I stab it repeatedly. I scream, trying to wake the other two up. Suddenly, my knife pierces through the skin of the spider, causing blood to squirt all over me. I push the knife up, and the spider screams, before falling onto me. As I try to extract myself from the dead spider, I hear a ding.

_Ding. _"Harper Satin has committed an extraordinary act of bravery."

_Peter Mallard –36- -Capitol Resident- -Head Gamemaker- POV_

As I stand in the ring in the center of the Arena Control Facility or ACF, I allow myself a brief smile. I may not like the girl from six, but she did well against the spider mutt. Henry, we call him. We hadn't used any of the spiders since the 55th Games, and I wanted to get Henry, one of the last ones, out of storage to make space for a new breed of mutt. I do love what our bio-engineers create.

"Good job, ladies, and gentlemen," I smile. "Now get ready to see how our friends from three hold up."

A chorus of "Yes, Sir"s resounds from around the room.

_Thia Zollis –16- -D4- POV  
_

I'm finally let up after Harper defeats the giant spider, only to hear another ding.

_Ding. _"Thia Zollis committed an extraordinary act of love on Day One. Congratulations, Thia."

Will, okay. I'm not going to complain about my life being spared.

"You alright, Harper?" I ask.

"Just fine," she says. "A little help her, though?"

"Oh, of course!" I shout and run over to help her get free of the spider. "Rhylee?" I ask.

"Coming!" She shouts. When we get the spider off of Harper, she's covered in blood, that I'm pretty sure is the wrong color for a spider, but that's probably because it's genetically engineered.

"I'm wondering," Harper gasps, standing up, "if I should stop washing this shirt!" We all laugh at that for some reason. Nervous energy burning off, I guess.

"Breakfast?" I ask, once our laughter has died down.

"Sounds good," Harper says.

We eat our breakfast and try to decide what to do for the rest of the day.

"We have food," I say.

"We have water," Harper says.

"And we have enough shelter," Rhylee says.

"I guess we just wait, then," I say.

"For what?" Harper asks.

"For someone to attack us, I guess," I say. "We could try to build something if you want."

"That's crazy," Harper says. "What could we build in the time we have?"

"Fair point," I say. And so our day is relaxing until lunchtime.

_Harper Satin –16- -D6- POV_

At lunchtime, we realize that we only have enough food to last for the rest of the day, most likely. So we decide to head out hunting again. Thia ends up killing another rabbit, and I and Rhylee find some berries in the nearby bushes.

_Rhylee Kaski –16- -D8- POV_

Today was uneventful, and I can't help but wonder if that's a good thing or not. Sure, none of us died today, and apart from the giant spider, there were no real threats. We mostly found food and talked all day. But part of me wonders about what will happen tomorrow. As we eat dinner over the fire, the Anthem comes on, and faces show in the sky.

_Becquerel 'Bec' Grey –15- -D3- POV_

I wake up on the morning of the third day to an itch in my arm. This must be what the Capitol talked about, the pain from the trackers. I start to get up to look for food, but I realize that it would be pointless to get up, as Clear is still asleep. I think we both fell asleep, forgetting about watches last night because we're both so hungry. But I can't leave Clear alone. Suddenly, she jerks upright, screaming.

"What is it?" I ask, scrambling over to her and holding her in my arms. She stops shaking and breathes heavily before answering.

"Just… a sudden pain in my arm, that's all," she says. "It really hurt though."

"It's the Gamemakers," I say. "It's our trackers." I direct my words up at the sky. "And it's unfair! We haven't even been given a chance to prove ourselves!"

Thirty minutes later, and Clear shouts out in pain again as we try to find anything to eat nearby. I also feel a stabbing pain in my arm.

"You good, Clear?" I ask when it's passed.

"I'm fine," she says. Then I hear something else.

"You hear that?" I ask.

"Yeah," she says.

"Get back to the fire," I say, and I run back to the fire too, grabbing my spear. Clear shows up a few seconds after me. "Get behind me," I say as I hear the sound again. It's a growl. A wolf's growl. Clear does, without hesitation. "Grab your dagger," I say, and she does.

"I'm scared, Bec," she says.

"We'll be fine, Clear," I say. "Just stay behind me." I see the wolves emerging from the forest around us, in a half-circle around me. Their eyes glow unnaturally as they study me, making slow, careful moves forward on their four paws. Their eyes are green, their fur a light gray. One wolf bares its teeth, revealing them to be unnaturally sharp and pointed. It growls at me again and steps forward. I raise my spear at it. It lets out a small bark and charges forward. The other wolves follow behind it, clearly content to let it get the first kill. There are three wolves in total, that I can see. As the wolf nears me, it braces its haunches to launch itself into the air. Its plan is to jump on me and rip me apart. If it does that, not only will I die, but it will throw me on top of Clear, pinning her helplessly under me. When the wolf jumps, I ready my spear. As the wolf nears me, I thrust my spear outward, catching it in the chest. Blood spurts from the wound and the wolf lets out a whimper. I push the spear forward, driving it through the wolf, before pulling it back out and letting the carcass lie on the ground in front of me. The second wolf growls and charges. It attacks smarter than the other wolf, crouching and coming at my legs, planning to rip me apart from the bottom. I stab my spear through its neck, and its blood spurts upward, blinding me until I wipe my eyes, clearing the blood from them. The second wolf lies dead at my feet. The third wolf is apparently not stupid, as it runs off after seeing its companions die. I find it odd that the Gamemakers would have it do that, but I'm not going to complain. As the wolf runs off into the forest, I hear the signature _ding. _

_Ding. _"Becquerel 'Bec' Grey has committed an extraordinary act of bravery."

"You good, Clear?" I ask. I hear no response, so I turn around to see Clear holding her head in her hands, her dagger on the ground. She's crying silently into her hands. "Clear?" I ask, pulling her hands away from her face and hugging her tightly. "It's alright, Clear, it's alright. We're okay. You're going to be okay." I rub her back gently, something I've never really done. She pulls away from me forcefully and rubs tears away from her eyes angrily.

"Don't you see, Bec? That was our chance. You asked for it, a chance to prove ourselves. That was it. And you did, you proved yourself worthy. You proved that you deserved to live. And what about me? I proved that I don't deserve to live, that I'm a coward who will just hide when faced with danger," Clear says.

"That's not true, Clear," I say.

"You know it is," she says. "And I'm going to die."

"No, you're not," I say.  
"Yes, I am," she says.

_Clear Palatino –12- -D3- POV_

And for the next few hours, it seems that I'm right. It's easy to measure time with the Gamemaker implant giving me increasing levels of pain every half hour. Bec tries to find food for us, as we're both still hungry but decides to spend his time with me once the pain becomes so bad that I almost pass out. Clearly the Gamemakers had no intention of making it fair after you passed the two-day mark. Your implant might give you so much pain it was impossible to do anything that qualified to get it to stop. Or it might be a minor annoyance, like Bec's. Either way, it's not fair, and they like it that way. By noon, I'm writhing in pain for ten minutes from every shock. Bec is trying his best to comfort me, but there's not much he can do. Or so I think. In my twenty minutes of clarity, I see him stand up, drop his spear, and look up at the sky.

"Hey!" He shouts. "Are you listening? I have something I want to do."

A ding answers him.

"Great," he says. "I… Can I transfer my Shine moment to Clear?"

_Peter Mallard –36- -Capitol Resident- -Head Gamemaker- POV_

"Sir, the boy from Three just asked if he could transfer his moment to his sister," a tech from the circle of desks tells me.

"Yes, I heard. Put it on the main screen, will you?" I ask distractedly. Should I allow this? That is a good question. You know what, I think I will. With one caveat, of course. "Transfer control of that boy's tracker to my station," I say to no one in particular, sitting down in my chair.

"Yes, Sir," someone says from across the room, and I have control of the boy's tracker.

"And patch me through to that area of the Arena," I say.

"Yes, Sir."

_Bec Grey POV_

"Becquerel. This is the Head Gamemaker," a voice comes from all around me after I've made my request. Clear is silent, but she looks at me like I'm crazy. Because I am, I guess. I know I'm going to die if they say yes. But I can't just sit by and let Clear die. So that's alright. Because if I die, she lives, and she's more important. She's younger and sweeter and better. So I'm going to die. I'm terrified, but I'll do what needs to be done. Especially because I doubt I have a choice now. "We have carefully considered your request-" in thirty seconds, apparently "-and we will let you transfer your moment to your sister if you wish. Before you make the request, you should be aware that we will kill you now if you decide to do so. Do you wish to proceed?"

I look down at Clear. "Bec, no-" she starts to say, but I speak over her.

"Yes. Proceed," I say. I hear a ding.

_Ding. _"Becquerel Grey has committed an outstanding act of bravery and love for his willingness to put his sister's life above his own. This bravery will be transferred to Clear Palatino, per his request." I feel an intense pain starting in my arm and radiating outward. I scream.

_Clear Palatino –12- -D3- POV_

I instantly feel reinvigorated. It's as if the Capitol had been dulling my senses, slowing my thoughts. Which they probably were. But Bec on the other hand – as soon as the announcement finished, he started to scream. His arm is starting to glow. As he screams and writhes, the glow spreads to his whole body. He falls to his knees, still screaming. I have to look away. The look in his eyes isn't Bec. It's an animal pain, that's how bad the pain is. I cover my eyes with my hands. Eventually, the screaming stops and I look back up. Where Bec used to be, a charred corpse lies. He's little more than a skeleton. Looking at the eye sockets covered in charred brown flesh is too much for me and I turn around, vomiting on the ground opposite his corpse. A cannon fires and I hear the hovercraft coming in the background. After the hovercraft leaves, I wipe my mouth and spit disgustedly. I turn around, still tasting vomit in my mouth, to the spot where Bec's body was. It's gone now. I hear another ding. This time, no announcement follows. A small box floats down on a parachute. When it gets to the ground, I tear it open. Inside is a small bar of food and a flask of water. I quickly tear open the bar pack and eat half of it before I can't eat anymore –what's in this – before noticing the note inside. I grab it and read it as I take a small sip of the water.

_Clear,_

_You need to walk – as far as you can._

No signature. They probably figured I wouldn't know their name anyway. Just a short note, but it can still be useful. I quickly grab my bag, stuff ration bar and water pack in it, and grab my dagger. I won't need the primitive, blood-stained spear. I doubt I could even use it. I start walking in a random direction. I walk until I find a river to set up camp next to. I greedily drink some of the water and eat another few bites of food before the Anthem comes up in the sky.

_Serena Holden –16- -D5- POV_

Today – for the Hunger Games- is fairly uneventful. After breakfast, I help –or hover over uselessly, depending on who you ask – Andrew with the remaining two pieces of armor until Val suggests that my help might be more appreciated helping her and Falcon roof the main room of the cabin. And so I do that for most of the day until lunch, by which time the roof is completed. Then I sit around twiddling my thumbs until dinner, where I manage to coax another kiss out of Andrew. Shortly after, Falcon's armor is completed (Val's was done around midday.), and then it's time for watching the Anthem and bed. I have to admit that even though I never know when a giant wolf is going to come out of the forest and eat me alive, I could get used to this. Gradually trying to teach Andrew what being a couple is all about, talking and working with Val and Falcon. If I had a few months, I could probably do more than just snuggle with Andrew, although it would take a few months. What's bad is that with every day we spend here playing house, I grow more and more attached to these people – Andrew especially. And the less I'm okay with the idea of killing all of them or letting all of them die to win the Games.

_Andrew Spayler –16- -D6- POV_

"It really fits!" Val says.

"Of course," I say, as I step back to admire my handiwork. "Like a glove. Like it?"

"It's awesome. Thank you, Andrew," she says. She gives me a hug and walks away. Later in the day, Falcon is less obvious about his appreciation.

"He says, 'Thanks, Andrew,'," Val says. "And that he's not going to hug you." I laugh at her joke.

"Good to know," I say. "Will, sorry I kept you up. You two can head to bed now, I just wanted to make sure that it fits tonight since I was almost done with it."

"He says, 'Of course. I would have done the same thing. Thanks again, Andrew," Val says.  
"No problem," I say.

Later that day, after Serena has fallen asleep, I consider what's going on. I've found someone who likes me. Romantically. That's weird, and a new feeling. And I think I might be getting attached to her. I don't know what this means for winning, but then again, I never had very good odds. Did I?

_Falcon Lockdust –17- -D4- POV_

_You're getting really good at this. You're pretty much fluent by now, _I tell Val after lunch.

_Thanks, _she says. _What did you think of doing the roof today?_

_It wasn't hard,_ I say. _I'm amazed that we haven't had to fight anyone yet._

_Me too, _she says. _Let's hope it stays that way for a while. _

_Let's hope so. I wonder how many by the end of the day. _

_We'll see, _she says.

_Vallory 'Val' Stensland –17- -D7- POV_

And see we did. First the girl from Eleven, Brianna. Then the girl from One. Then the boy from Seven, Aster. The boy from my District. I didn't really know him, but I still feel bad for him. And now all of District Seven will be rooting for me. Yay. Then the boy from One. Scratch District One for winners then. It's interesting to think that there are whole districts for whom this whole competition is nothing but an academic exercise for already. Seven is not one of them, luckily. Of course, I wouldn't really be around to know if it was. Heh. Then the boy from Two, but not the girl. So she must have won the career fight. I think about asking Falcon if he's happy he's not with them, but then I'm distracted by the next face in the sky. Probably best not to ask anyway. The boy from three, Becquerel. I guess that's what happens when you 'transfer' your act of bravery, which I didn't realize we could do. Good thing I don't need to. Nor does anyone else here. The last face is-

_Athena Rye –14- -D9- POV_

I wake up to a stabbing pain in my arm. _Crap. _I haven't been brave or whatever. And I have less than twenty-four hours to do it, although I doubt that they'll actually give me that long. I get up and start to look for food as I consider how to do something brave or whatever. But I just don't know, and the pain every half hour isn't helping. Halfway through the day, after managing to scrounge up some more berries, I hear a sound from behind me. I grab one of my knives and turn around. I put my back up against a tree trunk. I see bright blue eyes staring at me from the trees around me. Just one set. They're not human, I can tell that. Those eyes are scary, but whatever it is, there's only one of them. I get the knife ready to throw and – the creature charges at me. I freeze for a second, taking the creature in. At first glance, it looks like a wolf. It has brown fur and those piercing blue eyes (which I now think might be computerized). Those aren't the scariest features about it. It's maybe one and a half times the size of a normal wolf, with giant sharp claws and two rows of sharp teeth. I bring my knife to bear and – again, the creature surprises me. Its mouth opens and a spurt of flame bursts out. _Crap. _I'm temporarily blinded, and I throw my knife wildly, in what I think is the direction of the mutt. Either it doesn't land, or it doesn't do enough damage, because a second later I feel paws on me, claws ripping my skin, and as my eyes adjust, the last thing I see is the things piercing blue eyes. I hear a scream – most likely my own – and a cannon shot.

_Vallory 'Val' Stensland –17- -D7- POV_

The last face is the girl from Nine. The boy was yesterday, today it's her. I feel bad for her too. But then the Anthem is done, and it's time to go to bed. I snuggle with Falcon as I wonder about what tomorrow holds. And what my ever-increasing feelings for him mean for my survival.

_Silk Daisly –16- -D8- POV_

I wake up on the morning of the third day. What to do today? I decide to try to find some more food, some big game. Unfortunately, not only do I not find anything to eat besides berries and small game, but I also lose track of where my base is and am forced to set up camp in a random part of the woods. I'm annoyed at myself for letting myself get lost, but it is what it is, I guess. At least I'm not one of the ones who's dead because I wasn't brave or smart enough. I counted seven cannons today, so now only thirteen Tributes remain. If one more person dies, I'll be in the top half. Of course, the only place that matters is first. I see the faces up in the sky, and while I do feel bad for them, I'm happy I'm not up there. And then I fall asleep, with a full stomach and a warm body in a new spot of the woods.

_Giselle Serpentine –16- -D2- POV_

I packed up what I needed and could carry from our camp then set off in a direction that I think should bring me some kills the soonest – the direction I had seen three Tributes run away from the Cornucopia in. That night I eat well before I go to sleep next to a small fire. The faces of the people I've killed lit the sky, and now, as I try to sleep, I can't get their faces out of my head. Their dead eyes looking at me. In my dreams tonight, they're not alive and killing me anymore, anyone who could hurt me is already dead. Now they come towards me as their dead selves, eyes not seeing, not hearing anything except my screams as they rip to my shreds. Before every attack, the ask why. "Why Giselle? Why did you kill us? You could have let us live. It's all your fault, Giselle. Why?" And when I can't explain to their satisfaction, they attack me, ripping me to pieces. And in the dreams, I can't fight back. I can't do anything except watch as they tear me apart and consume pieces of my dead body. And then, when one is done, they put me back together and start the process all over again for another one. I wake up screaming again that night, except that this time, there's no Ares to comfort me.

_Emery Colt –17- -D5- POV_

Today was uneventful for us. Not so much for the seven people who died, I guess, but personally, I didn't do much. We got up, ate, and – oh that's right. I _did _almost die. I felt a sharp pain in my arm during breakfast. Kayne and Tontu looked at me when I winced, worried.  
"It's my tracker," I explain. "No Shine moment yet. Which reminds me," I go over to the bushes and rustle out the project I've been working on. "Tontu, I know that this can never rival what Noami made you, but I made you a little notebook." I hold the book out to him. It's simply dried reeds flattened out to make pages with holes I poked in them with an arrow through which more reeds run as binding, but I spent the better part of the past two days working on it. Tontu takes it and flips through it. Then he pulls out his pencil and writes something.

_Thank you_.

"No problem," I say. "Happy to help."

_Ding. _"Emery Colt has committed an extraordinary act of love."

"Awesome," I say. "But I don't love you. Not like that. Like a friend, I guess."

_Thanks. You too._ Tontu writes.

_Tontu Heinburg –18- -D11- POV_

I spent most of the third day testing how well Emery's new notebook worked. Then I wrote another note.

_Noami,_

_I think I'm going to use Emery's from now on. This is because if I die… I'm going to write another note to you on the pages I keep free in this book. I want you to get it, I don't want to have to erase it to talk. So I'll use this for now. I hope that my note gets to you. I love you, Noami._

_Love, _

_Tontu_

And I do write her another note, one I hope she'll never have to see.

_Kayne Lytch –13- -D10- POV_

After Emery gave Tontu his notebook – which is pretty cool of him – we went out for a quick hunt. I shot a deer with my bow, which I'm pretty proud of. We had venison for lunch and dinner. Tontu spent most of the day writing in his notebook, and I heard Emery humming for most of the day. At the end of the day, the Anthem comes on.

Once it finishes, I say, "That's that girl we couldn't kill. The girl from nine. Athena."

"Yeah," Emery says. "It's sad that she's dead, but..." he leaves the rest unsaid. It means we don't have to kill her, and she can't kill us. And with those sobering thoughts, I and Tontu try to fall asleep.

_Peter Mallard –36- -Capitol Resident- -Head Gamemaker- POV_

"The test worked beautifully, Sir. She was ripped apart and the cameras got every moment of it," the young Gamemaker says, holding up a tablet with footage from the attack in mention.

"Thank you," I say. "Tell Mr. and Mrs. Presley that I'm very proud of them and their work. And tomorrow morning, right in our prime viewing time, set as many of them as we can without making it look rigged on the target."

"Yes, Sir," the Gamemaker says, leaving my office. I sigh heavily as I pull up the hologram of the target. A pretty little girl. Why did she have to cause so much trouble back home?

_Somewhere in the Arena, a trapdoor opens, and a cage is pushed up through a tube. The door opens automatically and the cargo is released. The wolves scan the area around them with their blue eyes, although there isn't truly a need for it, as they are being fed detailed data about where they are in relation to their target and everything in between from the sensors lining the Arena. They set off at a slow walk towards their intended destination. They only need to be there by around nine tomorrow. Almost ten hours. The pack of five trots slowly through the woods, avoiding contact with anything that could prevent them from getting to the target._

**A/N: So many dead Tribute notes today, it's a little sad. Let's go.**

**Bri: **I do feel bad for her. She was just the target of Diamond's misguided anger, and she paid with her life for it. Then again, she had no illusions about her odds, and she's happy that she enjoyed her last few days as much as she did. At least her spunk saved her from a more painful death than what she got. RIP Bri.

**Diamond: **I don't feel that bad for her. She was misguided from the very beginning, believing that killing Athena would somehow bring back Topaz. I'm all for revenge, but in this case, Athena did nothing wrong. She simply did what needed to be done to save her own life. At least Diamond finally realized this and repented before she died. RIP Diamond.

**Aster: **Poor Aster. He was an interesting guy with an interesting backstory. (He's bi, which I'm pretty sure never came up because of his relationship with Bri. Just an interesting fact about his character.) I wish he could have gone further, but sadly his relationship with Bri doomed him. At least he got to be happy with someone like him before he died. RIP Aster.

**Lustero: **Lustero was a fairly normal career. He didn't want to cause that much pain to people, which was nice. Unfortunately, with the other careers, I felt like he just faded into the background. And with Diamond dead and Giselle and Ares working together, he never stood a chance. RIP Lustero.

**Ares: **It was always a toss-up if Ares or Giselle would win their inevitable fight, but I sort figured it would be Giselle, considering that she managed to win most of the time. She's also just faster and more maneuverable. Ares was a fun character to write, he really was. He may have been a bad guy, but he was unapologetic about that. I liked that we got to see all sides of Ares in his relationship with Giselle. At least he got to spend his last days with someone like him, and someone nicer than Selene. :) (Which the submitter asked for, I understand and hope I satisfied.) RIP Ares.

**Bec: **He was never going to win if we're honest about it. He would have always let Clear win, that's just the kind of guy he is. The only way he could have won was if somehow Clear died and he didn't, but if he could prevent it, that would never happen, and if he couldn't, he would hate himself for the rest of his life. He didn't have particularly happy last days, but he did give his life for someone he loved. He's a good guy at the core of things. RIP Bec.

**Athena: **I really feel bad for her. I actually really like her and her character, and in another Games, she could have gone far. If the requirement of a Shine moment wasn't there, she could have been a winner. Sadly, it was, and she wasn't. The Capitol also needed someone to test their new mutt on and figured that if she lived it would give her a Shine moment. I really liked her, especially her relationship with Isaiah. RIP Athena.

_The Fallen: _

_24th: Kayra Dawnbreeze, 13F, D10. Killed by a sword through the side from Ares Moretti. _

_23rd: Camelia Lloha, 12F, D12. Killed by a sword through the heart from Giselle Serpentine. _

_22nd: Char Alfand, 14M, D12. Killed by a knife through the heart thrown by Silk Daisly._

_21st: Isaiah Lemont, 15M, D9. Sacrifice. Killed by a spear through the heart thrown by Tontu Heinburg._

_20th: Brianna 'Bri' Tribiani, 16F, D11. Killed by knives through her heart and stomach thrown by Diamond Knowles. _

_19th: Diamond Knowles, 18F, D1. Mercy Kill. Killed by having her throat slit by Aster Ochs. _

_18th: Aster Ochs, 16M, D7. Killed by a partial beheading by Giselle Serpentine. _

_17th: Lustero Aldor, 17M, D1. Killed by swords through the side and heart by Giselle Serpentine and Ares Moretti. _

_16th: Ares Moretti, 18M, D2. Killed by choking by Giselle Serpentine._

_15th: Becquerel 'Bec' Grey, 15M, D3. Sacrifice. Killed by tracker after transferring his Shine moment to his step-sister, Clear Palatino. Killed by the Capitol._

_14th: Athena Rye, 14F, D9. Killed by being ripped apart by a Capitol mutt. Killed by the Capitol._

**A/N: And that's a wrap on Day Three. This has been the bloodiest day so far. I hope that your favorite Tribute isn't dead, but if they are… it is the Hunger Games. So, what do you think will happen next? Do you think Clear will be able to make the most of Bec's sacrifice, or will she die like so many others? Will Giselle overcome her trauma or will it overcome her? Who do you think will win? Let me know, I'm curious how many of you are right. ;) **


	28. Day Four

**Shine**

**Chapter 28**

**Day Four**

**Warning: This chapter contains descriptions of violence and death. I do not own the Hunger Games, the idea of brutally slaughtering children as punishment for long-ago crimes is all Suzanne Collins. **

**A/N: Today three more Tributes will die. The Games were blissfully peaceful for a long time. That all changes the fewer Tributes you have… **

_Peter Mallard –36- -Capitol Resident- -Head Gamemaker- POV_

"We're ready to launch the attack, Sir. We have several cameras focused on them, people are watching them eat breakfast."

I pause for a second. I feel bad for this girl, and for the two with her. They didn- no. They are scum. Inferior. I may be getting weak, and I can't allow that. She does deserve this. "Go. Kill them."

"Yes, Sir."

_Rhylee Kaski POV_

I had just awoken Thia and Harper for breakfast when we heard the growls.

"Crap. I guess the Capitol can't leave us alone forever," I say. "Thia, grab your bow. Harper, grab your knives. Stand back to back."

"What?" Thia asks while grabbing her bow and doing as I say.

"Wolves," I say. "Mutts, most likely. I hear growling."

"I didn't hear-" Thia is cut off by a much louder growl. "Oh," she says.

"They'll attack any second," I say, "so when you see one, shoot it."

"Roger that," she says. The wolves advance on us. There are five of them. Two are clearly targeting me, another two are targeting Thia, and one is targeting Harper.

"Nice and easy," I say. "Don't shoot until you see them tense to jump, then-"

_Harper Satin POV_

I threw my knife before I registered that Rhylee said _don't _before shoot. All's well that ends well, right? My wolf, having taken a knife to the head, whimpered and died. Then I heard a roar and felt intense heat. I turned to look back at Rhylee and Thia.

_Thia Zollis POV_

The two wolves that were fixating on me suddenly change targets and all four remaining wolves blow fire at Rhylee before leaping forward. I take a few quick steps backward. Not out of fear, rather to get within effective range of my bow. Unfortunately, I think it's already too late for Rhylee.

_Rhylee Kaski POV_

I'm blinded by fire suddenly. I know that these weird, fire-breathing wolves are going to attack soon, and I raise my sword to defend myself. But I know it's useless as soon as the first one lands on me. I feel other paws rip and teeth tear.

_Thia Zollis POV_

I can't even see Rhylee under the mass of fur. I hear tearing and screaming, but I restrain my urge to vomit and shoot one of the wolves in the neck. It dies, flopping onto one of its companions. Clearly these things are meant to surprise you, and they can't take much of a punch. I grab another arrow quicker than I ever have and nock it in my bow. Harper throws a knife at one, but it lands in the creature's shoulder, seemingly without effect. I shoot a second one and it to dies. Then the two remaining wolves must decide that Rhylee is thoroughly dead – yes, the cannon fires – because they turn to lock their blue eyes on me. I reach for another arrow, but I'm not quick enough as the wolves jump towards me. I fall under their weight and scream as I feel teeth on my throat.

_Harper Satin POV_

The wolves jump Thia. This fight is not going our way. I throw another knife at the one that I had hit in the shoulder, going for the neck like Thia did. This time, the wolf dies. I hear another cannon shot. It must be Thia's. The other wolf starts to turn towards me, but I grab another knife and whip it between the creature's eyes. It falls dead with a whimper. I look at Rhylee's body and vomit almost immediately. The hovercraft comes to pick them up, but it first has to clear the wolves away from Thia's corpse. Seeing her, although she's not as badly mutilated as Rhylee, seeing her throat torn out and her dead eyes looking at me causes me to vomit again. Once I'm done, I try to decide what to do next. Clearly the Gamemakers thought that we weren't that exciting, so I guess I'll have to change that. I pack up a good amount of food and some water, along with my knives, and leave the camp, heading in a random direction.

_Peter Mallard –36- -Capitol Resident- -Head Gamemaker- POV_

"The target is eliminated, as you saw, Sir. Thank you, Sir. Yes, Sir. I will pass on my congratulations to the team, Sir. Goodbye, Sir," I say as I finish my phone conversation with President Snow.

"The President would like to congratulate you all on a job well done," I address the room full of Gamemakers, techs, and assistants. "And so would I. The traitor is dead and the footage of her death will prove a crucial reminder to the Districts of the folly of their rebellion. I would offer a toast, but it is still early, and we have more work to do." A small cheer goes around the room, and I do not curtail the celebration. They have earned it.

_Silk Daisly POV_

This morning, I woke up to the sound of two cannon shots. I guess that I've made it to the top eleven. Still further to go. I decide, after breakfast, to walk up a nearby hill and see what I can see. I would have never guessed what would be at the top.

I arrive at the top of the hill and there's – a cabin? Yup, a cabin, with a fireplace outside. I debate whether to head inside or not. After all, it's probably a trap. Then again, if it's a Gamemaker trap and I don't go in, they might just kill me. So I walk towards the front door when suddenly, it opens. A dark-skinned girl with muscular arms and dark hair steps out of the door, holding hands with an Asian boy with dark brown hair. The boy from four and the girl from seven. The boy sees me and points. I throw the knife that I always keep on the ready at him. He ducks and the girl shouts.

"Serena, Andrew!"

_Val Stensland POV_

"Serena, Andrew!" I shout, raising my ax. I always keep my weapon with me. Falcon raises his sword. The other boy scrambles for another knife. I motion to Falcon, and he nods. We split up, taking different sides of the boy. Serena pokes her head out the door and sees what's going on. She tries to slip out unnoticed as the boy pays more attention to me. He looks a little scared, which I guess is understandable. He throws another knife, this time at me, but his aim is horrible, and it misses.

_Falcon Lockdust POV_

The boy's focus is on Vallory, so I'm sneaking up behind him. I've almost reached him when I step on a twig and it breaks with a loud 'crack'. The boy whips around. I raise my sword, but his knife cuts a gash across my stomach. I stumble back, surprised. I should have work Andrew's armor, but I was planning to put it on when I went outside. It's hard to enjoy sleeping with someone wearing a big armor plate, you know. Serena is evidently sneakier than I was, as her sword impales the boy's side at the same time Val's ax comes through his neck. Oof. Serena has to duck to avoid the ax blade, but luckily she does, and the boy's body falls to the ground. His head falls on Serena, who pushes it off disgustedly. I fall back onto the ground. Val looks at me and drops her ax.

_Vallory 'Val' Stensland –16- -D7- POV_

"Falcon!" I shout as I run over to where Falcon lies, clutching his stomach. "Oh my god! What happened?"

_Knife met stomach, _he signs.

"Heh, you're right," I say. "But, I mean, are-"

Serena kneels down next to me. "Move your hands," she tells me. Instinctively, I've put my hands over Falcon's wound. "Hmm. It's a big wound, but we should have enough material to get it covered up, you might have to apply pressure for a while. It's not deep, so that's good. The trouble is if it gets infected. We don't have any antibiotics here or anything to sterilize it with… technically that's not true, but I don't think boiling water would do much good. Andrew, dear. Cut off some fabric from your shirt or something to use as a bandage for Falcon here. An arm or something, nothing that comes in too close contact with you, and no underarms please."

"Okay, Serena," Andrew says, and I hear the sounds of ripping fabric.

"How do you know all this?" I ask.

"I picked up a bit of medicine back home," she says. Andrew walks over with some fabric. "Outstanding, thank you," she kisses him quickly as he bends down to hand her the fabric. She takes the fabric and puts it on Falcon's wound. "It would be better if we had an adhesive, but we'll make do with what we can. Val, I'm going to want you to apply some gentle pressure to this, okay? It needs to stay in close contact with the skin so that it can stop, not just absorb the bleeding. Something about the blood clotting. After about fifteen minutes, we'll check if the bleeding's stopped. Okay?"

"Okay," I say, doing as she says. "What happens if he gets an infection?"

"Let's hope he doesn't," she says. "He may fight it off naturally, but he might not. Either way, he'd be laid low for several days."

"Let's hope he doesn't, then," I say.

_I'm right here, _Falcon signs.

"And don't do that. Use as little energy as possible, move as little as possible," Serena says. "It'll help your body heal."

_Andrew Spayler –16- -D6- POV_

I had seen the whole fight but really been able to contribute. I was still far behind Serena by the time the boy's head had hit the ground. After getting Falcon bandaged up, I and Serena made some breakfast for everyone while Val applied pressure for Falcon. We decided to stay at the base for the rest of the day. Apparently Falcon's wound wasn't doing so well.

_Emery Colt –17- -D5- POV_

We were awoken by two cannon shots but decided that that was as good a time for breakfast as any. A few hours later, another cannon shot.

"Three today," I comment idly.

"We're down to what, ten now?" Kayne asks.

"Yeah, I guess so," I say.

"My favorite number," Kayne says.

"Hah. Double mine," I say.

_It was eleven a minute ago, _Tontu writes.

"Yes," Kayne says, "but I thought of the joke."

Tontu simply shakes his head. We hear footsteps from the forest around us.

"Grab your weapons," I say. Kayne grabs his bow, Tontu his spear, and I my sword, and we get into a defensive huddle. The footsteps come closer and closer. Then, a figure emerges from the shadows.

_Clear Palatino POV_

After I woke up today, I decided to keep moving, just as the note said. Finishing the ration bar and drinking more water, I decided to follow the river. I know that I need to make the most of my brother's sacrifice. I'm walking when I hear voices. I can't decide who they are, but all the careers are dead, and they don't sound like they're starving. I probably need allies. Also, if I ask, they might kill me. If I don't, someone will almost definitely kill me. I put my dagger in the bag and hold my hands up as I walk closer to them.

I emerge from the forest into a small camp. The three boys are in a defensive formation facing me. I see two of them have ranged weapons.

"Don't shoot!" I shout.

"Okay," the one in the front, holding a sword, says. "Who are you?"  
"Clear Palatino," I say. "Twelve, from Three."

"What do you have in that bag, Clear?" The boy with the bow asks.

"Water, my dagger," I say.  
"What happened to your brother?" He- I remember his name now, Kayne Tontu, from Ten, asks.

"He gave up his Shine moment to save me," I say.

"Oh, right," he says. "Toss the bag over, Clear."

"Okay," I say, grabbing the bag and tossing it towards them. It can't hurt me. If they wanted, they could kill me from where they stand and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it, with or without the bag. The boy with the spear picks up the bag, putting his spear down, and rifles through it. He gives a thumbs up to the other two.

"Are you going to try to kill us, Clear?" Kayne asks.

"Not right now," I say.

"Okay," Kayne says, putting his bow down. "Truce?"

"Truce," I say, putting my hands down. My shoulders were getting tired.

"When's the last time you ate, Clear?" Sword-boy asks. "I'm Emery, by the way, and this is Tontu." Tontu waves and smiles.

"This morning," I say.

"We were just thinking of lunch," he says. "Why don't you come on in and have some food. We've got quality venison."

_Kayne Lytch –13- -D10- POV_

"And while you do that, me, Emery, and Tontu will talk over here," I say.  
"Okay," Clear says. She's so young. Just a year younger than me, I remind myself. And don't be fooled. She could be deadly. Just because she looks and acts young doesn't mean she's not a cold-hearted killer.

"What are we going to do?" I ask the other two once we're safely out of earshot, watching Clear munch on some deer. "We can't just let her live. Not if we want to win. But… I couldn't kill her."

"I couldn't either, Kayne," Emery says, "but as you said, if we don't, then we also don't win."

"Unless someone else kills her," I say.

"Fair point," Emery says, "but we're supposed to be protecting her."

"Ugh, you're right. Why is caring so painful?" I ask.

"Because being a good person is hard, Kayne," Emery says. "It's why so many people aren't."

_How about,_ Tontu writes, _We just wait and see? _

"Sounds like a good idea," I say.  
"Sounds good," Emery says.

_Tontu Heinburg –18- -D11- POV_

I understand that just waiting is sort of a cop-out, but just like the others, I can't stand the thought of killing this little girl or standing by as she dies. But, just like the others, I have someone I want to see again. The question is if she would still love me if I killed a little girl. And I don't think she would. So we wait. The rest of the day passes uneventfully, and eventually, we see the faces up in the sky. The girls from Four and Eight, and the boy from Eight too. In one day, Eight's out of the running too. I take first watch again, as Clear, Kayne, and Emery sleep. Clear isn't on watch, one of us always is. She says she doesn't mind getting a good night's sleep in a sleeping bag on a full stomach. I think about Noami before it's time for Kayne to take watch and for me to get some sleep.

_Giselle Serpentine –16- -D2- POV_

In the morning, I wake up sweating. I try to shake off my nightmares, but I can't. The faces of the people I've killed blend together as I walk through the forest. I realize at some point that I've forgotten to eat and grab some rations from my backpack. The food reinvigorates me, and the ghostly faces disappear from my vision until the nighttime when I make myself another fire and eat more before drifting off to another night of restless, nightmare filled sleep. The day and night blend into one, except that there are more screams in the night. Maybe one of them is mine.

_Harper Satin –16- -D6- POV_

I set up camp when darkness falls and start a fire. I can't believe that Thia and Rhylee are dead, just like that. After I eat dinner, for the first time that day, I cry. Then the Anthem plays. Thia, then Rhylee, then the boy from Eight. I cry a little bit more, but then I feel better. After all, if I was still alive, at some point they couldn't be. And only one of them could ever live. But now I have to win more than ever. For them. Tomorrow I think I'll go to the nearby hill. I drift off to fairly restful sleep. Only one nightmare about blue-eyed wolves.

_Serena Holden –16- -D5- POV_

After lunch, Val tells me that Falcon felt hot to her, and he isn't awake anymore. He has a fever.

"I think he's got an infection, Val," I tell her, away from the sleeping Falcon. Luckily he's stopped bleeding, but I doubt he's going to make it. "It's not surprising. Nothing is sterile here. And..." I trail off. I'm trying to imply that he may have been artificially infected by the Gamemakers. Val nods.

"I understand," she says in a hollow voice. "What do you think are his odds?"

"Here?" I say. "Not well. If we had medical care… maybe. But he probably won't make it through the night."

"There's nothing we can do?" Vallory asks.

"Just comfort him," I say. "That's it. I'm sorry." Vallory wipes angry tears away from her face.

"It's not your fault," she says. "I guess I'll comfort him then."

"Val, I really am sorry," I say. I reach forward and catch her shoulder as she walks away. I pull her close and hug her. "I'm sorry. I can't imagine how bad it hurts," I whisper.

"But you lost your brother," she says.

"I did, but..." I push her out to shoulder length, "it's not the same. He was a horrible person, and I had already lost him, I just didn't know it. And a brother is different than a lover. You… Falcon is a good person, and you still love him."

"I guess you're right," Val says. "I'm going to spend the rest of the day with him if that's alright."

"Sure," I say.

Andrew and I don't do much the whole day. Andrew isn't very talkative, and with a dying person on the side, it's hard to casually chat. Eventually, we eat dinner, bringing food over to Val. Then the Anthem comes up. We watch the faces. Two girls and the boy we killed. Once again, I sort of feel bad for them, but… they're not me or Andrew or even Val or Falcon. Although I imagine that Falcon's face will be there tomorrow, and I am sad. As far as I am aware, the girls had another ally. She must have been the one to kill them. Andrew and I curl up to sleep in our bedroom again. Val stays outside with Falcon.

_Vallory 'Val' Stensland –16- -D7- POV_

Serena asks if I want her to stay with me. I tell her no, she should get some sleep, Andrew, too. She doesn't fight it, and soon I'm alone with Falcon. Around an hour later, Falcon stirs. He raises his hands, clearly a struggle.

_Vallory… I'm going to_\- he coughs, racking his body – _die, aren't I? _

"I think so," I say. "I'm so sorry, Falcon."

_It's… not your fault, Val_, he signs.

"Rest, Falcon," I say, "rest."

_I'll_, another cough, _sleep when I'm dead. I just need to say… I love you, Val. _He spells it out, not using the shorthand.

_I love you too, Falcon,_ I sign. I don't know if it's true or not. But I certainly do like him. And I'm certainly sad that he's dead. And it will comfort him to think that I love him. I kiss him again. He smiles at me, and he doesn't need his hands to tell me what he's thinking. Then he closes his eyes and falls asleep again. I hold his hand until, a few hours later, a cannon shot wakes me out of my sleep-like reverie. Falcon's hand now feels cold in mine. I hear a hovercraft coming. I close his eyes and kiss his forehead. Then I give his hand one more squeeze before I let it go, and he is scooped up by the hovercraft. I wipe tears away from my eyes. Then I let myself cry. I didn't have time to know how I felt about him, and that's the saddest part. But he said that he would sacrifice himself for me. So I guess now I have even more reason to win and one less possible obstacle. I head into the cabin and curl up alone on the floor of _our _bedroom.

**Rhylee: **I feel bad for her. She was a really fun character. It's funny, originally I thought she would be boring, but she became a really fun and interesting character, especially with the rebellion she started. But with being targeted by the Capitol, she never stood a chance. I feel bad for her like I said, I really liked her character, she was fun to write. At least now she gets to join Lake (who she never knew died). RIP Rhylee.

**Thia: **When I received Thia's form, I actually had to work on distancing myself from her. Her description reads that her appearance is dirty-blond hair and grey-blue eyes. She also wears glasses. If you read the description of someone special (Katelynn) a few chapters back, you'll see that she also has blonde hair streaked with brown (not dirty though) and beautiful blue-gray eyes. I don't think I've mentioned it, but also wears glasses. Anyway, you can see how this might be an issue for me. :) I did eventually distance myself, but I still really liked Thia's character and I felt bad for when she had to die. She deserved better, but everyone in the Games does. RIP Thia.

**Silk**: Silk was a very normal kid from District Eight. He didn't have a lot of backstory, but he was a fun character with his distrust of people. He's also asexual and very introverted. He was an interesting character, but the Odds were not in his favor. RIP Silk.

**Falcon: **Falcon was fun, much more so after he fell in love with Vallory. He was a mute career who never intended to fall in love, knew his family would be outraged at him for giving his life to save the one he loved, and still went with it. You can't help who you fall in love with, but you can help what you do about it. In the end, Falcon was a good guy who had a strong emotional connection with Val. RIP Falcon.

_24th: Kayra Dawnbreeze, 13F, D10. Killed by a sword through the side from Ares Moretti. _

_23rd: Camelia Lloha, 12F, D12. Killed by a sword through the heart from Giselle Serpentine. _

_22nd: Char Alfand, 14M, D12. Killed by a knife through the heart thrown by Silk Daisly._

_21st: Isaiah Lemont, 15M, D9. Sacrifice. Killed by a spear through the heart thrown by Tontu Heinburg._

_20th: Brianna 'Bri' Tribiani, 16F, D11. Killed by knives through her heart and stomach thrown by Diamond Knowles. _

_19th: Diamond Knowles, 18F, D1. Mercy Kill. Killed by having her throat slit by Aster Ochs. _

_18th: Aster Ochs, 16M, D7. Killed by a partial beheading by Giselle Serpentine. _

_17th: Lustero Aldor, 17M, D1. Killed by swords through the side and heart by Giselle Serpentine and Ares Moretti. _

_16th: Ares Moretti, 18M, D2. Killed by choking by Giselle Serpentine._

_15th: Becquerel 'Bec' Grey, 15M, D3. Sacrifice. Killed by tracker after transferring his Shine moment to his step-sister, Clear Palatino. Killed by the Capitol._

_14th: Athena Rye, 14F, D9. Killed by being ripped apart by a Capitol mutt. Killed by the Capitol._

_13th: Rhylee Kaski, 16F, D8. Killed by being ripped apart by a Capitol mutt. Target and killed by the Capitol for inciting a rebellion._

_12th: Thia Zollis, 16F, D4. Killed by being ripped apart by a Capitol mutt. Killed by the Capitol._

_11th: Silk Daisly, 16M, D8. Killed by a sword the chest and being beheaded by Serena Holden and Vallory Stensland respectively._

_10th: Falcon Lockdust, 17M, D4. Killed by an infection resulting from a wound incurred in a fight with Silk Daisly. _

**A/N: This day was short, but the Tribute's numbers are running low. Only nine remain. More will die tomorrow. Now Districts, 12, 1, 9, 8, and 4 are out of the running. Who do you think will win? Will it be an alliance or a single Tribute? Place your bets, for the finale, is nearing. See you all on Games day 5. Also, just a friendly reminder to stay safe and read Shine instead of trying to buy all the toilet paper during all this craziness. Until next time. – JStar14H**


	29. Day Five

**Shine**

**Chapter 29**

**Day Five**

**Warnings: This chapter contains depictions of violence and death because it's the Hunger Games. I did not come up with the idea of having 12-18 year-olds murder each other for sport, Suzanne Collins did, so when you're Reaped in a few years, blame her, not me. Anyway… **

**A/N: Today, two more Tributes will die. We're getting down to slim pickings, so place your bets, then read on. **

_President Coriolanus Snow POV_

"Mr. Mallard, please come in," I say to my Head Gamemaker. The man steps into the room.

"May I ask why I am here, Sir?" Mallard asks. He's grown a lot since just last year. He is now a confident young man.

"You may. I have been very pleased with the way you are running these Games, Mr. Mallard. Your execution of that Eight girl," I don't remember her name and don't care to. Just another failed Rebel. "Was beautiful. I have one more request, Mr. Mallard."

"Yes, Sir?" He asks.

"The girl from Three, the twelve-year-old one. Allowing her to live provided some entertainment with her brother, but she has served her purpose. She should not be allowed to live," I say clasping my hands in front of me and smiling ever so slightly. The expression is designed to put Mallard on edge, but he does not flinch.

"Yes, Sir," he says. "I can have a mutt-" I wave my hand to stop him.

"No, Mr. Mallard. _We_ have killed too many this year. I have a… more eloquent way of handling this. One that will also be much more… juicy than simply another mutt attack," I smile again.

"May I ask what that is?" Mallard asks.

"Worry not, Mr. Mallard. Your task is simple. All you must do is ensure that this message makes its way to the Tributes she is currently with," I hand him a folded piece of paper. "You may read it."

He unfolds the paper and scans the simple message. "Ingenious, Sir. Would you like us to show this message?"

"I would not like it, but I believe that these Tributes will make it impossible for us to not show the message," I say.

"Sir?" Mallard asks.

"They will fret and debate for so long that it will become clear what we have done. You shall show the event."

"Yes, Sir."

_Emery Colt –17- -D5- POV_

A soft ding comes from the sky as I'm on watch, just before I plan to wake up Kayne and Tontu. That's odd. I look upwards, and a small box floats downward on a parachute. It lands next to me, and I open it. Inside is a note. I read the note. Then I immediately, but quietly, wake Kayne and Tontu and take them to the spot where we talked about Clear, who is still sleeping, yesterday.

I show them the note silently.

_Emery, Kayne, Tontu. You must kill the Clear girl within fifteen minutes of receipt of this message. Failure to do so while result in all of your deaths. Comply or not, she dies. Would you like to go with her? President Snow. _

I then ask, "What do we do?"

"What can we do?" Kayne asks. "Our options are kill a sleeping girl or let her die along with ourselves?"

"As I see it, yes," I say. "It's an order from the President, I guess."

"Like tha-" Kayne starts but stops himself. "I- I can't kill her."

"I can't either," I say.

_But, _Tontu writes, _either way, she dies. Who knows how bad her death – and ours – will be if we ignore this message? _

"That's a good point," I say. "But still… that's so… wrong."  
"This whole thing is wrong," Kayne points out. "If you want right, it's not in the Hunger Games."

_Look at it this way. If the question was to kill four people or one, which would you pick? _Tontu says.

"One," both Kayne and I say.

"I guess… I guess we have to, then. But I don't want to do it," I say.

"Me neither," Kayne says.

_Me too_, Tontu says.

"Okay then," I say. "Who's gonna do it?"

"How about we draw lots?" Kayne asks. "I hate it, but… I hat everything about this."

A few minutes later and we have dry reeds for use as sticks. Tontu picks one first. Kayne picks one second. Both of their reeds are the same length. With a sinking feeling, I pull out the last reed. It is shorter than the two others.

"Well, crap," I say. "Okay, okay, fine. We don't have a lot of time. How do I do this?"

"Slit her throat," Kayne says. "Fairly painless and quick."

"Okay then," I say. "I guess that's what I do. But we don't have a dagger."

"She does," Kayne says, pointing towards Clear's bag lying on the ground. I walk over to it and pick up the dagger. How wrong is this, I wonder, killing a little girl with her own knife in her sleep. Then I think of something. I move out of earshot again and speak to the sky.

"You made me do this. At least make sure she's not awake to feel it." No response from the Capitol. I'll just have to hope. I force down my urge to vomit and cry as I creep towards Clear's sleeping figure. I kneel over her and force down the urge to drop the dagger, run away, and cry. I force my hand to pull the dagger across her throat. Apparently someone in the Capitol was feeling mercy that day, for she doesn't wake up. She simply stops breathing and that's it. I don't think she even felt it. Still, I drop the dagger and cry. Kayne and Tontu come rushing over. Kayne pats my back.

"It's alright, Emery. You did the right thing. You did the right thing." Somehow Kayne's words sound hollow, probably because they are. We all know that there's no right thing here, only the right thing for here. What I've done is horrible, but it was also the best possible action.

Sometime after I killed Clear, her cannon fired. I don't remember when exactly. It was Tontu who suggested the idea of burying her. We liked it, and the Capitol didn't even try to send a hovercraft. We manage to dig a Clear sized hole in a few hours and gently place her body into it. After we cover her with dirt, smooth the dirt over, and place flowers around her grave, as well as some apologies to her family, I tell Kayne and Tontu that I'm taking a walk. Kayne tries to tell me not to go alone, or at least to take a weapon, but I tell him that right now I don't particularly care if I die and I just really want to be left alone. I must have said it in a manner that invited no room for argument, as he left me alone after that. I walk, alone in the woods now. The birds sing around me, unaware of the horrible tragedy – the horrible murder of a little girl by a boy – no, by a President – the horrible murder of a little girl by an evil man sitting in an office miles away. As I listen to the bird song, it reignites something in me. Something that I remember from the passion and the sadness and the birds and the woods. I start to sing. It's a sad song, a funeral song. It's a song of apology and remembrance for Clear. It is beautiful and sweet and haunting. And it ends with the haunting whistle on or about the notes of G, A#, A, and D. After what feels like minutes but must have been at least a half-hour of singing, I wander back into the camp and tuck myself into a sleeping bag. I need a nap.

_Giselle Serpentine –16- -D2- POV _

Today I walked. And walked. With so many Tributes dead, it's not a surprise that I don't run into anyone, I guess. I have ample food and water, and so walk all day, only stopping at sunset to make a fire and set up a temporary camp before watching the Anthem – three dead today, the traitor Falcon among them, and heading to bed. All day and night long, the faces of the dead swim in my eyes. It's hard to know what's real and what's not. It's scary. I'm scared. But if just a few more die, I'll be free. I need to focus on that.

_Harper Satin POV _

I woke up in the morning, had some breakfast, and set off for the nearby hill. I need to win. For Thia and Rhylee. Their deaths have reinvigorated me, in a way. I'm sad, but my sadness has turned into motivation for me to win. And now I don't have to worry about killing them. It's a long walk up the hill, and I reach it around noon. Apparent noon, at least. I have no idea what time it actually is back home. As I crest the hill, I'm not prepared for what I see. A cabin, with a fire in the front yard. Three people are sitting around the fire, eating and talking. I stop dead in my tracks. What to do? It's simple. They're enemies. Now is not the time for more allies. The Games will be over soon. I grab a knife and get ready to throw it when the dark-haired, olive-skinned girl looks up. She shouts something and the other girl turns around. I throw my knife at her.

_Val Stensland POV_

After barely sleeping last night, I got up a few hours later than Serena and Andrew and was only up for a couple of hours before lunch. We didn't say much. Serena tried to console me a bit. That's nice of her, but I don't need her help, just to be alone.

Then, during lunch, she shouted, "Val! Behind you!" I turn around to see a girl with light skin and brown hair holding a knife. I stand up and she throws the knife at me. I duck it and it impales the wood of the cabin behind me. I run towards her, not caring about a weapon.

_Harper Satin POV_

The girl I had tried to hit with the knife runs towards me. I only have one knife left, so I ready it to stab her. She comes closer and I hold the knife close to my side. She comes at me, swinging around me. My knife impacts the side of her chest, but it doesn't seem to do damage. It's then that I realize that she's wearing armor. Crap. My plan had been to stab her when she came close enough, but she whipped around me at the last second. I feel a strong arm across my neck and she pulls me back towards her larger body. I feel her squeezing my throat between her arms. What can I do? I can't cut her on her torso, that's protected. But if I don't do anything, I'm going to die. My arm moves downward, and I slice the knife across her leg. She releases her grip for a second and I slip free, falling forward. I feel a sharp pain in my stomach and as my vision opens up from the narrow tunnel it had been, I see the other girl holding a sword in front of me. She pulls the sword out of my stomach and I fall forward to the ground.

_Vallory 'Val' Stensland –16- -D7- POV_

The girl's cannon fires.

"Thanks for the save, Serena," I say.

"No problem, Val," she says. "Although I think you would have had it handled."

"Maybe. I guess we'll never have to know," I say raising my leg to walk back to camp. "Ow!" There's suddenly a pain on my thigh.

"Oh my goodness, you're bleeding!" Serena says. "She must have cut you. Stand still, let me look at it." I do as Dr. Holden advises. "It's just a small cut," she says. "Surface level, not wide or deep. A bandage for twenty minutes and you'll be fine."

"What about an infection?" I ask.

"Shouldn't be a problem," she says. "As long as we cover it right away." Andrew brings over a spare piece of fabric, anticipating Serena's request. "Thank you," she says. "Val, lie down. I'm going to put this on your leg and hold it there for a few minutes, and then you should be fine. Okay?"

"Okay," I say, faking a yawn. "I could use a nap anyway."

Serena laughs. "Uh-huh. Just do what the doctor says, and you'll be good."

"Yes, Ma'am," I say, following her instructions. Serena applies the makeshift bandage.

Twenty minutes later and the cut is healed, although Serena advises me not to move too much as that could re-open the wound. The girl's body is taken away via hovercraft. I don't feel too bad for her. She attacked me, after all. It's always a little sad, but… if she hadn't attacked, she might not have died then. She killed herself. I move back over to the fire with Serena and Andrew.

"Lots of people like this hill," Andrew says.

"Yeah," I say. "Good thing we were here first."

"Good point," Serena says.

_Serena Holden –16- -D5- POV_

I'm glad that Val's wound isn't as bad as Falcon's. Losing both of them within a day of each other would have been heartbreaking. Of course, from a selfish perspective, I should have let that girl do her best to kill her, not helped Val with the bleeding, and let her die. Or pushed my sword further and killed both of them. But I couldn't do that. Val is my ally. For now at least.

_Andrew Spayler –16- -D6- POV_

I feel sort of bad for the girl that was killed, but she did attack us. I'm just glad that my armor was able to save Val from a more hurtful wound. With two cannons today, that means only seven people or left, or only four others. The Games must be ending soon. I just wonder what will happen to us. I hope that there won't be any gigantic walls of fire, because I'd probably die trying to run from one. I guess we'll see what happens. Nothing much else happens for the rest of the day, we find and eat a little more food, and then head to sleep.

_Kayne Lytch –13- -D10- POV_

I'm worried about Emery. After his walk, he immediately went to sleep. Not that I can blame him. There's a subdued mood ever since Clear's death. I hate the Capitol now more than ever. It makes me want to scream, to take my bow and shatter the dome of the Arena, or to shoot the President in his smug, child-killing face. But I can't do any of those things, so instead I sit, eat, and drink in silence until it's time to go to sleep when I see the faces of the boy from Four, Clear, and the girl from Six up in the sky. Seven left. Four others. Emery didn't wake up until dinner time, so he took the first watch. I don't blame him. It was hard enough watching Clear's death, much less killing her. I hope, I pray that even if I don't make it back, that never happens to Kylie. Even thinking about it makes me want to cry. The problem is that no one besides victors is exempt, so even if I make it back, I have to worry about her for four more years. Of course, if she got Reaped, I would have to volunteer. I don't think there's a rule against it, is there? And then I would die. But I would know she would be alright, and that's what matters. These morbid thoughts drift through my brain as I try to sleep.

_Tontu Heinburg –18- -D11- POV_

I'm glad I didn't have to kill Clear, but I feel bad for Emery. I can't even imagine doing what he did. We both tried to tell him that what he did was right, but it's hard to believe. It is what was right, he saved us by doing it. He'll just need some time to realize it. That night, I write another love letter to Noami by firelight. I hope that if I die, these will still get to her. I smile as I think of her and fight back tears at the thought of never seeing her again. Then I try to fall asleep.

_Emery Colt –17- -D5- POV_

I wake up around dinnertime. I eat some dinner and volunteer to take the first watch. At least I'm not tired. I know that I did the right thing, but I don't _know _that I did the right thing. I wish Mia was here. I mean, not _here, _but I wish I could talk to her. She always helped her friends with stuff like this. I mean, none of her friends ever killed a little girl in their sleep, but still. But I wonder if she would still like me. I hope so. I can't help but cry as I think about Clear and Mia. I go a little bit away from camp, to not wake the other boys. And after a few minutes of crying, I feel better. I feel like now, more than ever, I need to get home. At least see if Mia might still love me. And since Clear's dead, something should at least come of her death. One of us should win, otherwise, we should have all burned when the Capitol killed the four of us. I will go home. And I will see Mia, at least one more time.

_Peter Mallard –36- -Capitol Resident- -Head Gamemaker- POV_

As the day is ending, I'm called into the President's office again.

"Mr. Mallard," President Snow says. "I know that you fried that girl's brain before the boy's knife even touched her. It was painless and instant."

"Yes, Sir," I say.

"I will not mention this again," Snow says. "But it also will not happen again. I would hate it if my Head Gamemaker was going soft after only two years. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir," I say. "Will there be anything else?"

"No. You may go now, Mr. Mallard." I walk out of his office. I know what he means. If I show mercy to a Tribute ever again, he will show no mercy to me. He may have me ripped apart by mutts. I shudder at the thought. Why did I choose this job?

**Clear: **I might have cried a little bit writing her death. In some ways, I would say she deserved better, but she got the best death possible under the circumstance. I feel bad for her. She was a fun character, but as an unprepared twelve-year-old whose brother died in front of her, she was never going to win. At least she got a peaceful death. RIP Clear.

**Harper: **She was a fun character. I also liked Harper, and her interactions with the other girls were fun. Sadly, versus Val and Serena, she was never going to win. She was a fun character, and if she hadn't attacked, she might have lived longer. RIP Harper.

_24th: Kayra Dawnbreeze, 13F, D10. Killed by a sword through the side from Ares Moretti. _

_23rd: Camelia Lloha, 12F, D12. Killed by a sword through the heart from Giselle Serpentine. _

_22nd: Char Alfand, 14M, D12. Killed by a knife through the heart thrown by Silk Daisly._

_21st: Isaiah Lemont, 15M, D9. Sacrifice. Killed by a spear through the heart thrown by Tontu Heinburg._

_20th: Brianna 'Bri' Tribiani, 16F, D11. Killed by knives through her heart and stomach thrown by Diamond Knowles. _

_19th: Diamond Knowles, 18F, D1. Mercy Kill. Killed by having her throat slit by Aster Ochs. _

_18th: Aster Ochs, 16M, D7. Killed by a partial beheading by Giselle Serpentine. _

_17th: Lustero Aldor, 17M, D1. Killed by swords through the side and heart by Giselle Serpentine and Ares Moretti. _

_16th: Ares Moretti, 18M, D2. Killed by choking by Giselle Serpentine._

_15th: Becquerel 'Bec' Grey, 15M, D3. Sacrifice. Killed by tracker after transferring his Shine moment to his step-sister, Clear Palatino. Killed by the Capitol._

_14th: Athena Rye, 14F, D9. Killed by being ripped apart by a Capitol mutt. Killed by the Capitol._

_13th: Rhylee Kaski, 16F, D8. Killed by being ripped apart by a Capitol mutt. Target and killed by the Capitol for inciting a rebellion._

_12th: Thia Zollis, 16F, D4. Killed by being ripped apart by a Capitol mutt. Killed by the Capitol._

_11th: Silk Daisly, 16M, D8. Killed by a sword the chest and being beheaded by Serena Holden and Vallory Stensland respectively._

_10th: Falcon Lockdust, 17M, D4. Killed by an infection resulting from a wound incurred in a fight with Silk Daisly. _

_9th: Clear Palatino, 12F, D3. Killed by electrocution from tracker. Killed by President Snow. _

_8th: Harper Satin, 16F, D6. Killed by a sword through the stomach by Serena Holden. _

**A/N: Only seven Tributes remain. Who do you think will win? Who will lose? Will Giselle overcome her challenges or will they end up getting her killed? What about Emery? See all of you on Games day 6! And please, stay inside and follow the rules during the trouble going on right now. -JStar14H **


	30. Day Six

**Shine **

**Chapter 30**

**Day Six**

**A/N: Thirty chapters already… can you believe it? Neither can I. Anyway, we're almost done. This will be a short day. Time for our warnings… **

**Warning: This chapter contains descriptions of violence and death. I do not own the idea of brutally slaughtering children in an Arena competition (also known as the Hunger Games), that belongs to Suzanne Collins. Now, without further ado… **

_Giselle Serpentine POV_

I wake up in the morning, eat some more food, and try to push away the ghosts troubling me. I keep walking in the same direction I've been walking for the past few days, hoping to finally find my targets. By my count, I'm the only non-allied Tribute left. After an hour, my walking finally pays off as I come across three targets. Three boys sitting around a fire. One of them spots me, and the fight is on.

_Kayne Lytch POV_

Can we have a significant period of time without almost being killed? Who am I kidding, this is the Hunger Games. I spot the career first. The girl from Two, the one who probably killed the rest of her allies.

"Career!" I shout as a warning to the other boys, reaching for my bow and flattening myself to the ground in case she has a ranged weapon. No, she has a sword and that seems to be it. Will, who knows what's in that big backpack. I grab my bow and nock an arrow. Emery grabs his sword and charges, blocking my shot. Stupid Emery.

_Emery Colt POV_

At Kayne's warning, I look behind me. The girl from Two. I grab my sword and rush forward to meet her. Our swords clash in mid-air. I strike. She parries. She strikes. I parry. I stab. She forces the sword up. She strikes, I step back. She strikes, I parry. She strikes, I parry. Now I'm on the defensive. I manage to strike again. She parries. She's good. Probably better than me. I hear a shout from behind me.

"Emery! You're in the way!" I turn to look at the voice. Crap. I manage to parry her strike, though just barely. She forces me back towards the fire. Kayne has a point, I'm in his way. I don't know if I can manage to win or not against her. So I step to the side to give Kayne a clean shot. I miscalculate and the girl's sword slashes across my chest. I stumble from the pain and feel another pain across my throat.

_Giselle Serpentine POV_

One down, two to go, I think as the boy's cannon fires. I push his body down to look for – and feel a stabbing pain in my chest. I look down in shock, to see an arrow sticking out of my heart. I fall back onto the ground.

_Tontu Heinburg –18- -D11- POV_

The girl's cannon goes off. Emery is dead. I can't believe it. Maybe if I had just been a little faster – I had been trying to sneak around and spear the girl from the side. Oh well. No use wondering about what-ifs. I walk over to Emery's body and close his eyes, placing his hands over his chest before the hovercraft comes.

"I'm sorry, Mia," Kayne says to the air. "We couldn't protect him. I'm so sorry. But – if I, or Tontu, if we win, we'll… we'll make sure you're alright, and he's remembered. I'm so sorry." I walk over to Kayne and pat him on the back.

Then I write, _It's not your fault, Kayne. It's not mine, either. We did our best. But I do feel bad for him. He deserved better. _

"We all do," Kayne says.

_Yes, _I say. Then a bugle plays. A _bugle. _

"Attention, Tributes!" Caesar's voice booms from the sky. "Five Tributes now remain, divided into two alliances. This has been a wonderful Games so far. Tomorrow, there will be a feast at the Cornucopia. Attendance is not optional. Take today to prepare and rest, for tomorrow, four of you will meet your fate. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor!" I almost laugh at his affected accent wishing us good luck in a deathmatch organized by the Capitol.

Kayne and I tidy up our stuff and prepare for travel for the rest of the day, then eat, drink, and both sleep, trying to get the most sleep possible. After all, the Capitol wants us to fight tomorrow, so no one will attack us in our sleep. We hope.

_Vallory 'Val' Stensland –16- -D7- POV_

Today was the definition of boring up until the Capitol's announcement. After that, we got all of the weapons and food packed up, Serena checked on my cut, now almost just a scar, again, and Andrew made sure his leg brace was in full functioning. At the end of the night, we watch the sky for the two Tributes who died.

"Finally. The last career," I say.

Serena nods. "Good riddance."  
"And the boy from Five," Andrew comments. "Wait, Serena, that's your District."  
"That's sad," Serena says. "He was a good kid. He was nice and he had that beautiful voice. Do you remember?" I and Andrew both nod, remembering the beautiful singing during the interviews.

"Yeah," I say. "It is sad." Andrew nods.

_Serena Holden –16- -D5- POV_

Emery is gone. I didn't really know him, but he seemed nice enough. It is sad. He could have been a good friend, had circumstances been different. But now he's gone. Oh well. One less obstacle for me. I curl up on the floor of the cabin with Andrew again for the last time, one way or another.

_Andrew Spayler –16- -D6- POV_

As I fall asleep with Serena, I wonder what tomorrow will hold. Certainly only one of us will be alive by then. But who will it be? And can I let it be me?

**Giselle: **She was a _fun _character, but I don't feel bad that she's dead. She had plenty of regrets, yes, but she also would have been a terrible Victor because she had so many regrets that she was essentially crazy. She was fun, especially with Ares, but in the end, she had to die. RIP Giselle.

**Emery: **Now Emery on the other hand… he was fun, and I feel bad for him. He had so much to live for (not as much as some, but still a lot), and it was sad to see him die. Sadly, as the one to use a melee weapon and take on Giselle… will, she's a career who survived longer than anyone else for a reason. He was a great character and will be missed. RIP Emery. (Also, if you have a piano, try playing the notes of Clear's song. Go down, not up for the D. If you've seen the movies, you might know what it is.)

**A/N: This was short and sad, with our beloved Emery gone. Tomorrow will be the finale, and only one Tribute out of five will make it out alive. Place your bets now, people. You have a twenty percent chance of being right, and the betting in the Capitol is going wild. :) See you guys soon in the finale. Once again, a friendly reminder to stay safe, stay home, read Shine, and not get COVID-19. :) See you soon. – JStar14H**


	31. Day Seven: The Finale

**Shine**

**Chapter 31**

**Day Seven: The Finale**

**Warning: This chapter contains violence and death. I do not own the rights to the Hunger Games.**

**A/N: This is it. This is the last day of the Games. There will be an epilogue after this. I'm going to say that I worked out what happens here based on what seemed most likely, without regard to favoritism or anything else. To four of you, I'm sorry. Your Tribute will not win. To one of you, you should be very happy. :) May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor. Enjoy the story.**

_Vallory 'Val' Stensland –16- -D7- POV_

In the morning, we woke up and ate a silent breakfast. We said goodbye to the cabin that had been our home for the past week, packed up our supplies, and left for the Cornucopia. There was no friendly chitchat. We all knew that in a few hours, one of us might go home, and at least two of us wouldn't.

We arrive at the Cornucopia. On the other side of the clearing are two boys. We walk forward, into the center. The boys do the same. We all have our hands away from our weapons if it's practical. Serena is holding her sword, and so is Andrew, but they're down, at their sides. My ax is slung over my back, although I could easily grab it if I needed to. The boy that leads the way has a bow and quiver slung over his shoulder and is holding a sword in one hand, down and to his side. The other boy has a sword in his hand and a spear across his back. I know that Andrew has a pack of throwing knives in his backpack in easy reach. Everyone is highly armed. I take point for our group, walking forward and meeting the boy from the other group in the center. I take a look at him. He has light skin, jet black hair that stands out in contrast to his blue eyes, and is slightly shorter than me. I hold out my hand.

_Kayne Lytch –13- -D10- POV_

I consider the girl in front of me. She is slightly taller, with dark brown skin and hair. She has pretty amber eyes that sparkle at me. She's very fit, she could easily overpower someone physically. She holds out her hand to me.

"Vallory Stensland," she says. I shake her hand.

"Kayne Lytch," I say.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Emery, right?" She asks.

"Yes. Sorry for your loss. Falcon, if I remember correctly?" I reply.

"Yes," she says. There is silence for a second. "Can we talk over there," she gestures behind her, "for a second?"  
"Of course," I say. "If we can talk over there," I point behind me, "for a second too."

"Of course," she says.

"Deal?" I ask, extending my hand again.

"Deal," she says. We shake. Then we both turn on our heel and lead our groups away.

_Vallory 'Val' Stensland –16- -D7- POV_

"Will that was intense," I say, looking back at where the two boys converse. "So what now?"

"Only one of us leaves," Serena says. "And I don't think it'll be me."

_Serena Holden –16- -D5- POV_

"What? Why is that?" Val asks.

"Because," I say. "I have something to say. I've been thinking about this for… a while. I don't know. For a long time, I tried to convince myself that I didn't care. That I would kill all of you so I could win. That I would show the people of my District that I could be a monster. But… but that's not me. I… I… I'm not a monster. I'm not Dermot. I can't just kill people. Especially not people I consider my friends. Especially not," I take a deep breath, "someone who I think I love. I do think I love you, Andrew. And I don't expect you to say anything back or feel the same way," I say, anticipating the shocked look on his face, "I know you don't have the same sort of emotions, at least not as quickly. I don't think you'd know romance if it hit you with your own leg brace. But _I _do love you. And I'm _not _a Monster. No one loves me, besides my parents, no one will love me back home. They'll just hate me even more. That's not a life. If I win, the one person I've loved will be dead. So I won't leave here," I say.

"Okay," Andrew says. "I guess neither will I."

_Andrew Spayler –16- -D6- POV_

"Why?" Serena asks.

"Because of what you said, Serena, somewhat. And I had always somewhat doubted it. I have no life back home. No one is my friend, much less loves me. Serena, you were the only person in a long time who has, and the only person in that way. And you'll be dead. So I have no one. Val, you have a family. I don't, they're all long ago dead. You have a chance at love. I don't. So it also won't be me."

_Vallory 'Val' Stensland –16- -D7- POV_

I'm floored by what Serena and Andrew have just said.

"Bu… bu… that means… that means. I mean, you two, just," _pull yourself together, Val_. I take a deep breath to calm myself. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Serena says.

"Yes," Andrew says.

"O-o-okay," I say.

"I'll kill Andrew," Serena says. "For love, not for hate. Then we can talk."

"Okay," I say. I'm still stunned. I had mentally prepared myself to die, and now there's a good chance I might live. I only have to worry about the boys now.

_Serena Holden POV_

I lead Andrew a bit away.  
"Are you _sure _about this?" I ask him.

"Yes," he says. He reaches into his backpack and grabs a knife, handing it to me.

"Okay," I say. There isn't more to say. I lean forward and kiss him, and for the first time, he kisses me back. I put one arm around him, pulling him close to me. This feels like a real kiss, a true kiss. A loving kiss. Then I move the knife gently across his throat. I keep kissing him until I taste metal and he stops moving. Then I gently lower his body to the ground and close his eyes. I move his arms over his chest. No cannon. I guess there's no need to scare everyone. I walk back to Val.

"Hey, Val," I say.

"Hi, Serena," she says.

"Look," I say, holding out the knife. "I don't want to ask you to do this, but… I don't believe in suicide. If you could be so kind as to…" I don't finish the thought. I don't need to.  
"Of course," Val says. "Don't expect me to kiss you though."

"I didn't expect you to," I say with a chuckle. "Thanks, Val. You could always make me laugh."

"No problem," she says. She hugs me.

_Val Stensland POV_

I hug Serena, tasting bile in my throat. _It's what she wants_, I remind myself.

"Vallory?" A choked voice calls out from the other side of the Cornucopia. I release Serena and turn around, grateful to be spared from my task for even a minute.

_Tontu Heinburg POV_

Kayne leads me away again. I pull out a piece of paper I had a feeling I'd need and kneel on the ground.

_Kayne,_

_I'm not going to walk out of this and I think we both know it. Finish reading before you protest. I wrote this last night after you fell asleep. Look, you have more of a life ahead of you than I do. You have a brother and a girl who loves you and essentially a little brother. I have a mother who resents me and Noami. And I do love Noami, but… you have more life ahead of you by a few years. And you have more people who love you. You told your family you would be the brave one and live, so I can't let you kill yourself. It has to be me._

_Tontu. _

_P.S. Give Noami this notebook and the letters I'm about to hand you. They're for her. _

I hand Kayne the aforementioned notebook and letters.

"But, Tontu, you can't-" Kayne says. I hold up my hand to stop him. I raise up my sword and plant it in front of me on the ground. I fall forward and feel a sharp pain in my chest. "Tontu!" Kayne shouts.

_Kayne Lytch POV_

I'm shocked. Tontu just killed himself. For me. But I might not even live. It depends on what the other three – I look over at where they are. I only see the two girls, and Vallory is hugging the other one.

"Vallory?" I call out to her. She releases the other girl, seeming relieved.

"Yeah, Kayne?" She asks. I walk over to her, starting to cry.

"Just, just, just," I try to pull myself together. "Just… Tontu is dead. For me. And… I'm sorry. I don't know what I mean."

"It's alright," she says. "Just give me and Serena a moment. Don't look at us. We're not going to kill you, I promise. No ranged weapons," she says.

"Sure," I say, turning and walking away.

_Val Stensland POV_

"So, where were we?" I ask Serena.

"You were about to kill me," she says. "Please, Val."

"Okay," I say. I hug her again. I pull her close and slide the knife across her throat. I gently lower her to the ground as she did with Andrew. I close her eyes and cross her arms. Then I stand up and look over at where Kayne is. He's crying still. I walk over to him and sit down next to him.

"Hey, Kayne," I say.

"Hey, Vallory," he says.

"Tell me about yourself, Kayne," I say.

"Uh, okay," he says, "I'm Kayne Lytch, from Ten. I'm thirteen. I, uh… I'm in love with a girl called Kylie Mino. She's a year older and she apparently loves me back. I have a good friend, sort of like a little brother, called Jose. I have a real older brother called Alix. He's in jail in the Capitol, but… maybe if I win they'll let me see him again. Wait, why am I telling you all this?"

"Because I asked," I say. "Look at me, Kayne, will you?" He looks at me, his young face streaked with tears. He's so young. I mean, he's seen a lot, for sure. He's mature, for sure. But compared to me, he's still a kid.

"Wait," he says, looking around. "Are we the only two left? Shouldn't you be killing me? I mean… you easily could have. I'm just here, crying and pathetic because Tontu died and now I'm scared of dying. You should just kill me now. I clearly don't deserve to live. The first real danger and I'm crying like a little kid."

"This can't be the first real danger," I say.

"I guess not. There was that one fight with Athena and Isaiah," Kayne says. "Oh, and Giselle."  
"See?" I say. "And even if this was, there's nothing wrong with crying at the thought of your death. It's natural."

"Okay. But why aren't you killing me?" Kayne asks.

"Because," I sigh, "you have a girl who loves you. You have a brother and a life in front of you. You're a good person. Have you even killed anyone?" He nods his head. "Really?" He nods again. "How many?"

"Just one," he says. "She attacked us."

"Ah," I say. "You're still pure. You have life and love. I made one connection with someone and he died. I don't know if I'm ever going to find someone again. I don't think more than one person can truly love you. So do two things for me: First, tell me, are you and this girl really in love?"

"I think so," he says. "I know I love her."

"Okay. Second," I say, "make me a promise. Tell me that you'll take care of my family and my friends. Meena, Whisper. Can you do that?"

"Of course," he says. "But, Vallory -"

"Call me Val," I say.

"Val, I shouldn't die just because I was crying, just because I broke down at the thought of my own death. I know that's why you don't want to kill me. You think I'm just a scared kid and you can't take the thought of killing a kid. But you should. I'm weak. Maybe I don't deserve to live." He's right. About some of that. I don't want to kill him because he's young. But I also don't want to kill him because he has more of a chance of being happy than me. He hasn't done anything that will haunt him for the rest of his life. And he can be with the girl he loves, whereas the boy who loved me… will… I don't know. I could probably find love if I wanted. But then I think of Jennifer, the girl from One who can't find anyone who loves her. Maybe I don't need to be with someone. I probably don't. I was happy without someone who loved me. I could still be. But Kayne can be with someone he loves. If I die, two people can be happy.

"Just promise me that, okay?" I ask.

"Fine, Val. But I'm not going to win," he says, "so it doesn't matter. I should make sure you take care of Kylie and Jose."

"Kayne, you're not going to die," I say. "I've made my decision." I look at the knife in my hand. "I don't want you to do this, but… but… I can't. Kill me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"I have two siblings. I could do this all day," I say.

"I can't win, can I?"  
"On the contrary, you can't lose."

"Screw you, Val."

"Just kill me already," I say. I hand him the knife.

"I could kill myself with this," he says.

"But would you?" I ask. "Would Kylie like that?"

"Fine," he says. He takes the knife. "How?"

"Across the throat. It's popular today," I say.

"Fine," he says. I lean over and hug him. I feel a hot pain across my throat and fall back into his arms.

_Kayne Lytch –13- -D10V- POV_

Vallory falls into my arms. I hold her and I start to cry again. She's heavy though and I can't hold her. She drops to the ground. I hear the four cannons fire, and then the announcer's voice.

"Congratulations to Kayne Lytch, Victor of the Seventy-First Hunger Games!"

The hovercraft comes, bathing me in a spotlight. Peacekeepers grab the bodies as I walk up the victory ramp.

_**Boom**_

_**Boom**_

_**Boom **_

_**Boom **_

_Four cannon shots are the last sounds heard in the Arena. Before the team of Gamemakers comes to redesign it for the next year, that is… _

**Andrew: **Andrew was a good guy and a fun character. He was probably the smartest of our characters this year, and I enjoyed writing about him and his inventive designs. It was also fun to have an engineer character, as I'm an engineer myself (student, sort of. You know what I mean.). But he had no one to go home to. As he stated, the only person who had loved him in a long time would have been dead if he had won, and Val and possibly the other two had a chance at love and happier lives than he did, so that's why he decided to sacrifice himself. He was a good man. RIP Andrew.

**Serena: **Serena was a sweet girl who had been through a lot that hardened her. Her childhood innocence was taken away in probably the worst way possible and no one helped her through that. I felt bad for Serena, but she was a fun character to write because of that and with her biting sarcasm and attitude. As she said though, the one person in her life she loved or felt would love her, would be dead if she won. What life would she really be going back to? In her mind, Val would have a much better life at home than she would've. She was a good woman. RIP Serena.

**Tontu: **He was a really fun character. I probably could have developed his backstory more, but I like the way it played out. His relationship with Noami was really sweet and cute. I felt bad for him, being Reaped on his last Reaping. Tontu saw though that although he would have Noami at home, Kayne had Kylie, Jose, and maybe Alix. He also remembered Kayne's promise to his family to be the one to stay alive and didn't want him to have to break it. Also, he, as Val did, regards Kayne as being younger, and would find it hard to kill a kid. He was a good man. RIP Tontu.

**Vallory: **Val was a fun person. Her whole storyline with Falcon was one I really enjoyed, and I like her very determined, no-nonsense personality. In the end, she could have easily been a Victor if someone besides Kayne had been the other person left alive. With Kayne, she realized a few things: First, that the only romantic attachment she had ever had, even if she didn't feel as strongly for him as he did about her, was dead, and second, that although his death would mean she lived, hers would make both Kayne and Kylie happy. She also couldn't bear to kill someone she saw as a child (good thing she didn't run into any twelve-year-olds, Clear's storyline could have been very different if she had run into Val instead), so for her, killing Kayne was never really an option. Val was a beautiful person with outstanding morals. RIP Vallory.

_The Fallen: _

_24th: Kayra Dawnbreeze, 13F, D10. Killed by a sword through the side from Ares Moretti. _

_23rd: Camelia Lloha, 12F, D12. Killed by a sword through the heart from Giselle Serpentine. _

_22nd: Char Alfand, 14M, D12. Killed by a knife through the heart thrown by Silk Daisly._

_21st: Isaiah Lemont, 15M, D9. Sacrifice. Killed by a spear through the heart thrown by Tontu Heinburg._

_20th: Brianna 'Bri' Tribiani, 16F, D11. Killed by knives through her heart and stomach thrown by Diamond Knowles. _

_19th: Diamond Knowles, 18F, D1. Mercy Kill. Killed by having her throat slit by Aster Ochs. _

_18th: Aster Ochs, 16M, D7. Killed by a partial beheading by Giselle Serpentine. _

_17th: Lustero Aldor, 17M, D1. Killed by swords through the side and heart by Giselle Serpentine and Ares Moretti. _

_16th: Ares Moretti, 18M, D2. Killed by choking by Giselle Serpentine._

_15th: Becquerel 'Bec' Grey, 15M, D3. Sacrifice. Killed by tracker after transferring his Shine moment to his step-sister, Clear Palatino. Killed by the Capitol._

_14th: Athena Rye, 14F, D9. Killed by being ripped apart by a Capitol mutt. Killed by the Capitol._

_13th: Rhylee Kaski, 16F, D8. Killed by being ripped apart by a Capitol mutt. Target and killed by the Capitol for inciting a rebellion._

_12th: Thia Zollis, 16F, D4. Killed by being ripped apart by a Capitol mutt. Killed by the Capitol._

_11th: Silk Daisly, 16M, D8. Killed by a sword the chest and being beheaded by Serena Holden and Vallory Stensland respectively._

_10th: Falcon Lockdust, 17M, D4. Killed by an infection resulting from a wound incurred in a fight with Silk Daisly. _

_9th: Clear Palatino, 12F, D3. Killed by electrocution from tracker. Killed by President Snow. _

_8th: Harper Satin, 16F, D6. Killed by a sword through the stomach by Serena Holden. _

_7th: Emery Colt, 17M, D5. Killed by having his throat slit by Giselle Serpentine._

_6th: Giselle Serpentine, 16F, D2. Killed by an arrow through the heart from Kayne Lytch. _

_5th: Andrew Spayler, 16M, D6. Sacrifice. Killed by having his throat slit by Serena Holden._

_4th: Tontu Heinburg, 18M, D11. Sacrifice. Killed by impaling himself on his sword. _

_3rd: Serena Holden, 16F, D5. Sacrifice. Killed by having her throat slit by Vallory Stensland._

_2nd: Vallory 'Val' Stensland, 16F, D7. Sacrifice. Killed by having her throat slit by Kayne Lytch. _

_Winner: Kayne Lytch, 13M, D10. _

**A/N: Welp, I'm choked up now. I hope that you're not too angry with me. I feel like I did my best, and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry for all of you who didn't win, nothing personal, it's just the way the Hunger Games are. Ironically, if you submit a horrible person, you know they're not going to win, but all of the characters who died today died because they were _too _good, and couldn't just fight it out. :) There will be an epilogue, so stay tuned for that and tell me what you thought of the finale. Until next time. – JStar14H**


	32. Epilogue: The End

**Shine**

**Chapter 32**

**Epilogue**

_Kayne Lytch –13- -D10V- POV_

The hovercraft flight back to the Capitol was uneventful. I got the usual promo pictures, shook the President's hand. It's all a bit of blur. But the President always asks every Victor if there's anything special they want. So I told him.

Now, I'm here. In the prison where they're holding Alix. I see a door open in the empty visitation area, and Alix walks through the door, with a guard behind him. He sits down and the guard walks to the side of the room.

"Are the handcuffs really necessary?" I ask.

"They're for your safety, Sir," the guard says, pronouncing the Sir like it has a bad taste.

"Fine," I say, then. "Alix! It's so good to see you! I can't believe this!"

"Neither can I, little bro," he says, his tired blue eyes sparkling at me. "You know, I watched you. You were pretty cool out there with that bow."

"Really?" I ask. He nods and smiles. "Will, I guess that's because of Katelynn then."

"Who?" Alix asks.

"Oh, one of the Capitol trainers, that's all. She trained me how to use a bow," I smile at the thought of her. "Nice woman, that Katelynn." Alix gives me a knowing smile.

"I see," he says. "And what's this I hear about a Kylie chick?"

We talk for the entire duration of the half-hour visit. This is the deal. One half-hour visit every year as long as I come to teach Tributes. A half-hour phone call every day. When the guard tells me two minutes, remain, I start to wrap up the conversation.

"Look, I'm going to be on the train for the next couple of days, so I might not get to talk to you. But as soon as I get home-"

"I know, Kayne. Thanks, little bro," he says. "Looking forward to talking to you."  
"You too," I say. "Oh, right. There's this one thing I need advice about…"

I leave the prison and spend the next few hours shopping for a special item in the Capitol, as per Alix's advice. Of course, a Peacekeeper has to escort me everywhere. He has no sense of humor and is no help picking out my gift. Boo. But finally, I find what I'm looking for. Just in time too, as my escort rushes me to the train station and dumps me on the Peacekeepers there.

_Ella Colt –15- -D5R- POV_

"Stop, I'm not supposed to be laughing now," I say with tears in my eyes.

"Would he really want us to be grieving or laughing?" Luka asks.

"Just, just stop. That's not appropriate," I say.

"But you're not thinking about him anymore, are you?" Luka asks.

"No, I guess not. You're a good boyfriend, Luka," I say.

_Ding-dong! _The doorbell rings. I look at Luka.

"It's your house," he says.

"Fine," I say. "Coming!" I shout, rising from the couch and heading towards the door. Despite his words, Luka follows me off the couch. I open the door to see – Kayne Lytch standing outside, holding a brown satchel.

"May I come in?" Kayne asks.

"Of course," I say. He walks into the house.

"Um… are you Ella?" He asks.

"Yes," I say.

"Where are your parents?" Kayne asks.

"Working," I say.

"Oh, okay. Wait, who is this?" Kayne asks, pointing at Luka. I put my arm around him.

"This is Luka," I kiss him on the cheek. "My new boyfriend. He's been helping me with – will you know."

"Oh. Wait a second," Kayne says, remembering something. "I think that I have some killing to do then. A promise I made, you know." He says it so that it's clear he's joking, and we all burst into laughter. Maybe not appropriate, but the other option is to cry. That will come later, in private. "Seriously, though, man," Kayne says once we've recovered, "dating your best friend's sister is a big no-no. Especially since he's dead."

"It's not like that," Luka says. "I never made a move. Emery ran his big mouth on TV and Ella told me _she _had feelings for me. I was never going to do anything. I'm not that sort of person."

"Ah," Kayne says. "Will, I guess you too probably know why I'm here."

"I hope so," I say. "Fork it over." Kayne pulls out a large amount of cash and hands it to me.

"More if you ever need it," he says.

"Thanks," I say. "Honestly, though. You were a good friend and ally to Emery. You were a better friend than I was a sister."

"Thanks," Kayne says, "but I'm sure that's not true."

"I'm dating his best friend three days after he died," I say.

"He loved you though," Kayne says.

"Emery never said a bad word about anyone. He does – did love me because he's a good person. Me? Eh, I work on it. Now if you'll be leaving..."

"Of course," Kayne says. "Pleasure to meet you, Ella, Luka."

"I hope so," I say, showing Kayne to the door. "Safe travels, Mr. Lytch."

"Have a good life, Miss Colt," Kayne says before I close the door on him.

_Mia Newport –17- -D5R- POV_

"Is Mia home?"

"Yes, she is. She's in her room. She hasn't come out of there since he died. We moved the TV in there so she could say she watched it."

"I see. I don't need to talk to her -"

"Come in!" I shout. "Just you, Kayne. Not you, dad."

"Okay then," but whispered, as if I can't hear them. The door to my room gently opens.

"Mia?" Kayne asks.

"Yup," I say. I'm lying back on my bed, on top of the sheets and comforter. My face probably has wet streaks from crying, my hair is probably a rat's nest, I'm wearing a t-shirt and pajama shorts and I don't really care.

"How'd you know it was me?" Kayne asks.

"Who else would it be?" I reply. "Besides, I've heard your voice on TV for the past week."

"Oh," he says.

"Stop standing in the doorway and come in," I say. "I don't bite. Not yet, at least. I'm sorry. I'm not like this. Just…"

"I get it," Kayne says. "Hey, you're nicer than his sister. I actually see why Emery loves you."

"Oh," I laugh. "You met Ella, huh? She's spoiled, that's for sure. Not the nicest girl in the world. He loved her nonetheless. That's what was great about Emery, he loved everyone, no matter what. You could kill him and he wouldn't hold it against you." I feel myself starting to cry again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mia," Kayne says. "Maybe I shouldn't have come-"

"No, no," I say, waving my hand and grabbing a tissue. "Stay, you're alright." I blow my nose.

"I… I don't know what to say," Kayne says.

"You don't need to say anything," I say. "You being here is nice enough. Thank you for that, Kayne."

"No problem," he says. "You know, I offered your parents money. They turned it down."

"Of course," I say with a rye smile. "We don't need it anyway. Save it for someone else. Or worst case, your girlfriend. I'm sure she's much happier than I am right now."

"If I had picked up a different weapon, she might be you right now," Kayne says.

"Fair point," I say. "But don't worry about it. You won, he didn't. I don't blame you. I blame the Capitol and I don't mind saying it out loud. It's not your fault, Kayne. Thanks for coming to see me, though."  
"No problem," he says. "I hope I could help, somehow."

"You did," I say.

"I'm glad, then," he says. "I'll leave you to your, uh – I'll leave."

I smile. "Thanks. Goodbye, Kayne."

"Goodbye, Mia." Then Kayne is gone, and I hope that I'll never have to see him again. After all, if I do, it probably means that my life has taken a turn for the worst.

_Martha Stensland –45- -D7R- POV_

I open the door of my house to find exactly who I expect.

"Please, Kayne, come in," I say. By the time he's left, I have more money than I've ever seen before in my life and have given the boy directions to where Vallory's friends most likely were. I feel sort of bad, taking the boy's money, but I can tell that it's the only thing that gives him solace, knowing he can help us in this small way.

_Kayne Lytch –13- -D10V- POV_

I step off of the train at the train station in Ten, right into Kylie's arms. She hugs me tightly.

"I love you, Kayne," she says.

"I love you too, Kylie," I say. She releases me from the hug and kisses me. I kiss her back.

Then she says, "What took you so long?"

"Will," I say, "I had to give a speech in Districts One through Nine. In District Five, I had to talk to Emery's family, Mia, and Serena's family. Emery's sister took my money, but Mia and Serena's families didn't. They said they had enough already and it would be better spent on someone else. Val's family took it, and I gave Meena's family enough money to be safe and adopt that Whisper kid and raise her full time, as well as pay for speech therapy. She should be doing much better by next year."

"So you're telling me you couldn't come home to your girlfriend because you were too busy being an outstanding guy?" Kylie says.

"I guess," I say.

"That just makes me want to kiss you more," she says, kissing me again.

I'm forced to pull away from her. "Kylie, as much as I would love to do this all day, I have a speech to make and two more Districts to visit. And I have to make a couple stops in Eleven."

"Yeah, I know," Kylie says, her face falling slightly.

"But," I say, "you get to come with me to Eleven and Twelve!"  
"Really?" She asks.

"Yeah," I say.

"Cool," she says.

After my speech back home and a quick check-in with Jose, I arrive in District Eleven. I step off the train with Kylie right behind me. An angry-looking, slender, girl with wavy light brown, disheveled hair and brown eyes greets me with a slap in the face. The Peacekeepers move to grab her, but I hold up a hand and they stop.

"Hello, Noami," I say.

"How'd you know?" Noami asks.

"Not many other people looking exactly like you would have a good reason or a want to slap me," I say. She still looks angry, but she also looks sad. Suddenly, she starts to cry.

"I'm sorry," she says. "You didn't deserve that."

"I sort of did," I say. "And you had every right to. If you wanted to do it again, I wouldn't stop you." The Peacekeepers look like they're about to throw a fit, so I say, "but let's not do that, for these guys, okay?"

"I didn't come here wanting to hit you," she says, wiping away her tears. "Or to cry. I just… seeing you with her… it made me so angry. But… it's not your fault. It's Tontu's fault. It's his fault for being such a good person. He did the right thing, sacrificing himself. But I wish he had done the wrong thing. I wish he had done the selfish thing, for me. I wish he had stabbed you and that Val girl and come back to me. I mean, I don't want you dead, I have nothing against you. You know what I mean. I wish he had come back to me."

"I know," I say. "Look, I sort of suck at this, but I don't think Tontu does. So," I reach into my traveling sack and hand her a wrapped box. In it is his notebook, letters, and some money. "Take this, go home, you don't have to watch the speech," I swear a Peacekeeper is going to have a heart attack now, "and open it. Not before you get home, but when you get home. Okay?"

"Okay," she says. "Thank you, Kayne."

"No problem, Noami," I say. She hugs me and then she leaves.

Later that day, I stand on the step of the Heinburg's front porch. I knock on the door, no doorbells here. Mrs. Heinburg opens the door.

"Ah, hello, Kayne," she says. "You can keep your money. I don't deserve it. I wasn't a good mother to Tontu ever since his father died, and we both know that. Use it for you or for that Vallory girl or that Emery boy, or better yet, that girl he liked. I can live on what I have. I'm sure," she says, cutting me off. "Thank you, though. You're a good person." And then she closes the door in my face. Okay then.

_A couple of days later, after the Victory tour, back in District 11… _

I wake up next to Kylie in my new house. How is Kylie, who has a family and parents, here with me? Nobody said she had _good _parents. She told her parents she was moving in with me and they basically said, "Good for you honey. Don't die and don't expect anything else from us." In fairness, they do have a few other kids. Yesterday was hectic, adjusting to my new life. I made sure Jose and his new roommate got along, secretly talked to someone from the state about getting him adopted when I turn eighteen, hid my gift for Kylie, and helped her move her stuff in. Never before did I realize how many outfits she has. I mean, I _knew _how many outfits she had, but I didn't _know _how many outfits she had, in terms of how much closet space they take up. I have a whole new wardrobe, courtesy of the Capitol. All the clothes are much nicer than anything I've ever worn, apart from the suits and clothes I wore in the Capitol. I ordered, using some of the fancy Capitol tech, which I'm still getting used to (that's a whole separate story), some new clothes for Kylie too. Or rather, I gave the – what is called again? A tablet, that's right. I gave Kylie the tablet and told her to go crazy. Luckily, even the money she spent is a tiny fraction of what I now have. I guess it pays to be Victor. I'm sort of enjoying being rich, although I could honestly enjoy myself no matter how much money I had right now since I'm alive and with Kylie. I slip on the silk shirt that lays on my nightstand. It falls gently over my silk pants and I execrate myself from Kylie.

After a home-cooked breakfast (courtesy of yours truly), Kylie hops in the shower, so I decide that now is as good of a time as any. I'm nervous and my heart is beating out of my chest as I grab my gift from it's hiding place. Kylie comes out of the bathroom in clothes that look exactly like what she was wearing before, a loose button-up pajama top and pants. The red color compliments her hair, which is still wet, and her eyes sparkle at me. _Just do it, Kayne_, I think. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves and kneel on the ground in front of Kylie, opening the box of the ring.

"Kylie Catherine Mino, will you marry me? I mean, when we're older, I mean, I doubt the state will give me permission, so I'll probably have to be eighteen, and you'll be nineteen, but, uh, you know, will you?" Wow, Kayne. Great job. The most romantic proposal in history. Not.

Kylie smiles at me, her eyes sparkling with that signature shine. "Yes!" She says. "Of course, so much, yes!" She takes the ring, the finest produced in the Capitol, with a diamond that's not too big or too small, and slides it on her ring finger. I put the box to the side and stand up. Kylie pulls me closer to her and kisses me deeply.

_To be continued... _

_The story continues in: Paradise: The 72nd Hunger Games. Please, check it out!_

**_Ignore the following! Only kept here for semantics! _****Author's Note: No fallen lists this time. No dead Tribute notes. This is the end. Quite simply. Writing those two words has a profound effect on me. It's _the end_. Of the story. And, unfortunately, it will be the end for quite a while. I had a plan to retell the Rebellion over several Games. You can see where I started to drop the threads in here, mostly with Rhylee and District Eight. I was planning to do SYOTs for the 72nd, 73rd, and 75th Games. I won't tell what I was planning to do for the 74th, but it would have been (I think) mostly a satisfactory way of telling my story with canon. I had this really cool Quarter Quell idea, which I also won't tell you about. After the 75th Games, there probably would have been a separate story outlining the Rebellion. Anyway, that was the plan, for a while. Unfortunately, recent changes in circumstances have necessitated that I channel my writing talents into something more useful (and paying). I would like to finish the plotline that I had started. I would like to say that after I make the money I need, I'll come back here and finish that up. Unfortunately, I doubt that will be an easy proposition, and after I do make that money, I will (hopefully) be going to college, so I don't know how much time I'll have to write. I just wanted to say thank you to all of you for helping me through this though. All of your reviews and submissions have kept me going, and writing this and Heat has helped me through some other tough times. We are currently 114,663 words, plus the 3,004 words in this chapter so far. I wanted to point that out because you guys have given me the inspiration to think that I can be a published author. Heat has 87,203 words. I've written this in around three months. Before I looked at those numbers, I thought I could never write a book. Now I realize that I have. So thank you, all of you loyal readers for keeping me going. Special thanks to Hawkmaid and AspiringSteampunk0909, my RL friends. Also thanks to Andii99, IIJamesII, Nautics, RedRoses1000, Annabeth Pie, and Professor R.J. Lupin1. Your submissions and reviews really helped me keep going through both stories. I do hope to one day come back and finish all of this off, but I don't know when that will be, or if this site will still be around. I hope that it will be sooner rather than later and that this site will indeed still be around, but we'll see. **

**Until next time. – Julian A.K.A. JStar14H**


	33. Author Update First Chapter of cont

Hey Everyone! Just here to let you know that my goodbye was premature! I've published another story that's the continuation of this one, so if you're interested, feel free to check it out. You'll get to see Kayne as a mentor and many other interesting things! Also, the SYOT is still open, so if you have any great character ideas, feel free to submit! To avoid breaking any rules here's the first chapter of that story... (sorry if this seems bad form, but I figure some people might have story alerts but not author alerts and I wanted to make sure they know if they're interested.)

**The day before Reaping day… **

_Peter Mallard –37- –Capitol Resident- -Head Gamemaker- POV_

I stand next to the President's podium as he gives his speech to all of Panem.

"People of Panem, thank you for joining me today." At the mandatory conference… okay. "I, as always at this time of year, am here to announce what is to be the twist for this year's Hunger Games. Twists are what keep the Games alive, what provides flavor and makes them worth watching year after year. In addition, these twists, dreamed up long ago by our brave and intelligent ancestors, are an additional reminder to the people of the Districts about what happens should they choose to rebel." The President pauses for a second, looking down at the card on his podium and smiling. Then he looks back up at the camera. "I am sure you are all tired of hearing me talk by now. Therefore, I will cut right to the chase. This year, the arena design will again be – unique. I will not divulge what it will be, I would hate to… spoil the surprise. However, one thing will be different. Each Tribute will be allowed to bring a symbol of what matters most to them into the Arena." Another pause, then, "For those of you who are Reaped, I have only this to say. Do not lie about what is most important to you. We already know. Thank you." The President steps offstage to applause from the various Capitol citizens.

_Kayne Lytch –D10V- -14- POV_

I turn to Kylie, snuggling in my arm on the couch.

"Well," I say, "that sounds… odd."

"It does," she says, her brown eyes looking up at me. "I'm so happy you're not going, fiance."

"Me too, fiancee," I say back to her. "I still have to go and train them though." I sigh at the thought of having to train two young Tributes who would most likely die within a few days.

"At least you get to see Alix," Kylie says.

"You're right," I say. "That is a good thing."

"Of course I'm right," Kylie says. She leans her head up and gives me a long kiss. "Let's get off this couch and do something special for your last day here."

"Okay," I say. "In a few minutes. For now, I can think of something special we can do right here on the couch." I kiss her and push her down onto the couch as she giggles, wraps her arms around me, and kisses me back.

_Athena Feere –D11V- -19- POV_

"Wow," I say. "I wonder what horrors the Capitol has in store for those poor people this year."

"I don't know," Alix says from next to me. **(A/N: For the new readers: Different Alix than D10 Alix.) **"But it can't be good."

"You're right," I say. "Ugh." I sag further into my bed at the thought of having to train two more Tributes again this year. "Maybe they were right."

"Who?" Alix asks.

"The other victors," I say. "Last year, they told me that I cared too much. You know, I took on like six Tributes. And they all died. And now I'm worried that this year that's going to happen again. I'm already worried and the Games haven't even begun. Maybe I do care too much."

Alix puts his strong arm around me and pulls me closer to him, resting my head on his chest. He begins to stroke my hair softly. "Look, 'Thena, there's nothing wrong with caring too much. In fact, it's how much you care that makes you such a good person. I don't think you care too much. I think you care just the right amount. And like I said last year, just try not to get too attached. Okay?"

"Okay," I say. "Thanks for always being there for me, Alix."

"It's the least I can do," he says. "I haven't been through nearly as much as you have."

"It's all for you," I say. I wriggle free from his grasp and move up so that our heads are at the same level. Then I give him a long, passionate kiss.

_Peter Mallard –36- -Capitol Resident- -Head Gamemaker- POV_

Following the President offstage, I remember the writing on the card that is now tucked into the President's blazer.

_To remind the Districts of the Paradise that was Panem before they cruelly destroyed it with their vile actions, this Hunger Games will be set in a Paradise of the Gamemakers making. In addition, the Tributes will all be asked to provide a symbol of what is most important to them. That symbol is truly symbolic. We will then appear to rip away what they care about most in the most painful fashion possible. Have fun, future Gamemakers. Further instructions are below… _

I smile, thinking of the instructions that are listed below that line on the card, following the President towards the Gamemaking facilities.

**A/N: Welcome back, Dear Readers. I know that my last goodbye was kind of final-sounding, huh? Well, I'm back! (Babyback babyback babyback.) In two months, I managed to write two novels which have still not been published because they haven't been fully edited yet (I do need to finish re-reading the first draft of the second one.). I feel fairly confident now that I can manage my time enough to use my writing skills to both write stuff that I enjoy and stuff that makes me money. Besides, editing is more of a pipeline than writing and there's no editing for this stuff. We'll consider this story an exercise in time management skills. Also, I don't have another writing project that I'm really passionate about right now. And I'm going to be on summer break for like two months soon which is a first. And I'm sick with COVID (probably), so this might not be the best decision, but either way I'm going to finish this story. This might come a little slower than stories before, but maybe not, we'll see. With all of that said: **

**Hello, Dear Readers! Welcome to Paradise, my third Hunger Games SYOT! I've sort of already revealed the twist, although the Arena design isn't exactly obvious (I hope.) I love doing these, as I hope you love reading them. This is set in the same universe as Heat and Shine, a year later. I would suggest giving those two a quick look if you haven't already (just maybe the finales), but I'll make sure to put any information you need from those past two stories in here in case you haven't read them. Anyway, without further ado, here's the Tribute form! I look forward to your submissions! Rules are after the form.**


End file.
